Weirdness
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: A murderer is using mutation to kill victims and Agent Deidra Jenson is hired to stop him. She and best friend Analise are thrown into a case that is unlike anything before. Especially after four ninja turtles rush into their lives. Mike/OC Leo/OC/Raph
1. Prologue

**A/****N**: Again with a TMNT fic. And again, I regret nothing! This is a completely new fiction, with new characters. Then again, it is going to be a new incarnation of myself. New goals, new day, new me. And this time it will include only one of my other friends. My best friend and beta, Laurel. She's pretty awesome and I think she deserves some turtle love. This time around there is something that Laurel would really like to include you guys in the decision making. A question will be asked at one point during the fiction to you and I hope you will review back.

On top of that, I will probably be using most references from the newer cartoon than anything else. There will be bits from the movies, but April is her cartoon version more than the movie version of herself as you will see later on. We will see where my imagination takes me. Sometimes it is a very scary place. *Insert evil laugh here* Lovely reading to you all, as always.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the TMNT or any of the characters there in. I do own the idea for the this particular fiction and the original characters such as Deidra and Analise.

**Summary**: A serial murderer is using mutation to kill his victims and Special Agent Deidra Jenson is put on the case. With the help from her best friend Analise, she is thrown into an assignment that is like nothing she has seen before. Especially after four ninja turtles dash into her and Analise's lives. Mikey/OC Leo/OC/Raph

**Weirdness**

Prologue:

"_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."_

–_Anon_

Weirdo.

Freak.

Abnormal.

Different.

We've all heard these words. Some of us have even said them. The ones that have been told that they were weird, or freaks, or worst of all …different, handle it in a variety of ways. Some turn the other cheek. Others take it to heart and let it fester. More try to talk it out. And then there are the select few that take it like a badge of honor and own it.

* * *

><p>There was that silence again, like there always was at the museum. Luckily it wasn't one of those stuffy, uncomfortable silences that make you want to scream. This silence was one that came with wild thoughts of fantasy, history and inspiration. The Metropolitan Museum of Art always had a way of doing that with people.<p>

Analise Arelle held her clipboard close to her chest as she scanned the halls of the museum. She spent most of her days and nights at the museum whenever she wasn't studying character development or art history in classes. Her wavy hair slipped from behind her ear once again and fell over one side of her face when she turned another corner slowly as if not to startle the other art viewers. Her earphones were connected to the iPod hidden by the brown curtain of hair. Classical music switched to sounds of waves hitting rocky cliffs and harp ballads.

She walked through the hall of Greek statues and made it out to the large hall that housed a piece of the Parthenon. She sat on one of the benches and watched the people around her. There was a couple that was paying close attention to some of the details on one of the Greek pillars. She watched closely at their facial expressions and the way they followed the artifact with their eyes. Analise quickly wrote down their reaction to the piece and a few other points before she scanned the room for another subject. If she was going to finish her thesis for her Masters in Art, she needed a variety of subjects to pull from.

On one of the far benches sat another girl, around the same age as her. Probably twenty-one if she guessed right, maybe younger. Her red hair bright from the sun coming through one of the windows and her black sweat shirt blocked out any breeze that may have worked its way in. Analise remembered the girl from trips prior. She was always found somewhere through the halls during the week for a couple hours and more often during the weekends. She must have been another student at one of the local colleges. She carried a small messenger bag, usually with a couple of books which she would read while surrounded by the art. Today she had decided on 'The Odyssey". The book fit in with all the exhibits around her, as her choice usually did.

Analise smiled brightly. She was hoping she would see the girl again today. She was Analise's favorite person to watch. The red head was very particular about viewing and appreciating art. She looked at it as is if she could walk into each and every work. Like she could see what others sometimes pass as only the materials that made impressive lines. It was something that Analise didn't see from others, though she often found herself falling into the works as well. Maybe that's why this girl was so interesting. She was a kindred spirit.

Analise had been trying to find a way to approach her. She wasn't the best in breaking the ice with new people, if her track record with other art students could be any indication. She blamed that on being a little out of the loop being born and raised in California, the opposite side of the country. Although this time, she was prepared. The girl across the way seemed to be at the end of her usual two hour stay at the museum and was packing up her bag and her last look around the exhibits.

Analise took out a book from her own messenger bag and opened up to the last chapter that she had left off on. She put her clipboard back in her bag and began to read avidly. She was looking forward to finishing the chapter. She had picked it up to read it between classes, but never had time to read it at the museum when she was people watching.

"Do you always read C.S. Lewis?" a voice asked from above her.

Analise shifted her eyes up to the red head who now stood in front of her.

"I am a big fan of his works," Analise nodded and marked the spot in her copy of 'Mere Christianity', "Why? Are you a fan too?"

"My parents are really big on him, but he does really good work," she nodded and held out a hand for Analise to shake, "My name's Deidra."

"Analise," she took the offered hand and shook it with a bow of her head.

"I see you around here a lot," Deidra said nonchalantly, "Do you have a year long pass too?"

"Yup, on top of that I am an art student. Got to keep up on research, not to mention I love the environment. You can't beat it."

"Where's your clipboard? I rarely see you without it."

"Bag," Analise shook her messenger bag in explanation. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't the only one people watching, "You're ending your time with the masterpieces for the day?"

"Got to go to class," Deidra sighed and watched as Analise put her book away and stood up to follow her out.

"Are you an art student?" Analise asked as they began to walk.

"Criminology major," Deidra shook her head, "I am studying to be a criminal profiler."

"Dude, that's awesome."

"Dude?" Deidra took a look over Analise, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"I'm from California, central valley," Analise rubbed the back of her head, "Moved here to finish out my masters in Art at the Academy of Art."

"It would explain your accent," Deidra nodded her head.

Analise thought that statement over a little in her head. She never knew she even had an accent.

"You know, I wanted to do law enforcement, but found it wasn't for me. Even did a portion of an academy with the Sheriff's Department back home," she turned her head to Deidra and made a face that Deidra couldn't really read, "Pepper spray burns like hell."

Deidra stopped and began to laugh at the other girl. She shook her head as she began to calm down. She looked the other girl up and down. She was wearing a loose sweatshirt with an older cartoon series logo on the front and the characters on the back. Her jeans had seen better days, but were well loved. A chain hung from her pocket and lead to the back, more than likely to connect to a wallet.

"One of my friends is having a Halloween party this weekend," Deidra crossed her arms in front of her chest, "It's on Saturday night. Did you want to come?"

Analise blinked a couple of times in a bit of confusion. She never got invited to parties that often. And she didn't often take the invitation if it was from a stranger. But something felt different. She felt she could trust Deidra more than she could a random stranger. She followed the gut feeling and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'll need to get a costume."

"If you like pirates, I have an extra," Deidra offered.

"Sounds good," Analise nodded, "I am guessing I will see you tomorrow then? We could go over more details as we walk through the Egyptian exhibit?"

"It's a plan," Deidra held out her and as if agreeing to a deal.

Analise shook her hand again and unbeknown to the two girls, a partnership was formed.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later…<strong>

"So, what's on the menu tonight?"

Two young women made themselves comfortable on a new set of furniture in the small living room of a two bedroom apartment. The brunette with her medium length hair in a single braid sat down the popcorn on the center table as the cropped cut red head pushed the right buttons to get to the program listings.

"Well," Deidra sighed and finally brought up the listings for the horror movies, "Depends on what you are in the mood for. Zombies, evil sorcery or ghosts?"

"Always with the decisions…" Analise popped a couple of pieces of popcorn into her mouth and chewed on the thought, "What do they have in the gore section?"

"There's always Night of the Living Dead," she shrugged.

"A classic, but I need something a bit more cheesy tonight."

"And gory?"

"Gore is always a good thing."

"Agreed, but you seem picky tonight," she smirked and scrolled down the list to find an older, cheesy zombie flick with plenty of blood.

"I have a right to be picky," Analise sighed and looked at her phone which began to vibrate.

Deidra looked over at her and saw her concentrate on the screen, "Who is it?"

"Joshua," Analise frowned and put her phone in her bag.

"Still not talking to him, huh? Proud of you. He's a douche schnozzle."

"Still love him," Analise mumbled and hugged a pillow to her, "How can I still love him?"

"You were _in_ love with him for quite a while. Glad you're over that phase," Deidra turned on her stomach to face her friend, "It takes a while to heal from a blow like what he gave you. It hurts even more when he knew how you felt and still did it."

"Yeah…" she picked up one of the many tabloids from the side table. She had been collecting them for years. Especially when they picked up on possible giant reptiles in the sewers that supposedly walked among New Yorkers in the dead of night. The stories always had a way of making her feel better.

"Don't worry," Deidra smirked, "Once I de-man him, you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Analise chuckled a little to herself, "We need to find good men, my friend."

"Indeed."

"Deidra?" Analise swiped her braid over her shoulder as they put their feet up. She fingered through one of her favorite articles as Deidra looked through the options again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we will ever find our guys?"

"Of course we will…" Deidra paused to pop some popcorn in her mouth, "… they're in Ireland."

"Damn the luck," Analise smiled and turned her attention from her magazine to the movie just in time to see the first victim fall.

"I am closing the museum tomorrow night," Analise said casually, now with the mood a little lighter, "Did you want to stay after with me to help? I doubt Henry would mind."

"He's the strangest night manager. His face reminds me of an elephant," Deidra shivered a little, "But yeah, I'll come with. I have the day off from the office tomorrow. Besides I heard about all those gang related vandalisms and muggings. Don't want my roommate and best friend getting overwhelmed while she's closing up."

"I can handle myself against would be thugs."

"Against three? I have no doubt, but getting up to seven or eight, I worry," Deidra grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Let's just watch the gore and we will worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Alright," Analise turned to the screen and began to laugh, "That blood spurt screamed red coloring."

"It didn't have the right consistency for blood."

"Dude, I could totally go for some pizza."

"Ana…" Deidra stopped herself and thought over the option, "Regular or deep dish?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Seeing as the prologue was so short and you didn't get any time with our four main men, I decided to do a double update and publish the first chapter with it as well. I hope you all enjoy and will review. Remember, reviews are love and Laurel would like to get some feedback on it too...**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**:

The New York skyline stood tall against the back drop of another bright sunset. The numerous windows of the skyscrapers shone with the orange and reds of the dying day. The shadows would soon fall over the streets below and make it too dangerous to travel out again. At least, it would be dangerous for most.

Four figures walked out from behind the top of the roof stairwell and toward the edge of the building. One leaned carefully on the edge of the building while another took a post on the other corner. One stood toward the middle as he typed something on a small handheld computer, while the last stretched out his back muscles. Trying to target those deep under his shell.

"Hey Leo," Michelangelo asked as he popped his neck and walked beside his brother, "Why are we patrolling over here tonight?"

"There are a lot of reports of frequent muggings in this area of town and now they seem to be escalating to robberies and violent attacks," Leonardo turned to Donatello, "What are we looking at here, Donnie? The Purple Dragons wanting to start up some more trouble again?"

"As if they could keep out of trouble for long," Raphael smirked from his corner of the building.

"It definitely isn't the Purple Dragons. The items that these guys are taking are not really within the dragon tastes," Donatello looked from Raphael to Leonardo, "Most of what is taken is valuable, but within refined sophistication like works of renowned art, sculptures and fine jewelry. They are probably reselling them on the black market."

"I definitely can't see a Mona Lisa hanging over Hun's fireplace," Michelangelo smiled at the visual. Donatello rolled his eyes and continued with his thoughts on the new group plaguing the city.

"They have been hitting in a specific pattern- starting with the ritzier homes in town and mugging those who live there and have now moved to particular exhibits that have caught their eye. According to my observations of their movements, their next target should be the Metropolitan Art Museum," Donatello hit the device in his hand a few more times and then clipped it back to his belt, "They are probably after those new precious jewels in the European History wing."

"The news reports have been plastering those jewels on the tv for over a week," Raphael quickly spun his sais, "A little too enticin' for those punks to pass up."

"Then the museum it is," Leonardo nodded his head, "The last thing we need is for these guys to kill someone over the jewels. From the way these guys are going it's only going to be a matter of time."

Suddenly a small roar sounded behind the three and Michelangelo rubbed his stomach, "Well, can't do a steak out without some pies, can we?"

The other three face palmed.

"Mikey…" Raphael groaned.

* * *

><p>"Man, I could really go for some deep dish action right about now," Analise rubbed her stomach. Deidra followed behind her as they closed up the second to last exhibit. Analise shook the bars a little bit to make sure the gate was locked properly and then moved to the next hall.<p>

"You are always in the mood for pizza," Deidra smirked at Analise and looked out the large windows that lined the hallway.

"Or oriental food. Oh! Or your cooking," Analise smiled and jingled the keys and little to get to the right ring, "I don't care what anyone says. Your cooking rocks."

Deidra smiled in appreciation, but then turned her head to the side of the room where one of the large, ground floor windows was placed. She squinted a little and stopped from following Analise.

'Was that a shadow?' she asked herself and waited a few seconds to see if she saw it again.

"Deidra?" Analise walked back to her friend and looked toward the same window, "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something," Deidra frowned and took a deep breath after she couldn't see anything, "Maybe I am catching your paranoia."

"Don't fool yourself, you were paranoid long before you met me," Analise rolled her eyes with a smile, "Just one more exhibit then we can turn in the keys and get out of here. That cheesy looking zombie movie is premiering tonight on FEARnet."

"Wouldn't want to miss that," Deidra play gasped at the notion.

Analise pushed her shoulder, "You're the one that told me about it."

"Sounds like a plan," Deidra laughed and swiped some of her bangs out of her face, "Now that I think about it, your whole idea of pizza sounds really good."

"Told you," Analise added in a singsong voice and opened the door to the last exhibit. She walked in and noticed a few of the shadows moved in the exhibit and the lights were already off before she reached the room, "Henry is that you?"

Deidra stepped forward toward the darkness and held her bag close since she held a short knife in the front pouch, "Henry, if that's you, you know better than to sneak up on me. Don't make me cut off those huge ears of yours."

Three figures came from the shadows in front of them and stepped forward.

"Um, they aren't Henry," Analise growled out with a little hesitation. Her instincts to run were hammering against her head as her sense of duty to the museum fought back harder. They weren't there for a tour and she knew it. Two of them held heavy bats while the last held a bag that he stuffed another handful of jewels into.

"Those are from the exhibit," Analise took a step forward ready to defend the museum property when Deidra stopped her.

"They aren't alone," Deidra said in a low voice and looked to the left side where two more appeared with knives, while on the right another two appeared with blunt objects.

Analise turned to hit the alarm, but one more thug closed the doors to the exhibit and cut off her way to the button. Analise backed up against Deidra's back as they looked at the group that was surrounding them.

"Bad timing," Analise said and looked at the four thugs on each side of her, "Very bad timing."

"You're telling me," one of the older looking men said and hit his palm with what now looked like a pipe. He looked at his friend with one of the knives, "Grab the bag."

Deidra tried to swing her bag out of the way, but another member grabbed it and threw it to the side. Deidra narrowed her eyes. There went her weapon.

"Okay, so run down?" Analise asked as she kept a close eye on the guys to her front and side as Deidra did the same.

"Eight of them, ranging from early twenties to early thirties," Deidra rattled as if making a primary profile, "Don't look to have much training. Brute force is their main weapon. Very little execution of any kind of plan-"

"Hey!" one of the older men snarled.

"I think they do it on the fly," Deidra nodded her head in affirmation of her own statement.

"Great, that makes them unpredictable," Analise wrapped a piece of her jacket sleeve around her hand as the guy holding the knife crept closer, "Just had to jinx us last night, didn't you?"

"Got to keep things interesting, don't I?" Deidra crouched low so not to be caught off guard.

"Interesting… right," as Analise went to look over her shoulder at her best friend one of the guys with the knives rushed at her. She whipped her head back to face him and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Did you dudes hear that?" Michelangelo stopped by the edge of the building with one large pizza box under one arm, "It sounds like a dudette is in mondo trouble."<p>

"Sounds like it," Leonardo grabbed both of his katanas as the sound of something being knocked over and broken sounded from the building.

"Like our kind of trouble," Raphael smiled and spun his sais as all four of them rushed the building.

"Wait, just a second," Donatello stopped his brothers from rushing in through the locked security system.

"That scream didn't yell caution, Donatello," Leonardo said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but you don't want a security system screaming our arrival, do you?" Donatello asked as he scanned the outside of the building looking for the circuits of security measures.

"Bros?" Michelangelo pointed to a large door that was wide open and leading to a large open truck, "Why don't we just use the open door?"

"Good job, Mikey," Leonardo lead the four of them toward the doors and carefully looked around the area around the truck to make sure that it was empty of all humans. At the side of the doors was a man with large ears who looked like he was knocked unconscious and holding lightly to a large key ring. Beside him looked to be the security guard with mace in hand.

"Must be the night manager and the night guard," Donatello guessed.

Another large something fell to the floor and what sounded like a fist hitting flesh echoed down the hall.

"We can help them later, it sounds like others need our help more right now," Leonardo ran down the hallway.

"A service I love to provide," Raphael grinned manically as the sounds of the fight grew closer.

As they came into the main room they all stopped in their tracks, and Michelangelo nearly dropped his pizza.

There in the middle of a group of four men with four other men already knocked out over some of the exhibit cases were two young women. One had cropped red hair with long bangs which she brushed back from her focused eyes in between her jabs and low kicks. Her loose fitting black shirt flowed over her dark blue jeans tucked firmly in a pair of combat boots. The other was a brunette with shoulder length hair that swayed and twirled every time she kicked and blocked exchanges from her attackers. She was wearing what looked like a tour guide outfit for the museum. She had a buttoned up white shirt under a dark vest and a light grey skirt, where she wore a pair of shorts underneath. Strange enough the two girls seemed to be having fun in the attack.

"Who exactly is attacking who in this scenario?" Michelangelo asked and placed his pizza off to the side so it wouldn't fall from his grasp.

"I am not quite sure, but four against two isn't the best odds," Leonardo ran toward one of the guys in the outer ring as Michelangelo went for the other one. Donatello held back and watched the girls' fighting style as it looked like they could handle themselves while Raphael was a bit too stunned to say or do anything.

"Deidra! Let's show them what some coordination can do," Analise yelled over her shoulder and held out her hands toward her friend.

"Let's," Deidra nodded and grabbed her arms. Deidra grounded herself and sung her friend to the side while holding to her forearms. Analise whipped out her feet and connected to the face of one of the attackers throwing him into the side wall, hitting the silent alarm. Analise landed and swung the momentum to Deidra who swung her body weight into the last guy that she was fighting and threw him into a glass case where he dropped the bag of jewels.

"Now, where are the last two?" Analise asked as she patted her hands together and both her and Deidra regained their balance.

"Already taken care of," Deidra crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Leonardo and Michelangelo who had just knocked the last two robbers out. Analise stood next to her best friend and put her hands on her hips as she looked over the two newest additions. She also noticed the other two still standing near the doorways that led to the back offices and loading dock.

"And they're not alone either," Analise nodded her head toward Raphael and Donatello.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Leonardo said as he dropped the unconscious thug to the floor and put up his hands. Neither of the girls screamed, but both of their eyebrows shot up in interest at the sound of his voice, "We actually heard you scream and came to help."

"I only screamed because he surprised me," Analise defended herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

Leonardo started to walk toward the two girls. Deidra immediately went into a defensive stance while Analise still looked confused by their presence. Analise looked over at Mikey and wondered if he knew how to talk too. If they were walking and could take out two men without a sound, she wasn't all that surprised that they could talk too. Michelangelo began to feel a little off guard as the girl focused on him.

As Leonardo was a couple of feet away from the girls Deidra brought her fist back for a punch and Leonardo stood a little shocked by the girl's sudden aggression. Before he could utter another word Deidra threw her fist toward him. He barely flinched as her fist passed by the left side of his face and punched a robber who was trying to sneak up behind him.

"You gotta be more alert of your surroundings," Deidra shook her head as she also shook out her hand.

"Your fist going to be okay?" Analise laughed a little at her friend's actions and looked at Deidra's hand. She looked over Deidra's shoulder, saw the large turtle with the red bandana and snorted at the way his chin was brushing the floor. She looked back at the two who were still a little shocked as well, "What's wrong with him?"

"Um, not too sound off or anything, dudette," Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head as if massaging it would make sense of the situation, "But Raph doesn't see girls fight like this that often."

"He should hang out with us more," Analise smiled and then paused as she focused on Michelangelo again. He turned stiff and watched her as if she was going to attack him. She noticed she was making him nervous and gave him a friendly smile, "I'm sorry your form looks familiar is all."

"Fighting form?" Leonardo asked.

"No, I didn't see you take down the thugs you did," Analise shook her head.

"She meant your body shape," Deidra picked up her bag and checked for her knife which was still in the front pocket.

"What about it?" Michelangelo patted the front of his plastron. He turned to Donatello, "I told you I was gaining a few."

"No," Analise shook her head and pushed her face toward Michelangelo's and then took a detailed look around him. Suddenly something clicked in her mind and her eyes widened, "You're those giant turtles that the tabloids are always writing about!"

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right, Ana."

"Thanks for your overwhelming confidence," Analise frowned back at her friend. As she looked back her stomach growled, "All that fighting has made me hungry… I swear I can smell pizza."

"Well, we-" Michelangelo started, but Analise put up her hand to stop him.

"I love it when she does this," Deidra chuckled a little.

She sniffed a few more times and closed her eyes to concentrate, "It has only one cheese on it. Canadian bacon, and pineapple- Hawaiian, my favorite."

"She missed-"

"Shh!" Deidra stopped him and shook her head.

"…And rotisserie chic- No, wait…" she took a deep breath through her nose, "_Teriyaki_ chicken. And it's right over by the now drooling fellow."

Analise walked over to where Donatello and Raphael were standing and took the pizza box from where it was sitting and brought it over to Deidra, "Check?"

Deidra rolled her eyes but opened the box and nodded to her friend, "Perfect, as always."

"I know my pizzas," Analise smiled.

Michelangelo stepped right next to her and looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Analise," she introduced herself and grabbed two slices, one she held out to him, "Slice?"

"…I think I'm in love," Michelangelo whispered to Donatello who followed Analise back over.

Donatello sighed in exasperation and tapped into his hand held computer once again, "Based on the knowledge of the human female, at least at most-"

"What do you mean at most?" Analise frowned and then bit into her slice as Deidra took a small piece as well.

"-and the demographics of the area, the probability of them knowing how to fend off and protect themselves against this kind of attack is staggering low. Not only that… they didn't scream when they first saw us," Donatello continued and looked at the two girls.

"Hear that? We're a minority," Analise nudged Deidra in the side.

"Me? An Irish girl. A Minority? That's redickalus," Deidra said as she finished off her piece.

"You mean ridiculous?" Donatello asked and put his last notes in the computer before putting it back on his belt.

"Nope, redickalus. And as for your statistics, you're off kilter," Deidra faced Donatello, "It depends on where you are pulling your statistics from and what age range they pulled from, if they did indeed do a spectrum of subjects."

"She speaks Donnie," Michelangelo pointed at Deidra.

A loud siren sounded outside the building and some red and blue lights shown through the windows.

"It looks like the enforcement is here," Deidra looked at the lights.

"And our cue to get outta' here," Raphael finally spoke. All four of them began to run toward a skylight.

"Wait," Analise took a step toward them, "Are we going to see you again?"

"Or is this how you guys operate?" Deidra asked as they looked back at the girls, "Appear once and then disappear for good?"

Michelangelo looked at Leonardo who seemed like he tried to ignore the question. Michelangelo turned from their unofficial leader and back at the girls, "I don't know about my bros, but you'll definitely see me again."

"Why do you say that?" Analise asked.

Michelangelo pointed to the opened pizza box, "You owe us a pizza."

"Same toppings?" she smiled in a bit of hope.

"Let's see how it goes."

"Okay, pizza Romeo, we gotta go," Raphael pulled on Michelangelo's bandana. All four of them slipped through the skylight as the police entered the exhibit hall.

"Are you ladies okay?" one of the men asked as he turned on the main lights.

"Just fine," Analise nodded, "Some thugs thought that they could steal from the museum."

"We found the night manager and security outside, they were knocked out."

"Henry and Albert," Analise realized in a worried tone, "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine, just some bumps on their heads," the officer looked over to Deidra, "Agent Jenson?"

"Hello Lieutenant," she smiled, "A little late in response time, don't you think?"

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Meet my roommate and best friend, Analise Arelle," Deidra motioned toward Analise who waved, "She's one of the managers of the exhibits and does the tours regularly."

"She was helping me wrap things up," Analise explained, "Which was good because I don't think that I could have handled _all_ these guys on my own."

"Right," the Lieutenant nodded and wrote some notes in his notebook, "We need to get details."

"Then let's get them done," Analise picked up her pizza, "I want to get home soon. There's a new horror movie calling my name."

"Where and when did you two get the pizza?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

Analise and Deidra both sat in the back manager's office while the police poured over the tapes- the decidedly blank and void of all information tapes. The group of thugs had planned at least far enough in advance to knock out both Henry and Albert and then take out a few choice cameras set on the jewel exhibit for their escape.

"I have to hand it to those idiots," Analise folded her arms over her chest as she looked through the last of the video footage from the docking area where they knocked out Albert and Henry. She squinted at the hit that Henry got to the back of the head, stopped the tape and handed it over to one of the nearby officers, "It was a good idea to knock out the video feed."

"They still didn't think it all through," Deidra gave over the last of the details the officers were asking for, "They didn't account for everything."

"You couldn't expect them to account for us," Analise grinned.

"That's impossible," Deidra agreed, "No one could expect us."

"Anything else we could help you with, Detective?" Analise asked with a smile as she locked up the back office. The detective had arrived moments after the lieutenant and set to work with getting what answers he could. It was his idea to watch the tapes from the security offices, which eventually made the girls late for their movie. Analise was most displeased by the development, but she knew it had to be done. Hopefully they would rerun it later in the night. She had the day off tomorrow from the looks of it anyway.

"One more thing… since we don't have the tapes to explain everything," the detective put his jacket back on before stepping out into the night, "One of the guys who came to after that beating you gave them said something about giant turtles. You got any idea what that could mean?"

Analise's eyes went huge, but Deidra gave her a look that made her calm down. Although the gentleman in front of them didn't miss it.

"Miss Arelle?" he asked as he reached for his notepad.

"I'm sorry, did you say giant turtles?" Analise asked as she coughed into her hand and tried to make it out like she was laughing.

"Yes."

"Like those in the tabloids?" Analise laughed a little and put her hands on her hips as the detective thought over his words and how they sounded a bit off, "I love reading those- collect them, really- especially the ones about the supposed turtles that guard our streets. The stories that they print in there are really fantastic. I think it would be _totally_ awesome to meet one or more of them, wouldn't you Deidra?"

"_Totally_," Deidra copied her inflection of the word and made it sound more "surfer". Analise play glared at her, but stopped when she was shot a warning glance not to push the subject at hand.

"Maybe those thugs thought that we were giant turtles, huh?" Analise looked at her tour outfit, "Although I don't know how they could mistake our figures for ones with a shell. Too vertical."

"Or they hit their head on the way down to the floor," Deidra offered and started to walk with Analise out of the building with the Detective following them. Analise bolted the door on the outside and made a mental note to give Henry the keys the next time he came in.

"Those tabloids have been having a hay day with those stories lately. As if they didn't have enough of those tales over the years," he nodded and shrugged his jacket tighter to his body, "You have a good night, ladies. I will give you a call if you need anything else."

"Have a good night, detective," Analise nodded in his direction before he completely disappeared.

"Nice cover," Deidra smirked as they walked toward her car.

"Would you have rather that I told him the truth," Analise laughed at the notion, "'Actually detective, there _were_ giant turtles. And they could kick ass just like us. I think they were ninja like the stories said because we didn't hear them take out two guys. They got some skills, that's for sure.' That would have gone over well. You would have been discredited and I would be sent to the loony bin. Mother would be so proud."

"Your mother?" Deidra laughed and opened the driver's side door to slip into her car, "She would be ecstatic."

"Beyond so," Analise rolled her eyes at the thought of her mother going ballistic because of a call from an asylum- not that she wouldn't have expected it at one point or another. Analise got comfortable in the passenger seat and looked at the buildings as they passed her by, "Do you think they meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"That we would see them again," Analise looked to her friend who focused on the road ahead.

"Hell if I know," Deidra shrugged and stopped at one of the lights, "But I think I could use some tips from them if they could take down gangs like that. Just think what I could do with serial murders if I could move without sound. I would be sure to show them what true torture is."

"That's scary," Analise shivered at the 'a little too happy' grin that Deidra had on her face from some mental pictures that would even make the jigsaw killer cry in a corner, "I'm glad you're on our side."

"Yeah, me too."

Analise looked back out her window and into the side mirror of the car. There in the reflection she saw four figures on the edge of one of the buildings and looked to be following their car. She smiled to herself and leaned back into her seat.

"You saw them too, huh?" Deidra asked and hit the accelerator as the light turned green.

"How long have they been on that building?"

"Probably since we left the museum. They have a good vantage point to watch the proceedings there and then watch us leave," she turned sharply down one side street that Analise didn't recognize, "I noticed them about two lights back."

"Where are we going?"

"They're following us," Deidra smirked to herself.

"Why would they do that?" Analise looked out the back window to see a few figures jump over some buildings above them.

"I don't know, but I bet I could lose them."

Analise smiled at her friend's competitiveness and would have taken the bet if she hadn't noticed something before Deidra turned the next corner. Analise watched again for the flash of black metal as they turned yet again.

There it was.

A dark black sedan was following them about a block away. That was strange, it didn't have its lights on. Never a good sign.

"Um, De?" Analise asked with a shaky voice, "I don't think that our new friends are the only ones following us."

Deidra's eyes flicked to the rearview mirror and picked up the dark shadow of the sedan even without the other vehicle's lights on. She heard and read some of the reports from the precincts about this kind of hunting behavior. It was a case that she and some others were starting and didn't look all that pretty. So far the un-sub was dangerous and very deadly. He never kept his victims alive for long, if he even wanted to play with them to begin with. Deidra floored the gas and threw Analise nearly into the backseat.

"Dude!" Analise yelled toward her friend and tried to push against her seat to get back into the right position, "Warning would be nice!"

"Sorry, make sure you're buckled in well," Deidra gripped the wheel as Analise got situated, "This is going to get bad."

* * *

><p>"What is this crazy girl doin'?" Raphael asked as they jumped another building to a lower one. The car below them skidded to the side as they made a hasty right turn. He had to admit, she had great control for the speed she was pushing, "Did she spot us?"<p>

"I don't think those girls would be running this fast from only us," Michelangelo thought out loud, "They were way too calm to begin with."

"Besides, they spotted us at least two lights before this," Leonardo mentioned.

"Then what are they running from?"

"The black sedan behind them," Leonardo looked behind them just a little ways and saw the black vehicle try to make the same turn as the girls, and nearly crash their passenger side into a wall.

"Who would be following them?" Michelangelo asked as Leonardo suddenly stopped and looked down where the girls had stopped the car and turned out their lights behind a large collection of dumpsters and refuse.

"Don't know enough about them to know for sure, Mikey," Leonardo said and watched as the black sedan slowed down and seemed to search for the girls' car.

"I'm already ahead of you there," Donatello said as he typed furiously on the screen since they had stopped, "What did the lieutenant call the red head?"

"Agent Jameson?" Raphael asked trying to think of the name.

"Agent Jenson," Leonardo corrected, "I think her friend called her Deidra."

Michelangelo watched the black car double back over the area that it lost its track on the girls, "Is it just me or does that car seem familiar?"

"Casey and I have seen it on our few patrols when he isn't taking care of Shadow. It stays around areas with a lot of girls usually," Raphael folded his arms and narrowed his eyes on the black shape. After a few moments the sedan seemed to give up and turned down the street and toward the bridge.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Michelangelo gave his brother's the thumbs up.

"Let's give them a little more time to calm down before we reintroduce ourselves," Leonardo suggested.

"I got it," Donatello said and placed his handheld down on the rooftop they were on. A small spark flew up and then shot a small hologram of a list of information for Deidra Jenson, "She's very accomplished for only being twenty-four years old. She's a special agent of the FBI criminal profiling division. She has partnerships with the police departments in New York and help to profile and catch notorious criminals. Mostly murderers. Been in a few papers about how her more serious offenders are often beaten or killed by various means before being 'captured'. Some say she did the deeds herself."

"Could she have?" Leonardo asked.

"Possible, she has the training for it," Donatello nodded, "She's the one that profiled and eventually caught the Parkside Sniper just last month. He was found with gun barrel burns up and down his face. Not to mention his trigger fingers torn off."

"Irony," Michelangelo gagged a little on the details while Raphael just smiled.

"Has anyone tied her to the torture or killing of the individuals?" Leonardo asked.

"No, and even if they did, most of New York would hail her a bigger hero than she already is."

"Eh, that's nothing," Raphael rolled his eyes, "We take down pervs and freaks all the time."

"Moving on," Donatello nudged the device and it jumped to a picture and information on Analise Arelle, "She is also very accomplished. Miss Arelle has criminal justice training, but took a completely different route in life. She went through a police officer training academy back in her home town with the sheriff's department, but decided not to further her training after the first year. Instead she took a more artistic approach. She has a Masters in Conceptual Art with an Art History minor. She's a manager and tour guide at the Museum, but is a talented concept artist for many publications, cartoons and movies."

"Cartoons?" Michelangelo perked his head up a little higher.

"That's what it says," Donatello picked up his device where the hologram shrunk back down, "The last thing she worked on was the main character development of that new show you're always watching."

"Commander Titan and the Furies?" Michelangelo nearly squealed.

"That's the one," Donatello nodded, but laughed a little at his brother's enthusiasm.

"I love that show!"

"I've noticed," Raphael lightly pounded on the side of his own head a little as if it would un-lodge the scream that Michelangelo just gave him.

"So… what's this mean?" Michelangelo looked down at the car still sitting below them.

"It means a good start, but we need more information," Leonardo thought to himself.

"Then why not go to the source?" Michelangelo smiled and leapt from the building to slide down the piping toward the car. He landed on the passenger side door and tapped on the glass. Analise hesitantly rolled down her window and looked up at him, "I am sorry miss, but this is a no parking area."

"I am sorry office-ma-sir," she smirked from inside the car, "There seemed to be a really bad car following us. Are you my new body guard?"

Michelangelo chuckled a little at her comeback, "Only if you can pay in pizza."

The other three turtles made it down the side of the building and Analise rolled her window the rest of the way down.

"Is the sedan gone?" Analise asked a little more serious.

"Yeah, took off towards the bridge," Raphael nodded in the right direction.

"How the hell were you able to follow us?" Deidra asked from her side of the car.

"How the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Raphael asked and leaned on the hood of the car.

"I has a car in New York," she said in a dull tone as if it was common knowledge.

"And we're ninjas," Michelangelo said with a smile and got hit in the head by Raphael, "Hey!"

"Someone was hunting you just now," Leonardo folded his arms over his plastron.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Deidra put the car in park, "We kind of noticed."

"Hey, we were trying to help you," Raphael leaned through Analise's window and toward Deidra, "Don't give us attitude."

"We can take care of ourselves," Deidra flicked the end of his beak which made him back out of the car, "We didn't ask for your help."

"Not that we don't appreciate it," Analise frowned at her friend and gave her a pointed look.

"Who do you think would be following you?" Donatello asked as Michelangelo tried to calm the fuming Raphael.

"There is quite a list for Deidra," Analise looked at her friend.

"Which is shrinking, but I got a good idea on who it could be."

"Then we could discuss it at the lair," Leonardo offered.

"I am not going anywhere with you four," Deidra started her car once again, "When someone says 'lair' in my type of work that usually means where they keep their victims."

"It's our home," Michelangelo explained, "Plus I don't think you'd want to stay out here for very long."

"Let's go to our place, dude," Analise offered and looked at Deidra as she gave her a surprised, yet a little angry look. Michelangelo tilted his head in her use of a word he only heard from himself.

"We barely know these guys and you want them to know where we live?" Deidra asked and pointed at the group of brothers.

"We already have that information," Donatello said and pointed to his small computer, "It's in your files. Nearly public knowledge if you know where to look."

"What kind of hacker program do you have?" Deidra narrowed her eyes at Donatello.

"Donnie is his own hacker program," Michelangelo said proudly and rubbed Donatello's head in a noogie.

"And we just came to the museum to save your ass and then followed you to make sure two girls got home," Raphael sneered.

"We were fine before you got there and us _girls_ can find home fine," Deidra growled at Raphael.

"Let's go," Raphael snorted and started to turn away. Michelangelo looked from his brothers to the girls with a worried look. He didn't feel right about leaving them on their own, even if they were capable in fighting. Analise felt a really bad feeling grow in her gut and she looked at Michelangelo and could almost sense he had the same feeling.

"Finally," Deidra started to put the car in gear.

"That's it," Analise unlocked her safety belt and put her bag over her head as she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Deidra asked as her friend slammed the car door.

"I know we can take care of ourselves, but every once in a while it's good to have a backup plan," Analise stood closer to Michelangelo, "They offered to help us and they haven't given us any reason to distrust them since they came to help. You even said yourself that the new profile you've been working on is going to be crazy and that it will get worse before it gets better."

"And you think these guys could help?"

"We've taken down murderers and much worse around here," Leonardo said.

Deidra looked at the turtles and then at the stubborn face of her friend, "You aren't getting back in the car unless I agree, are you?"

"Exactly," she nodded.

"Are any of your warning systems going off?" Deidra tapped the side of her own head.

"Not a one about these guys," she shook her head and nodded toward Deidra, "You?"

Deidra stayed quiet and then sighed, "Get in the car."

Analise smiled and knew she had won.

"You can follow us from the rooftops right?" Deidra looked at Leonardo.

"Easily," he nodded.

"See you there," Analise smiled at Michelangelo and hopped into the car next to Deidra.

As Deidra started to pull out from the alleyway Raphael turned toward Leonardo before they jumped to the rooftops, "We're still going to help them?"

"She knows more about this guy than we do, Raph. She might not be the only one who needs help," Leonardo and the group climbed up the side of the building and began to follow Deidra's car.

Meanwhile back in the car Analise looked behind them and through the mirrors to make sure they were behind.

"You trust too easily, you know," Deidra said in a low growl.

"I trust who I get a good vibe off of. You are the best example of that," Analise said back and looked to her friend, "You know if I had any bad feelings off of them I would have told you to hit it as soon as he tapped on my window. And no warning systems have gone off in your head either."

"How do you know what's going on in my head?"

"It's scary in there, but I know a good deal about Deidra," she smirked, "Maybe not all, but a very good portion. That's why I'm your best friend."

"Aren't some of the neighbors going to be interested to find turtles on the other side of our windows?"

"You keep the blinds closed all the time. I don't think it's going to be a big issue," Analise rolled her eyes, "Just trust me on this. I think this could be the start of a great partnership with them. They'll give us insight that we don't have."

"Always the positive one," Deidra sighed and turned down another street which made the boys double back, "Doesn't mean I can't make it challenging."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

Screams of agony echoed and bounced off the walls of the hallow room. The white walls splattered with a bit of blood from the thrashing figure on the table top, unable to fight through the fire that split her system into pieces. The young woman's body convulsed a few more times as struggled cries choked from her throat. Her eyes forced themselves shut as if it would ward off the pain that now coursed through her body. The IV that was connected to her left arm delivered the serum that burned and eroded her veins. Her skin crawled with change and moved some of her features to an unnatural position. It felt as if her bones broke and then reconnected to the serum's will and design.

When the pain became nearly overwhelming, the pump connected to the IV stopped producing the liquid. She felt the pain coming to an end as her muscles and bones settled, yet she also felt heaviness in her heart. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the florescent lights above her head. They hummed in a slight familiar comfort which reminded her of her old school back home. Then the lights above begun to dance and sway, yet she knew she was finally laying still. She couldn't focus on them as they spun faster and faster above her. She saw a figure in the corner with their eyes focused on her. She knew it would fall on deaf ears, but she tried to whisper a plea of help. At least one last time she would call out before she would allow herself to fall under the nearly hypnotic movements.

The heaviness in her rib cage made it hard to breathe and she couldn't even sigh. Then she felt what she always dreaded. Her heart stopped. She tried to take her last breath, but couldn't even savor fresh air that she yearned for. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her lids closed for the last time.

"Damn it, there goes another one," a heavy voice muttered and a hand hurriedly scratched down a few notes from the small machines around them. The man ran a hand through his hair in frustration and then threw down the clip board before he leaned on the side of the table top where the woman now laid motionless. He chuckled a little to himself, "I guess the slut couldn't take the loyalty I graciously gave her. Some old bitches could never learn new tricks."

His hand reached out and swiped back a couple of hairs that had grown on the woman's face. When he picked her up from the streets she had a round, full face. Now, after the needed changes, it was thinner, and had shifted to make room for a small snout. Maybe next time he would choose another breed of dog. Maybe a retriever of some kind- he heard that they were very loyal to their masters. Maybe even try a bit of swan thrown in. He loved longer necks on his girls. He just silently hoped that it didn't give her feathers too. They freaked him out.

He let out a heavy sigh and pushed a button on the side of the longer side wall. The table tipped to the side where a bin was placed. The body fell into it and he began to push it out after he cleaned the table top of her blood and once human hair. There was no need to contaminate the next contestant he had lined up. He hummed a short tune to himself that he had picked up from his grandmother. Even now, a couple of years after her passing, he still couldn't keep her song out of his head.

"Better luck next time," he said to the body as he pushed the cart into the next room. He tipped the bin and rolled the body into a shoot. There it slid down and waited its turn to return back to the streets. He wiped his hands clean and turned toward a board that had a few dozen pictures of different women spread throughout. A few had red X's through their faces, while only a few others had green checks in the corner of their pictures. He touched a few of their faces and the notes scribbled to the side of each. He hummed deep in his throat, "It looks like I wasn't too hasty in my prey run today. Just went after a prize I am not ready for."

He brushed one of his long fingers over a picture of a red head reading from a copy of Pride and Prejudice and a brunette furiously sketching in a large drawing pad, neither aware of the photo that was just taken. His eyes lost focus as he scanned the picture and turned away, "Just you wait. I will have it perfected by the time I catch you, love. I promise. It will be perfect. It has to be for you."

He smirked to himself and then left the room and walked out to his black sedan. After a run like that, he needed to get some more gas and maybe a new set of tires, "Maybe I should look into some help…"

* * *

><p>Analise looked up the side of her apartment building to barely see a couple of the shadows shift toward the top of the building. Deidra stepped beside her and looked up the side of the building as well.<p>

"Almost lost them around Bleaker," she stuck her hands in her pockets and noticed a couple of the other building's inhabitants walk toward them. She nudged Analise in the side and the nodded toward the door, "Come on before people start to wonder what we are looking at."

"All right," Analise followed her in and shrugged her bag to one shoulder in search of her keys, "You don't have to be such a biznatch to them, you know."

"We don't even know their names. I don't trust many people to begin with. You think I am going to trust these guys without even knowing what to call them?" Deidra reminded her as they unlocked the door. They stepped into the apartment which was dark. Deidra always kept the blinds closed so even the street lights wouldn't penetrate. Deidra thought for a moment and then locked the door behind them, "Wonder if they even have names."

"We do actually," Leonardo spoke up from one of the dark corners of the room.

"Oh, you guys are _really_ good. I didn't hear anything," Analise turned on a few lights and looked toward the couple of windows of the apartment. They were all closed and covered, but the unasked question must have been written plainly on her face.

"We used the fire escape," Leonardo answered for her as his brothers began to file into the living area.

"Ah."

"So," Deidra sat herself down on the couch as Analise made herself comfortable on the love seat as always. The girls looked at the group of brothers who awkwardly took a seat on the floor or other chairs.

Michelangelo made a bee line to sit next to Analise. Her eyes widened a little bit as she threw out her arms toward him, "Wait!"

Michelangelo stopped in mid-motion and tried to balance himself. Analise quickly reached under the cushion he was about to sit on and brought out a short bladed knife. She sighed and put the knife on the other side of her, "Okay, now you can have a seat."

"Thanks, dudette," he said with a nervous smile and sat down by her side.

"No problemo," she smiled back as she nodded toward Deidra, "She's pretty good about hiding weapons."

All of the turtles looked over at Deidra who rolled her eyes and put her feet up, "You could never be too careful. Especially with all my crazy ex's and guys I've hunted through my career."

"Had any that haven given house calls?" Raphael asked.

"A couple…" she shrugged, "But we knew they were coming and set them straight. Isn't that right, Ana?"

"Yup," she nodded.

"You knew they were coming?" Michelangelo asked.

"Call it a sixth sense. I get a very weird feeling about certain people, places or circumstances," Analise giggled, "And then I get a bit jumpy. That, in turn, gets Deidra on her guard."

"So you guys going to introduce yourselves, or what?" Deidra asked and pulled out another knife which she started to play with, "It seems rude since you know so much about us."

"Sorry about the delay," Raphael meant to sound sarcastic, but found himself focused on the blade in her hands. He wondered if it was a heavy as it looked. And if it was she was toying with it as if it was as light as paper.

"My name is Leonardo," he bowed his upper half in greeting, "And these are my brothers."

"Brothers?" Analise asked and looked at the one next to her.

"Michelangelo," he waved his hand, "But you can call me Mikey. It gets a bit tiring to say the entire name from what I hear."

"I know what that's like," Analise nodded her head, "You can call me Ana if you want."

"Deal."

"I'm Donatello," he said absently from his small computer.

"And I'm Raphael," Raphael leaned against the chair that he was sitting backwards in not too far from where Michelangelo made his seat.

"Yeah, all the good ones end in an 'o'," Michelangelo laughed and then was abruptly hit in the back of his head by Raphael, "Ow."

"You are all named after renaissance artists," Analise beamed, "That is awesome for an art buff like me. You all just keep getting better and better."

"So how did you guys get here?" Deidra asked.

"We followed you here," Michelangelo answered without thinking and earned another slap to the back of the head by Raphael while Analise laughed quietly by him, "Ow! Will you stop it?"

"Stop being stupid," Raphael offered.

"You want to take the question, Donnie?" Leonardo asked as Donatello put his laptop away again.

"About twenty-six years ago there was a huge accident involving a truck that contained vials of a radioactive mutagenic substance-"

"You mean that TGRI truck?" Analise asked and earned a surprised look from the turtles and Deidra.

"How did you know about that?" Leonardo asked, "We thought that it was completely covered by privacy laws within the company."

"They must have missed a few reports. I did some research right before leaving for college. I wanted to start out as a biology major and wanted to see anything on mutations. Up popped the canisters that were rumored to have mutagenic properties. I saw a few photos from ten years ago during their clean up of the giant dandelions. I guess the rumors were true," she turned toward Donatello, "That was some nasty spill."

"We were baby turtles at the time and fell into the sewers during the accident. Then we were all covered in the ooze- or mutagen," Donatello further explained, "After a little while we began to learn and grow as any human child would."

"With some exceptions," Raphael added on.

"I could understand that," Analise nodded.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Deidra asked quickly.

"Our father," Leonardo said without thinking, "He taught us everything we know."

"Father? Is he a mutant like you guys?" Analise asked and pointed around the group.

"Yes and no," Michelangelo waved his hand in a side to side motion, "He is a mutant all right, but a bit different than us."

"How so?"

"It's difficult to explain," Leonardo shook his head unsure if he wanted to tell the girls about Splinter.

"What do you know about this guy that was chasin' ya?" Raphael asked to change subjects and to get down to business, "That car was following you two pretty tenaciously."

"Wow, pretty big word there," Deidra smirked at Raphael, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Why I otta…" Raphael began to get up from his chair. Leonardo quickly put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Don't start, Raph. We are a guest in her home."

"And you. Be nice, Deidra," Analise threw one of her tabloids at her friend to get her back on track.

"All right, all right," Deidra tossed the tabloid back on the table where Michelangelo picked it up. Deidra got up and walked toward her room, "I'll go get the details I have and we can start from there."

"Sorry about Deidra," Analise apologized, "Once she knows how to get under your skin she likes to tease you constantly."

"Aw, you can annoy Raph at the drop of a hat," Michelangelo waved her worries off as Raphael disputed on whether to hit him upside the head or not. Michelangelo looked at the tabloid in his hand with a familiar shadow on its front cover and then looked at Analise, "You read about us often?"

"Here and there," she blushed a little and took the magazine back.

"Every story that she sees on you guys she grabs up," Deidra chuckled and held out a small folder for all of them to see, "Care to join me around the table?"

The group moved to the small dining table where Deidra set out the couple of reports and crime scene photos. She sat at the head of the table as Analise sat to her right. Michelangelo sat next to Analise with Raphael over his shoulder. Leonardo stood next to Deidra while Donatello took the last chair at the table. Deidra sighed and pushed a few of the photos to the middle of the table.

"I hope you guys can stomach gore," she looked directly at Raphael.

He looked at the scenes and although some were pretty bloody… "We've seen worse."

"Are these the new ones you were talking about?" Analise caught the edge of one of the pictures and pulled it toward herself, "I don't remember seeing this one when you first picked up the case."

"I just got it yesterday; we are going to be completely briefed when we get the team together in a couple of days."

"Aren't you grossed out by these?" Michelangelo asked Analise.

"I am sickened by the guy that could do this to people and animals," she frowned at the carnage, "But if it helps Deidra take the guy down, I will do what it takes. I think some of the newer pieces that people call 'art' sicken me more than these ever will."

"He went after animals?"

"Most serial killers have a history of animal torture before they continue on to human victims," Analise explained and showed him a picture of a mutilated dog carcass, "Although this guy has stuck to what he knows along with honing his new skills."

"You know this stuff, too," Donatello noticed.

"Didn't you find out about my criminology background?"

"I didn't think you kept up with it."

"Not as much as Deidra, but I know enough to keep her on her toes."

"Anything that we need to look out for while on the streets?" Leonardo asked and leaned over the briefs and pictures next to Deidra while Donatello took scans of each page.

"Just from what we have so far…" Deidra hesitated and closed her eyes to better visualize the un-sub, "He's male, late twenties- early thirties at the most. He is probably clean cut and charming for his victims to trust him. Unseemingly innocent…"

"So a momma's boy?" Raphael asked which made Deidra open her eyes and then shook her head.

"I doubt he has much affinity toward his mother or any female figure really," she turned the page on one of the briefs and then pushed out another picture, "He targets women mostly. From the three bodies that have been recovered he uses a variety of tools on them. From scalpel marks to electrocution to suffocation, they have been killed by a variety."

"Scalpel?" Donatello's head poked up, "Mutilation?"

"Possibility," Deidra nodded, "One of the bodies had a very big area where there was a patch of what looked like hair on the forearm. Almost like fur. I don't know if the freak implanted the hair there or what."

"Sounds like a nutcase," Raphael looked at the picture of the latest victim and how her eyes seemed to search the empty sky for an answer to her death. She didn't have to die. Most victims don't. He rubbed the edge of one of his sais and imagined what it would be like to have just five minutes with this guy.

"He is, and much worse," Analise sighed and looked away from the photos. She could take them, but she hated the feeling of the anger growing inside her.

"Once I get my hands on him I think I will do some mutilation of my own," Deidra formed fists and made her knuckles grow white, "Make sure he could never handle a scalpel again."

Michelangelo backed away from Deidra a little because of a certain glint in her eyes. He turned to Raphael who had nearly the same glint. It almost looked as if Raphael had a small smile growing on his face. Suddenly a goofy smile lit up Michelangelo's face.

He nudged Raphael in the side and then nodded toward Deidra, "Me thinks that you are fond of the maiden."

"_Me_thinks you are fond of the table," Raphael growled.

"Wha?"

Suddenly Michelangelo's head was slammed into the table top and Raphael's hand to the back of his head.

"Why do you always pick on him?" Analise asked after she jumped a little from the action.

"Told you…" Michelangelo picked his head up after Raphael let go and stepped toward the corner, "…easiest turtle to annoy."

"So," Leonardo turned the conversation back to the briefs, "You do torture them before you take them in for justice."

"Not all of them," Deidra started to put the briefs back in her folder for the meeting in the morning, "Some do it to themselves. I don't stop them. But for guys like this… I want the privilege."

"Don't you find that dishonorable?" Leonardo asked and Deidra looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dishonorable?" she turned back to Leonardo and gripped the file a little harder.

"Uh oh," Analise watched her friend closely. Michelangelo tilted his head a little in confusion and Analise sighed, "Touchy subject."

Deidra took a deep breath to try and collect her temper, "A ten month old little girl is sleeping in her crib with only an inconsolable grandmother to take care of her because her mother was cut up and mutilated to the point that her blood wouldn't stop spilling out of her until an hour after she was dead. A father will never hold his nineteen year old daughter again. A man lost his fiancée and couldn't even indentify her body. And there are more out there that we haven't found yet- possibly dying as we speak in the most gruesome of ways by the hands of this sicko. I stop him and those like him from killing more. Now you tell me who's dishonorable."

Leonardo stood quiet and looked over the young woman in front of him. He took a deep breath, "I don't think it is our place to judge them."

"I don't think it's your place to judge me either."

"Okay, let's not step off on too much of a wrong foot, huh?" Analise stood in between the two of them, "I think that we could learn a lot from one another."

"How so?" Raphael asked.

"Deidra has the inner workings of the case for you guys to analyze," Analise pointed to Deidra and then to Leonardo, "And you guys are some extra eyes and ears on the streets that we could use."

"We?" Raphael asked and then stepped forward, "I thought you were just an Art buff."

"I am an Art buff," she smiled, "But I am not _just_ anything. I want to catch this guy as much as Deidra. I have criminology back ground and I can use it just as well or even better as the next guy."

"Analise isn't mentioned in the reports, but she has helped to bring down a few of the most recent killers," Deidra explained, "She told me where I could find the Parkside Sniper. If it wasn't for her, he would have killed again."

"Why are you never mentioned?" Michelangelo asked.

"Who needs the notoriety?" Analise shrugged, "I'm just happy that they are off the streets. Besides, Deidra has enough crazies coming after her. I don't need to add any on."

"So what do you think?" Deidra asked Leonardo and held out her hand, "I give you more of a profile to work on, and you give me some street intel?"

Leonardo looked at her hand and then to her eyes. He saw something there that he didn't see in most humans. He turned to her friend, and though she seemed a little softer in spirit, she still had the same fire in her eyes. They had a spirit of fighters- warriors. And determined ones at that.

He grabbed her hand, "Agreed, but we do not kill him."

"Not unless he tries to kill us first," Deidra nodded, "I have a meeting with my team in the morning. I could give you more details then."

"Yes!" Analise pumped her fist into the air, "I love it when a plan comes together."

"And a team," Michelangelo added on, "We needed some girls anyway. And it does help that they're on the bodacious side."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

"All right folks! Welcome to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. My name is Analise and I will be your hostess, tour guide and- yes, even your dance instructor if you're lucky," Analise smiled with a wink and waited for even a single chuckle, but nothing came. The group of high school aged teenagers and their chaperones didn't seem to be awake at noon. Just what she needed to make her day, "A tough crowd, great… Well, how about we start in the African inspired pieces? So folks- a quick question to get us started! What is the only savanna animal not allowed to play cards?"

Analise paused and looked over her group who only yawned back at her. She kept her smile even though she felt her stomach fall. It was going to be a long shift.

"No guesses?" she waited for any sign of life, but decided to go on once she found none, "The cheetah. Huh? Huh? Get it? Cheetahs cheat…?"

With no chuckles she pulled on the collar of her uniform vest and led them to the next exhibit case. She whispered to herself before she pasted her grin back on to continue her actual tour, "Excuse me for trying to make it a little more fun. Whatever happened to that good 'ol corny sense of humor- extinct in the general population apparently."

Meanwhile two shadows overlooked the tour from the skylights above the hall. Michelangelo heard the joke and was now rolling helplessly on the roof laughing. She actually had material ready for these tours. Who knew then girl had a sense of humor?

"Ha ha! 'Cheetahs cheat' she says!" he held his gut as he rolled in laughter, "Dance instructor! Ha ha ha!"

Raphael on the other hand rolled his eyes in annoyance of his young brother. Only he could appreciate dull comedy like what she was dishing out to the poor suckers below them. But at least she looked comfortable doing it. Shows that she was confident whether or not the group laughed with her… or _at_ her as the case is more than not from the look of it. He wondered how she had gotten enough respect to become a manager of the museum with material like that.

"She's awesome at this!" Michelangelo quickly went to the next skylight where he heard her explain the main piece of the exhibit, "Man, I wish I could get closer. Maybe I should drag out the old trench coat and join in the fun."

"You would, just to get down there with her," Raphael scoffed and leaned to the side of the window to try and think about something else, "Why are we here anyway?"

"Leo's watching Deidra," Michelangelo shrugged and caught Raphael's attention, "I thought it would be smart to check on Ana."

"Smart, right," Raphael smirked and saw a slight blush on Michelangelo's face, "Come on, Mikey. Just say what's on your mind."

"She's helped Deidra with enough cases so she could be a target too. We have no idea if she was the one they wanted in that car chase a couple of nights ago or Deidra- or maybe even both. And I have something that Donatello wanted me to drop off."

"Sure thing," Raphael chuckled, "Whatever excuse you could find."

"I'm not the only one, dude," Michelangelo smiled knowingly at his brother, "You should see the way that you and Leo drool over Deidra."

Raphael's eye ridges shot up a bit at the mention of Leonardo's possible infatuation, but then quickly looked out toward the city skyline, "He can have her. She's a huge pain in the tail and more trouble than she's worth. Not to mention her lack of a good attitude."

"Look who's talking," Michelangelo chuckled a bit, "Now who's making the excuses, bro?"

"How did I get stuck watching the corny comedy girl with you?" Raphael growled a bit in a subtle warning to his brother.

"I know you'd rather be watching another dudette, but Leo needed Don to record any information on the new evil dude and you would just push her buttons as usual. Besides Analise is one smart cookie. I'm actually learning something."

"Will miracles ever cease?" Raphael looked over and through the skylight.

Analise looked up to see what was blocking out some of the sun that usually shown on the main piece and her eyes grew five times as big as they should have been. Both of the turtles waved at her from their post once they noticed that she saw them. Michelangelo had a huge grin on his face while Raphael looked a little more than bored. Suddenly all her poise left her and her mouth began to flap soundlessly. She wasn't even like this in front of celebrities that she had given tours to. And she had her share of well known faces and voices.

The group began to wonder what she was looking at and began following her line of sight to the skylight. She waved her arms to catch their attention, "That was sure a weird looking bird, wasn't it? How about we move toward the European section in the next room? I have some nice pieces in acrylic after that."

"I thought I saw something other than a bird," one of the seniors pointed to the skylight which was now thankfully empty, "It was such a weird shape."

"Maybe it's those things that the tabloids talk about," a young boy said and shifted his glasses over his nose, "Giant reptiles, right?"

"Hey! I'm doing a tour here, gotta have your attention for that!" Analise frowned and then thought to herself, "Okay, Ana, think… What was it that Deidra says and uses? Reverse psychology! Of course!"

Analise walked around the group and folded her arms over her chest to act like she couldn't care less, "Yes, look up through the skylight, you might find something interesting… No! Hey, don't actually do it! Yeah, now you listen to me."

Michelangelo and Raphael laid against the ceiling and looked over their head where the skylight was. Raphael shook his head and looked up at the sky, "Yeah, she's a real genius…"

"I hope Leo's doing better than we are."

* * *

><p>Deidra cracked her neck as she laid out the last of her portion of the file on the desk in front of her. She let out a breath of annoyance and frustration. The last three in a half days have been one big cluster of confusion. First the gang that tried to rob the museum, then meeting the turtles, teaming up with them- and to top it all off it looked like her un-sub had just grabbed another victim. That was the last thing that she needed; a new time line to finger this guy. But she had to hand it to Analise, with another victim in the picture some extra eyes on the streets couldn't hurt.<p>

Speaking of eyes, Deidra had the impression that someone was watching her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing to make sure it was shallow enough that she could hear anything that was out of the norm. She turned toward the large window at the back of the room that faced the back alley behind the station. She opened her eyes and there on the ledge was Leonardo and Donatello who both nodded toward her. She told them that she would finally be briefed on the rest of the case today and start tracking the guy down. At least they weren't late.

She took a breath to ask them how the hell they looked so comfortable on the small ledge, but heard a few foot falls behind the door. She turned back to waved at them to stay low, but they had already disappeared from her view. She smirked and shook her head in a bit of amazement. She knew they were still there, but they were really good at hiding themselves from sight.

'They have got to teach me to do that,' she thought to herself with her hands on her hips.

"Agent Jenson, first here as usual," Lieutenant Brian Seeper smiled as he came into the room with an easel stand and some large print outs of the crime scenes. He looked a lot more relaxed than when she saw him at the museum the night before, "How is your roommate?"

"She's fine," she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you sleep well the last few nights knowing that gang is behind bars?"

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about them anymore, but I am not sleeping all that well with this maniac on our streets," he frowned, "So why here so early? The rest of the team won't be here for another five or ten minutes."

"Well, this is going to be my un-sub and probably the center of many sleepless nights to come," she shrugged and looked pointedly at the new pages of information of the new victim, "I would like to get him off the streets and meet the team that's going to help me do it."

"They'll be along in a few," he set up the large print outs on the easel stand, "Meanwhile, why don't you tell me what info you have so far so I can gauge where we can start off."

As Deidra began to brief what she knew, Leonardo and Donatello began to get comfortable in the shadows near the window. Leonardo tried to get into a position where he could keep an eye on Deidra and her movements.

"She didn't turn to the window because she heard us," Leonardo whispered to Donatello, "She sensed us."

"She's good," Donatello nodded and set up the recording devices he brought with them, "Maybe ninja good."

"She's amazing," Leonardo sighed and saw her take a peek at them with a small smirk. She knew that they were still there, "I should talk to Splinter about the possibility of a new student."

"Or two," Donatello's eye ridge quirked up in interest of his brother's suggestion. They hadn't picked up a new student for Splinter since they met April back when they were still teenagers. Leonardo looked back at Donatello with a bit of confusion.

"Two?"

"It seems Analise might have some dormant traits too if she can sense trouble or bad karma of areas or people. She has a good base for our fighting style with those kicks that she used on those goons the night we met them."

"You have a point," Leonardo focused back on the window as more of the team filed in, "We have to discuss this with Splinter when we get back to the lair. It will ultimately be up to him."

"Not to mention the girls," Donatello added and watched as the door opened and closed with each newcomer.

Inside the room Deidra stood next to her chair and her paper work while the rest of the team introduced themselves before they took their seat at the table.

First was the forensics analyst and scientist by the name of Gary Edmunds. He looked like his eye brows had grown out of control and his face was a little too thin as if his nose was leading the way for some kind of beak. And Deidra thought that Henry was the only one with impressive facial features. She owed Analise five bucks. Although his body shape was obscured by a large white lab coat, she could tell that he must have had a good build underneath with how big it was. Or he had a pot belly, one or the other. She got some seriously weird vibes off the guy, and made a mental note not to be in the same room alone with the guy until she read more up on him.

Charlie Algut was the next one to enter the room. He was the detective assigned to the case and back in the day when Sterns was still the police chief he was one of the best detectives on the force from what she understood. Although, that_ was_ back in the day. His surname was the best way to describe him. All his gut was bulging at his belt that had seen much better days. Deidra had a feeling that he didn't want to give up the illusion that he was as fit as he was back in his glory days. He was a couple of years away from retirement, and from the look of it that was a couple of years too late. He didn't like the fact that there was a profiler assigned to his case either if the glares that he sent across the table were any indication. The only thing she could really read on this guy was what he had done in his career and he had a good run with the department. A good guy, just grouchy on feds stepping on his territory. She could connect with that, she hated when someone did the same thing with her cases. Unfortunately they would both have to learn to share on this one of they wanted to get anything done.

And last to come into the room was the medical examiner, a middle aged, thin woman with the name of Selena Darson. Her black hair was tied back in a thin ponytail down her back. She had been the main examiner on all the bodies that had shown up to this point and was looking at the last one that surfaced the other night. She had an inkling that there will be another one in the next coming days if he had already grabbed another live one last night. Selena had good insight from what Deidra had seen in her reports. Good handling of a scalpel and examination of the wounds that were made. She would hope that Selena would let her sit in on one of her examinations so she knew what she was dealing with.

"So team," Lieutenant Seeper patted the large prints in front of the table, "Now that we've gotten to know one another, we need to pin this bastard. Agent Jenson shared what information you all received and now it's up to me to fill in the blanks."

"What's the fatality count up to now?" Detective Algut asked in a raspy voice.

"Three that we have found," Deidra said off hand, "Although he just grabbed a new vic last night. This means that he has finished with the last one. He's starting to grab them quicker."

"And we have less time to waste," Seeper cleared his throat and moved the first card to show the newest victim, "Her name is Cherise Velmont. Red hair, green eyes, just over five feet."

Deidra shivered at how close the woman was in physical attributes to her. Except for the next descriptor.

"She just turned thirty-three."

"Thirty-three?" Deidra asked as the rest of the team's heads popped up at the age.

"He changed pattern," Edmunds noted, "Most of his victims have been in their twenties."

"And he would take them from the streets around the clubs in certain areas," Seeper nodded in understanding, "And she was taken from outside her home in the outer ring of the target zone."

"Are we sure that this is the same guy?" Algut asked and sighed as if it was going to be a waste of his time.

"Yeah, we're sure," Seeper nodded and turned the card to the crime scene where there was a large pool of blood on the sidewalk leading to the home.

"Is that the victim's?" Edmunds asked as he examined the photo.

"No, it's too old," Selena noted and looked closely at the pool, "Too cooled."

"Right on the nose," Seeper nodded, "This is the blood from one of our other victims, Chelsea Tilen. She was the last one found if you all recall."

"He's taunting us," Deidra frowned and looked over the scene with the others, "He knew that we would question the dissimilarities. But he wants to be recognized for the work he's done. No matter what it is. Or how far from his regular MO it may be."

"He usually is spotted by other witnesses… or his car is," Seeper changed the card again and showed them a sketch and picture of a black sedan of the same make and model that had been described at the scenes. Deidra leaned forward at this. It was the exact vehicle that had chased her and Analise that night from the museum.

"Have we run a search for owners of black sedans?" Edmunds asked.

"Of course we have, but do you know how many people drive black sedans just in the downtown district?" Algut sighed angrily and crossed his arms.

"They think they look inconspicuous," Deidra chuckled a little at the thought, "Great…"

"We think that he lures the girls toward his car as if he is looking for directions or to give them a drive home when they become too intoxicated to drive themselves," Seeper concluded, "Do you think you have enough to go off of for a profile, Agent Jenson?"

"I could give it a shot," she nodded and stood next to the large print outs and changed it to the last one that she had him print out for her with a sketch drawing from one of the witnesses. It was of a very clean cut gentleman with a charming smile. Something she was fairly used to in her classes. Although, the witness that gave the description were a little tipsy themselves and described light hair to very dark.

She cleared her throat, "We are looking for a white male, approximately late twenties to early thirties. His IQ will be above average, but we will probably be looking for someone in a remedial job- as it seems to be the pattern in most of the infamous serial killers. But we should also look for anyone that may have some kind of medical or science background if the scalpel markings are accounted for. Maybe a medical assistant, resident nurse or even a cadet in the medical wing."

"What kind of background?" Algut asked.

"Seeing as he only chooses females, he was probably abandoned or abused by his mother or female caretaker as a child. He probably had a history of bed wetting through his teen years which only added fire to who he was being abused by. It looks as though at least a couple of the victims were sexually abused, that could be an indicator that he probably was as well. The fact that there were some stabbing marks from the scalpel also gives some credit toward a sexual purpose in some of the attacks. I have a feeling that he might have attempted suicide but failed even in this. He watches his victims, probably weeks in advance to know their routines."

"Any criminal record?"

"Doubtful. He wouldn't want to draw any extra attention to himself in the criminal light."

"Even though he wants to be sure he grabs the spotlight."

"There are different kinds of spotlights, detective," Deidra growled a bit and then continued, "To the victims he would portray a clean cut, well groomed gentleman. He will charm them and will probably even spell out whatever accomplishments he had made. Maybe telling them that he has gone to medical school- but fails to mention he dropped out. He will portray naivety or innocence so they will feel comfortable. And if he has any relationships to speak of he will be very clingy and needy as the woman would be the only one he will ever have in his eyes. The perfect woman until she does something to crack his rose tinted glasses concerning her."

"That's a starting point," Seeper announced as the team looked at their notes, "Let's get this started. The media is catching wind of this and has already dubbed him as the Black Death because of that damn sedan."

"I am assuming that the last crime scene specimens will be on my desk, Lieutenant?" Edmunds asked as he stood up from the meeting table.

"They are on their way if not already there."

Selena nodded at the last thing she noted in her notebook and then looked toward Edmunds, "Will I be able to get some of those samples once you receive the results?"

"You get them when you get them," Edmunds frowned.

"Don't start fighting," Seeper barked at the two of them as Deidra watched the interaction. If she was going to work with these people she had to get a feeling of how they operated, "We have one common enemy and it's that freak that's out there. Don't forget about that."

"Yes sir," Selena nodded and glared at Edmunds as she walked out of the room.

Algut walked out to the door, "I am going to update the patrol on the newest profile. Maybe we could pick up on a few people."

"Yes, I need to get a new report to my superiors," Seepers nodded and looked toward Deidra who seemed distracted by the large window at the back of the room, "Are you coming, Agent?"

"In a few," Deidra nodded and saw Edmunds linger by the door. He watched her for a few seconds and then turned out the door when Seeper looked toward him, "He's a bit of a creeper."

"I think anyone that plays with dead people, or pieces of dead people, are a bit of creeper."

"Miss Darson didn't seem that way," she shook her head and then looked at him, "I'll be in there in just a bit. Need to call my roomie. It might be a late night with a new work up of the profile."

"Take your time," Seeper collected his materials and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Whew," Deidra let out a breath.

"Interesting work up of the subject," Donatello said as he and Leonardo climbed through the window.

"It's something to work off of," she shrugged, "I don't know if that's going to be close enough. I need more facts. I will have to talk to Edmunds and Darson. Hopefully at the same time. I'm getting creeper vibes off of Edmunds."

"Anyone would," Leonardo nodded.

Suddenly a signal went off on Leonardo's belt. He unclipped a small shell which slid out into a small walky-talky, "What's going on, April?"

"Hey Leo," she greeted him with a smile over the small screen, "Casey just took off, but it seems like the purple dragons are up to something tonight. Wanted to give you a heads up about it. I already called Mikey and Raph about it and they're on their way now."

"Thanks, where are they making their mark tonight?"

"East docks," she answered and they all heard some baby screaming behind her, "It seems like Shadow is up. Check with you guys later. Be careful."

"Night, April," Leonardo looked up at Deidra who looked at the device with interest, "It's a shell cell. Main way in communicating with us."

"Which reminds me," Donatello shifted and took something from his belt where Deidra now noticed there were two communicators, "This one is yours."

"Nice," she smiled and looked at it closely. She pushed a button on the side and it popped the device open, "So I just need to pop in a number, or what?"

She looked up and saw only empty space. She shook her head with a smirk, "Gotta learn that!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

Analise tugged on the top button of her vest as she headed toward the back manager's office. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and was finally able to let out a relaxing breath when she reached the door. Her shift was over and Henry would be coming in to take over for her soon. Despite the doctor's advice to have more bed rest from the big knock on the head, both he and Albert were coming back to work. Analise knew that they had to love this place as much as she did with dedication like that. They hated to miss their shifts and she understood why. They had some of the best shifts since they didn't have to deal with too many, if any, of the museum guests.

"Thank God there are no more tours today," she thought out loud to herself. The tough critics in the crowd at the beginning of her shift seemed to follow into the next few groups after that. Today just was not a day for comedy. On top of that, after the tour with the high school teenagers and their chaperones she didn't see Michelangelo or Raphael again. She didn't even feel eyes watching her after that either. Maybe they thought she would blow their cover and took off.

"Understandable with the way that I reacted after I saw them," she mused to herself and pulled the vest off, "Although in my defense they were the last thing I expected to see on the roof top of my workplace."

"Evening, Analise," Henry walked into the office with a bandage still wrapped around his head.

"Good evening, Henry," she smiled back.

"Am I just hearing ringing in my ears or were you talking about seeing something strange?"

"I think you're hearing things," Analise chuckled good naturedly and nodded toward his bandages, "You sure you don't need more bed rest like the doctor said? I will be more than happy to take your shift for you tonight. It's really no problem."

"No, no," he shook his head, "Go home, you have taken enough of my shifts. You had a rough night that night, too. At least you did from the sound of those police reports. Everybody needs a good night's sleep."

"If you say so," she relented hesitantly, "But if you need _anything_, call me. It's not like I got much of a life outside of this place. And I could always go for a new adventure."

"Well, I do need something from you before you go."

"Name it," she put her hands on her hips as if to elaborate her point.

"Remember to leave key one, would you?" he looked at the key ring attached to her skirt. She grinned comically and handed it over. As she did she finally noticed the box under one of his arms, "What's that for?"

"Ah, I guess we are both forgetful tonight," he held it out to her, "It's for you. It was left at the guard checkpoint at the eastern corner."

"Really? That's strange. Anyone who's been here before knows to leave it at the front desk or to flag me down," Analise took the box as she remembered that was near the window she saw the guys through earlier. They must have dropped it off. No wonder someone didn't come in to find her. They made enough of a ruckus and only a couple of people 'thought' that they saw them. She stared at the plain cardboard and then to the night manager who looked between her and the box excited, "What?"

"Are you going to open it, or what? Is it from a secret admirer?"

"I will open it… at home," she tossed on a hoodie and placed the box under one arm, "And I know who it's from."

"Is it someone I know?" he asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Goodnight, Henry," Analise called and walked toward the parking lot where Deidra was already waiting.

"Long day?" Deidra asked.

"You know it. A lot of groups, but not enough laughs," Analise nodded and tilted the box, "I think that the guys left me a gift."

"Me too, but they didn't box mine," Deidra nodded to the box, "Open it."

Analise opened the top flap to reveal a small turtle shell, "Huh?"

"Press the side button," Deidra demonstrated with her own and popped it open.

"Awesome," Analise squealed and followed suit with the one in her hands. She smiled bigger when she looked at all the small buttons, "Coolness. Where did the guys go anyway?"

"Had to go kick some purple dragon ass."

"Ah," Analise climbed in the car with Deidra behind the wheel. She paused for a few moments and looked at the communicator as she thought of the turtle's mission at hand, "Why do you think the gang chose purple out of all the colors out there? I mean, really?"

Deidra only chuckled in response.

* * *

><p>"Gongala!" Casey screamed as he rushed at a few dragons with hockey stick waving. He laughed as a few ran from him and another one went flying, "Nothing like going out for a goal."<p>

"Hey Donnie!" Michelangelo shouted as he hit the ground with his shell, "Wheel of fortune, dude!"

Donatello pole vaulted over a few of the smaller dragons and landed beside his brother, "Can't you think of another name for that move, Mikey?"

"But it's so effective!" he smiled. Donatello smiled and spun his brother toward a large group trying to combine their efforts to defeat the turtles. The purple dragons split apart member by member as Michelangelo's legs or nunchakus hit them away. Michelangelo chuckled as he began to lose momentum, "Dude, could they get only dumber? I mean, Hun is losing his touch."

"Uh… Mikey?" Casey lifted his hockey mask slightly as Michelangelo slid to a stop at the foot of another person.

Michelangelo felt behind him and then up the pant leg before he looked up and met the face of Hun, "Eh, he… hey there, Hun. So… I've always been curious… why _purple_ dragons?"

Hun quickly grabbed up Michelangelo by the front of his plastron and held him up to his face, "Because that's the color you will be after I beat you to death."

"Not really on my to-do list today," Michelangelo looked behind Hun and smiled, "I don't think rescheduling is in the cards either. Thanks though."

"What?"

Raphael ran up behind Hun and kicked him in the head which made him release Michelangelo. Then Leonardo grabbed his head and threw him to the other side of the room. Raphael took a deep breath and frowned toward Leonardo.

"I coulda' handled him."

"Any one of us could have. I think it was time to get this fight over with," Leonardo argued back.

"But_ I_ had him!" Raphael fumed a little more than usual.

"Dudes, dudes!" Michelangelo put his hands between his brothers as Casey patted Raphael on the back of the shell to calm him down, "Chill down, bros. It looks like the dragons are retreating. Let's celebrate!"

"We don't celebrate until we get some answers," Leonardo turned from Raphael then to Hun. He pulled Hun up and onto a crate, "Just what are you after, Hun?"

Hun smirked and leaned back in the chair, "You think I'm afraid of you, reptile?"

"I can make sure you are," Raphael spun his sais with a menacing twinkle in his eye.

"There is someone that is much more worthy of fear," Hun leaned forward toward Leonardo, "Almost as bad as the Shredder. You have no idea what you are in for. He hasn't even begun."

"Who are you working for now, Hun?" Leonardo growled.

"The Black Death killed millions of people in Europe," Hun looked at his nails and then back up at the turtles and Casey, "How many do you think will fall victim here in New York?"

"Didn't think you were into kidnapping", Michelangelo said through gritted teeth as he remembered the descriptions of the victims thus far.

"No, but I do distractions quite well," he began to chuckle, "How do you think your new lady friends are doing tonight?"

"Analise?" Michelangelo looked at Leonardo with wide eyes.

"Deidra?" Raphael's sais dropped a little and he looked to the West.

"What does Agent Jenson have to do with this?" Leonardo put his katana blade against Hun's neck.

"Who?" Casey nudged Donatello on his side.

"Some acquaintances we met a couple of nights ago," Donatello explained.

"For meeting just a couple of nights ago, you guys seem more than a little miffed about it," Casey saw Raphael's reaction to the girls.

"So you do know them. I believe I hit a nerve, didn't I reptile?" he began to laugh louder and threw out a smoke capsule into the group. All the turtles began to cough loudly and Leonardo was pushed back as Hun made his escape. When the smoke cleared only Casey and two turtles were seen.

"Where's Mikey and Raph?" Casey asked while choking on his lungs.

Donatello looked at the worried Leonardo and then toward the West where Raphael looked toward, "I will give you only one guess."

"Let's move it," Leonardo turned toward the girl's apartment.

* * *

><p>"That's weird," Analise checked her cell phone for any 'check-up' calls from her parents.<p>

"What's up?" Deidra asked as she parked and unbuckled her belt.

"You remember me telling you about Alfred?" Analise looked at her from the corner of her eye. She carefully unbuckled her belt and got out of the car so she wouldn't slip.

"The one you thought had a thing for his male best friend and didn't communicate with you well?" Deidra asked off the top of her head, "Kinda needy?"

"Yeah, the one that creeped you out a little from what I told you."

"What about him?"

"He just texted me," she chuckled a little at the small screen of the cell phone, "Wow, it's been a couple of years."

"Over three," Deidra pointed out, "You dumped him before we met. What does Al say?"

"He's asking how you're doing…" Analise read slowly.

"How does he even know me?"

"Creepy…" Analise said in a singsong voice.

"Stalker," Deidra said in the same tone.

"Should I say hi?" Analise asked and started at the weird message.

"Ignore him. We have enough stalkers."

"This is true," Analise cleared the message. As they climbed the stairs Analise began to feel a bit strange, like a nagging in the back of her mind. She felt just a little dizzy and her environment was a little foggy to her. She slowed down, opened and closed her eyes a few times to clear the foggy impression and instantly felt like someone was behind her. She looked behind her and then felt the presence move to behind their apartment door. She closed her eyes tight and felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Deidra, wait!" Analise reached out before Deidra put the key in the lock. Deidra turned toward her and yanked the key back from the lock. Analise walked right next to her and whispered, "Don't open the door."

"One of your feelings?"

Analise nodded her head.

"Bad feeling?"

"Yup."

"Suggestion?"

"Get away from here?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"If they are robbing my katana collection…" Deidra backed away from the door with a determined expression on her face.

"This is definitely worse than what we can handle," Analise put a hand on Deidra's shoulder, "Come on."

"I trust your instincts," Deidra turned with her with a shrug. If it was robbers she could always hunt them down later.

They were three full steps away from the door when knocking came from the inside of the apartment. Five loud bangs hit the door and it shook from the force down to the hinges. A growl permeated through the door as the knocks ended.

"Definitely not just some robbers, dude," Analise subconsciously fisted her hand around her new turtle communicator while Deidra grabbed her short blade. Analise pushed at a few of the buttons, but didn't really have a run down on how to use it yet, "Damn thing… what's the use in having it?"

After a few seconds after the growling ended Analise pulled at Deidra and they backed up toward the stairs. Deidra sniffed the air on a whim and smelt something between wet dog and musky fur. She narrowed her eyes to concentrate on the scent. Whatever animal it was she knew it was male and it was a predator. The door struggled against the hinges as the animal began to hit the door again.

"Deidra," Analise gripped at her sleeve, "What are we waiting for?"

"We run and it will feed its predator instinct. It will chase us down and fast."

"We stay and we will feed its appetite!"

"You are such a pray animal," Deidra gripped her blade closer to her side.

"And there's a reason I have made it this long," Analise put her hand over the knife to look at her friend in the eye, "I know when to run and when to fight. It's safer outside. I can feel it."

Deidra slowly put her knife away, "Let's get out of here."

"Finally," Analise smiled and joined Deidra down the stairs two at a time.

Upstairs they heard the animal break down the door. It let out something between a growl and howl as it found them missing. They both took a look up at the dark streak of fur bounding to the stairs.

"He doesn't sound happy," Analise gasped as she reached the second floor in record time.

"Just keep running to safety," Deidra reminded her.

Analise's flight reflex was in overdrive. She always felt it when a bad situation reared its head. It depended on the situation on whether or not she would pay attention to it or follow it. She thought over the present trouble she found herself in as she jumped over random items and toys that the animal behind them did not.

"I have never been so happy for the Endorgh boys living below us," Analise said with the gained time, "I will never complain about their toys being left out ever again."

Analise reached the door to the building and flew through it. She yelled a little in surprise as she tripped over the floor mat and into some awaiting arms. She looked up and saw Michelangelo staring at her with what looked like relief.

"Hey Mikey," she said with a rushed breath and steadied herself on his forearms, "Turtle senses tingling?"

"Wrong super hero," he chuckled and hugged her tightly to him. She was thrown off a bit by the affectionate gesture, but welcomed it as well as she returned it.

"Where's Deidra?" another voice joined in and Analise looked over Michelangelo's shoulder to see Raphael with sais already drawn.

"She's right behind me," Analise turned from Michelangelo and looked back at the front doors of their building, "She was… Oh, God."

Another second passed slowly before both Deidra and a human sized, unidentifiable creature burst through the glass doors and to the front steps.

"Deidra!" Analise screamed as she saw the beast's head snapping its jaws toward Deidra's neck. Deidra held it back with her small knife and her lower arms. She gritted her teeth and was able to throw the animal off of her for a few seconds as she tried to get up. She fell down almost immediately from the shock of sudden pain shoot from her lower leg. The animal caught her lower leg as they burst through the doors with its jaws.

"Look out!" Raphael yelled as he ran toward Deidra.

Deidra looked up in time to see the animal lunge toward her with claws extended. Her eyes widened at the size of the beast and the muscle that seemed to ripple under the skin. It had power on its side and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to fend it off this time. Slow motion seemed to take effect as the animal drew closer, but before she knew what hit her Deidra was scooped up and carried to the side in one swift motion. Deidra saw the creature land on concrete and then looked up to find that her rescuer was Leonardo. Raphael frowned at seeing his older brother grab the young woman out of harm's way. He was happy she was safe, but he would have liked to be the one to get her out of there. The thing just pushed her too far from him to get there in time.

When they both landed Leonardo gently placed her on the ground and checked her over quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked and brushed back some of her hair from her face, "Any injuries?"

"That thing took a piece out of my leg, but I'm okay," she nodded a bit shocked to say the least. She had never seen anyone move that fast. Especially not to get to her.

"Leo, get your head in the game!" Raphael called from right behind the monster who was getting back up.

"Stay here," Leonardo put a hand on her shoulders to keep her on the ground. He then quickly turned and ran toward the animal with blades drawn. Donatello was already taking scans of the animal while Michelangelo had joined his brothers after carrying Analise over to her fallen friend.

"Deidra," Analise looked at her friend who was watching the group fight the large beast. She pulled up the pant leg carefully and earned a hiss from Deidra in response, "Great, it doesn't look too deep."

"Ah!" Deidra groaned and made a face as if she just tasted something sour. Analise tied off a piece of material around the cut as Deidra sucked in a bit of air, "Thanks."

"We need to get that cleaned as soon as they are done with 'it'," Analise looked at the group of four now all trying to find the weakness of the animal.

"What makes you think they can handle it?" Deidra watched closely.

"They're ninjas," Analise said as if it was obvious answer.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Deidra shook her head.

Leonardo shaved off a piece of the monster's coat and then Raphael sliced a piece of its arm. It howled and backed away from the group. It growled loudly and then its ears perked up as it heard something in the distance. It took a chance and looked directly at the girls as it narrowed its eyes in their direction. After a few seconds, it shook itself and then ran off into the darkness of the surrounding alleys.

"Why did it just run off?" Michelangelo asked and put his nunchakus away.

"It heard something it didn't like," Raphael answered as the police sirens began to get closer.

"The boys in blue," Leonardo frowned and walked toward the girls. He lifted Deidra easily in his arms and then turned to the rest of them, "Let's get out of here."

Deidra seemed a bit beside herself by his actions and even looked a little red in her cheeks. He jumped up to the side of the building which he jumped off of immediately and to another until he was on the rooftop of a building nearby. Raphael followed close and did a few dozen flips as he did so as if he was showing up his brother. Donatello looked at Michelangelo with a knowing grin and followed his brothers in a more practical approach.

Michelangelo turned toward Analise and held out his arms toward her, "Shall we?"

Analise looked at the height of the building and cringed a little as her stomach tightened, "I have a thing about heights."

"Don't worry, dudette," Michelangelo gained her attention back, "I know these rooftops like the back of my shell. I've been jumping over them since I was a tiny dude. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Analise looked into his eyes and saw sincerity there along with the promise. She smiled a little and took his hand, "As long as you promise."

"Totally," he chuckled and pulled her up into his arms bridal style. She put her arms around his neck after the first jump and gasped at the speed. She saw the police cars round the corner and then disappear around the corner as he jumped up the building. She closed her eyes a little from the journey and then felt better. His arms were very comfortable and she found that she could get used to it.

Soon enough she felt him laughing a little and moved the arm under her shoulders a little, "You can open your eyes."

She did so and chuckled a little embarrassed, "Sorry to hug you that tightly. Like I said, I have a thing about heights."

"It's cool," he put her down on the roof top on her feet and then rubbed the back of his head with a slight blush, "It was actually pretty tubular."

"I, uh-" she felt a little bit of a vibration from her pocket and found her phone with another text message. She pulled it out and looked up at Michelangelo, "Sorry, excuse me."

She opened the message and stared at the screen a bit confused, "Deidra?"

Deidra shook her head to clear it and then wobbled over to Analise, "What's the matter?"

"It's from Alfred again."

"What is it this time?" she groaned, "We have other problems to deal with."

Analise showed Deidra the front of her phone, "He told me that it is very rude to ignore text messages from old friends."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**:

Three hours after the attack the turtles sat on the rooftop that overlooked the scene of the vicious 'animal attack'. Raphael stayed close to Casey who was watching the scene closely to keep tabs on all the police activity. Donatello sat looming over his small computer to file through the known mammals to track down the thing that attacked the girls while Analise looked over his shoulder every once in a while in curiosity. Michelangelo stayed close to both of them for his own curiosity and he felt that he needed to be close to Analise. Leonardo and Deidra were on the other side of the rooftop cleaning up Deidra's injury so it wouldn't get infected by whatever that was. It seemed they enjoyed one another's company since Deidra smiled and Leonardo chuckled a few times in response.

"Who's Alfred?" Michelangelo asked and grabbed Analise's attention from the small screen in Donatello's hand, "Is he like your beau or something?"

"Ex-boyfriend," she answered, "The last I've seen of him was three years ago. On top of that I haven't had a boyfriend for a few months now. Last one didn't end well for me."

"Tell me his name and I will beat him up for you," he smiled and showed her his nunchakus, "I am pretty sure I can."

"Believe me, you could pretty quickly," she laughed, "Truth be told there was fault on both sides of the relationship. It's time to move forward. Even though it may hurt, things happen for a reason and I am stronger, not to mention smarter, for it."

"You almost sound like Splinter."

"Splinter?" she asked a little confused.

"Our father," he corrected, "You'll meet him soon, I hope."

"Wow, only three days and you're already bringing me home to your dad," she smirked as he began to laugh with her, "That is a new record, I have to say."

"Babe, you are totally awesome!"

"Ah!" Deidra hissed as another coat of antiseptic was put on her injury. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raphael turn his head toward her almost on alert, but then quickly turned to annoyance.

"It'll be better once we get it completely cleaned," Leonardo assured her.

He put the last layer over her cut and she looked a little relieved. Suddenly she took a short intake of breath that sounded more like a hiccup and shivered. Leonardo held up his hands as if in a mock surrender.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked with his hands up and wide eyes.

"Sorry," she smiled a little and then laughed a little, "It's my pain reaction."

"I thought you were having a bad reaction to the medication," he said a bit relieved.

"Nope, that's just me," she smiled and looked over at Raphael and Casey where once again the red clad turtle seemed on his guard, but then stood down once she locked eyes with him.

"So, Casey, how long have the police been circling the building?" Raphael asked Casey to try and distract himself from all the surprised noises coming from Deidra.

"They're starting to pack up," Casey pulled down the binoculars from his eyes and then turned to his best friend, "So what's the story?"

"Story?" Raphael asked and sat on the edge of the building.

"With the girls?" Casey looked at Michelangelo and Analise who were laughing with one another over who knows what while Donatello looked a little annoyed, yet amused. On the other hand, Leonardo finished up with Deidra's bandage and they now chatted amicably seeing as Deidra had a small smile on her face as they talked, "Mikey seems really into the brunette."

"He's head over heels for her," Raphael grunted, "I don't know if he knows it yet. Didn't take him long- Didn't take him long with Mitzu either when he was sixteen."

"Leo seems friendly with the red head," Casey smirked as Raphael only grunted in response, "What? No snappy comeback for them?"

"Don't start with me Casey," Raphael pointed at him and glanced quickly to the other two, "She's a pain in the tail and thinks way too much of herself. She's perfect for Leo."

"Spoken like a true green eyed monster," Casey chuckled and clapped Raphael on the back of the shell, "So that's why you hurried over here after that fight with Hun. She'll come around, don't worry."

"I don't want her to come around!" he yelled and everyone on the rooftop turned to look at him with a question on their face. He frowned and crossed his arms over his plastron, "What are ya all lookin' at?"

"Something ugly by the look of it," Deidra also crossed her arms and stared him down.

"You know, lady. You can just shov-"

"Raph!" Leonardo yelled and stopped him from going further.

"No, no let him finish," Deidra stopped Leonardo, "I would like to tell him where he could-"

"Deidra!" Analise shouted and frowned.

"She's got a temper, don't she?" Casey asked as he made his way over near Michelangelo and Analise since he didn't know how bad Raphael was going to get.

"She's Irish, 'she's got a temper' is an understatement once you get her going," Analise took a deep breath as Deidra fought with herself to tell Raphael off. She went over to her friend to try and distract her, "How's your leg?"

"You were right, it wasn't that deep," she said in a struggle.

"Ignore him, he's being a douche schnozzle," Analise smiled and sat next to her best friend on the air conditioning system, "Soon enough we can go into our apartment and get it fixed up again. Then finally get some sleep. We both have a day off tomorrow, yeah?"

"Maybe you do, but we got to hit it into overtime on this Black Death guy," Deidra crossed her legs and let out a deep breath that seemed to calm her, "He has a new girl and I am sure that he hasn't planned on stopping anytime soon."

"And he now has help," Leonardo added.

"What do you mean?" Deidra snapped her head towards him.

"He's hired Hun and the Purple Dragons to do some dirty work for him," Leonardo explained, "That's how we got here in time for you girls. He told us that he was the distraction. He didn't think we'd have enough time to help."

"You wouldn't have if we had walked into the apartment," Deidra shook her head and then looked at Analise, "Ana stopped me from going into the apartment. One of her feelings told her to run and run she did."

"I'm good at that," she smiled proudly.

"Okay, so I need to get up to speed," Casey waved his hand in the air a little to grab their attention, "One: Who are you two? And two: What did that thing have to do with a serial killer?"

"My bad," Analise apologized and held out her hand for a hand shake, "My name is Analise Arelle. I'm a manager at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. We met the guys when some thugs tried to make off with one of my exhibits the other night."

"Did they?" Casey smirked as he already knew the answer and shook her hand.

"We took care of most of them before the guys got there," Analise giggled a little, "It was the thought that counted though."

"I'm Deidra Jenson, an agent from the FBI in the criminal profiling division that helps out the different departments in the area," she nodded her head to him, "You remind me of somebody."

"This help?" he pulled down his hockey mask.

"Definitely," she nodded, "You're the 'Gongala' vigilante some of the departments talk about."

"They've named you," Raphael patted his friend on the back since he had cooled down a bit, "You're moving up in the world."

"My real name is Casey Jones," he tilted his mask back up to the top of his head, "Been with the guys here since they were teenagers. I don't know if you've met April yet, but she's my wife- she was the first human to make friends with the turtles."

"That's awesome," Analise swung her feet over the edge of the air conditioning system she was still perched on and turned to Leonardo and Michelangelo, "I wish you guys would have shown up sooner. My life needed some adventure."

"And a human sized animal tracking you down isn't enough adventure?" Michelangelo asked with his hands on his nunchakus.

Analise and Deidra looked at one another and together punched the air shouting, "Adventure!"

Most of the guys looked at one another in confusion while Michelangelo joined them into another shout of 'adventure'.

"So, what does big and hairy have to do with the bad guy?" Casey asked again and pointed in the direction that they animal ran off in.

"Don't know yet, but I have an idea," Deidra thought back to the briefing, "We had noticed a good portion of animal like characteristics on some victims. We think he may be mutilating some of them. Maybe this thing survived the mutilation."

"Is that even possible?" Leonardo asked as he looked at Donatello.

"Not sure, but first things first," Donatello looked over the ledge, "The police are leaving. We should check out your apartment."

"Great, I love damage control…" Analise sighed and hopped on Michelangelo's back for the climb down.

"I promise to go down a little slower," he said back to her.

"It's appreciated," she hugged him a little tighter around his neck which made him smile.

"Hey, Leonardo?" Deidra asked as the others began to leap off toward the apartment building.

"You need some help down?" he asked.

"That and I wanted to thank you," she leaned on her toes and kissed his cheek, "So, thank you. Never seen a better hustle."

"You're welcome. Any time," he answered and picked her up quickly. She couldn't tell, but she could have sworn he was blushing.

Raphael wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he was going to gag.

Analise and Michelangelo were the first in the apartment and Analise's shoulders dropped in response to the view. The front door was splintered, at best, and the front living room was in shambles. The love seat and couch that they were all sitting on the night they met were in pieces, not to mention the stuffing torn out of them. The TV had a hole in it that wasn't there before.

"I just fixed this place up with new furniture and art pieces…" Analise grumbled and put her hand to her forehead, "Just my luck."

"A giant animal trashing your apartment is just bad luck?" Casey asked as he stepped into the apartment, "If you're going to have guests you should really clean the place up."

"I will clean your face if you start on my decorating," Analise shook her fist at Casey.

He put his hands up in defense, "I'm just sayin' if this is your living room, I'd hate to see your bedrooms."

"My room!" Analise's eyes bulged as she ran back toward the bedrooms all the while she hopped over the pieces on the floor, "If that thing even touched my commissions I will personally shave and skin it!"

"Commissions?" Michelangelo asked Deidra who was just placed on the floor by Leonardo.

"People hire her to make specific pieces of art work. Mostly portraits or character profiles," Deidra explained.

Donatello leaned down and checked the scratch marks on the floor. Leonardo leaned over with him, "What do you think, Donnie?"

"I don't know yet," he stood up with a sigh, "We didn't get too much of a good look at it. I collected the fur that you sliced off of it outside. Maybe that will shed some light on its origin."

Deidra smiled as she saw a relieved Analise walk from her room with a large Portfolio art bag under one arm, "They still in one piece?"

"Thank goodness," she sighed and hugged the large bag to her, "I've been working on these characters and pieces for the past month."

"How's the bedrooms?" Deidra looked toward the hallway.

"Untouched," she shook her head, "I think the animal just stayed in the living room to wait for us. Why he had to trash our new couch and love seat is anyone's guess."

"This is going to take a huge explanation at the office," Deidra pushed a hand through her hair, "Not to mention a group to clean up."

"A headache in itself," Analise grumbled and fell back into one of the only chairs that was left over in the living room. She looked up at Deidra, "This is a total bummer."

"Ditto," Michelangelo nodded. He paused a minute and looked at both of the girls and the mess around them. He knew that the monster would be back, it would only be a matter of time. It could be next week, or the next hour. If it was strong enough to take on the four of them, it could be a very big problem. He rubbed the top of his head and turned toward Leonardo, "Hey Leo…"

Both Leonardo and Raphael looked at Michelangelo and the way he looked at the mess and then at the girls. Both of the older turtles got the message.

"Don't even think about it, Leo," Raphael warned, "What is Splinter going to think?"

"Think of what?" Analise asked as she saw Leonardo run an idea through his head. Michelangelo smiled as he knew that it might be a positive answer with how much thought Leonardo was putting into it.

"It may be a good move," Leonardo said.

"A good move? Really? Bringing yet another human into the lair?" Raphael asked and stood face to face with his brother. Casey, Michelangelo and Donatello all stood back as they saw another fight brewing.

"What human?" Deidra asked this time.

"You're one to talk, Raph," Leonardo stared him in the eyes.

"We don't need them putting their noses in our business!"

"Who says that they are?" Leonardo threw up his hands.

"Hey guys, take a chill pill, will ya?" Analise yelled toward them as she didn't really want to get into a physical altercation with a couple of ninjas who already look heated. Deidra, on the other hand…

"Hey backity up!" Deidra wedged herself between the two of them and pushed them from one another. She stood between the two of them and looked back and forth from one to the other, "Now, if this has to do with Analise and I, you would think that we would have some input in this."

"Well, I was just thinking that it may be a good idea to get you girls in a safer spot where help is nearby," Michelangelo mentioned.

"And I think we should look at the lair as a possibility," Leonardo crossed his arms over his plastron, "We have plenty of empty space that can be made into a room or two for you."

Raphael gripped his sais to control his anger, "I just don't think it's going to be a good idea."

"I think it is," Analise popped up and looked at Deidra, "Like it or not, there is something worse than a human tracking us. It was in our place. And if it could do this much damage… What if it was only you coming home tonight? Or only me? I don't like those odds. Fighting doesn't guarantee survival, and neither does running. At least with them we have some back up. I mean, no one has found their lair unless they took them there, otherwise it would be all over the news. It's a perfect place to lay low."

Deidra thought for a moment. She looked at Analise, Casey and then at each of the turtles. Her eyes stopped on Leonardo with Raphael behind him with an expression she couldn't quite name on his face. It was somewhere lost between annoyance and maybe a bit of hope. She sighed and then closed her eyes, "I know this may induce some headaches later, but you all have a point."

"So you coming with me?" Analise asked with tug on her art portfolio and a smile on her face, "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Yeah, I'll come with," Deidra smiled, "Can't leave you on your own."

"Don't you know it," she chuckled and turned toward Leonardo, "When do you want us ready?"

"Within the next twenty minutes. We don't want that thing following us to the lair," he said and turned to Deidra, "Will that be enough time?"

"Plenty," she started to limp slightly toward the bedrooms, "Come on, Analise. Let's see what we can live without for a while."

"Yes!" Analise jogged a little after her friend to find what to pack.

"You're insane, Leo," Raphael grumbled and put his sais back into his belt as he passed him.

"Would you rather stay behind and watch them for hours at a time?" Leonardo offered as another option, "I don't think they'd be up to a turtle sentry on their back all the time. Michelangelo had a good idea. I think we should give it a shot."

"Is it that or do you want your new girlfriend nearby?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure seems like it. You two seemed really cozy up on the rooftop," Raphael turned away so his temper would not get the best of him. He looked toward the other three on the rooftop and saw that Michelangelo had brought out some pork grinds out of nowhere to share with Casey and Donatello, "Where did you get those?"

"We have shells for a reason, dude," Michelangelo answered which only confused his brother further.

"Whatever," Raphael shook his head and waved at Casey, "You ready to go home yet?"

"Probably would be a good move," Casey could tell Raphael was trying to cool down, "See the rest of you later. Got to do some husband and father duties."

"Later Casey," Donatello and Michelangelo chimed together. Leonardo watched closely as the two of them leaped from the building and toward Casey and April's apartment.

"I hope he stays out of trouble," Leonardo sighed and sat next to his brothers on a broken piece of table. Something caught Donatello's eye and he leaned over with a pair of tweezers to pick up a few dozen pieces of what looked like fur. He put it in a bag so he could test it later.

A few minutes later the girls came back out with a couple of bags each. Analise lugged a large backpack of clothes on her back, art portfolio over one arm and a gym bag over another arm. Deidra had a bag on her back as well as a large gym bag over her shoulder with an accordion file under the other arm.

"Got everything?" Michelangelo asked and took the art portfolio and gym bag from Analise.

"I hope so," she chuckled, "I think I could live without a lot."

"Here, let me," Leonardo took the back pack and gym bag from Deidra and put it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Deidra nodded at him and then looked around the apartment, "Where did 'anger management issues' and Casey go?"

"Casey took Raph with him when he went home," Donatello explained and they all began to make their way down to street level.

"So which way?" Analise looked up and down the street once they were situated and Deidra reassured Leonardo that her leg was fine.

"Down, where else?" Michelangelo laughed as he picked up a sewer lid.

"I thought those were only rumors. Awesome!" she squealed and let Michelangelo help her down the sewer hole.

"Only my best friend would be excited about going into the sewers," Deidra laughed a little.

"Aw, you're excited too, I just like to show it more," Analise said half way down the ladder.

"Yeah, that's it," she nodded and followed Michelangelo down the hole. Donatello followed after and looked up at Leonardo who looked like he was watching for something.

"What's wrong Leo?" Donatello asked and then took a scan around them as well.

"I don't like the feeling about tonight," he whispered, "Not at all."

"Let's get back to the lair," Donatello offered, "I don't feel it watching us."

"I know it's not, but I also know it's angry and won't hold back next time," Leonardo took one last look around the neighborhood and then closed the lid over them.

"Donatello, right?" Analise asked and pointed to the purple clad turtle.

"Yeah."

"Did you make any leeway on what that thing was?" she asked. Deidra looked at him also interested in the answer.

"All I know is that it is mammalian," he shrugged, "I found some particulates from your apartment that I can run some tests on when we get to the lair."

"If anyone can find out what this thing is, Donnie can," Michelangelo gave his brother a noogie.

"How long do you think we will be down here?" Deidra looked up at the tunnel ceiling.

"Until it's safe again," Leonardo answered.

"Then we're moving in," she shrugged and Leonardo looked at her for an explanation. She looked from the ceiling to further down the tunnels, "It's never safe."

Leonardo frowned a little and let Donatello lead the way. After a half hour of turns that left the girls utterly confused the small group happened on a section of the tunnel wall with many pipes. On the far side of one of the pipes was Raphael who picked at his teeth with one of his sias as if it was a toothpick.

"So only four bags all together?" he nodded toward them, "I'm impressed."

"Me too, didn't know for sure if you could count," Deidra smirked as Raphael narrowed his eyes at her.

"April says hello," Raphael responded to his brothers.

"We need to stop by soon and see her. Shadow must be getting big," Donatello said as he pulled on a few pipes and opened up a section of the wall which lead to a long tunnel toward what looked like a few dozen screens. He looked back at the two girls who looked amazed at the entrance. He chuckled a bit, "Welcome to the lair."

"Awesome," Analise whispered as Deidra nodded.

They walked in and took a quick look around their surroundings. Analise clasped her hands together and could hardly contain her excitement. Deidra seemed calmer, but she could hardly contain herself as well. The technology looked amazing for being stuck in subterranean housing.

"My sons," a voice spoke from their right. The four turtles bowed their heads in respect as a giant rat dressed in Japanese style stepped out from another room with a short stick that he used as a cane. He looked at the two girls with slight confusion, but then gave them a friendly smile, "It seems as if you have returned with more than you expected tonight."

"Yes father," Leonardo lifted his head to address Splinter, "We-"

"PUPPY!" Deidra ran ahead despite her leg, wrapped Splinter in a hug and began to pet his head.

All four turtles' jaws hit the floor in astonishment and fear of what their master may do.

"Uh, Deidra, I don't think that he is a puppy," Analise slapped her forehead with her hand in a bit of embarrassment. She walked to her friend and pulled her slightly away from the much older mutant, "Apologies, Splinter."

"None necessary," he held up a paw toward her as Deidra was still grinning and Analise bowed her head a little in greeting. He bowed his head back, "I believe that your friend's greeting was one of the best and friendliest that I have ever received from a human."

Deidra held out a hand once she noticed a few differences between what would be a canine and the more rodent like features of the mutant in front of her, "My name is Deidra Jenson."

"Pleasure," Splinter shook her hand gently.

"And I'm Analise Arelle," she shook his hand as well, "It's nice to meet you, Splinter."

"It seems as though some stories are needed to be told," Splinter looked to his sons and then back to the girls. He held out his arms for the girls to take hold. Deidra and Analise took an arm each and let Splinter lead them toward another room while the four turtles tried to figure out what had happened, "Let's settle in the living room, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**:

"Agent Jenson."

Deidra picked her head up from the file she was digging through and found Lieutenant Seeper nearly on top of her, "Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Where were you last night?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"Talk about getting to the point," she chuckled a little and tried not to break her feigned innocence, "Analise and I stayed with some friends last night. It was a party to take our minds off of work. They even took our cell phones from us to get us to chill. Best sleep I've had in a while. Why?"

"You haven't been back home yet?"

"I wish," she sighed, "It was a little awkward showering somewhere other than my own bathroom."

It actually was quite weird to think about showering in the sewer. She felt a little better once Donatello showed her how their water purification system worked. Otherwise she probably would have risked the trek back to her apartment for her familiar shower.

"Then I got some bad news for you."

"Just what I needed…" she rolled her eyes with a sigh, "What's going on?"

"Someone, or something, broke into your apartment last night and wrecked the place. We didn't know where you were and the officers at the scene noticed your car in your parking space. At first they were sure that we would find your body somewhere in the debris."

"Though luck on that. Our friends picked us up and took us down to their place," she frowned in thought, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad in the living room, but your rooms were pretty much intact."

"Analise is going to have a fit. We just bought new furniture for the front room," she groaned and rubbed her head, "Well our friends did offer an extended stay."

"Some good friends."

"They got the room," she shrugged, "Why did you say 'something'?"

"There were witnesses that said that they saw a very large animal run through the building from your apartment," he explained, "They thought that they saw you and your roommate as well."

"Well, as many different people coming and going into that building, they probably saw someone. Very doubtful that it was me."

"You are okay, though?" he looked down at the bottom of her pant leg and caught a piece of a sports wrap near her ankle.

"Good eye," she smirked and lifted her pant leg to show him how small the wrap actually was, "Got a little too much of Jameson in my system last night and caught the end of the coffee table. Felt like a set of jaws when it happened too."

"Alright, party animal, let's get into briefing. The others are wondering about you too," he patted her on her back as they walked back to one of the briefing rooms, "At least now I can give them some answers."

"After the briefing," she frowned, "I want to nail this guy down."

"That's the Agent I was looking for. Here's the new files and photos we will be going over," he smiled as he handed over a small file. They walked into the room with the rest of the team already assembled. The others began to take a breath to ask Deidra questions, but Seeper put his hand up, "She's fine. She's was at a friend's place last night with her roommate. I just gave her bad news this morning. You can question her all you want after the briefing. Let's nail this bastard."

The others nodded and then turned their attention to the front of the room where Algut was ready to present. He cleared his throat and patted down the front of his suit jacket, "Sorry to be the bearer of worse news… There has not been another abduction, but there has been another body."

Deidra's eyes drooped a little bit and her shoulders slumped. She didn't think that they would have found the abducted victim before last alive, but she had that piece of her deep down in her stomach that always hoped.

"Her name was Francis Delone," Algut motioned toward the large screen behind him where a picture of a twenty something young woman smiled for the camera, "She was a twenty-three year old English student and was taken during a girl's night with some friends outside one of their regular bars. Some of her friends said that they were joking around with some of the passing cars, pretending to be hookers. Her friends looked away while she went up to a black sedan and when they looked back she was gone."

"That was smart," Edmunds huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't killers usually dehumanize whores?"

"Doesn't matter what they do or who they are," Deidra growled at him which made him sit up straighter, "A life is a life. And this girl deserves to get her justice against the sick-o who did this."

"Well said Agent Jenson," Darson nodded and then looked back to the front, "Please continue, detective."

"Remember this face, ladies and gentlemen," he looked at the screen, "Because the way we found her… is nothing like what she was."

Deidra prepared herself for gore and blood as she was used to. She wondered if the bastard had clubbed in her face or tore it off in some kind of experiment, but it was none of the above. As the slide changed the face of the once beautiful young woman switched to that of one that resembled something between a human and a canine.

"A mutant?" Deidra whispered the question. The others in the group leaned forward in their chairs as they took in the pictures from the scene. Darson had already seen the body and had run some tests, so she was more prepared then the others, but it still shocked her to an extent.

"Almost seems like one, doesn't it?" Algut asked and watched their reactions.

"I examined the body personally when it came in this morning. Along with the obvious changes in her physical shape, she was also sexually assaulted," Darson reported from a sheet of paper in her hand, "She was raped before the mutilation began."

"You mean mutation…" Deidra said hesitantly.

Algut went to the next slide which had a picture of the body and the surrounding area, "She was found a block from where she was picked up last week, right in the gutter."

"She's so different, how do we know it is her?" Edmunds asked.

"I took samples of the blood and ran it against her DNA profile that we got from her parents," Darson sighed, "But there was something that was… well, lack of a better term… _added_ to her profile."

"Added?" Deidra tilted her head a little, "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently," Algut pointed to the next slide that laid out all the changes in her body, "Either that or this bastard is getting really good with a scalpel and grafting."

"Her profile had traces of canine, actual animal DNA," she sighed, "No specific breed, though. He could have used a mutt, or mixed breed."

"Would just the introduction of animal DNA do something like this?" Seeper asked from the back of the room.

"No," Darson shook her head, "Whoever we are dealing with knows chemicals and their reactions with living tissue. There has to be a chemical catalyst that I just can't identify. At least… not yet."

Deidra ran a hand through her hair in frustration and looked closely at the pictures on the screen, "Do we have any suspects?"

"A couple, but it's touch and go," Algut went to the last slide for this portion of the presentation which held pictures and small profiles of three men. All looked clean cut and what could be seen as charming, "We had three so far. One is Brandon Sanchez. He's an ex-boyfriend of one of the first victims, Chelsea Tilen. He also had connections with one of Miss Delone's friends. Not to mention he is in school to become a doctor. He's dropped out quite a few times despite being bright. And the cherry on top, his best friend owns a dark colored sedan."

"So why is he not being questioned?" Deidra asked.

"He is, but his mother is his alibi and this kid was breaking down in the hot seat," Algut shook his head, "I doubt he's our guy. Although you never know what kind of show these guys will put on for you."

"We might still need to watch him," Deidra nodded, "Next?"

"Alfred Sinclair," Algut pointed to the next guy down. His dark hair was tied back into a low ponytail and his glasses hung low on his nose. Deidra's ears perked up and she leaned closer to the screen.

'It couldn't be…' she thought to herself.

"That sounds like an alias," Edmunds said and looked closely at the guy in the picture, "Doesn't it, Agent Jenson?"

"Yeah, a lot like one," she narrowed her eyes at the screen, "What connections does he have?"

"One, he owns a black sedan and is listed as having an old residence in the area of most of the abductions," Algut went to explain, "He has some background in biology and anatomy. I don't know about his Chemical knowledge, but he is a good runner up."

"Why is he possibly a doubt?" Deidra asked.

"He's been missing for the past two years," Algut shrugged his shoulders, "Disappeared, really. We think that it was an alias like the doctor said and he took another identity. It's something we are checking into thoroughly."

"And the last one?" Deidra's head was still wrapped around Alfred, but the briefing needed to go on.

"Fredrick Shoemaker," Algut pointed to the last guy, "But he was taken off the list this morning."

"Why's that?"

"He was found dead by pain killer overdose in his apartment," he shook his head at the picture of the guy, "He had been dead for at least a couple of days by the time we found him. With all the trash that he had in his place, there was no wonder why no one called about the smell."

"I think we really need to focus on this Sinclair guy," Deidra frowned and clutched the new file with hers, "We need to find him, question him and take him down. I don't like how close he is to the un-sub."

"Let's get a plan set up here, folks," Seeper stepped to the front of the room while Algut sat down, "We don't have long. And neither does Miss Velmont."

Four hours after the start of the briefing Deidra stretched her arms over her head and rubbed her eyes once she made it out into the main hallway with natural light. She looked out the nearest window and at the skyline. It was only noon… so why did it seem so much later? Maybe she was just seeing a timeline from the victim's point of view. Time was running out.

"Agent Jenson?"

Deidra looked away from the window and back toward the briefing rooms they had set up as their command center. Doctor Edmunds stood awkwardly in the doorway and looked at her from top to bottom slowly, "Or is it Deidra?"

"We're in a business setting; I think that we should keep this all professional, Dr. Edmunds. Agent Jenson is strongly preferred."

"Right, of course," he nodded and walked into the room where a few officers were eating their lunch. He stood eight feet from her and looked between her and the view from the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her hands on her hips. The guy creeped her out, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"The lieutenant said we could check with you after the briefing about last night," he said slowly as if checking his words before he said them. Perfection complex, Deidra guessed, "So, I was just wondering how you knew not to go home last night?"

She tilted her head a little to the side, "It's not like I knew or didn't know. I went to a party with some friends and my roommate."

"You two are close, huh?"

"You know," she crossed her arms with a loud sigh, "I really don't think you have any right to ask about my roommate or anything personal. So, let's just set some ground rules now. If I think you need to know anything about my life outside of this building or outside this case, I'll tell you."

"You talk to the lieutenant more than any of us," he shrugged, "I just thought that you might want another ear to listen."

"Lieutenant Seeper and I have gone through quite a few cases together. And I have enough support, thanks."

"Will you think of me as a friend, should you need one?"

Deidra narrowed her eyes at the man and then looked over his shoulder, down the hall near the front desk of the department. She noticed Analise had come in while they were still in the meeting and waved at her from down the hall. Deidra sighed in relief and looked back at Edmunds.

"Excuse me, Doctor Edmunds," she walked around him, "It looks like I have a lunch date waiting for me."

"Lunch date?" he asked and watched her walk to the front of the department. He saw the brunette at the front of the building with a medium bag wave and greeted Deidra. He examined her for a moment, but then walked away quickly once the girl tried to lock eyes with him.

Analise hugged her friend in greeting and showed her the goodies that she brought with her, "I thought that you'd need more nourishment than what you had from the vending machines, I just hoped that I had good timing today."

"Right on time, you don't even know," Deidra looked over her shoulder and saw that Edmunds was gone.

"Who was that?"

"The Forensic Analyst I'm working with," Deidra grabbed the bag and rummaged through it a little bit to find slices of pizza with different toppings and a couple of packages of sushi.

"What was with him? I looked at him and he ran," Analise followed Deidra back toward a quiet break area.

"Maybe he likes you," Deidra smirked and saw her friend make a face.

"That's a whole pasta bowl full of awkward sauce," Analise shivered and sat down at a table while Deidra pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket. Analise picked it up and looked at it, "What's this for?"

"We had a bet that no one had animalistic features like Henry, but that guy in there takes the cake," she nodded toward where the analyst ran, "So, I'm paying up."

"He did have a heck of a nose. Not to mention his one eyebrow," she shivered again and then pocketed the five.

"He's definitely a creeper. If you are all I need to keep him away, bonus points for me," she set out the sushi and a couple of the meat topped pizzas, "Who made lunch today?"

"It's from Michelangelo and Splinter," she smiled and grabbed a piece of Hawaiian pizza from the bag, "They heard that I was coming to see you during lunch and whipped up something for us."

"That was nice of them," Deidra sat down and began to eat with her, "What do you think of Splinter?"

"I think he is a very nice guy. Wise too," she nodded her head as she bit into the slice, "Gave me some great advice on some art related work. He's a big fan of the renaissance era, thus the boys' names. I think he may get some inspiration running too."

"He had definitely good vibes, that's for sure," Deidra smiled and took a piece of sushi in a pair of chopsticks that were with it, "It was nice for him to accept us like that. I was thinking there would be more of a struggle with how Raphael and Leonardo were going at it."

"Maybe he sensed our position and wanted to help," Analise shrugged and looked at the clock on the wall, "How long you got for lunch?"

"About forty-five more minutes," she checked her watch, "Why, you got somewhere to be?"

"No, not yet at least, I just didn't want you to have to rush through lunch."

"Don't worry on that. I love sushi," Deidra chewed thoughtfully on the piece she had, "But we will need to talk about certain things I am not allowed to here after my shift today."

"Anything particular?"

"A few things," she nodded, "We will go over it in detail when I get back to our friend's place."

"Gotcha."

After lunch Analise bid Deidra good luck since she saw the strange forensic guy waiting by the briefing room. He reminded her of someone. Maybe it was the posture, or even the way he slinked away. Probably his lame escape above anything else. While working with Deidra she has seen a lot of guys slip away into the darkness or what they thought was an escape.

She looked down at her shell cell once she was back in the sewer system and pressed a button that loaded up a map. It was a great feature to have while they were down there. She had to thank Donatello for it later, not to mention finally giving her and Deidra a run through of how to get a hold of them. A few missed turns and a couple wrong pipes tweaked later she finally made it back to the lair and found the front room empty. She thought that Donatello would have been in his lab, but he probably got tired enough to get some sleep. After they had talked the situation over with Splinter last night he didn't head to bed like the rest of the group. He was too preoccupied in the puzzle of what that creature actually was. Analise could relate, she hated to leave a mystery or puzzle unfinished.

She heard faint hits coming from one of the tunnels. Leonardo was saying something about a dojo down that way last night. It sounded like two of them were sparing… and arguing.

"Leonardo and Raphael," Analise whispered to herself and went toward the kitchen area where she disposed of all the trash and put the left over pizza in the fridge. Michelangelo would more than likely want some later. She looked around for the turtle, but noticed his skateboard missing from the side of the door. He probably went out boarding in the tunnels.

"Good afternoon, Analise," Splinter greeted as he came into the kitchen and saw her empty bag, "Did Deidra enjoy her lunch?"

"Yes, she did, Splinter. Thank you very much for the sushi," she smiled and bowed her head a little, "Neither one of us has had it in a while. It was a great treat."

"A treat I will be more than happy to provide every once in a while," he chuckled and put a hand to the side of his mouth, "My sons are not very accustomed to the taste of fish. And I must say that I enjoy the company of others who will share the dish with me."

"Would you like some tea?" she asked with a giggle and got the tea pot filled with water, "I was going to make some of a new blend I wanted to try out. Not big on tea, but I thought that I would at least try."

"I would love some, thank you," Splinter sat at the small table to the side of the kitchen while Analise prepared it. She poured them each a cup and brought it over to the table.

"I heard Leonardo and Raphael," she sat down and took a sip of her tea, "Sounds like they are going at it."

"They spar with a great ferocity with one another," Splinter nodded, "It helps them understand one another better. Especially in areas where they cannot express themselves with words."

"Hm," Analise thought it over as she took another sip, "I have to ask. What made you accept us so easily into your home? We pretty much just threw ourselves into your lap, so to speak. Both Deidra and I feel a little guilty for it and feel like we should apologize."

"None needed," he chuckled a little after his last sip, "You are in need of help and you are good people. I can sense it, just as it seems you could sense it from my sons and I."

"That's true," Analise nodded, "It feels so comfortable in here. As if you could just be yourself. Sadly, there aren't many places that feel that way anymore."

"You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need," Splinter offered.

"Thank you so much," Analise smiled and thought it to be both strange and normal to be talking over a cup of tea with a giant, Japanese rat. It was so conflicting that she knew if she thought on it too long it would cause one giant headache for her later.

"Besides, I believe that a few of my sons would be most disappointed in your departures," Splinter interrupted her thoughts and looked toward the front of the lair where Michelangelo had just come back from his ride through the sewers. Michelangelo's face lit up once he saw Analise sitting with his sensei.

"Hey Ana, hello sensei," he greeted as he came into the kitchen and smelled over Analise's shoulder, "Whatcha' drinking?"

"A blend of tea I picked up from the store," Analise explained, "Would you like some? I can pour you-"

Michelangelo leaned over further and took a sip from the cup that Analise was still holding. Splinter watched as Analise blushed a little and then smiled to himself.

'Very disappointed indeed.'

"Tastes good, but tea isn't really my thing," Michelangelo explained and headed toward the refrigerator, "Was there any pizza left over from lunch?"

"A few slices," Analise cleared her throat a little and sipped from her cup again, "Deidra said thanks for the couple of slices she ate."

"No problemo," Michelangelo smiled and saw his sensei get out of the chair, "You don't need to leave, sensei. I'll just sit in another chair."

"I think it is time for some focused mediation," Splinter explained and finished his cup of tea, "Thank you for sharing your tea and time, Analise."

"Anytime, Splinter," she nodded to him and watched him walk back to his room.

"So what did you and Splinter talk about?" Michelangelo asked.

"Oh, nothing too much," Analise rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously, "Just took out a photo album and looked at your baby pictures."

Michelangelo began to cough on the pizza in his mouth, "What?"

"I'm kidding," Analise laughed and patted him on his shoulder, "I just thanked him for letting Deidra and I stay."

"I know I couldn't just leave you two dudettes out in the cold like that."

"How was the ride today?" she nodded toward his board.

"Smooth," he smiled, "I should take you out there. It's pretty radical."

"I'll take your word for it; I don't think I'm brave enough for it."

"And yet you could face murderers?" he lifted his eye ridges at her, "Come on, you'll be with me. Perfectly safe."

Analise hesitated a little bit and looked at the modified skateboard, "We'll see."

"I'll wear you down," he said in a definite tone.

Analise thought the best thing to do was to skip back a discussion and hoped that he would forget, "The room you guys put together last night was great."

"We're going to empty out the room next to it later today so you two can have your own space."

"You guys don't have to do that," Analise put a hand over one of his.

"But we want to," Michelangelo flipped his hand over and held on to hers.

She smiled at the small gesture and squeezed his hand slightly, "You're probably one of the sweetest guys I know."

"Hey, do you mind keeping that kind of sappy stuff out of the common areas?" Raphael asked as he walked by the table and grabbed a slice of meat lovers off of Michelangelo's plate.

"Raph!" Michelangelo frowned at his brother while Analise had reclaimed her hand and held both of them around her cup of tea which she downed.

This was definitely going to be an adventure she won't forget.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

"Well, today was just anti-climatic. You would think that they would have some kind of experts tracking me down by now."

A tall figure stretched out his back and neck muscles as he made his way down stairs to his newly modified lab. A smaller figure sat in the corner and mumbled a little from the noise made by another person in the room.

"Well, hello lovely," he walked over to the woman in the chair and kissed the side of her cheek, "I hope you weren't too bored in here. I know it's a change of scenery, but you'll get used to it."

He slipped off his heavy jacket and put it over a hook by the small desk piled with paper work. He ruffled the hairs that stood on the back of his neck and almost growled in slight euphoric feeling that it gave him. Having a slight primal side did have its advantages.

He hopped on the small table and turned the sitting occupant toward him, "So what did you do today? Clean the house? Make us a romantic dinner for two?"

He carefully pulled down the strap of material from the woman's mouth and she licked her lips a little before she tried to talk.

"Come now, it wasn't that stagnant in here was it?" he asked with a quick smile as if they were discussing some trivial matter over brunch. He took a quick look around the plain walls and significant empty space, "Although, I have to say it seems a bit lonely in here. Not to mention quiet."

"Please…" the woman tried her voice and it came out weak and soft from the lack of both food and drink. It gained his attention and he focused his eyes on her, "Please, all I want is to go home."

"Aw, sweetie," he patted the side of her cheek, "You are home."

"Just take me back where you found me, I won't tell anyone, please!" she leaned forward in her chair as he leaned away from her slightly.

"I know what it is," he snapped his fingers and smiled brightly, "It's a new place and it is rather stuffy and boring with only yourself in here. I bet it can be a bit intimidating, too. And I'm gone at work all day and sometimes all night dependant on what I have planned for the evening."

"No, no. I just- I just need to go home."

He picked up a few vials that sat on a long table with a few dozen more test tubes of glowing substances, "Maybe you just need some company. I need to perfect this formula still before it's ready for you. Sacrifices do need to be made for science."

"Ready…?" she asked as fear gripped her lower stomach. He walked over to her and squeezed her cheeks between his thumb and forefinger before he kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her. In her struggles, she only managed to make his fingers leave marks on both sides of her face which would eventually turn to bruises.

"I will be home in about an hour and a half for dinner and then we can spend some quality time together," he smiled and placed the gag back over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she shook her head slightly. He chuckled, "Don't try to play coy. You know how perfect it will be. Just like you will be."

She began to plead against the gag over her mouth, but he had already turned away from her. He stretched out his arms and felt something almost grow from within him. He felt his muscles tense and shift under his skin. It was itching for the hunt.

"Many tests still need to be done. I need a new subject," he thought out loud to himself as he looked over the woman still tied to the chair, "You probably wouldn't like all the scientific talk, so I will put you into the bedroom to fix yourself up until you can talk with our new guest. Hun?"

A large figure walked from the next room, "You called?"

"Sudden flash back to the Addams Family there, Hun," he snickered a little and felt his neck pop a little against the strain of new growth, "You wouldn't make a good Lurch."

"What is your command?"

"Take my girl to the bedroom. Get her dressed up nice," he smiled as he looked over at the petite woman in the chair, "And then I want you to get your group together for a new distraction. I need to keep the cops off of my tail tonight."

"What about the turtles?"

"Those things that attacked me last night?" he growled louder and his voice began to shift as jaws replaced his once human teeth, "I won't see them if you and your boys do your job. But on the off chance that I do… I could always do with some more experimental subjects."

Hun smiled at the thought of the reptiles finally being dissected.

"I thought you'd like that," he growled and shook himself to get used to the line of fur that now covered his body, "They're now keeping an eye out for that sedan. Get rid of that too."

"Anything else?" Hun crossed his arms over his large chest.

"No, I can take care of the rest. It's about time to test out my new strengths and hunt on foot."

The now large animal ran up the back stairs and to the surface streets to find his new prey. Cherise Velmont screamed into the gag after she saw the full mutation of her kidnapper. Hun came closer to her and pulled her roughly from the chair and broke the binds from around her.

"Now you know the true danger you're in," he chuckled darkly as he took in her fear. He shoved her over one shoulder as she tried faintly to fight against him, "Be grateful that you aren't being subjected to that stuff in the tubes yet. Feel pity for the next one he brings back. For it will be the last days of her life."

Hun took a moment to look at the tubes on the table and frowned, "All these mutants are freaks… even the ones that make themselves."

* * *

><p>Donatello picked up a test tube and poured a clear substance into it over one of the longer pieces of fur that he picked up from their fight the night before. April had taken the afternoon and evening off to get out from her home and left Casey with Shadow for a while. They needed some daddy and baby bonding time and she had the itch for some snooping with the turtles. She helped Donatello with a few of the lab set ups to try and figure out what the animal that attacked the girls were. On top of that she was curious about the two girls that had grabbed the turtle's attention.<p>

"April, could you pass me a new slide and cover please?" Donatello held out his hand toward her while he watched the reaction from the clear concoction and fur.

"Sure thing, here you go," she handed it over and then went back to the screen where she was inputting the data they had up to that point. Her eyes wandered over the top of the computer monitor and looked toward the hallway that had the bathroom. One of the girls was in the shower and had to be near the end of it. She had already been in there past the twenty minute mark.

"So when are you going to ask?" Donatello spoke up as he put the test tube down and put another piece of fur on the empty slide and under the microscope.

"About what?" April asked innocently and began to type once more.

"About the two new people in the lair," Donatello smiled a little bit as he was still over the sample in the microscope. He turned from it finally after some adjustments on the focus and toward April, "You are like an older sister that we never had. I know you have to be curious from what Casey undoubtedly told you."

"Okay, you got me," she shrugged, "Who's who?"

"The one in the shower is Analise," Donatello went back to his study of the fur sample as he talked.

"The museum manager, right?" April looked back at the hallway.

"Yup," he hesitated a little as he moved the slide a little more, "… Mikey's really taking a liking to her. Almost single handedly cleaned out a room for her today so she and Deidra could have separate rooms."

"Mikey? Cleaning?" April's eyes widened a little, "Wow, she must have some kind of hold over him."

"And him over her," Donatello chuckled a little, "While he was training with Leo after lunch I spotted her trying to learn how to ride his board. I don't think she's ever tried it before."

"That's kind of adorable," April admitted, "She does know you guys are all turtles, right?"

"I don't think we hide that fact all that much from them," Donatello said dryly.

"What about the other one… Deidra?" April asked and saw Donatello nod, "Casey was saying that Leo is showing some interest and Raph is just plain jealous."

"Don't tell him that," Donatello leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands over the front of his plastron, "He is trying to convince not only himself, but the rest of us that he thinks she's just an annoyance."

"What does she think?"

"I don't really know. She's a hard one to read," he thought to himself for a moment and then began to laugh lightly, "But you should have seen what they did when they met Splinter."

"Did they faint?" April asked as if it was a no brainer.

"No," Donatello shook his head, "Deidra called Splinter 'puppy' and ran up to him to pet him. Analise took it in stride and apologized as she got her friend off of him. They both then took his arms so he could lead them into the living area."

"Wow…"

"I guess after meeting four giant turtles, a giant rat doesn't seem too surprising."

"Interesting pair," April mused about the girls and looked as the bathroom door opened and Analise stepped out in a pair of jeans and an orange tank top, still drying her hair with a long towel.

"You have no idea," Donatello went back to work. April took a look at him, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't find them… interesting?" she tried to find a word to convey the appropriate kind of meaning without sounding too forward.

"I'm perfectly happy being the impartial observer," Donatello smiled genuinely, "Besides I have the opportunity to watch each one of my brothers make complete fools out of themselves."

Analise smiled at the new face and decided not to worry on it too much since Donatello looked comfortable around her. As she neared the table she pushed her hand not holding the towel out toward the new woman, "Hi, I'm Analise. You must be April. Casey told us about you last night."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, "I have heard about you, too."

"I bet."

"Where's your friend?"

"Deidra?" she asked and April nodded her head, "She's still at work. Should be getting off soon. Although now that this is a personal case she may put in some overtime."

Analise rested the towel around her shoulders and looked at the set up that Donatello had over just the few pieces of fur that he collected.

"Wow, impressive, Donatello," she smiled at the different chemicals and identification materials that he had collected so far. He looked focused on whatever he had under the microscope, "What are you looking at?"

"Biological samples from your apartment," he leaned back from the microscope and held out the slide that he had just finished looking over. She held it close to her face and then up to the light. He smirked a little and crossed his arms, "I don't know if you'd be interested in this stuff… or even understand most of it."

Analise quirked up her eyebrow and smirked herself, "Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Are you doing follicle analysis on the hair fibers, or blood species analysis?" she asked and looked back at a slightly shocked April and an even more shocked Donatello, "I know you mostly collected hair samples, but with as much fighting that was going on last night, I would think that someone's weapon had some kind of blood on it."

"Might be a good idea to check," he nodded and smiled at the young woman.

"Might be. Don't want all this equipment to go to waste," she smiled back and patted him on the shoulder. She handed the slide back to him, "Nice try to throw me off, Don."

"How do you know about this kind of stuff?" April asked, "I thought your specialty is Art."

"It is, but when I first started applying for college I was a Biology major," she shrugged, "I changed it as soon as I started my first semester to Criminology. I guess the call of scientific exploration wore off, but it still intrigues me. And it has to do with Criminology so it follows."

"And your Art came into play…?"

"My Masters," she explained, "I'm kind of all over the place. It took me a while to figure out what I really wanted for myself and not what others expected of me. It was a rocky road for a while."

"I can relate," April nodded, "When I started college I wanted to go into journalism. Imagine what kind of stories I would get knowing these guys?"

They both laughed together while Donatello rolled his eyes.

"I stuck with my passion in science and robotics," April explained, "Met the guys when the professor I was working with went a bit evil- not to mention nuts."

"Sounds like fun," Analise agreed and heard someone coming into the lair. Deidra let out a breath of frustration as she shifted a couple of new files under her arm. Analise tilted her head to the side, "Hey Deidra. Welcome home."

"Hey," she smiled and then walked up to April, "A new face. I'm Deidra."

"I've heard," April shook her hand, "April Jones. I'm Casey's wife."

"Thought so, nice to meet you. You have to forgive me, but I have to steal your companions here," Deidra looked at Donatello and Analise, "We need to get everyone together. We got to talk about this Black Death guy. I got some new information and he has a victim that probably won't survive the next couple of days."

"I'll see if I can pull Mikey and Raph out of sparring and Leonardo from his talk with Splinter," Donatello pried himself away from the table and headed toward the dojo.

Deidra looked straight at Analise, "Not to mention your old flame, Alfred."

"Speaking of which," Analise pulled out her phone and opened her text messages, "He asked another question."

Deidra looked at the phone and read off the screen, "How's the new accommodations?"

"Creeptastic, right?" Analise folded her arms over her chest.

"Do you think he knows where we are?"

"Doubtful," Analise shook her head and took back her phone, "But he must know about our apartment."

"If he didn't cause it," Deidra frowned and looked back at April, "You want to stay for the fun?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she shook her head.

* * *

><p>"You seem distracted in your meditation today, my son," Splinter said as he heard Leonardo's breath become uneven.<p>

Leonardo frowned and opened his eyes to see that his master hadn't even opened his, "I think too many things are on my mind."

"Things or questions?" Splinter questioned and looked at his son from the corner of his eye.

"You read me too well, father," Leonardo smiled.

"You forget that not only did I train you, but raised you," Splinter relaxed a little more and looked at what he considered his eldest son, "What is troubling you?"

"With your permission, I would like Deidra and Analise to start training with us in the art of ninjitsu," Leonardo said a little rushed.

"Do you truly believe that they have a skill set to take up the responsibility?" Splinter asked calmly.

"I do," he nodded, "I believe that they will be a great addition against those we cannot fight during the day or in areas we cannot reach and they can."

"What do they think?"

"They have both expressed interest in the art."

Splinter paused for a moment and then closed his eyes to think about it quietly. Leonardo sat still in patience until his father opened his eyes once more, "I will talk with the girls about their choices. It is a long road if they wish to follow it."

"Thank you, father."

"What else troubles you?"

Leonardo struggled within himself and tried to find the right words to describe how he felt, "I feel like I may have too much admiration toward Deidra."

"Admiration?" Splinter lifted one of his large eyebrows.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Leonardo shook his head, "I think my question is… should I act on these feelings even though it hasn't been that much time?"

"They are there for a reason, my son," Splinter took a deep breath, "Act on them. They may surprise you."

"Leo?" Raphael knocked on the outer door of Splinter's room, "Sorry, sensei. Donnie says that Deidra's back from work and says she's got some new information on the killer."

"I'll be right there," Leonardo nodded toward him.

"Go on, my son," Splinter bowed his head to Leonardo, "I will be here should you need an ear."

"Thank you, father."

Raphael turned from the door and toward the group before Leonardo got up. Raphael wasn't too close to the door when Splinter talked with Leonardo, but he had heard enough. The next few days are going to be Hell and he knew it.

"Is everyone here?" Leonardo asked as he entered the area around the numerous screens.

"Just waiting on you, fearless leader," Raphael leaned against one of the pillars surrounding the area.

"Don't start, you just got here, too," Donatello looked at Raphael.

"Because you told me to get him for you."

Michelangelo stood across from Raphael by another duplicate pillar. Analise stood in front of him and behind Deidra who was shuffling a few of her files around on the screens. Donatello and April stood on either side of her to show her which buttons to hit to access her jump drive and present the information to the others.

"What have you got for us, Deidra?" Leonardo asked.

"A couple of suspects… and one that definitely stands out," she pulled up the last files and let the two pictures pop on the screens. Deidra looked at the picture of Alfred and then at Analise, "We know one of them. Well- at least Analise does."

"You guys think that it may be Alfred?" Analise asked and looked quickly between Deidra and the screen, "Seriously?"

"Your ex?" Michelangelo asked.

"His is one that we're looking at very seriously," Deidra nodded and gave her friend a sympathetic look, "If we could find him."

"What do you mean?" Analise asked and pulled out her phone, "He isn't missing. I've been getting texts up the wahzoo from him lately."

"Which is much more than anyone else has heard from him in over two years," Deidra confessed, "He's not only been missing- I mean, he has completely dropped off the map. He also purchased a black sedan right before he went missing, after you had broken it off with him- you already know about his medical background."

"He was talking about it nearly constantly. How long have you been looking at him?"

"The department dug this stuff up and told the team this morning."

"Well, sheisse," Analise groaned.

Michelangelo looked at Donatello for a translation and Donatello rolled his eyes, "She said 'shit' in German."

"Ah," he nodded and looked at Analise, "You're German?"

"Dad's side of the family is," she explained quickly and rubbed her hand over her damp and still somewhat tangled hair, "And I thought that you had the psycho ex's."

"What's with the kid?" Raphael asked as he looked at the other picture.

"Another suspect, but it's doubtful that it's him," Deidra smirked, "I re-interviewed him before I left today. He nearly wet himself. He's just a dumb kid."

"Now what?" Michelangelo looked at the picture of Alfred.

"It gives us a good start, but I can't do anything without some kind of interview with the guy," Deidra motioned toward the screen.

"Where was he last seen?"

"Actually at the museum," she said a little shocked as she read from her file, "He was spotted by some acquaintances. They talked to him and he left rather abruptly. That was almost a year after Analise dumped him. Good thing, too."

"Tell me about it. I dodged the bullet," Analise shook her head, "I wonder why he was around the museum. He hated going there with me when we were together, but never wanted me too far away either."

"Fits the profile," Deidra nodded, "Very needy."

"Let's do some detective work of our own," Leonardo looked at his brothers, "Looks like we're patrolling tonight."

"And I am doing some research," April smiled and looked at the two girls, "Would you mind some help?"

"The more the merrier," Analise smiled back and got two more chairs for them. She quickly put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and got to work.

"So, let's start off with his old apartment," Leonardo began to think up a plan when he saw Splinter come out from his room with a communicator in his hand, "Splinter?"

"It seems Casey has picked up a police scanner call about the dragons," Splinter pointed to the contraption, "He is coming down with Shadow and hoping for some, as he said, 'back up'."

"Then he's going to get it," Raphael smiled and spun his sais, "I got some venting to do."

"Let's get ready, turtles," Leonardo nodded and watched as his brothers went their own ways. Michelangelo turned toward Analise and told her something about holding off on sewer boarding while April went to help Donatello pack up his bag of tricks. Leonardo turned toward Deidra who was clicking though the files.

"Um, Deidra," he stepped closer to her, "I had one other question."

"Whatcha' need?" she asked and then turned from the screen.

"You don't really need to answer now," he shrugged a little bit, "But I was wondering if maybe tomorrow night you may want to join me for dinner?"

Deidra blinked a few times in a bit of surprise. Before she could even think of answering they both heard the sound of metal clashing against stone. They both looked to the side and found a sai embedded deep in one of the pillars.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**:

"Hey guys, you ready to crack some dragon skulls?" Casey asked as he walked into the lair with his group of sport articles over one shoulder and a blonde toddler in the other arm. The toddler seemed to agree with him and clapped her hands in her father's excitement.

"Will you stop talking about violence in front of your daughter?" April frowned from the computer screens and walked up to Casey. She lifted the toddler out of Casey's arms and lifted her in the air which earned a squeal of delight, "Daddy is living back in his glory days again, isn't he, Shadow?"

"What do you mean back in my glory days?" Casey asked a little deflated.

"Don't worry Case," Raphael came up behind him and patted him on the back, "We still love ya."

"That's so comfortin'," Casey frowned and walked with Raphael over to the screens where he saw the two young women from the night before. He hopped on the counter and leaned back against one of the screens, "Analise, Deidra! How you liking the lair?"

"It's a lot more comfortable than a lot of people may think a lair to be," Analise smiled, "I mean, I got my own room. More than I was hoping for."

"You have your hockey mask ready, I see," Deidra looked at the man and his sports equipment.

"Always," he smiled and looked at April before he gave her cheek a kiss, "Are you coming out with us tonight, babe?"

"Not tonight," she shook her head and balanced Shadow on her hip, "Someone's got to watch the baby and I promised the girls that I would help with some research on the killer. Or at least on one of the suspects."

"You think he's got something to do with the dragons?"

"You heard Hun last night," Leonardo said as he and Donatello walked back into the center room of the lair. Deidra smirked in Leonardo's direction and he smiled shyly back before he took on the leader role, "We are going to have to split into teams tonight. More than likely the dragons are the distractions for the real bad guy out there again tonight."

"I've discovered a subtle, nearly transparent, pattern to his selection of victims," Donatello smiled at his achievement.

"How?" both Deidra and Analise asked as they had worked on a pattern since Deidra had begun to pick up facts on the case.

"It's difficult to explain and I will go over it with you when I get back," Donatello explained and gave April a disk, "I put down all I could about the beast on this disk. Hopefully you girls can get closer than I could on identifying it."

"Oh we will," Analise stretched out her fingers and accidentally popped a few of them making her shake her hands out, "Ow."

"I think that Casey and I can take on the dragons," Raphael leaned on Casey's shoulder and Casey smirked to agree.

"I agree. You two can handle those guys with your hands tied behind your backs," Leonardo nodded, "Donnie, Mikey and I are going to try to track down the killer and hopefully this Alfred guy as well before any other girls go missing or found dead."

"I can fight too if you need some help. Deidra is out of commission until that leg injury heals up- I mean, she'll probably be fit as a fiddle tomorrow, but…" Analise began to say before someone pushed her back into her chair. She looked up and Michelangelo looked down at her.

"Not tonight, dudette," he shook his head, "You can kick butt for sure, but we got to find that ex of yours if he is the one out hunting you and Deidra. Not to mention a whole lot of other girls. You could be more of a target than anything else and we need some direction on where we're going out there."

"As Mikey said, you two can fight extremely well, but we need someone at center control," Leonardo explained, "You two know this guy better than any of us. And with Analise's background in biology, maybe we can narrow down on that animal that attacked you two. April will help with logistics of Don's system."

"Sounds good to me," Deidra nodded and put on a headset that Donatello let her, Analise and April borrow, "Let's get this bastard before he kills another girl."

"Let's go turtles!" Leonardo yelled and they all split up in separate areas of the lair. Michelangelo hugged Analise quickly and she hugged him back tightly before he could get away. Leonardo looked pointedly at Deidra who gave him a slight smile before he left. She hadn't told him an answer and he wouldn't pressure her for it until she was ready. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo piled into the Battleshell and flew out from one of the sewer exits.

Casey looked at Raphael as they ran toward the other garage, "What are we taking out today?"

"What else?" Raphael jumped into the garage and onto his motorcycle.

"It's looking good, Raph. You did a nice job on it," Casey looked the bike over.

"It's almost done and I can't wait to see just what this baby can do," Raphael patted the bike and revved it up just as Casey got on his own. They both popped on their helmets and gave each other a thumbs up, "Let's ride."

Deidra's head popped up a little as she heard the first cycle rev to life, "Is that an 1198 R Course Ducati Special Edition?"

"Yeah, Raphael has been working on it since he saw it in a junk yard about a month ago. Somebody nearly totaled it," April nodded and began to type even with Shadow in her lap, "He just needs to settle on a color on it and it will finally be done."

"Nice," Analise nodded, not really knowing what kind of bike they were talking about. From Deidra's expression it must have been some bike. Analise was a little too distracted by the little bundle in April's lap, "How old is she?"

April looked from Analise down to Shadow on her lap, "She's just over ten months."

"She's adorable," Analise waved at the baby who gurgled.

"Thank you. Do you want to hold her?" April held out Shadow.

"Sure," Analise lifted her to her lap and began to bounce her one knee. She cooed a little and played a little game of Peek-a-boo with the baby on her lap.

Deidra smirked at her friend, "No matter what you do, you are acting more and more like your mother."

"You can't say no to this face," Analise held up the baby to Deidra's face, "It doesn't matter if my mom was a nanny or not."

"Right," Deidra rolled her eyes and looked over the schematics of the block that Alfred used to live on.

Analise looked over the information and then down at the little girl on her lap who began to play with her hair. She focused on the blonde hair and the bright, blue eyes as they focused on between Analise's hair and her orange tank top. Analise tilted her head in thought and looked back at April and then at the baby again.

"Did you and Casey adopt Shadow?" Analise asked out loud and then gasped at herself, "I'm sorry. I'm prying; I shouldn't have asked that out loud."

"Very perceptive," April nodded with a smile, "Shadow isn't mine or Casey's. Her father was killed about eight months before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her. Casey adopted her and I fell in love with her as soon as he brought her home."

"I could never imagine a tough guy like him adopting something this adorable," she hugged the baby and made them both giggle.

"He has a soft spot for adorable," April laughed a little bit.

"I am not the only one!" Casey said over the radio channel, "Raph does too!"

"I do not!" Raphael yelled into his communicator in his helmet, "Let's stop this baby talk and get to business, huh?"

"Then get off the frequency," Deidra smiled into the microphone on her headset. She clicked off his set and saw that they were where the Purple Dragons were supposed to be. He and Casey would be having fun in a few seconds anyway. She shifted her eyes to the screen pertaining to the other half of the team, "How are you doing, Leo?"

"Are we close to the plotted route that Donatello set out?" Leonardo's voice rang in her ear.

"You're a couple blocks away," Analise looked quickly at the map.

"And we may stay that way," Donatello popped in and leaned over the front seat to point out the front of the windshield, "We just spotted that animal from last night."

"I'll try to track your movements from here. Keep up with that thing," Deidra clicked on the map and the blimp that represented the Battleshell along with the camera out in the front of the vehicle.

"Get some pics if you can," Analise handed Shadow back over to April and began to type on the files that Donatello had gathered. Her eyes flew over the information as she and April both tried to get some pieces of the puzzle fit, "I need a little more on this thing."

"What have you got so far?" Donatello asked as Leonardo turned to follow the huge animal down a side street.

"It definitely has canine DNA in its structure from that blood that you gathered from some of the weapons," Analise groaned as she typed as fast as she could on the profile, "The fur was that of a timber wolf-"

"That guy killed a wolf for this thing?" Deidra asked with a bit of anger burning through.

"He might just have," Analise nodded, "That's not all. I see male, human DNA. A good portion of it."

"Wait, a man and a wolf? You telling me that we have a werewolf in New York?" Michelangelo asked from the passenger side, "Where have I heard that before?"

"Stay in the moment, Mikey," Leonardo struggled to turn the Battleshell in sync with the animal.

"It's another mutant," Deidra whispered as she looked at the screen with the feed from the Battleshell camera. It was so low that many on the radio didn't hear her, but Analise caught it and looked at her.

She mouthed a question to her friend, 'Another?'

Leonardo looked out the front windshield and watched the wolf-thing jump off one side of a building and toward a busy nightlife district, "He's heading toward the nightclubs."

"He's sending his pets to gather new victims," Deidra spoke into the headset, "We got to keep the people in those nightclubs, otherwise there could be a dead girl on the street tomorrow morning and another one on a surgeon table."

"Got it," Michelangelo smiled big and opened up a panel on the Battleshell and waited until he got the pattern of the phone poles passing by.

"What are you planning, Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"I've always wondered if werewolves were real," Michelangelo chuckled and jumped from the Battleshell and onto a phone pole, which he launched himself into the air and onto the large werewolf creature, "Woohoo! Ride him ninja cowboy!"

"What the hell is Mikey doing?" Analise asked as she saw the grainy picture from the Battleshell show the creature try to buck and claw at the turtle on his back.

"Being stupid," Leonardo said as he stopped the Battleshell.

"Being Mikey," Donatello corrected and jumped out to the street, "He stopped the thing from continuing."

"He's going to get hurt if he doesn't get off of that thing," Leonardo growled and yelled up to Michelangelo, "Eight seconds! Times up!"

Michelangelo watched for the front claws of the creature and then jumped off of the monster and to the ground, "I give myself a nine point three on that ride."

"I can only imagine what Analise is going to give you when we get back to the lair," Donatello could still hear her from the communicator in the Battleshell.

The creature turned toward the Battleshell and the three turtles in front of it. It began to pace between one side of the street and the other in front of them to size them up. All three turtles took out their weapons and waited for the thing to charge. The three women at central control watched the thing with interest.

"That definitely is not a known species of canine," Analise shook her head, "This thing has to be a mutant."

"And I bet I know who's behind it," Deidra frowned.

The creature growled and barred its teeth at the three turtles in front of it. It looked over its shoulder at the nightclubs only a block away. A large piece of debris hit him upside the head and it snarled as it stared back at the four turtles.

"Don't even think about it, dude," Michelangelo held another large brick in his hand and wasn't afraid to use it.

"You throw that, and I will be having turtle soup," the animal growled and snapped its jaws at Michelangelo who dropped the brick.

"Did that thing just talk?" Analise asked and pointed at the screen.

"I think it did," Deidra nodded.

"You hunt girls tonight and we will hunt you," Leonardo said with a strong voice and stepped toward the animal, "I don't think you'd want that."

"Too many distractions," the animal snapped at the three turtles. He growled to himself and then turned from the nightclub area and back the way that it was coming, "I will hunt again another night."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Leonardo and the others ran to the Battleshell and followed the animal.

"We can't lose this thing!" Deidra yelled into the headset.

The Battleshell kept good tabs on the creature until it stopped and looked directly back at it on its tail. It roared at it and jumped over it and into an alleyway behind them. Leonardo jumped out and ran into the alleyway after it. He stopped in the sudden darkness and let his eyes adjust as he scanned for any sound. He heard something struggling against some metal and looked up at a fire escape only to see a man putting out a large bed sheet to dry on a line. Michelangelo and Donatello join him in the alleyway and looked around with weapons ready.

"Where'd it go?" Michelangelo asked and didn't even see any claw marks on where it passed through.

"It's like it… disappeared," Donatello sighed in annoyance.

"The girls aren't going to like this," Leonardo shook his head, "Let's head back to the lair."

As the three walked back to the Battleshell the man that hung the sheet let out a heavy breath he was holding. The jump to the fire escape was risky transforming back to his human state. He wouldn't have the energy to hunt again for a couple of days, but he could use those days to his advantage. He had some turtles to dispose of before he could reach his true goal. He jumped down to street level once the Battleshell sped away and went to a pay phone.

"Hun, pack it in," he huffed into the phone, "No dinner for us tonight. The hunt was a bust. Bring your boys in for the night. We will try again soon."

Raphael and Casey watched as the Purple Dragons suddenly dropped their weapons and ran for the doors. This wasn't what they were expecting.

"You pansies!" Casey yelled at their retreating backs and threw a few crowbars that were left behind at them. He looked back at Raphael who had just finished with one of the punks who didn't get away, "What do you think made them do that?"

"Distraction time was over," Raphael guessed. He walked over to his bike and helmet and put it over his head, "Hey, the dragons ran scared. What's goin' on?"

"Welcome back," Analise said into the headset, "Come on home, boys. There are no victims on tonight's agenda."

"Hun called off his dogs," Raphael waved Casey over and got back on his bike.

"Yeah because we got some more info on that thing you guys fought last night. And you'd be surprised at what we found."

"I can hardly contain myself," Raphael muttered.

"Just get your tail back to the lair, huh?" Deidra asked into the headset and then took it off. She looked at Analise who smiled back at her, "This night blows."

"You win some, you lose some," Analise shrugged, "At least he didn't get another girl."

"He still has one locked up somewhere," Deidra put her head to the cool keyboard in front of her, "I just hope she's still alive."

Analise closed her eyes and tried to concentrate real hard on the last victim that he had abducted. She imagined the older lady's hair and eyes and the picture that Deidra had of her. She felt a slightly elevated heart rate, but at least it was still there, "She's alive."

"How do you know?" Deidra turned her head to her friend.

"Trust me," she nodded, "She's scared. But alive."

"Ladies," Splinter entered the computer area.

"Good evening, Splinter," Analise bowed her head slightly toward him as the other two women did the same.

"Busy night?" he looked at the dozens of information windows on the screen.

"Beyond so," Deidra nodded.

"I must ask you two a question," Splinter looked at Analise and Deidra and turned from them, "Follow me, please."

"Sure thing," Analise hopped off of her chair and followed Splinter with Deidra right next to her. April smiled after them, but stayed at the computer just in case the guys needed something. Both girls entered his room and he motioned for them to kneel down on the pillows in front of a small table with a large pillow for him on the other side. On the table was a tea pot and three small cups.

"Leonardo came with a request for me before he set out tonight," Splinter said gently as he poured out the tea, "He proposed you two as students."

"For ninjitsu?" Analise asked excitedly and took one of the cups that Splinter handed her.

"Indeed."

"I would be honored," Analise bowed her head and then looked back at him, "If that is an offer."

"You have expressed interest," he nodded, "It is a very long and sometimes treacherous path to take. You have pain and agony, pleasure and accomplishment, but in completion you have balance. Do you think you can take these on your shoulders?"

Deidra and Analise looked at one another and then down at the tea in their hands. They thought over his words and took a deep breath from the scent of the tea.

"You have described life itself, Splinter," Analise commented and nodded her head, "What better thing could you do with your life other than live it?"

"I feel the same way," Deidra put her cup down with Analise on the table in front of them, "Life isn't safe. But it is the only thing that is certain. How you live and progress through it is the question. I would too be honored to be a student."

"Why did you both put the tea back on the table?" Splinter eyed their cups while his was left empty.

"Because it is just warm water," Analise smiled.

"It isn't ready yet," Deidra added.

Splinter smiled proudly at the two girls and pointed to their two cups.

"This tea is now only water, it will need certain spices and ingredients to make it a tea," Splinter looked at the pot and then poured tea into his own cup, deep red in color, "At this time you are both cups filled with water. With time and the right ingredients, you will both become a strong and bold tea."

"Can we be taken as your students?" Analise asked with hope in her eyes.

"I will take you both as students in ninjitsu," Splinter nodded.

Both Deidra and Analise smiled at one another and then bowed their heads to the floor, "Thank you, Master Splinter."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**:

Analise and Deidra walked out from Splinter's room with a smile on each of their faces. April caught their expressions and smiled to herself. She remembered that talk with Splinter when she was younger. She wondered if he had asked them or if they had asked him just like she had.

"What's got you two in such a good mood?" April asked as the girls sat back down in front of the screens once again.

"Just looking forward to being in a classroom again," Analise said with a wide smile and took a deep breath, "Hope I'm ready for it."

"You're more than ready," Deidra assured her and looked down at her leg with the injury, "I just hope I will be."

"You heal fast," Analise waved her hand at her as if to wave away her worry and looked back at the digital pages in front of her, "We won't start until tomorrow and that will be all your leg will need from the look of it."

"Yeah, I guess so," she shrugged and then smiled as she looked at her friend. She then began to dance in her seat with her eyes closed, "I'm gonna be a ninja. I'm gonna be a ninja."

"Ninjitsu, ninjitsu," Analise joined in the random dancing on her own seat. April looked on a little scared and confused while Shadow tried to join in on the dancing. Analise and Deidra both laughed with one another and then turned serious as they turned back to the screens. Analise clicked on a link and then turned to April, "What kind of hacking system does Donatello have on this hardware? I would like to see how far we can go so I can track down Alfred. See if I can dig up things that Deidra's team hasn't."

"Um, here," April typed and scanned through a few files and brought up a world search for people, "Donnie hacked into this search a few months ago, just to make sure Shredder hasn't come back and taken another approach to world conquest."

"Shredder?" Analise and Deidra looked at one another and snickered a little, "I guess he must have been some kind of badass if he got you guys worried even with a weak name like that."

"It sounds like the newest kitchen appliance," Analise smirked and typed in the name of Alfred Sinclair into the search.

"Tell me about it," Deidra looked through half of the search results, "Could you imagine the infomercials?"

"You two never heard of the Shredder?" April asked and looked from one to the other.

"If it happened more than five years ago, I wouldn't anyway," Analise shook her head, "I was still living in California and trying to get transferred over here."

"I probably had, but I like to focus on the now criminals, and not those in the past," Deidra explained and sighed as she looked from her list to Analise, "You find anything on him yet?"

"Maybe," Analise re-read a few passages under one of the names and then clicked on the pictures that went along with it, "This may be a bit interesting."

"What's that?" Deidra pushed her chair to sit right next to her best friend.

Analise pulled up the first picture of a young man around seventeen years old. He had a small, shy smile on his face and was dressed in a nice looking suit. His light brown hair was cut nicely and his eye glasses hung low on his nose, "This is Alfred Sinclair. Born August 16th, 1985 in the small town of Willowwalk, Connecticut. This was taken at his high school his senior year."

"That's nice, but he doesn't look-"

"Ah, but wait, there's more!" Analise clicked on the next picture and up popped a picture that they were all familiar with, "Same name, same social security number, but not even a year later, he went through a dramatic change. After dropping communication with his family and friends once he reached college, he came back to the living world and changed his major from English to the medical field. It was like he was a whole new person…"

"Maybe he was," Deidra looked at the two pictures side by side. They were very similar to be sure, but there were definite pieces that just didn't fit, "Their eyes are too different to be the same person. The kid looks so innocent; the Alfred that we know has something different behind his eyes. Something dark."

"He took the real Alfred's identity probably after killing him," Analise nodded, "And a lot of people fell for it. Including me when I dated him."

"The team thinks that he may have dropped that identity and took a new one and that's why no one knew where he went," Deidra frowned and punched the console with her fist, "Bastard."

"He could be anyone," Analise looked at the two pictures, "But I now know without a doubt that it was him. It _is_ him."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you," Deidra looked at her friend, now a little more appreciative of her, "You probably could have been an early target."

"Maybe that's why he was at the museum the last time anyone saw him. I was doing research there at that time," Analise took a deep breath, "You never know when you're so close to death. No wonder my sixth sense alerted me to make sure I was never alone with him."

"Now what?" April asked and turned to the screen with all the findings they had made on the animal and human DNA from the monster.

"Well, we know for sure he is stealing identities," Deidra leaned back in her chair, "Now we just got to find out which one he's taken and using now."

"That's easy enough," Analise said with thick sarcasm.

From what they suspected was some kind of garage, the girls heard the large engine of the Battleshell come to a stop followed by a couple of bike engines. Analise cleared her throat and pulled on her shirt to straighten it out. Deidra crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk while April leaned toward Deidra.

"Why doesn't this look good?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Don't worry, just sit back and enjoy the show," Deidra chuckled.

Leonardo and Donatello came into the lair first with disappointed looks on their faces. They saw Deidra who had an understanding smile on her face and waved them over, "Nice try, guys. We'll get him next time. Get over here and we will share what Analise, April and I have found out once the show's over."

"Show?" Leonardo asked as Deidra turned him to face where Michelangelo just appeared. Analise made a bee line for him and he smiled at first, but then turned to confusion when he saw her irate look.

"Hey dudette, what's going on?" he asked as she approached him. She quickly hit him in the arm and he rubbed it as it actually had some muscle behind it, "Ow, what was that for?"

"You idiot," she shook her head and hit him in the other arm.

"What'd I do?" he asked and tried to hold both of her arms from him.

"You scared me half to death!" she folded her arms over her chest and tried to stare down the turtle that was a few inches taller than her, "Don't ever jump out of a moving vehicle and then onto the back of a mutant again! You would think that the decision would be common sense!"

"What if said mutant is Raph?" Michelangelo laughed a little until she hit him again in the shoulder, "Hey!"

"This isn't funny, Mikey! You could have gotten seriously injured!"

She batted at him a couple of times and after he was sure that she had stopped he smiled a little and looked at her, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was," she mumbled and tried to catch her breath from hitting at him.

He chuckled a little bit and stepped forward to hug her close to him. In the process he made sure to pin her arms at her sides so she couldn't hit anymore, "I promise not to jump out of the Battleshell to ride a werewolf rodeo style anymore."

"Thank you," she let out a breath in relief and placed her head on his shoulder since she couldn't hug him back.

"So if it so happened that I did get injured… would you nurse me back to health?" he asked and looked down at her.

"You better not test that theory," she pouted up at him and made him chuckle.

"That has to be the most random and specific promise I have ever heard," Leonardo said as he looked over his younger brother and the human girl.

"Gag alert, avert your eyes, Case," Raphael said as he entered the lair and shielded his eyes from the side of the room that Michelangelo and Analise were standing in.

"Ah, shut it, Raph," Analise said to the other turtle.

"Well, that wasn't much of a fight," Casey said as he kissed April on the cheek and picked up Shadow from her arms. He swung the little one in a circle and made her chuckle before she yawned, "I think it's time we got home."

"Me too," April nodded and looked at the two girls, "You both going to be okay in explaining the findings to the boys?"

"No problemo," Analise made and 'okay' sign with her fingers while Michelangelo had a comfortable arm around her shoulders.

"We got it, April," Deidra nodded, "Go home with your baby girl and hot husband."

Analise just giggled as she saw both Leonardo and Raphael look a little stricken at her description of Casey.

"Would you mind not hitting on my _married_, best friend?" Raphael asked her from the side of the room.

"I'm not hitting on him; I'm just stating an opinion," Deidra said slowly and then turned to April who was also laughing, "Thusly: way to go, April."

"Why thank you," April bowed her head a little and grabbed the front of Casey's shirt, "Come on, my hot husband. Time to go home."

"See ya later, guys," Casey waved to them and walked out with his family.

"So what did you find out?" Donatello asked and looked at the screens.

"As far as that creature…" Analise popped up one of the cleaned up images that they took with the Battleshell. It really did look like something out of a horror movie. It moved on hind legs and its front arms had claws that looked deadly. Analise shivered as she was reminded of how close Michelangelo was to getting hit with them, "We know that it has two main DNA profiles that have blended, somehow. Deidra has a thought on it, I believe."

"I think it's a mutant," Deidra said with certainty and accessed her jump drive where she brought up the pictures of the last found victim, "I didn't want to worry you guys yet, but I think we can't really get past all this now."

"Who is that?" Analise asked.

"That was Francis Delone," Deidra sighed and looked at the pictures, "The medical examiner said that her DNA was blended with that of a dog. She doesn't know how, but she thinks that it has to do with some kind of chemical composition that allows the two structures to blend and… mutate."

"You mean to tell me that someone has ooze out there?" Leonardo asked and pointed to the ceiling of the lair.

"I don't think it's the exact same ooze that affected you guys," Analise shook her head.

"This one is much deadlier. He is still killing them in vicious ways. But it's the ooze that weakens them to the point that they can't fight anymore," Deidra added and looked at the guys, "We got to find him before he gives this treatment to Cherise Velmont and kills her too."

"Agreed," Leonardo nodded and took a deep breath, "But he won't be taking any victims tonight. Might as well head to bed."

"I will update the group tomorrow on what I have found on Alfred," Deidra nodded, "I wish I knew who he was before he was Alfred. It would make a definite profile easier."

"I wonder if the real Alfred's family knows if he is dead," Analise thought out loud and looked at the floor, "How bad could that be for you to wonder about your brother and son like that?"

Michelangelo patted her on the back once he saw her sad expression and then hugged her from the side, "Come on, dudette, I'll walk you to your room."

"All right," she nodded and looked at Deidra, "I got my own room now. We got some privacy. I'll see you in the morning, though. I got an early shift at work starting around ten, so I will be home before you."

"Night," she smiled at her best friend and downloaded the last of the information onto her jump drive. She looked at the small item in her hand and thought about all the information that they had gathered. She didn't know on whether or not she should tell the group about the werewolf looking mutant, but she definitely had to get them on the track of 'Alfred'.

"You going to be okay?" Leonardo asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

Deidra looked up and saw that she was the only other person in their vicinity. Donatello headed up to his room and Raphael seemed to disappear all together. She sighed and put the jump drive into her bag for tomorrow, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Better get to sleep," he nodded and turned to walk away until Deidra's hand caught his. He turned back to her and tilted his head.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked a little confused.

"Tomorrow night," she said slowly as if trying to get him to catch on, "I will join you for dinner."

"Oh," he blushed a little and leaned over her hand that had his and kissed her on the back of the hand, "I look forward to it. Meet me at the dojo doors around seven?"

"Seven it is," she smiled and got out of her chair, "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he watched her walk back toward her room. He stayed out in the middle of the lair for a little while until Michelangelo came out from the direction of the girl's bedrooms. They both smiled to one another and began to walk up the stairs until they heard two voices sing to one another from the girl's rooms.

"I feeeel you, Deidra," Analise sung from her room and laughed a little.

"I feeeel you, Ana," Deidra sung back, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

They both laughed before both voices grew silent.

Both turtles looked at one another and then shook their heads. They weren't even going to ask.

* * *

><p>Two a.m. found Deidra in the turtle's garage in front of the fabled motorcycle that Raphael had built back from the ground up. She saw how the metal was sanded down and ready for a paint job. She held a small file under her arm; she felt like she needed to concentrate and knowing that there was a motorcycle in the garage would help her more than concentrate. She always sat on her old motorcycle to think things over at her parents before her father sold it. She thought she heard something and looked over her shoulder to make sure that she didn't wake Analise when she left her room. Satisfied that her best friend was still asleep she swung a leg over the bike and settled down on the newly installed black seat.<p>

"Someone really did a job on you, didn't they?" she asked the bike and stroked the top of the gas tank, "I never thought I would see an 1198 R Course Ducati Special Edition this close. Much less sit on one. I wonder if he has pushed it to its potential."

She looked closely at the gauges near the handlebars and then felt the foot stirrups under her bare feet. She closed her eyes and could almost feel the wind in her face and the vibrations of the engine through her legs. A smile of complete bliss crossed her features and she gripped the handles and the file that she was going to look through fell to the floor. She opened her eyes slowly and sat back carefully, "You're a beauty. I have to say, that idiot did something right."

"Glad to hear we agree on somethin'."

Deidra turned her head quickly to the doorway toward the lair and saw Raphael with a dirty rag over one shoulder.

"How's the leg?" he asked as he stepped inside the garage.

"I can still walk on it," she shrugged and looked from him to the bike under her, "I didn't think that anyone would be up."

"No one usually is," he said and walked down the couple of steps toward her and his bike, "It's the peaceful time before anyone gets up. The earliest that anyone will be waking up around here is around five."

"Then what are you doing up?" she asked and eyed her file.

He picked it up and handed it to her, "Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. You?"

"The same," she nodded and took the file while she climbed off the bike, "I wanted to go over some facts on the case. Couldn't concentrate, so I came out here. Bikes always had a way of calming me."

"Yeah, they have that ability with some of us," he patted the bike.

Deidra studied his face for a minute as he concentrated on the bike. He was a lot calmer and a lot less obnoxious. Is this how he usually is? He actually acts civil?

He looked up at her scrutinizing face, "What?"

"You're different in the early morning hours, is all," she shrugged.

"You'd be surprised," he smirked and walked to the small table to the side of the bike and the older bike that Casey had used. He picked up a small paint can and brought it over next to the bike. He began to connect it to the right hose and then taped off the metal and glass he didn't want to paint.

Deidra watched how careful he was with the bike; as if it was Shadow. His hands smoothed over the work he had already done and he looked carefully at the connections in the engine before he taped it off. She shook her head a little and put her file on the top steps to the lair. She came back over next to Raphael, "Would you mind some help with the paint job?"

"You want to help a hot head paint a motorcycle?" he asked with a sarcastic flare.

"I want to help finish up a masterpiece," Deidra tied a piece of old material around her night shirt, "Ana isn't the only one that appreciates Art."

"What do you know about 1198 R Course Ducati's?"

"You'd be surprised," she mimicked him from earlier and leaned over the bike toward him, "Try me."

Raphael smirked and tested one of the pressure hoses for the paint. He handed her one of the nozzles, "Black over lays the red. Don't screw it up."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**:

"That ride last night took more out of me than I thought," Michelangelo yawned as he walked into the dojo with Donatello right behind him. He raised his hands above his head for a stretch and tilted his neck from side to side earning a few loud pops.

"I thought for sure that thing was going to throw you into the wall," Donatello moved his bow staff over his head and then behind him to stretch out his arms, "Any new bruises to account for?"

"None that I really see, but I bet there are some under my shell," Michelangelo chuckled and pointed to his back.

"That doesn't account for the ones on your brain," Raphael said as he walked into the dojo with small towel over his shoulder for the work out.

"My brain isn't bruised!" Michelangelo pouted.

"Ah, that's right, just damaged," Raphael rubbed the top of his little brother's head warmly and chuckled as Michelangelo smiled.

"Let's not get this morning started with arguments," Leonardo reminded his brothers as they all began to sit around the middle of the dojo to wait for Splinter for the morning meditation.

Splinter soon was heard coming down the tunnels, but each of the turtles could hear his voice. He usually didn't vocalize in the mornings until he got to the dojo, and above that he never talked to himself- to spirits during mediation, sure- but never to himself. Each of the four brothers looked at one another and then Michelangelo quickly got up from his position and walked toward the dojo doors. He peeked his head out and then immediately back in. He ran over and sat back down with his brothers with an excited look on his face.

"What is it Mikey?" Donatello asked in a whisper, not knowing how far away Splinter was.

"We got some new students," Michelangelo said with a large smile.

"New students?" Raphael thought to himself and then looked to Leonardo, "You didn't."

"I only brought up the suggestion. It was Splinter's decision on whether or not to actually train them," Leonardo defended and looked at the doors of the dojo open and Splinter came in with both girls on either side of him.

"Good morning, my sons," Splinter greeted them and motioned the two girls forward, "May I introduce two new students into the circle. Both Analise and Deidra have decided to start training to becoming kunoichi."

Analise stood in her old high school gym shorts and a white tank top with a black sports bra underneath. Although she had thought about wearing her tennis shoes she decided against them in the end. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she waved at the guys with a large smile. Michelangelo waved back eagerly and gave her two thumbs up.

Deidra wore two tanks tops over one another in black and red. Her shorts were some of the tight athletic kind that she had used during her training with the bureau. She too was bare foot and stretched out her feet on the new material of the woven mats in the dojo. She looked over the four shocked, yet happy looking turtles. Leonardo seemed a little proud in the fact that she accepted the training. While Raphael was surprised, he still gave her a supportive look.

'He has changed since last night,' she noted to herself, 'Maybe we just needed that common ground.'

"Make room for them, my sons," Splinter asked as he motioned the two girls forward.

Michelangelo quickly pushed Donatello further from him and patted the now empty space next to him for Analise. She smiled at the action, but patted Donatello on the shoulder once he situated himself. She thanked him for scooting over and he nodded back at her while he sent an annoyed glare at his brother. Deidra sat between Leonardo and Raphael as they both made a bit of room for her. Splinter settled himself on the other side of Leonardo and rested his hands on his knees.

"We will start with meditation all together," Splinter instructed, "And then we will move to training. I will take the girls to begin their training while you, my sons, will continue on perfecting your technique."

"Yes, master," the boys echoed and the group closed their eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

><p>"There are five main principles in Ninjitsu," Splinter instructed the girls after the meditation and as the four turtles sparred with one another in the next room over, "Gradualism, continuity, moderateness, self restraint and courtesy."<p>

The girls glanced at one another and then nodded toward Splinter to continue.

"Once we have set bases in all of these principles and you begin to master them we can focus on each of your specific abilities and disciplines," Splinter continued, "Eventually we will get to your 'animal style'."

"I like the sound of that," Deidra smirked.

"It will unlock your personal skills and abilities that may have been undiscovered until now," Splinter smiled at them both. He paused a moment as Analise looked a little confused, "Analise?"

"I was just wondering…" she struggled and little and played with her ponytail in nervousness, "Is animal style anything like animal spirit guides?"

Splinter tilted his head a little and nodded after a second of thought, "I suppose so. Why?"

"I just don't think a deer is a very vicious animal."

"All animals have their strong points," he reminded her, "You have good instinct to know when something is wrong, you have a motherly instinct and a balance that may be lost on others."

"Sans the claws and teeth," she reminded him.

"Not all animals need claws. Look at my sons," he looked back into the next room to check on their progress and then focused back on the girls, "I will pair you with my sons to help you in your training."

"Like a tutor?" Deidra asked.

"Something like it, yes. But before we can explore that option," Splinter stood and asked them to rise with him, "This may be your hardest day. I want you to each attack me one at a time to see where we should begin."

The girls looked at one another and played rock paper scissors to chose who would go first. Whoever it was would feel the pain first. Attacking a ninja master definitely didn't bode well.

* * *

><p>"Definitely didn't bode well," Deidra popped out her back as she hobbled into the department. Lieutenant Seeper and Doctor Edmunds looked over at her as soon as she entered the room as they were the first ones in the briefing room that morning.<p>

"Damn Jenson, you look awful," Seeper stood back from her and looked her over, "Fall off a bridge or something this morning?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too," she groaned and sat down in her chair to the side of the projector seeing as she will do a good portion of the presentation this time around, "Started a new exercise regiment with Analise. You should see her. She'll be walking a full two miles per hour slower from here on out. I cringe to think what her tours are going to be like today."

"Ouch, remind me never to go to the gym with you," Seeper shivered a little to think of what kind of regiment would bring her down. He turned from her and began to walk out of the room, "I need to grab a few things, but just go ahead and set up for your piece."

"Thanks, don't need any help or anything," she groaned and turned to the projector.

"Are you okay?" Edmunds asked and walked next to her to see if he could help.

"I'll be fine," she said in a flat tone, "Just got to work through the pain like always."

"Did you need someone to drive you home?" he asked and looked out the front window of the department, "You didn't bring your car again today."

"My friend dropped me off," she smiled at the memory of Leonardo dropping her off in the sewer glider and she climbed up through one of the service entrances, "He'll pick me up too more than likely."

"He?" Edmunds asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yup, I hope he's on time if I am going to be ready for my date with him tonight," she added. She didn't like this guy snooping into her personal life, but maybe if he believes that she's taken he will back off. She stopped a minute in her own mind, 'Am I considered taken?'

"How long have you known him?" Edmunds asked as she pulled up the file she needed on the laptop screen.

"What did I tell you about my personal life?" she asked, but didn't even look away from the screen, "Don't ask."

Before he could argue more, the rest of the team filed in and sat in their places. Deidra turned toward Edmunds who still stood next to her, "Would you mind taking your seat, Doctor? I would like to get started."

"Sure," he huffed and sat down in his seat at the other side of the room.

"Okay, team's here," Seeper clapped his hands and looked at Deidra at the front of the room, "What do you have for us?"

"More than what we probably bargained for," Deidra clicked and brought up the picture of the original Alfred Sinclair.

"Who's that?" Algut asked a little louder than necessary.

"This is the real Alfred Sinclair," Deidra then brought up the other picture of the Alfred suspect, "They have the same social, the same name, and even very similar physical characteristics. But… they are two very different men."

She changed the slides as she continued to the background on the original Alfred and the new one that had once dated her best friend, "I believe that he had killed the original Alfred for the identity and for the money that was there for schooling. He may have changed faces and identities once again now. He could be anyone out there on the streets. And we need to tear off the new mask he's hiding behind."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Edmunds asked, "There are millions of people in New York."

"By being the experts we are," she growled and looked at Algut, "Can your team look through the files for persons that were missing for only a few days and reappeared. Make sure to close in on those fitting the profile."

"Sounds like a place to start," Algut nodded.

"What can we do?" Darson asked from her seat looking at Edmunds and then to Deidra.

"If you can focus on the chemical composition of whatever made it possible to mutate Miss Delone," Deidra looked at them both, "Whatever that is, maybe we can track down the ingredients and find someone who has bought large quantities of it."

"That's a good idea," Seeper nodded and turned to the two doctors while pointing at them, "Get on that. It looks like you two will be in that examiner room for the next couple of days."

"What if he grabs another victim during that time?" Algut asked.

"It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen," Deidra said, "I have a few points that I would like to go over with you, Detective. If that's all right."

He nodded. Deidra and Algut left the room with another folder that Deidra grabbed from Donatello before she left the lair that morning. He had plotted out what pattern he had gathered from the other abductions. He was right about the area last night; maybe it would help to have more police action in those areas to ward off Purple dragons and a specific mutant.

Edmunds stood from his seat and went over to Seeper who was looking over the information that Deidra had collected. Seeper smiled at the ingenuity of his long time friend, "I wonder how she does it."

"I don't know how we didn't," Edmunds nodded and then tapped Seeper on the shoulder, "Do you know anything about her friend that dropped her off today?"

"No, but he is one lucky bastard," he chuckled and looked at the doorway where Darson now stood waiting for Edmunds to accompany her back to the lab.

"Why do you say that?" Edmunds asked.

"Did you see the look on her face?" he chuckled a little, "She's excited about something. And it's more than the break through she's made in the case. I think she's seeing someone."

"Hm," Edmunds looked at the doorway and eventually walked with Darson back to the lab to help identify the chemical composition.

* * *

><p>Deidra shimmied into one of her little black dresses and put one a pair of her dangle earrings around six-forty. She had yet to tell anyone else about the date, but she was sure that they had heard about it by now. As she was putting on her necklace, Analise came into the room with a knock to the door and her iPod in hand.<p>

"Hey Deidra, do you know how-" she stopped when she saw her best friend in her date attire. She put her hands on her hips and a smile grew on her face, "So where do you think you're going?"

"To dinner," she continued and began to reapply some of her eye shadow that had worn off throughout the day.

"With who…?" Analise asked in an elaborated tone and plopped herself on the bed.

"I thought you all would know by now," she smiled at her friend's playful mood, "Leonardo asked me to dinner, and I agreed."

"Wow, he's got balls," Analise chuckled and got off the bed, "Never mind then. I will ask Donnie about my iPod. You have fun."

"I plan to," she looked toward Analise before she left the room, "Hey Ana, question."

"What's up?" she popped her head back in through the doorway.

"Who did Splinter pair you up with?" she asked and put on her shoes.

"Mikey," she grinned, "He said that we have different, but compatible auras that will only promote the art."

"Ah," she quirked an eyebrow, "Alright, see you soon."

"Who did you get?" she asked before she left.

"Tell you later," Deidra shooed her out of the doorway and shut the door.

"Not cool," Analise play pouted and walked toward Donatello's lab.

Deidra looked herself over and nodded in some satisfaction. It would do for a dinner she would think. She walked out of her room and walked slowly toward the dojo. The memories from the scrimmage she and Analise had with Splinter still played fresh in her mind. He may be an old rat, but he had major skill. She will learn a lot from him.

She looked at the watch around her wrist and saw it just turn seven as she stepped next to the doors, "Seven p.m. on the dot."

"Right on time," Leonardo stepped out from the dojo with a smile. Deidra jumped a little bit from surprise as she didn't even think that he was going to be there yet. He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it, "Sorry for startling you."

"It's your ninja training. Hopefully I will be able to do that soon, too," she figured and looked up and down the hallway, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"Already here," he opened the door wider and ushered her in where there was a small table with three different candles were lit in the middle and two plates sat covered. The dojo looked the same except that the lights were lowered and she could hear some music drift from a small stereo system. He held out her chair for her to sit, "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, Leo," she smiled and took a seat. He sat across from her and she looked at her covered plate, "So what kind of pizza this time?"

"Not pizza," he shook his head and uncovered both of their plates. Deidra nearly laughed with delight as she looked down at Shrimp Alfredo pasta and a baked potato.

"You've out done yourself, sir," she said with a large smile, "How did you know?"

"Analise told me," he explained and took a bite.

"So she did know that you were planning a dinner for me," she sneered a little and made a mental note to get her back, "Little liar."

"She didn't know where or when if that helps her at all," Leonardo offered.

"Doesn't matter," Deidra shook her head and began to eat on the pasta dish.

She took a breath to ask a question when the dojo doors opened and Michelangelo and Analise took a step in. She had her workout clothes on and they looked like they were going to practice. Analise stopped in her tracks with Michelangelo as they both saw Leonardo and Deidra at a small table in what could be a romantic setting.

"Ah, mondo bad timing," Michelangelo chuckled and began to back away with Analise, "Sorry, Leo. We'll practice another time."

"A much later time," Analise added and then turned to her supposed tutor, "DDR?"

"Definitely!" Michelangelo nodded and they both raced each other out of the dojo and toward Donatello's huge game set up.

"They are a match made in heaven, aren't they?" Deidra laughed a little at her best friend and the orange fanatic turtle.

"A little much, don't you think?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, "Ana may not seem like it, but she has a balance that I think may really help Michelangelo focus. I mean, that's what we all need, is something to focus on, right?"

"Focus does take determination to reach," Leonardo nodded, "It took me a few years to get enough focus to earn the right to train with my katanas."

"What kind of katanas do you use? -if you don't mind me asking," she asked with an excited smile.

"Well, I-"

"Excuse me," Raphael walked by the table with a sweat towel around his neck. He finished wrapping his knuckles in a thin material and began to warm up on a punching bag in the corner of the room. Leonardo and Deidra both looked at one another and then at the second turtle in the corner.

"Um, really?" Deidra gestured to Raphael and then back to the table and dinner that Leonardo set up for them, "_Really_?"

"It's not that hard to figure out," Raphael said and didn't even look away from the bag, "The dojo is for everyone and Leo knows it."

"I'm right here, Raph," Leonardo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just try to ignore him," Deidra turned back around in her chair and toward the food, "You were saying about your katanas?"

"I-" Leonardo began, but then was cut off by the punching bag swinging back and forth rapidly on the chain. He clinched his jaw against screaming out at his brother in front of Deidra, but before he could tell him anything, Deidra beat him to the opportunity.

"I am trying to enjoy my evening here, do ya mind?" she asked as a bit of an Irish accent slipped out.

"Not at all, keep your date stuff on your side of the room and we'll be just fine," Raphael shrugged and leaned over to the wall where he turned on some of the lights above them, "That's better."

"Aye, ya bastart! Ye should really go fuck yerself!" she yelled at him in a deep accent that left both Leonardo and Raphael guessing what she actually said.

"I didn't understand half of that," he crossed his arms over his chest, "But did you just call me a 'bastard'?

"Dumbass," she coughed into her hand and then regained her normal speaking voice. She got out of her chair and right into his face, "True, the dojo is for everyone, but right now it's being used for a very special dinner. Just as I wouldn't intrude on your training time, don't intrude on the dinner."

"Or you'll what?" he challenged her.

"Raph…" Leonardo warned and was about to get out of his chair.

"You don't even know," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't try me or you'll regret it."

"Already do for meeting you," he narrowed his eyes back and then threw his sweat towel back around his neck, "Forget this, I don't need all this female drama. I'm going out for a run."

"Raph, be careful that thing is still out there," Leonardo warned.

"Thanks dad," Raphael snorted and finally left the room. As he stalked out of the lair he caught Michelangelo and Analise playing Dance Dance Revolution and keeping pretty much neck to neck.

"No one will defeat the Master Michelangelo!"

"There is always someone better," Analise said back as she finished her combo.

"Freaks," Raphael grumbled and flipped out of the room and down a tunnel to find some fresh city air.

"Sorry about Raph," Leonardo apologized as Deidra took her seat back, "He gets a little over the top sometimes."

"I've noticed," she sighed, "Forget about it. Let's just pretend that it never happened. Was the katana your first choice?"

* * *

><p>"I know I ain't the catch of the day, but Leo?" Raphael asked as he jumped from one building to the next to try and outpace his temper, "I'm not a teenager any more. Why is this digging so deep under my shell?"<p>

He took a flying leap and tuck rolled to the next building where he finally slowed down and walked a few steps before punching the side of a stairwell. He shook out his hand which now was a little bloody from the punch. He hissed a little and then went to the side of the building where he could look over the harbor.

"It's better, Raphie boy," he told himself, "What would you do with that kind of girl anyway? Remember what a pain in the shell she is? Talk about pain, imagine what kind of girlfriend she would be."

He smirked a little and chuckled to himself, "Yeah… just imagine."

"You shouldn't be all out on your lonesome."

Raphael turned around with his sais out. All around him on the building top was a group of purple dragons and Hun right in the middle.

"It really is a bad part of the city."

"My kind of place," Raphael looked at the large group around him. He knew he didn't stand a good chance by himself, but with his brothers otherwise occupied, he would have to work with what he had. He focused his eyes at Hun, "You seem a little short handed, Hun. Was I too much for your boys the last fight around?"

"Get him!" Hun shouted and the Dragons attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, apologies for the late coming update. I've been slammed. I just switched roles at work and finals are a mere week away. But here is the next chapter, I hope you guys liked!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Hey there, readers. Sorry for the pause in updates. I will try to get another chapter uploaded after this one. Happy reading, as always.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**:

"And with a score of ten to nine, Analise reigns champion over the DDR mats!" Analise announced from the floor where she and Michelangelo had both fallen after their tie-breaker round. She roared playfully for more affect and then smiled over at Michelangelo who turned on his side.

"How do you know how to move your legs like that?" he asked as he leaned on one of his arms and over her.

"It's a secret," she whispered and put a finger to her lips. She looked from one side to the other as if someone was listening and then hooked her finger to draw him closer. As he leaned closer she took one last look around, "I used to be a major gamer."

"You were a gamer girl?" he asked in a normal tone.

"Shh!" she put her finger to his mouth to stop him from talking, "I like it on the down low."

"Why?" he asked from around her finger.

"No reason," she said suddenly with a smile and pushed him back. He let out a squeal of surprise and landed on his shell. She laughed and stood up to look over him, "I still am a gamer girl. Especially if I have the down time."

Michelangelo looked up at her with the light behind her, "Where have you been all my life?"

She laughed again, "Here and there. Unfortunately not where you were."

"Very unfortunate," he nodded and suddenly grabbed her toward him and turned to pin her on the ground. She laughed as they wrestled and she knew that she had no chance against him. After three to five seconds she stopped struggling and looked up at his face.

"Okay, you got me," she sighed dramatically, "Do what you will."

Michelangelo blushed at the insinuation.

"Whoa there," Deidra said as she and Leonardo walked into the main room and saw Michelangelo over Analise. He had both her hands gripped in one of his above her head and a leg on either side of her body with his other hand on her hip to keep her down. Leonardo's eyes grew a little at his younger brother over the girl on the ground and the dishevelment of her clothes. Deidra coughed into her hand with a smirk, "This is way out of your usual PG rating, Ana."

"And your mind is shooting straight to NC-17 as usual," Analise smirked back and looked up at Michelangelo who was now frozen in place and his face a much darker green that she guessed was his deep blush. She giggled at the expression and then turned back to Deidra and Leonardo, "How was dinner?"

"Despite the interruptions, it was very nice and thoughtful," Deidra kissed Leonardo on the cheek quickly and then began to walk back toward her room, "Thank you for the pasta. I will see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Leonardo smiled and put a hand to his cheek.

"Hey, where are you going anyway?" Analise took the opportunity of the stunned Michelangelo and rolled him off of her to follow her friend.

"To my room," she answered and let Analise tag along.

Leonardo didn't hear any noise from Michelangelo and walked over to his still form on the ground, "You okay there, little brother?"

Michelangelo looked up at the ceiling and slowly turned to Leonardo, "Have I died in a past adventure of ours?"

"No…"

"Oh, for a second I thought she was an angel," he sighed and Leonardo rolled his eyes at Michelangelo's theatrics.

"Have you seen Raph?"

"Not since he stormed out from the dojo," Michelangelo said and began to go into deep thought.

"Alright," Leonardo shook his head at the poor infatuation that he brother was stuck in. He walked back toward the stairs to his room so he could think over the next step with Deidra if there is a next step to be had.

"So really," Analise said as she came into her friend's room and shut the door behind her, "How did it go?"

"It was sweet," Deidra said as she took off her jewelry.

"But?" Analise asked with a sigh and sat on the mattress that Deidra had been using as a bed.

Deidra paused for a moment and then sighed, "I don't know. I mean, he is awesome with a katana and he is really nice. A leader, protective, determined and goal orientated. I can tell that he cares and some of the things he does are… pretty damn hot. He's an awesome guy all around…"

"But something's missing?" Analise offered.

"I think so," Deidra nodded and shrugged, "I'm not feeling that passion, you know? That thing that makes you want to jump the guy."

"Is it because he's a turtle?"

"Maybe," she shrugged again and turned to her friend.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

"Katanas, stances and situational circumstances."

"Wow, I_ don't_ know how you kept your hands off of him," Analise said in a bored tone, "He strikes me as one that doesn't have all that much experience in wooing a woman."

"I don't think so either," Deidra laughed to herself.

"He just needs more practice and then he can sweep you off your feet," Analise stopped herself and thought back to the night that he had already done that, "…Well, in a romantic way at least."

"Maybe it's just too early to know. We just met. That passion may just need to develop."

"Yeah, I guess," Analise thought to herself for a minute and Deidra caught her expression.

"What about you and your tutor?" Deidra grinned in an evil smirk, "That was some hold he had you in."

"You have no idea," Analise couldn't help but blush and then buried her face in the mattress. She let out a groan and then rolled off of her friend's bed, "I think I'm going to finish up the last of my commissions. Henry said that the museum is going through a huge renovation so I don't have to worry about coming in for about two weeks or so."

"Can you afford that?"

"That's why I love commissions," Analise laughed, "And he's letting me use my vacation time. I have too much saved up anyway. I will see you in the morning."

"Oh, Ana?"

"Yeah?" she stopped before she stepped out.

"My tutor is Leo."

"That doesn't surprise me, but it will be interesting," Analise smiled with a twinkle to her eyes, "I never knew that you would be the type to date your teacher."

"Shut up!" Deidra laughed and launched a pillow at her now shut door. She turned toward the large mirror she was able to salvage from her apartment and looked at her reflection. She looked at her outfit and then at her face. Something just didn't seem right. Something seemed to be missing, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

><p>About an hour later Analise made the last line on the small concept board she had in front of her. She leaned back in her chair and stretched out her back muscles before she took an all over look at her work. On the paper were a few versions of a title cover for an episode in the making for Commander Titan and the Furies. She scratched the back of her head a little and let out a deep breath.<p>

"Done, finally," she popped her knuckles, "Two weeks on this thing was too much."

She heard light tapping on her door and thought that maybe Deidra wanted to talk a little more about the 'nice' date she had. Carefully leaning the large page and clipboard against the wall to the side of her bed, she walked over to her door. She opened it at the second knock and was surprised to see Michelangelo on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Mikey," she smiled, "I see you got off the floor. Come on in."

"Thanks," he rubbed the back of his head and walked in with what looked like a small notebook in one hand. He caught sight of the piece she just finished at the side of the bed and nearly lost his top… that is if he was wearing one, "Donnie was right! You do work for Commander Titan and the Furies!"

"Guilty as charged," she chuckled and stood next to him as they looked over the options, "I'm guessing you're a fan?"

"Mondo fan, numero uno, dudette," he scanned the options, "I like the second one the best. The cape is a major eye catcher, and if you keep it red it will jump off the screen."

Analise nodded and looked at Michelangelo a little surprised, "You have a good grasp on picture composition."

"I dabble here and there," he shrugged, "How did you come up with the Commander anyway?"

"Weirdest thing," she sat down on the edge of the bed while he took one of the bean bags he offered to her, "I was sitting in my dorm at the time. Just arrived to New York and I look outside in time to see the Silver Sentry and the Turtle Titan pass my window. My dorm mate went ballistic. She loved the Silver Sentry."

"Was he the inspiration?" he asked.

"Nope, the Turtle Titan was," she corrected him and noticed that his eyes lit up, "He didn't have super powers like the rest of the Justice Force. He fell back on his own personal strengths and ingenuity. He was in a sense normal, but then again so much more. I wanted the Commander to embody some of that. The show artists and writers agreed and ran with it."

"You know, I don't like to brag, but I know the Turtle Titan," Michelangelo breathed on his hand and then pretended to wax his fingernails against his plastron.

"Really?" Analise's head perked up, "I didn't know if he was still around. It wasn't too long after I first saw him that he seemed to disappear and the rest of the Justice Force went on."

"He had better things to do," Michelangelo shrugged and got out of the bean bag.

"Where you going?"

"I wanted to grab something really quick," he tossed the notebook on her lap and she noticed that it was a sketchbook, "While I'm gone, do me a favor and look over those sketches for a wanna-be, huh?"

"Sure," she smiled and opened the sketchbook while he ran up to his room. She looked through the rough sketches of heroes and fantasy characters. She had to hand it to him, he may not have the neatest pictures, but he did have some fantastic ideas. She kept turning pages and stopped toward the middle when she felt someone standing in the door way, "Mikey, these are amazing. Clean up the lines and I may just use you for some help in the future."

"I am not Mikey," a voice called out strong into her room and she looked up to see _the_ Turtle Titan in her doorway.

Her eyes grew large and she screamed in a way befitting the best fangirl. She ran toward him and nearly mowed him down as she flung her arms around his neck, "Turtle Titian! Oh my God, this is amazing! I thought that you were done, or had fallen so ill you couldn't fight."

He chuckled under her arms and she looked up at him.

"How did Mikey get you here so…" she looked closer in his eyes and then quickly took off his mask, "Mikey? You're the Turtle Titan?"

"Guilty as charged," he shrugged and tied his orange bandana back on.

"This is a dream come true!" she hugged him and he hugged her back, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Didn't think that you would believe me if I just told you that I am a super hero… or was."

"Mikey, cape or not," she picked at his own cape on his costume, "You're a hero to me. You came to my rescue."

"When you and Deidra were already kicking major butt," he sighed.

"It's the thought that counts," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at the mask she still had in her hand, "So why did you stop being a part of the Justice Force anyway?"

"I had better things to do," he repeated.

"Such as?"

"Save bodacious babes from wanna-be thugs," he offered and smirked at her. She smiled warmly at him and handed his mask back toward him. He held her hand as she did so and shifted on his feet, "Ana, I was wondering… Do you wanna go watch a movie with me?"

Her smile grew, "An invitation for a movie from a super hero. How can a girl resist? Which one you have in mind?"

"There is that new thriller movie that seems like it will be more of a laugh than anything else," he offered and began to take off the Turtle Titan costume before they left.

"Sounds good," she nodded and threw on a jacket, "How are you going to get into the theater?"

"I have my ways, I am a ninja," he waved his fingers as if he was doing magic. He held out his arm that wasn't holding his costume for her, "M'lady?"

"Sir," she nodded her head and took his arm.

He threw his costume toward the upper level of the lair and toward his room as they exited. As they walked out of the lair they kept up conversation about what they thought the movie may be like and what it will epically fail at. Between their laughter Michelangelo stopped them in mid stride and patted her hand in a silent command to stay where she was. She quirked her eyebrow in question, but he held a hand up and pushed her gently toward the wall.

As he walked forward she started to hear shuffling in the sewer water and labored breathing from around the corner. Michelangelo held on to his nunchakus and quickly ran around the corner and straight into the intruder.

"Wait!" a hoarse voice rang out and made Michelangelo do just that as Analise ran around the corner.

"My God, Raph!" she yelled.

Raphael leaned heavily on the side of the wall and held his left arm which had a large gash along the bicep. His plastron had a few gashes as well along the center of his chest. One eye was swelled shut while the other struggled to keep blood out of it. His legs looked beat up with cuts and bruises that covered most of his body.

"Jeeze, Raph," Michelangelo leaned over and put Raphael's good arm over his shoulders. He looked up at Analise, "Go back to the lair and tell Splinter and the others."

"Got it," Analise was already on her way.

"It looked like you were going to have a good time," Raphael grunted and Michelangelo tried to take on some of his weight, "Sorry, bro."

"You always ruin a good time, I'm used to it," Michelangelo smiled at his brother from the small joke, "You'll just owe me as usual."

"Splinter! Leo!" Analise yelled with half breath when she entered the lair. She gasped and looked around, "Don! Anyone?"

"Analise, child, what is wrong?" Splinter asked and walked out of his room. Leonardo and Donatello both flipped down from the upper level toward her as Deidra walked out of her room with sweat pants and a tank top on.

"It's Raphael," she huffed and stood straight to catch her breath, "He's hurt really bad. Michelangelo is helping him walk back. It looked like he was attacked."

"Damn it," Leonardo cursed under his breath.

"Leonardo, go help your brothers," Splinter looked at him and he ran off toward the entrance that Analise used. Splinter then turned to his last son, "Donatello, help me prepare to heal Raphael."

"Yes, father," he nodded and flipped toward the side of his lab where they kept most of the medical supplies.

"What's going on?" Deidra asked and came up next to Analise. Before Analise could answer she saw Leonardo and Michelangelo drag a half conscious Raphael into the lair. She took quick stock of his injuries and felt her heart drop a little in her chest, "What happened?"

"Lay him here," Splinter instructed them and laid him on a large, soft mat. He began to wet some strips of cloth and began to clean what he could and stop what blood was still flowing. Leonardo ran into another room to grab more supplies and clean water.

"I'm sorry, master," Raphael said when he saw Splinter.

"No apologies tonight, my son," Splinter put a paw to his forehead and he looked away from him and toward the two girls. Deidra felt her breath catch as she looked at the damage that he took and the efforts that Donatello and Splinter were going through to keep him together.

Michelangelo came back over to stand next to Analise. He didn't get too close since he didn't want to get any blood on her. She didn't mind too much and took his hand in hers. He looked down at their hands and then up at her face which looked worried.

"Don't worry too much, dudette," he said quietly, "He's been through worse. Splinter and Donnie will have him up in no time."

"What happened?"

"He said that he got jumped by the Purple Dragons and Hun."

"The cowards had to pick out someone alone," Deidra growled and walked over to the group. She took one of the wet cloths and began to clean a few of the head wounds.

"Do I really need you that close to my head?" he groaned as he recognized the red head above him.

"Like you have much to worry about anyway," she said back with a slight smirk. She cleaned the cuts above his eye and tried to concentrate on getting them to stop bleeding, "You know, you didn't have to get your ass kicked to get my attention."

"Who said I did it for you?" he began to cough.

"Enough talk, Raphael," Splinter commanded and looked at Deidra to make sure that she wouldn't provoke more talk from him. Leonardo sat another small bucket of clean water between Deidra and Raphael and took the rag from her.

"It's okay, we got him," he told her, "Go to bed. It will be a while until we get him all wrapped up."

"I'll wait up, it's okay," she said and looked at Raphael before she walked back over to Michelangelo and Analise who still held one another hands, "Why aren't you in the frenzy, Mike?"

"I have the knowledge, but I usually trip over one of the others trying to do too much," Michelangelo explained, "The last time I tried to patch up Raph, I tripped over some of the old cloths and fell over his biggest injury. He won't let me near him when they're patching him up anymore."

"Gotcha," she nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up a little bit then," Analise pulled lightly on his hand toward the bathroom. She turned to Deidra, "You coming?"

"I think I will wait to see the damage," she nodded toward the group.

Analise nodded and led Michelangelo to the bathroom to get his brother's blood off his arms and hands.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**:

Deidra woke up with a vibration from her phone against her side. She took a quick intake of breath and looked over the back of the couch to look where Raphael was the night before. It was empty and cleaned from what she saw. If any blood had touched the floor of the lair, it was completely washed away somehow by that morning. He had a lot of injuries to heal up from. He had bruises everywhere, not to mention cuts and gashes. She had to hand it to him though; he did have great will power to keep awake like he did. She knew she would have had a problem with injuries like that. Maybe it was his tough shell.

The still vibrating phone in her hand brought her back to the present and she answered in a bit of a rush.

"Jenson," she spoke into the phone back in authority mode.

"Rise and shine, agent," Seeper said into the phone and chuckled a little knowing that he woke her up. She could just picture his snarky smile on the other end of the phone.

"Hell… what time is it, Seeper?" she grumbled and rubbed at her eyes. Under the sewer she couldn't tell if it was morning, noon or night.

"Around four-thirty in the morning," he said proudly and earned a groan from Deidra, "I wanted to give you a heads up. We recovered a black sedan in the river last night. Witnesses said that they saw members of the Purple Dragons pushing it in."

'So that's what they were doing out last night,' Deidra thought to herself and then focused back on the conversation, "Do you think that it's our car they pushed in?"

"It's a good possibility," he sighed, "We will be running tests on the interior and the trunk space. But from what I see of it, I am thinking that we struck gold."

"Yeah, congratulations, now he's going to be abducting girls in a whole different vehicle," Deidra groaned and made Seeper stop dead in his tracks, "You thinking that they have a connection to our suspect?"

"That's kind of stretching it, isn't it?" Seeper asked since he was confused about how much excitement he should have about finding the vehicle.

"I don't think so," she shook her head even though he couldn't see it, "They are always in the job of goons for hire. Maybe someone paid them to push the sedan into the Hudson or just get rid of it. You never know."

"You got a point."

"Well, what time do you want me in?"

"Don't," Seeper said simply.

"What do you mean 'don't'?" she said slowly to make sure she was processing everything correctly.

"I mean you need a day off," Seeper said nonchalantly, "We all do. Look- before you argue with me, the uniforms are patrolling down in the areas at high risk so they have the streets covered. Algut's boys have some questioning on some Purple Dragons to do, but nothing over the top. Darson and Edmunds are all over the sedan and the chemical composition on the Delone girl. What are we going to do other than twiddle our thumbs and say the same stuff we already have?"

"I can see what I can get out of the gang members."

"And scare the shit out of them," Seeper strained into the phone, "You nearly tore apart that Sanchez kid."

"Only to prove he wasn't murderer material. Besides some of them may open up to a woman."

"Then let the women detectives take care of it today."

"What if you find something?" she asked and got off the couch to examine the area where Raphael was, "And what about Miss Velmont?"

"We will all be contacted if anything has changed. He hasn't grabbed another girl. As far as we know she is still alive," Seeper sighed into the phone.

"And tortured."

"Just get some rest today."

"Yeah, wakeup call at four-thirty in the morning is a great way to start a long relaxing day."

"Good morning, agent," Seeper said as he hung up his phone and Deidra put her phone on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, morning," she rubbed the back of her neck to work out any kinks from sleeping on the couch. She rubbed her other hand over the cement where she knew Raphael was the night before.

"They took him to his room after you passed out on the couch. I thought that you would have given up a bigger fight to help patch him up."

"They knew what they were doing. I didn't want to get in their way," Deidra turned to her side where Analise stood with two large cups of something warm, "I know you aren't a coffee drinker. What's in the cups?"

"Tea," she smiled and handed her the second cup, "Splinter is going to start practice in about fifteen minutes or so. I came in to wake you up."

Deidra took a sip and looked over the lip of the cup to the floor. She could swear she could still see him injured on the floor.

"He's okay," Analise smiled and took a sip from her own cup, "They even had to knock him out so he would go to sleep. He won't be at practice this morning."

"Seeper called," Deidra mentioned and avoided talk of Raphael.

"What did he say?" Analise asked as they both walked toward the dojo.

"They found the sedan. Apparently the dragons dumped it in the Hudson last night," Deidra downed the rest of the tea and gave Analise the cup before they were too far from the kitchen, "That's why they were out last night. Apparently Raph was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Jackasses. We should have known they were up to something. Not the type of group to organize a walk in the park," Analise frowned and walked into an empty dojo, "Hm, I wonder where the boys are."

"Spiffen themselves up for us," Deidra joked.

"Doubtful," Analsie rolled her eyes and saw Splinter come into the dojo by himself.

"Good morning, students," he bowed his head toward them.

"Good morning, sensei," they both chorused and bowed back.

"My sons have a very early morning patrol to do," Splinter said in response to their confused expressions, "They will not be joining us for morning training."

"They are looking for Hun, aren't they?" Analise asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes," Splinter nodded and pushed them toward the center of the room, "They are eager to take down any more attacks before they begin."

"If they went out for revenge, I think we should have been able to as well," Deidra frowned as she sat down.

"They are angered by their brother's injuries, but they do not seek just vengeance, Deidra," Splinter reminded her, "They seek justice and peace for those people still unaware of the danger. They believe that the monster could have been prowling again."

"No, he didn't grab anyone else," Deidra shook her head, "I would have known."

"Enough of wondering, it's time to meditate," Splinter joined the girls in the circle, "Now close your eyes and concentrate on emptying your mind…"

* * *

><p>After training Deidra walked up to Raphael's room and carefully opened his door to make sure she didn't wake him up if he was sleeping. Splinter and Analise were going over specific moves since Michelangelo wouldn't be back until the afternoon. She would have stayed too, but she felt like she needed to be somewhere else. That somewhere else ended up being Raphael's room.<p>

Raphael was in a bed on the floor instead of his hammock in the corner which Deidra guessed was what he usually slept in. One of his legs was elevated and wrapped in a few different wraps to keep down the apparent swelling. His head wasn't wrapped like she thought it would be, but his scrapes on the top of his head were held together with butterfly bandages. His eye that was swollen shut the night before looked better and the bruises were already turning a gross looking color- which, in her experience, usually meant they were healing. Most of the cuts were covered with gauze or wraps. Overall he was better than the bloody pulp he was the night before.

"So ya just goin' to stare at me, or do somethin'?" Raphael asked in a rough voice.

Deidra smirked and stared at the top of what could have been a dresser, "Just looking for the keys for your Ducati."

"Good luck trying to find those without my help," he chuckled in the back of his throat knowing better to use too much of his lungs if he wanted to start walking by the next day.

Deidra looked at his face and found that his black eye was open, "You're healing fast. Although I am a bit surprised."

"By what?"

"That you could get any more gruesome," she joked and pushed him in the arm, careful to avoid any sore spots. She paused for a minute, "Mike said that you've been in worse shape."

"I have, and probably will be again," he shrugged, "Why? You worried or somethin'?"

"Or something," she shrugged, "What were you doing going out on your own like that?"

"What you going to lecture a turtle when he's down?" he still held his smirk, "Because, to let you know you don't seem like the lecturing kind- and to tell ya the truth, I ain't the listenin' kind either."

"I've noticed," she nodded and sat down in a chair that went along with the desk at the side of the room. She brought it closer to the bed so she could talk to him better.

"Where are the others?"

"Ana and Splinter are in the dojo practicing what we learned today," Deidra glanced over her shoulder to elaborate, "Leo, Mike and Don all went to patrol to make sure that thing didn't grab any girls… and to find Hun."

"Hun is mine," Raphael growled, "We got some business to take care of."

"I can see that," she nodded, "I don't think they'll find him today. He seems like one to hide in the dark."

"Aren't you missin' work?" he asked suddenly and took a quick look down at her leg where she was clawed. The wrap was gone and a scar was starting to form, "You're leg ain't botherin' ya, is it?"

"No, Lieutenant gave me the day off," she chuckled a little to herself, "What you worried or something?"

"Or somethin'," he nodded and leaned back into the pillows behind his head. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and seemed to readjust his arm that had the most injuries.

Deidra watched him for a few seconds to see if she could figure him out. When it is just him and her, he seemed more civilized and even charming. But when it had to do with the rest of the world watching, he was a complete douche schnozzle.

He opened his eyes again and caught her watching him, "What?"

"Why are you so different when you aren't around your brothers?"

"I'm not all that different," he looked away from her, "Your imaginin' things."

"When you're in front of them you like to play macho, _a lot_," she began to describe, "Especially when Leo is around."

"I do not."

"You do too. Every time I've seen you two around one another you are at each other's throat. It's like you are always-" she nodded and suddenly a light lit behind her eyes, "You're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Could be multiple things," she shrugged and leaned toward him to put her elbows on the edge of the bed, "You tell me."

"You're seeing _and_ imagining things," he frowned, "Trying to play up your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Deidra chuckled to herself, "I don't have a boyfriend unless something developed when I was sleeping."

"What that little date didn't do anything for you last night?" he asked and his eyes shifted back to hers.

"That is really none of your business," she leaned back into her chair.

"Ah, and there it is," he looked at his ceiling, "You like my brother."

"Doesn't mean that he's my boyfriend," she argued, "What are you, ten?"

"Old enough to understand attraction," he took a quick glance at her, "So what are you doing unescorted in another guy's room?"

"Seeing how he was doing," she huffed. She was letting him get to her. Why? She had no clue.

"What would Leo say?"

"What would it matter?" she growled, "I am my own person."

"Until Leo says different."

"Until I say different, NO ONE controls me."

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts. He does like to stay in control."

"Then there is a rapid change coming," she got out from her chair and Raphael's head turned completely toward her.

"Where you goin'?"

"To fix you something to eat," she said still angry, "You haven't eaten since last night."

"But you're mad at me," he noted.

She stopped at the door, took a deep breath and then looked back at him, "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you starve while Splinter is still in training. After you eat we'll need to change the bandages on your arm and a few on your leg. They're already bleeding through."

Raphael watched her leave through his doorway more than a little confused. He made her angry; it was that way with most people he talked to except for Casey or Michelangelo who always made it into a joke. The really weird thing was that she was still going to help him. Change his bandages for him, even.

"Weird girl," he snorted and looked back up at his ceiling. After a couple of seconds a smile began to grow on his face again, "She is pretty cute when she's pissed, though."

* * *

><p>Analise fell back onto the mat in the dojo and looked up at the faint lighting above her head. Splinter leaned over her and chuckle a little at her expression, "Are you admitting defeat for the day?"<p>

"For the day, sensei," she nodded and laid her arms out to either side of her.

"So be it," he nodded and held out a hand down to her. She took it willingly and jumped back up to her feet, "Michelangelo and the rest should be coming home soon enough. Maybe we could have a movie night all together."

"Maybe," Analise nodded and followed Splinter out of the dojo. She wiped access sweat from her brow with a small sweat towel and then rested it on her shoulders. They both walked toward the kitchen to start on lunch for the guys when they got home, "I just hope a giant wolf man or Purple Dragons don't rear their ugly heads and ruin it for us."

"Now that you've said that, they will," Deidra said from the stove top.

"I didn't jinx-" Analise stopped in mid sentence and smelled whatever her friend was cooking, "What the heck are you making? It smells amazing!"

"Perogies," she smiled and turned up her iPod which was in a speaker set next to the stove top. She danced a little to it as Analise joined in a little and Splinter settled himself at the table.

"Can I have some?" Analise asked as one song ended.

"Eventually," she nodded and put the finished ones she had on a plate and turned off her iPod. She gathered what she could in one arm and carried the plate in the other, "These are for the invalid."

"You're making Raphael lunch?"

"Kind of breakfast," Deidra shrugged and walked back up stairs, "Tell the guys that I put a pizza in the oven if they wanted to eat that."

"Sure, the injured gets the good stuff and we get pizza," Analise rolled her eyes and then thought it over in her head, "Although, it _is_ pizza."

"I also have some sushi in the refrigerator," Splinter offered and began to get up.

"I'll get it, Splinter," Analise put her hand up to stop him and rummaged through the refrigerator. She set the group of sushi between the two of them and popped in a piece as she thought over something.

"You seem more thoughtful than usual," Splinter observed.

"Her and Raph is like Leo and Raph," she pointed up the stairs after Deidra, "It's hard to read what's going on. And between Deidra and I, that's saying something."

"Are you unsure of her feelings toward them?"

"I know how she feels for the most part toward Leo, but not to Raph," Deidra frowned, "I thought that she saw him as a big jerk. Maybe I am over analyzing it. Maybe I should just let what may be, be. She'll talk to me about it if she needs to, right?"

"Indeed," Splinter nodded and was amused by her talking it out without any of his input.

"Thanks Splinter, you are awesome at advice," Analise popped in another piece of sushi.

"You're welcome, Analise," he looked up and saw the other three turtles step into the lair, "Welcome home, my sons."

"Hello," they echoed back and yawned.

Michelangelo came directly over to Analise and leaned over her from behind, "I am pooped. Carry me to my room."

"I am not that ninja-like yet," she giggled and patted him on the arms, "Deidra made you guys a pizza. It's in the oven if you wanted some."

"She's one of my favorite people for the day," he immediately ran to the oven and pulled out a fresh baked pepperoni. Michelangelo pointed to the pizza and looked up at his other two brothers, "You guys want any?"

"I'm going straight to bed," Donatello yawned and leaned on his bo staff, "I want to get up in a few hours and do more research on how we can stop that wolf mutant."

"Have a good nap, Don," Analise waved at him as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"No thanks, Mikey. Where's Deidra?" Leonardo asked and looked around the immediate area, "Did she go to work?"

"Nah, has the day off," Analise pointed up stairs, "She went to take care of 'the invalid'. She took him something to eat. She can't help but actually help anyone in trouble."

"She may need some back up then," Leonardo turned from the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Analise looked to Michelangelo who had half of the pizza hanging from his mouth, "Mikey, one piece at a time, please. I don't want you to choke."

"So, how were they?" Deidra asked and looked down at the empty plate he had on his stomach.

"They were all right," he shrugged slightly to make it seem like he didn't mind them. She knew differently with the many appeased noises he made as he ate, "They weren't poisoned, were they?"

"If they were poisoned I wouldn't be putting in the effort on these bandages. I would have stood there and watched you gasp for your last dying breath."

"Whoa… dark," Raphael smiled wide, "I knew there was something that I had to like about you other than being a motorcycle enthusiast."

She had finished on his arm and was now working on his leg. Her hands smoothed over the injures and reapplied any anti-biotic that had rubbed off completely. She worked intently until the wrapping and bandaging was all back in place. At first she still seemed a little steamed at him, but it slowly faded and they both fell into a silent contentment.

"So, you do this before?" he asked as she finished putting the balm on t he lower part of his leg.

"A few times over," she nodded and reached for the wrap.

"I think you missed a spot," Raphael said a little quickly. Deidra looked up at him a little amused and then looked down at his leg. She blew over his leg and shivered a little at the action.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I think I got the better portion of it."

"If I die of infection, I will blame you," he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"I will take that chance," she began the wrapping and smoothed down the warp as she went which made him shut up for the most part.

'Leo, you lucky bastard,' Raphael thought to himself.

"Well, you look all patched up and ready to go again," she wiped some excess on her pants and made to stand up, "Here, give me your plate."

"You aren't leaving yet, are you?" he asked and handed her the plate anyway.

"Did you need anything else?" she asked.

"Well, not so much need, but…" he struggled, "It's just boring as all hell when there's no one else is up here. And throwing a ball at the wall and catching it will only pass so many hours."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked and sat back down in the chair beside his bed.

"Well, what do you do in your free time?" he asked when nothing came directly to mind. She sat up a little straighter in her chair. No one really asked that when trying to find something to do other than Analise. It was refreshing.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"My mood, or what else I need to do that day," she shrugged and dug out the iPod and speaker system she had playing in the kitchen, "Music is always an option."

"Please tell me you aren't one of those Justin Beiber girls," he groaned as she began to set it up.

"Don't insult my music tastes," she said with a glare. He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she wasn't.

After the first song that came on Raphael looked over at her, still in the chair with her feet up on the side of his bed, "You know, I think we can come to an understanding. You're okay in my book."

"Likewise," Deidra nodded back at him.

Outside Raphael's room Leonardo stood with his shell to the wall. The music sounded almost identical to what Raphael usually played. Not exactly his tastes, but that was okay. It was only one factor. He sighed and walked away from Raphael's room and toward his room. He really needed to rethink his next approach.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**:

Cherise moaned as she felt herself slip back into consciousness. She had hoped that the pain she experienced the night before would have kept her knocked out forever. Being in her captor's care the past week has told her a few things. His work in the real world kept him away for most of the day, but the night he seemed aggressive and possessive. She had never felt so violated or soiled. Above all else, despite police efforts, they still have not found her. She hadn't given up hope, but she also was very down to earth. She didn't want to die, but some days she has found herself in the revelation that she more than likely will in the Hell he brought her into.

"My love is finally awake. Some night you had last night," he walked into the room. He came over to the bed where she knew not to move from while he was in the room. He waved some of her short hair from her eyes and looked over her face. She cringed a little away from him scared to think what he wanted her to do this morning. He chuckled warmly, "Don't worry yourself. You have gone through some major changes last night. I will wait until tomorrow to intimately woo you some more."

She looked confused. Barely able to move her upper body she settled on her right arm. She shifted it and looked at what looked like a thick patch of fur that coated her forearm and the dull claws that protruded from her fingertips, "Wh- what did you do to me?"

"Made you better, my dear," he kissed her on the forehead, "No need to thank me. Thank yourself. You're the first one to make it through the first tests and survive. Shows me that I picked right in choosing you."

She began to feel the tears prick at her eyes and carefully felt her face where a different shape of nose sat.

"I know I told you I needed another subject before we started, but a week is just too long for you to reach your potential," he explained and sat on the bed next to her, "Now we just need one more adjustment, but you will be perfection soon enough. For that one I will need a test subject to make sure it isn't too much for you. Just think, you'll finally have some company other than Hun."

"You haven't brought anyone back yet," she said and dropped her hand.

"True," he tapped her on the tip of her new nose, "But this time I thought that we would bring the next victim to us."

Stephanie Witers, a twenty- two year old Biology major looked down at the paper in her hand. She had the right address, but the place seemed so off for a Chemistry tutor to teach in. She looked at the large town house and shrugged. She needed the tutoring. She was a genius when it came to Biology, but was flunking when it came to chemical makeup.

She knocked on the door and waited as she heard a set of footsteps approach the door. A face peeked through the window next to the door and she waved. The man smiled and disappeared from view. Stephanie frowned once he was out of sight. She was hoping for a cute guy, but this guy just seemed a bit- for lack of better word- furry.

The door opened and he held out a hand for her, "You must be Stephanie."

"Hello," she nodded and shook his hand before she stepped in the house.

The man popped his head out and then looked up and down the street before he closed and locked the door behind them, "So did any of your friends drop you off? This can be a dangerous neighborhood."

"Ah, no," she shook her head with a smile and took off her backpack, "I'm a big girl. I can handle nearly everything."

"Good to hear," he nodded. She stood in front of him and dug in her bag for her Chemistry book to avoid looking at him. He was starting to get a bit creepy. He motioned for one of the rooms toward the back of the townhouse, "What exactly are you having problems with?"

"Everything, I'm just not gripping the subject," she said and hugged the now found book against her chest. He let her walk in front of him toward a room that looked like a kitchen, but no one seemed to have used it in a while.

"Then I think maybe we should start with some hand on experience."

"What?" she asked and as she turned saw a large wolf like creature behind her. Before she could scream the thing hit her across the face and she fell to the floor completely knocked out.

"I hate it when they scream," it growled and picked the young girl down the side stairs from the kitchen down to his real living quarters.

Cherise watched from the bed as her captor changed back into human form and tossed a young woman into a glass cage at the side of the room. He patted his hands off and tossed on his bigger jacket for work, "There you go. Now you have company. She'll wake up sooner than you think. See you tonight, love."

Cherise waited a few minutes until she began to call out to the young woman in the cage, with no success. The young girl was out cold. Cherise looked at the ceiling and felt her tears fall down her face.

* * *

><p>"A week!" Deidra whispered a bit loudly at the pages in front of her. She was sitting on Raphael's Ducati in the garage again as she looked over the pages once again on the case, "No movement, no bodies, no abductions… no nothing. Did he have a major heart attack or something?"<p>

They didn't find that much from the sedan and it seemed like one of the lab assistants diluted the chemical tests on Miss Delone so much so that they didn't know what was a skin sample or blood. She didn't think that it was an accident and some people at the lab said that they saw a group of punks outside of the lab building. More than likely Purple Dragons yet again. She was going to have a field day on their skulls when she got the next chance.

Black Death seemed to be at a standstill. If he was just waiting for another car to come into his possession or if he was hunting out a new victim, Deidra didn't know. She even asked Donatello and Analise on some ideas, but they couldn't come up with anything different that what she already had. She was definitely going to go over some of the new inmate files and see if any of them coincide with his profile. Maybe he was picked up for something minor.

"Dammit, you smug bastard, what are you up to?" she whispered at the pages in front of her.

"I was hoping to work on my bike, but it seems preoccupied," Raphael said from the doorway leading to the lair.

"Not you, egomaniac. I meant the un-sub," Deidra looked up at him and looked him over quickly, "You're supposed to be healing up still."

"Can't keep a good turtle down," he shrugged and decided to do a flip down to her and the Ducati, "Despite that, I feel a lot better. Soon enough I will be able to take off the last wrap on my leg."

"I bet you'll miss my leg rubs, huh?" she teased and he only smirked.

Since the day she began to take care of him, they had grown closer. He showed her more of the Raphael she had never seen before then. They talked about bikes, family and the pains they could be, and life in general. He learned that she also had three siblings, all sisters. They were all grown and spread across the states, but he now knew she had a place of understanding when it came to multiple siblings.

"Where's Leo?" he asked and began to rummage through his tools.

"He said he was going to head to the dojo early to work on some of his bigger moves," Deidra shrugged, "I didn't want to distract him."

"He still taking you to dinner?"

"Every once in a while, but we mostly just train and talk," Deidra swung her leg over so she was side sitting on the bike, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," he stood up with a dirty cloth in his hands.

"Why do you think he's so interested in me?"

Raphael paused, rolled the dirty cloth into a ball and then tossed it in a smaller box that she guessed was for his dirty shop cloths, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he gives me this cheesy answer about my skills and how beautiful it could be. That isn't really an answer," she looked at him as he turned toward her, "You are the closest to him. I would think that you would know better than anyone else- other than Splinter. And I am not going to talk about a relationship with one of his sons with him."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "He hasn't asked to be official. Until that point and I say yes, it's just casual dating."

"What makes you think that Leo and I are so close?" Raphael looked at the clock on the wall and waved at her to follow him. He walked out of the garage and she followed him closely. He put his hands behind his head to stretch out some muscles, "I mean, we fight all the time."

"Doesn't mean that you don't love one another," Deidra rolled her eyes, "That just means that you are difficult. We all know that. If he didn't care he wouldn't fight with you."

"I'll save you some time," Raphael stopped before they walked through the dojo doors, "Leo hasn't talked all that much about you to me."

"Okay then. Just wanted to get your opinion is all."

He grabbed her arms gently before they walked into the dojo, "I will tell you this much though. He's one lucky guy. I hope he realizes that. If he hasn't asked you steady by now, he's a freaking moron."

She was a bit surprised to say the least. She never heard Raphael speak in words that even he would consider sappy. He walked into the dojo before she could say anything back and noticed that everyone was there. Everyone sat in their regular seats and Leonardo seemed to eyeing Raphael closely. He had noticed how much time she was spending with him. She didn't know how to feel about the jealousy. She thought it would have been cute, but it kind of irked her since he had no claim to her from her side of the equation.

"Let us begin with deep meditation," Splinter said and put his hands on top of his knees. After a brief meditation Splinter had the girls team up with their tutors and let Raphael and Donatello spar. He too was surprised to see his son back to the dojo in such a short time. But he knew better than to try and tell him differently.

Splinter started with Michelangelo and Analise as he called out specific moves. Analise would execute the moves against Michelangelo and then would have to defend against them. There seemed to be only a couple that she found herself on her back and Michelangelo standing above her.

As Splinter concentrated on Analise development, Leonardo and Deidra went through more difficult moves. Leonardo shifted her arms and legs from where they landed to a better position. She rolled her eyes a few times in a little annoyance since it seemed to be every time. She looked over at Raphael and he gave her a look that seemed to scream 'I told you so.'

Leonardo caught the expression, "You and Raph seem to be on a better page."

"He just needed some more insight to who I was and vice versa," she said back.

"Give me two jabs and a swing kick," he told her and she executed them nearly perfectly. Nearly.

"Got to bring your foot higher and bring it to the floor more controlled instead of it falling," he told her.

"But you said that to make the most effective connection to the opponent you need to concentrate on the power behind it and not so much on the landing of the foot."

"And what if your foot comes down on another opponent that can flip you over? If you aren't paying attention, you could be under them," he shifted her foot by grabbing her ankle and shifting it back. She gritted her teeth against her temper and also his grip on the old scars from the attack.

"Hey Leo, back up a little bit," Raphael said and came over to them, "She's got control. Don't worry about the inches that's she's off by and worry more about where you're holding her injury from a week ago."

Leonardo let go of the leg quickly and then turned to Deidra, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Leo, it doesn't hurt anymore," she shook her head and looked at Raphael, "And I can handle this. Go back to sparring. I'll be good."

"Just worry about getting it in your muscles," he patted her arm, "Then you will know how to take them down out there. You're not worrying about form when you're taking down Hun."

"I've got it, Raph, thanks," Leonardo pushed his brother gently out of the way.

"Don't push me, Leo," Raphael warned.

"If you encroach on my lessons, I will push you all I need to," Leonardo pushed him again.

"Leo! Knock it off!" Deidra yelled at them as they began to exchange blows.

As Analise began to demonstrate a front kick, Michelangelo was distracted by the fight that was brewing between his two brothers. Donatello walked toward them and then away again as both Leonardo and Raphael told him to back up.

"Ya!" Analise yelled and pushed her foot into Michelangelo's stomach.

"Oomf," he grunted and fell backward.

"I got him!" Analise yelled in victory and the hurried forward, "You okay, Mikey?"

"Yeah, distracted, but okay," he nodded and then looked at Splinter who already noticed his two quarreling sons.

"Excuse me," Splinter nodded to them as Analise helped Michelangelo off the floor.

Analise and Michelangelo hurried over next to Deidra who was yelling at both of the guys duking it out, "What happened?"

"They're trying to be macho," she growled and then yelled toward them, "And idiots!"

"Wow, you got two of them fighting over you."

"They are not," she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Ah, yeah they are, they just don't know it yet," Analise giggled and then cringed at the punch that Raphael delivered to Leonardo.

Splinter jumped in between his two sons and his paws flew out on either side of him, sending the two turtles to separate sides of the dojo, "Enough!"

Both Raphael and Leonardo rubbed their heads and looked at their father.

"Leonardo, Raphael, follow me. Now."

"Oooo…" Mikey snickered a little bit, "Somebody's in trouble."

"Why aren't you fighting for me?" Analise asked suddenly.

Michelangelo blushed, "Because Donnie knows that I will kick his shell?"

"I am not all that interested in a relationship anyway," Donatello added and looked at Analise, "No offense, Ana."

"None taken," she shook her head and held up a hand to stop him, "I'm not all into the scientist thing either."

"When do you think they'll be back?" Deidra watched Splinter lead the still fuming guys out of the dojo.

"Don't know," Michelangelo shrugged and thought back to what happened after he last saw Splinter that angry, "Depends on how fast they can do a hundred back flips."

Splinter sat quietly behind the small table that Raphael and Leonardo now sat behind. He took a deep breath while his two sons waited for the inevitable.

"What is all this discontentment about?" he asked and stared both of his sons down, "I have known you two to fight, but not this viciously."

"Leo was pushing her too much," Raphael spoke first.

"She can take it," Leonardo argued back, "I can't help it if you don't believe in her."

"I believe in her more than you know!" Raphael yelled, "You need to stop being such a damn perfectionist and let her grow into her own ninja. She isn't you."

"I know she isn't, but she has the skill to be a great kunoichi."

"Then let her be it. I-"

"So this is over a woman," Splinter said quietly and both boys became frozen. Suddenly they both fell over in surprise. Splinter chuckled a little and then sighed deeply, "I will not allow this to interfere with her and your study. Leonardo, can you be professional toward her though you are courting?"

"Of course, master."

"Raphael?"

"Master?"

"What are your feelings toward Miss Jenson?"

Raphael's eye ridges shot up. He stuttered a little and could feel Leonardo's eyes on him, "I- I, uh… I don't know."

"She feels for you both," Splinter disclosed information from his own observations, "How and in what way is still to be seen."

"How do we find out?" Leonardo asked.

"It seems there is only one way," Splinter stood up and his sons followed his example.

"How?" Raphael asked.

"Talk to her."

"I was afraid that you were going to say that…" Raphael sighed and both he and Leonardo looked at one another confused on what exactly to do next.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**:

The next day Deidra was called into the office as another victim seemed to have been targeted and taken. They didn't have much information, but they all knew that time was coming to an end for Cherise Velmont, if it already hadn't. Raphael sat in the kitchen while he thought over a few things in his mind. Leonardo had asked Splinter to meditate deeply with him to help clear confusion and to help understand what to do next about Deidra. Donatello was locked in his room saying that he was on an edge of a break through. Analise and Michelangelo on the other hand had taken over a portion of the front room with boards of sketched out scenes and developments.

"How can he even be taken down by Dr. Dorkus? He's the Commander Titan!" Mikey asked and pointed to one board that had a picture of the hero in some kind of chains.

"His name is Professor Distro, and he is the arch nemesis of the hero," Analise crossed her arms over her chest, "Every story needs some kind of drama, Mikey. Otherwise it won't progress."

"Drama?" he chuckled, "Have him blow the guy up. That's action, really what all stories need."

"Too much action loses its affect," she sighed.

"But he's Commander Titan!" Michelangelo tried to make his point.

"And he will get out of the mess he's in next season," Analise patted him on the shoulder. She then went to the multiple boards and began to put them away, "I think you're getting a little too excited about this."

"Wait! How does he get out of it?" he yelled at her as she walked to her room and quickly put the story boards in her art portfolio bags.

"You'll learn next season," she yelled back.

"Meanie," he pouted and crossed his arms over his plastron until she came back out.

"So," she said quickly before she plopped herself back down next to him and then flung her legs over his lap, "What are we doing tonight, Turtle Titan?"

"Well, turtle avenger-"

"Wait… turtle avenger?" she asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"You call me Turtle Titan all the time, I wanted you to have a persona too," he said and patted her awkwardly on her legs.

"Thanks for the thought, but you really got to think it over," she paused for a minute and held up a finger toward him, "And I better not be a sidekick like Turtle Lass, or something like that."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you," he smiled, "Besides, Raph has that position filled as Turtle Lad."

They both began to laugh with one another. Analise suddenly stopped and began to look around.

"What's wrong, babe?" Michelangelo asked as she finally looked over the back of the couch.

"I felt another presence," she explained and tilted her head for him to look over the back of the couch, "And I was right."

Michelangelo leaned his head back and barely looked over the couch since Analise's legs were still over his lap. April and Casey walked into the lair with Shadow in April's arms. He looked back at her, "You're getting good."

"What can I say?" she shrugged and tapped the side of her head, "I have natural talent."

"Hey it's the Jones crew," Michelangelo greeted them, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing pretty good," April smiled at seeing the two of them.

Analise hopped up, off the couch and walked over to the two parents before she began to make faces at Shadow, "And how is the little princess doing?"

"Princess?" Casey asked with a confused look on his face.

"I used to work at Disney World," she shrugged, "Every little girl was princess there."

"You worked at Disney World!?" Michelangelo nearly squealed as Analise picked Shadow out of April's arms and began to spin her a little.

"Deidra did too at one point. I was a Jungle Cruise Skipper," she answered even though she was still holding Shadow, "Where did you think I got my lame jokes from?"

"I've always liked your jokes," he leaned over and played peek-a-boo with Shadow. She laughed every time he took his hands from his face and made a new funny face at her.

"You guys are good with her," April commented and smiled at the two of them with her daughter.

"I think we're both just big kids at heart, so kids relate," Analise explained and looked at Michelangelo who was matching Shadow's faces, "Especially him."

"So, we were wonderin'," Casey said as he scratched the back of his head, "April and I needed to get out on the town. Would you guys mind watchin' the rugrat?"

"Casey!" April poked him in the ribs, "That's our daughter you're talking about."

Analise laughed and took a breath to answer when Michelangelo jumped in before she could.

"Sorry, no can do," he shook his head even though he moved Shadow from Analise's arms into his own, "We already have plans."

"We do?" Analise asked and put her hands on her hips, "What are those, may I ask?"

"Eh heh," Michelangelo carefully placed Shadow back into Casey's arms and then took Analise's hands in his, "Well, I was thinking… We never did get out of the lair the night Raph came back injured."

"This is true," she nodded for him to continue.

"So, I was thinking…"

"We got that part, Mike," Casey said and made a motion with his arm to spit it out.

"It's hard to ask a girl out, dude," Michelangelo said in annoyance and turned back to Analise to see a big smile on her face.

"You're asking me out on a date?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Like a 'date', date?"

"Well… Yeah," he said nervously.

She bit her lip as her cheeks turned a little red, "Do I need to get dressed up?"

"Why?" he looked in her eyes, "You're prefect just as you are."

"Aw," April cooed and clasped her hands together. Casey just slapped his forehead with the hand that wasn't holding Shadow as she clapped at her Uncle.

"Oh brother," Casey groaned and began to walk toward the kitchen, away from the sentimental garbage.

"Sappy," Analise finally said and then tapped him on the end of his beak, "But effective. I would love to."

Michelangelo smiled wide and flipped over to the coat rack where he had a large trench coat waiting for him, "Excellent, dudette! Let's get going."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Movie and a dinner, or vice versa," he held out an arm for her which she took and he looked back into the lair to catch sight of April, "Don't wait up."

"Have a good time, you two," she waved after them.

"I have a random question," Analise said before they exited the lair and Michelangelo stopped for her, "Why do you guys always flip every where?"

"Guess it just comes with the ninja territory," he shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, sir."

April finally caught up with Casey in the kitchen. Raphael sat at the small kitchen table with a large cup of coffee in his hands. He was quietly talking with Casey when she came in. He stopped in mid sentence and smiled at the new addition.

"How's he treatin' you, April?" he asked and nodded toward Casey.

"Just fine," she smiled and hugged him around the neck.

"Did Mikey and Analise leave?" Raphael looked toward the front room.

"Yeah, finally got the courage to ask her out," Casey made a gagging noise which Shadow quickly copied.

"About time," Raphael got up and poured another cup for himself, "Been trying to ask me for advice on how to do it for the past week I've been laid up."

"How's the healing coming?" April asked and took a seat on the counter.

"It's done as far as I'm concerned," he shrugged and then took a sip of the dark liquid, "I just hope I can return the favor to Hun as soon as possible."

"I second that motion," Casey nodded and bounced Shadow a little in his arms. She struggled and reached out toward Raphael. She had never developed a fear of her strange uncles, just the opposite. Whenever one was in the room, she reached for them with earnest.

Raphael smirked a little at the action and put down his cup. He reached out and Casey handed her over. Raphael held her in one arm, "How's it going, smelly?"

"Raph!" April punched him in the opposite arm.

"What? She gets pretty rank sometimes," he chuckled and Shadow began to play with the ends of his bandana. April smiled warmly at the tough turtle holding the baby so tenderly. Casey caught the look and decided to try something.

"Where is everybody, anyway?" Casey asked and rummaged in the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Well, according to you Mike and Ana just left," Raphael began to think and picked up his coffee, careful to keep it out of Shadow's reach, "Deidra's at work- don't know when she's coming back. Donnie says he's on some kind of breakthrough, so he ain't comin' out of his room any time soon. And Leo is in deep meditation with Splinter. Has been most of the day."

"Is something up?" April looked concerned, "He doesn't do that unless there is something major going on."

"I think the whole serial killer thing is getting to everyone," Raphael shrugged in feigned innocence even though his brother already talked with Deidra that morning about asking her something that night. She did get called back into the department that morning and that never turned out to be good.

"I bet," April nodded and looked up at Casey.

"Raph, we was wonderin'…" Casey started and looked at Raphael and the baby before he shrugged as if that would accentuate his point.

"I ain't exactly the caregiver type, Case," Raphael said and shifted the infant in his arms as if he was about to give her back.

"Come on, buddy, I'm beggin' ya," Casey put his hands together as if in a prayer, "April and me got to get out and have a night to ourselves. Just for three hours for the two of us."

Raphael groaned and looked from Casey to April who had a hopeful look on her face. He groaned louder and then looked down at the little girl in his arms who looked almost scary innocent. He let out a breath and put down his coffee yet again before he held out an arm, "Where's her bag?"

"Thank you, Raph!" April handed the bag over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am doing this for you and the kid," Raphael said to her and then pointed to Casey, "Get him out of here before his mug changes my mind."

"Hey!" Casey frowned as April grabbed his arm on the way out.

"Thanks a bunch again," she said as they walked out the front of the lair, "See you in about three hours."

Raphael heard the door shut and he held Shadow out from him with her diaper bag over one shoulder, "It looks like it's you and me for the rest of the night, kid."

Shadow gurgled in her nearly constant happy temperament and patted her hands on his forearms. He went to hug her to him, but then stopped when he got a whiff of something in her diaper.

"All right, smelly," he sighed, "Let's get that taken care of that first."

* * *

><p>Three hours after Casey and April had left the lair, Deidra walked in with a less than happy attitude. Another girl was taken by their un-sub. No doubt about it, since the bastard didn't like it when he wasn't recognized for his work. He was working a whole new angle and M.O. She hoped that the abduction didn't mean that Cherise was already dead. There wasn't much hope, but the next few days would be telling. And to top the day off, Leonardo said he wanted to talk with her later that night. When? She wasn't sure, but she did know it was going to be one big cluster fuck.<p>

She threw her jacket onto the couch, changed into some comfortable jeans and a tank top in her bedroom before stashing the files way for a brief with everyone later. She just needed something to eat and probably a stiff drink before she handled that monster again. Maybe she could grab some of the whiskey that Raphael had hoarded at the back of the cupboard.

Before she headed out to the main portion of the lair, she stopped by Analise's room to check on her day. She knocked on the door and didn't find anyone at home. It was strange, but seeing as the lair was so quiet where ever Analise ran off to, Michelangelo was probably with her. As she came out to the front room she didn't see anyone else around and began to worry just a little. She saw a faint light coming from both Donatello's room and Splinter's as well. At least she wasn't alone.

"What a day," she walked into the kitchen and reached for the cupboard door until her eyes caught something at the table. Or a someone.

Raphael was slumped backward on one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the table. One arm dropped at his side and his fingers barely brushed the floor. His other arm was cradling against the toddler curled up on his chest. The baby babbled contently in her sleep and Deidra noticed the slight movements of his hands to placate her even when they were both asleep. She smiled at the sight and leaned against the counter next to the refrigerator.

"Strangely, this picture is beyond cute," she said and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't know if it was the baby or the way that Raphael was being so gentle with her, but she felt all the tension of the day seep out from her shoulders and back. It was something to come home to for sure.

Raphael groaned a little and opened his eyes to find her staring at him and the baby. He held up one finger to his beak to tell her to be quiet. She gave him a look back as if to tell him that she already knew that bit of information.

"Since you're over there…" he whispered and noticed that Shadow was beginning to wake up as well, "Can you grab a bottle from the fridge?"

"Sure," she whispered back and opened the fridge to see at least two other bottles ready to go. She grabbed one and began to heat it up. She nodded to the bottle she grabbed and then looked back at him, "You made three of them?"

"I didn't know for sure how many she needed, so I'd rather be prepared," he explained and sat straighter in the chair, completely waking Shadow.

Deidra smirked at the cranky girl and picked her out from Raphael's arms. She coddled the baby in her arms and began to talk softly to her, "What exactly was he doing to you, huh? That couldn't have been that comfortable on his chest like that."

"You'd be surprised," he smirked as he saw her pause in her movements for a few seconds.

"Just get the bottle, smartass," she sneered playfully and he did so. He handed the bottle over once she got settled in the chair he just vacated, "I thought you weren't the listening type."

"I have my moments," he shrugged.

"How did you get stuck with baby duty?" she asked and fed a decidedly hungry ten month old.

"Everyone else was busy," he shrugged and patted Shadow on the head, "Don't mind it too much, though. She's a good rug rat."

"She seems like it," Deidra agreed and sat Shadow up to burp her, "How long you been with her today?"

"Only going on three hours," he noted the wall clock above the doorway.

"Not too bad," she said towards Shadow as she heard the burp, "You're still living, huh?"

Shadow gurgled a little and reached out for Raphael.

"The girl knows a good thing when she sees it," he reached down for her.

"No, she knows her parents when she sees them," Deidra corrected and waved toward Casey and April who were right behind Raphael, "Hi guys."

"Hello Deidra," April greeted and took the baby from her arms, "And how's my little girl?"

"She's fine, all in one piece," Raphael crossed his arms.

"You even changed her diaper," Casey smiled and clapped Raphael on the back of his shoulder.

"You knew about it when you left didn't you?" Raphael asked and Casey nodded, "You little rat."

"Don't worry about it, she was just fed," Deidra said and tapped the little one on the nose, "So she'll be ready to leave a nice present for her daddy, huh?"

Shadow bounced in April's arms and giggled loudly.

"Just great," Casey groaned and picked up the diaper bag on the kitchen floor.

"Don't forget the ones in the fridge," Raphael reminded him. All three other adults looked at him a little surprised. He settled down and kicked at the cement under his feet, "I mean, we don't need the bad milk to stink up the fridge."

"Right, Raph," April rolled her eyes and looked at Deidra, "You going to handle him?"

"I can try," she shrugged.

"See you guys later," Casey waved them off and walked out with April and baby in tow.

"That was interesting," Deidra smirked, "I never knew of your soft side."

"Neither does the general population," he motioned his hand around the lair, "Keep it low, if you don't mind."

"Right, your secret is safe with me."

As she began to rummage through the refrigerator for something to eat, Raphael heard Splinter's words from the morning before trigger in his mind.

'Talk to her.'

Raphael rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. He was never a great talker, or expressing himself in other ways besides fighting. Something clicked in his mind and he stalked toward the door of the refrigerator. Actions always did speak louder than words.

He pulled her from the refrigerator and pushed the door closed.

"Hey, what the-?"

He quickly pushed her back into the wall and put a hand on either side of her head to pin her in a way. She looked at both of his arms and then to his face which held an expression she definitely didn't know how to read.

"Um…" she started. She was surprised by the quick action, and even found herself a little turned on. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "What?"

"You wanna go for a ride?"

"On your Ducati?" she asked and began to get out from the fog he induced on her.

"What else?" he finally broke from his mask and smiled down at her.

"Do I get to drive?" she asked and leaned toward him.

He smirked a little and leaned toward her. Before he was even close to touching her he stopped and quickly turned away with a chuckle, "Not this time around."

"Worth a shot," she whispered a little and grabbed a jacket she had thrown down earlier and followed him to the garage.

He flipped onto his bike and revved up the engine. He tossed on a leather jacket and a large helmet that covered his whole head. Deidra looked back toward the lair and thought back to this talk she had with Leonardo earlier that day. He wanted to talk with her. She just didn't know where he was and riding always got her head clear. Raphael leaned toward one table and found a smaller helmet inside a box. He held it out toward her and shifted it back and forth.

"Hey!" he yelled through his helmet shield to get her attention, "So you comin' or not?"

She took a look at the black helmet, back to the lair before she zipped her jacket up and took his second helmet, "Let's get out of here."

She hopped on the back of his bike behind him and tightened the strap of the helmet. She felt the vibration of the engine under her. She gripped the seat and smirked under her helmet. God, she's missed this.

"You should hold on," he said back to her.

"I've been on a bike before."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and cranked up the engine. The wheels screeched against the gravel of the garage as the bike spun in place and then launched out of the tunnel. Deidra screamed as they landed, but not in fear; in excitement. She felt the wind rush past her body and drank it in. Raphael smiled and chuckled at her excitement and pure enjoyment from the simplicity of bike and road.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and she leaned over his shoulder. He saw the edge of her helmet in his peripheral vision.

"Come on, Raph," she yelled through her visor, "We both know she could do more. Hit it!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Raphael pushed her to the limit and Deidra just held on tighter and soaked in the adrenalin. She felt connected, powerful and above all she felt passion. She closed her eyes at one point in near complete ecstasy.

'This is what I needed,' she thought to herself and felt the hard beating of her heart against the back of his shell, 'This is what I was missing. Wasn't it?'

She felt the bike begin to slow down and Raphael turned into an alleyway. Deidra sat back and let out a huge breath and a wispy laugh, "Why'd we stop?"

"I'm being paged," he pulled out his shell cell and flipped up his visor, "What's up, Leo?"

"Have you seen Deidra? She's not answering her shell cell," Leonardo's voice asked through the speaker.

"Yeah, she's with me on a ride on the town," Raphael smirked a little as he saw his brother's face falter a little on the small screen. Raphael looked over his shoulder, "Where's your shell cell?"

"Back in my room," Deidra answered and leaned over Raphael's shoulder to look at the small screen to see Leonardo, "Sorry, Leo. Didn't mean to make you worry. Didn't know where you were and needed to clear my head."

"Are you ready for our talk, or did you want to ride around some more?" he asked and she could tell that he didn't really like the idea of out there longer than what she already had been.

"We will be back in a couple of minutes," Deidra placated him and put the shield of her helmet back down.

"Keep your shell on, Leo," Raphael sighed and cut off the com-link, "Looks like I owe you a second part of a ride."

"Looking forward to it," she said and held on again as they dodged traffic all the way back to the lair. She couldn't help the next thing that slipped from her lips, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Deidra walked back into the lair with new breath in her lungs and new thoughts rushing in her mind as fast as her heart was beating. She waved at Raphael and tossed him the helmet so she could find Leonardo in the lair. She stepped into the main room and saw the light from Splinter's room under his door. Leonardo wouldn't be there if he had made a call to find her.<p>

"Leo?" she called out into the lair and turned her head when she heard shuffling from her side.

"Yeah, I'm here," he nodded and walked out, "Are you okay to talk?"

"Always," she nodded and looked back toward the garage where Raphael had just jumped out and was now heading toward his room.

"Maybe we should do this in a little more privacy," Leonardo led her toward the side room and she followed closely. They sat down on some floor cushions that they usually used for meditation and made themselves comfortable.

"What's this about, Leo?" she asked with a bit of a sigh, "When someone needs to talk it usually isn't a good thing."

"Not necessarily, no," he shook his head, "But some things need to be talked out."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I just need to know from your point of view, Deidra," he took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Is there ever going to be anything between us, or should we be better off as friends?"

**A/N:** All right, my loyal readers, this is where you get to have some say. Laurel, aka Deidra, is a little torn between the two feuding brothers, and she would like some input from you. If you can go ahead and send me a message about who you think would be a better fit for our dear Deidra. Don't review the answer, because sadly I will not count it. I would like it to be a surprise. Have fun with it and tell me what you think. Can't wait to see who you guys chose and the winner shall be revealed in the next chapter or so. Happy reading as always!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Well folks, it looks like the voting has ended and the victor will be made public in this chapter. I hope that you all are still enjoying the fiction and will continue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song "As the World Falls Down" or the lyrics that I borrowed for this chapter. That would be all David Bowie.

**Chapter 16**:

Two figures sat in the back of the theater, one in a trench coat and the other in a light jacket and jeans. Through the movie they laughed at the bad acting and sad looking graphics and they both ended up screaming whenever something jumped out, even when the music foretold of the inevitable. At one point she gripped his closest arm and didn't let go for fifteen minutes. Eventually, he took his arm from her grip only to wrap it over her shoulders. She straightened in her seat at first, but then relaxed against him where they both found a comfortable position.

He smiled to himself and smelt her shampoo from where her hair sat under his chin. It had to have some kind of citrus in it.

"That is so cheesy," Analise chuckled a little and pointed to the 'hero' and the 'heroine' as they tried to tell each other how they really felt before the bad CG killer came back for them, "That doesn't really happen."

"What doesn't?"

"Falling in love while there is a killer on the loose."

"You'd be surprised, babe," he squeezed her shoulders.

One of the other theater goers leaned over the back of their chair and hushed them.

"Did he just shush us?" Analise laughed quietly.

"Rude, right?" Michelangelo pulled at one of his eyes to mock the person in front of them even though he had already turned around to watch the movie again.

Once the movie's credits began to roll Analise and Michelangelo watched the rest of the people file out before they moved. Before the cleaning crew came in they both disappeared out the side ventilation of the building. They didn't want to use the boring exit.

"That was awesome," Analise laughed and held on tightly to his hand.

"There is more is store," he stopped them at the end of the building ventilation, stepped out on the ledge and carefully picked her up in his arms, "You didn't think that I'd just stop at a movie, did you?"

"So what next?" she asked just before he jumped off the ledge and to the next building. She wound her arms around his neck and kept her eyes on him since she still wasn't over the height situation yet. He hopped over quite a few before he set her down and turned her toward him.

"I need you to close your eyes," he said excitedly.

"Why?" she quirked an eyebrow. She was surprised on how easily she felt relaxed despite the height of the building they were currently on. She knew that if she ever did slip, he would be there to catch her.

"You'd ruin the surprise. I've worked really hard on it."

"You just asked me tonight," she smiled and took a careful step toward him, "How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"I didn't," he shrugged and blushed, "I just hoped you would."

"Okay, you have me interested," she closed her eyes and felt his hand find hers again. She gripped it tighter once they began to walk along the top of the building again.

"Are they still closed?" Michelangelo called back to Analise who had a death grip on his hand.

"Shut tight," she smiled and laughed in nervousness, "I hope you are not planning on leading me on slanted rooftops."

"Nah, in fact we're here," he pulled her in front of him, "Don't open them yet though."

"Okay," she smiled a bit wider. She heard him shift around and she saw a few lights turn on from the other side of her eyelids. She turned her head from side to side trying to follow his movements. She thought she heard what sounded like a refrigerator door open a close and a couple of plates being placed on the floor. She felt him behind her again and put his hands over her eyes. He repositioned her toward the middle of a room where she knew she was surrounded by lights.

He took a deep breath and lowered his hands, "Open."

She bit her lip and opened her eyes slowly. A loud gasp escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her hands.

They were in some kind of large tent made of different materials, probably things that Michelangelo had gathered from around the city. The support beams holding the material up was wrapped in small white and gold lights, some dropping down like icicles or what reminded Analise of willow branches. To her side was a blanket laid out with a couple of pizzas with new flavors and a couple of glasses for him and her. On her other side was a large area with a small CD player in the corner. All together it was as if they weren't even in New York any more. They were in their own world that he created.

"So… what do you think?" he asked nervously from behind her as he closed the flap that he walked her through.

She looked around the tent again and then back at him. He had taken off his trench coat and stood waiting for her answer.

"It's amazing. No one has ever done something like this before," she whispered and took everything in before she looked back at him, "You did this all for me?"

He smiled and took her hands in his, "Any dudette who could smell out pizza toppings and draws cartoons is at the top of my book. But you're more than that. I can't explain it; I just felt that I needed to do this. Like there is a connection between the two of us that's hard to explain. No one has ever made me feel that way before."

She hugged him around the neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist. She put her lips to the side of his head, "Ditto, dude."

He hugged her tighter and then stepped back to look down at her, "Are you hungry?"

"Not quite yet," she shook her head and then took in a breath of air through her nose, "But that macaroni pizza smells good."

"Then we should work up an appetite," he turned to the CD player and turned it on. After a few seconds a fast paced song began to play. He held out his hand to her, "Would you care for a dance?"

"I will embarrass myself ten times over by the end of the night," she gave him her hand anyway.

"That's part of the adventure and fun of it all," he pulled her toward him, "Besides it's only me up here. And believe me; you cannot be embarrassing to me."

"You'd be surprised."

He began to lead her through the jitterbug and she in turn taught him the electric slide. She laughed along with him when they both took turns falling on their back sides as they stumbled over one another's feet.

"Where did you get this CD?" she asked as they free styled.

"I made it," he said proudly and then shrugged, "...with Donnie's help. He thought that it was the weirdest grouping of songs on the planet."

At the end of the song another came on, but was much slower. Analise stopped in her movements and looked at the CD player.

"You didn't think that I would go through all this and not have a slow dance with the lady, did you?" Michelangelo took both of her hands. He placed one on his shoulder and held the other one. She smirked up at him when he put his other hand on her hip.

After the first song Analise began to listen to the music of the second and caught the familiar notes.

"I know this song," she looked up into his eyes.

"It's from one of my favorite movies as a kid," he mentioned and began to hum with the beginning notes. He began to sweep her around in time to the music and then sang along with the artist, "_There's such as sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close within your eyes… I'll place the sky within your eyes_."

"How did you know?" she asked a little taken back by the song.

"Know what?" he asked between lyrics, "_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last…"_

"Did you tell Deidra about this?"

"I didn't even tell Donnie about this," he chuckled a bit, "_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you-_"

"Then how?" she made him miss a few lines.

"Just stop thinking about the how, and enjoy the now," he put a finger to her lips, "_But I'll be there for you…_"

She smiled against his finger as she pushed his hand away and joined him for the next words.

"_As the world falls down_."

He smiled back as she caught on and put his forehead to hers, "…_Falling in love_."

They both closed their eyes and swayed to the music before it sped up a little more and they spun gently around the small room in the tent. Both laughed lightly with each other. Toward the end of the song, Analise laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She remembered what she told Deidra while watching _Labyrinth_ on a movie night after they first met.

'_If a man ever sung me 'As the world falls down' to me and meant it, I would be his completely_,' she heard herself in her mind's memory.

'_I'll show you man that will do that when you show me one that actually wants to be with me and not just in my pants_,' Deidra's voice answered back.

'_He's out there somewhere. Just waiting for me, like I'm waiting for him_.'

Analise fell back into the present moment and nuzzled her cheek against Michelangelo's plastron, 'Finally done waiting. He's right here.'

The pair continued to dance to a couple more songs before they got to dinner, they were too content in one another's embrace and the beating of the other's heart against their own to think of being anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Deidra sat a little stunned at Leonardo's blunt question. It seemed a bit sudden, but something that she knew they needed to discuss. She thought to herself, looked at her hands and then looked to his eyes.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you," she started and already saw his eyes lose a little of their focus on her, "You're an awesome guy, a great teacher and a dedicated expert. But I just haven't felt that passion between the two of us. There is a connection, sure, but I don't think that it is in a romantic sense. I-"

As she took a breath to continue, Leonardo took the opportunity and leaned forward. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Her eyes grew wide and she was more shocked than anything else. She had to hand it to him; he was pretty good at kissing too. Leonardo leaned back and they both looked at one another in the eyes. Seconds passed by like hours as they both thought over what they had just experienced.

Leonardo let a heavy sigh pass, "You're right… it isn't there, is it?"

"Nope," she shook her head and then shrugged, "Sorry."

"So now what?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I say we stay friends and you stay my teacher," she proposed, "And I'm not just staying your friend to learn those crazy back kicks."

He chuckled and nodded, "And I'm not staying friends to watch you fall on your ass."

"I've only done it twice," she defended herself. She looked at the leader turtle and sighed, "Sorry it didn't work. You'll find that lucky girl one day."

"Let's just hope she doesn't run away in fear," Leonardo said as he stood up.

"Then you got me to track her down," she stood up after him and they walked out toward the front room. She stopped before she got too far from her bedroom, "Oh! Leo, we got another abduction."

"Another one?" he asked as she nodded, "Did he kill Miss Velmont?"

"We don't know," she shook her head, "We are still hoping for the best, but it doesn't look good."

"Do you have any information on the last one?"

"In my room," she nodded her head back to the rooms.

"Go get it; I will round up everyone else."

"Maybe a street sweep?" she asked before she walked toward the rooms, "Maybe presence on the streets will stir something up."

"Sounds like a good plan," he nodded.

She turned from him and jogged back toward her room for the briefs. Leonardo walked back toward Donatello's room to get him away from his lab. Raphael sat on the ledge of the upper level and carefully watched the dynamic between Deidra and his brother. Something had changed. Not in the way he was expecting, but maybe it could work in his favor.

* * *

><p>"So really, I need to know otherwise I will go insane- I mean, more than what I already am," Analise said and poked the side of her head, "How did you know to play that song?"<p>

"It was one of my favorites from the movie. It felt like it fit," Michelangelo shrugged and swung his arm around her waist, "Glad I wasn't the only one that thought so."

She hugged him as they walked side by side into the lair. Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael sat by the screens with Deidra and a file under her arm. The group looked up at the two of them and blinked in a bit of surprise. Deidra looked at both of their faces to see the blush and smirked in her friend's direction, but didn't say anything yet.

"About time you two got back," Raphael smirked also and made a pointed look in Michelangelo's direction.

Michelangelo shrugged it off and only hugged Analise closer to him as they walked to the screens, "What's the haps, dudes and dudette?"

"He took another one," Deidra said off and pointed to the screen where another young girl was pictured. She was a little younger than her or Analise, but had the same color hair as Analise, but bright green eyes like Deidra.

"She looks like a mixture of you two," Michelangelo noticed and pointed at the picture as well.

"Creepy," Analise shivered, "Leave it to Alfred."

"Her name is Stephanie Witers, age 22, last seen leaving campus of her university where she's a Biology Major," Deidra said with a sigh, "Some of her friends and professors said that she was having problems with Chemistry and had found a tutor. She went to meet him, but didn't say where."

"How do we know it's our guy, doesn't sound like 'em," Raphael asked.

"I didn't think so at first either," she shrugged and turned to the keyboard to fish out a few more documents and reports, "But then we got this in."

"What is it?" Leonardo looked at the picture of a sweatshirt, headband and a crumpled looking note.

"It was delivered to the department, addressed to me specifically," Deidra explained, "The headband belonged to Miss Witers. It was identified by her mother who had hand sewn it for her last birthday. The sweatshirt was the one that Miss Velmont wore mostly around her home and one of the last things that she was seen wearing."

"And the note?" Leonardo tried to look at the hand writing.

"Said 'Catch me if you can, agent'," Deidra growled at it. She turned to Donatello, "I was wondering if I could use your brain."

"Always up for a puzzle," he nodded.

"There were some substances on the note," she grabbed the note from her bag wrapped in a plastic bag to preserve it.

"How'd you get that out of the department?" Analise asked.

"I found it before anyone else," she shrugged, "Do you think you can find something from it?"

"I can try," he smiled at the new challenge, "Maybe I could match it to some of the chemical deposits I found in the blood from the beast we keep coming into contact with."

"Were you able to identify some of them?" Deidra asked excited on some leeway.

"A couple, I will go over it with you a little later," he nodded.

"Great, we are getting close to getting this guy. Can we track down where he got some of the chemicals?"

"One of them is extremely rare, so I think so."

"Yes!" Deidra jumped from her chair and began to dance in place. Analise laughed and jumped over next to her friend to join in.

"Victory dance!" she shouted and danced in place.

Michelangelo folded his arms over his plastron as he looked on the two girls. He had a fond smile on his face and reveled in Analise's and Deidra's excitement. He looked to his side and saw Raphael with nearly the same expression. He quirked an eyeridge at his brother and smirked evilly. Raphael looked at him finally and frowned.

"What?"

"Hehe, nothing," Michelangelo shook his head.

"Deidra had a good idea earlier," Leonardo reported to his brothers, "Street patrol may open some more leads on where Miss Witers may have been heading. The closer we get to pinning this guy and his pets, the closer that we get to the two women he has trapped out."

"What do you have in mind, fearless leader?" Raphael asked in all seriousness.

"You, Mikey and I are going to check out the last places she was and see if we can track down any leads on the beast," Leonardo pointed to his brothers and then turned to the girls, "You two are going to stick with Don. He'll stay in the Battleshell and record any info that he can get while you question some witnesses. Your detective may have missed something."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get going turtles," Leonardo shifted his katanas on his back.

"Ahem," Analise looked pointedly at Leonardo. He looked back at the two of them who had their arms crossed.

"…And ladies."

"Better," Deidra nodded.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the song or it's lyrics used in this chapter.

**Chapter 17**:

Two fists hit heavily upon the long metal table just to the side of a barely human figure while another, smaller figure shivered in the background. The man grumbled and then turned to the face of the young woman who was almost back to normal. The muzzle that she grew was nearly gone except for the wet nose that still held its form and a few stray pointed teeth.

"I just don't understand," he grumbled as Hun walked back into the room with a large canvas bag over one shoulder. The man looked over at Hun and pushed his hair back, out of his eyes, "I don't understand these weak young women. She made it through the first mutation. You would think that she would have made it on the mutation back to human. Didn't she want it hard enough?"

"Don't say that. She wanted it so much she died for it," Cherise said from the bed and hugged herself as a tear fell down her face. Her hands then gripped the sheets which she hugged tightly against her body, even though most of her body was sprinkled with a light coat of fur.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he walked from the table to her side on the bed. Her body leaned away from him before he hugged her close to him, "She just wasn't strong enough. Not like you were."

Cherise looked past him to the girl on the table. She had spent a few hours talking with her once she calmed down from her form. She said her name was Stephanie. She was there to be tutored in Chemistry since she wasn't doing too well in the subject. She reminded Cherise of her much younger sister who was just finishing up her fourth year at UCLA on the other side of the country. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough. It was because he pushed her too far too fast. She survived the mutation to something between canine and human, but he tried too early to turn her back.

He kissed her on her temple and she closed her eyes tight to try and block him out. She whimpered softly as he got off the bed and looked over the body as Hun began to pack Stephanie into the canvas sack.

"Maybe I need better subjects… stronger subjects for my tests," he mused to himself and rubbed his chin, "It would be better if they were already mutated when I begin."

Cherise closed her eyes and scooted to the headboard of the bed.

He turned back to her with a smile, "Don't worry yourself, love. You're too far in your progression for me to touch or compromise. Too dear to me. It wounds me to have you even think that I would risk a mistake with you."

"Who do you have in mind?" Hun asked and tied up the canvas bag for his boys to dispose of later in the night. If they kept that body in the house for too long it would start to stink and possibly lead people to wonder. He looked up at his employer and then found a smirk growing on his face.

"Four pains that keep showing up at inappropriate times," he said with a tired flare to his voice.

"Sounds like we are hunting tonight."

"I always love a good hunt," he growled as his pointed teeth began to align in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"So," Donatello lugged a couple small pieces of machinery into the Battleshell, "Why exactly am I with the girls?"<p>

"Yeah, why is he with the girls?" Michelangelo asked and whirled his nunchakus in the air before placing them in his belt.

"I feel so loved," Analise said and narrowed her eyes toward Donatello.

"So that we can concentrate and not get distracted by their well being," Leonardo explained, "We need our heads in this if we are going to find these women alive."

"Are you calling us a distraction?" Deidra asked with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can be at times," Raphael answered and put his sais firmly in his belt. He then looked over at Leonardo, "I'll call Casey."

"Not this time, Raph," Leonardo shook his head and looked over his katanas before he put them back in their scabbards, "He's got his own responsibilities tonight with April and Shadow. I'm not going to pull him away from that."

"Let's saddle up, ladies and gents," Michelangelo put his arms around Analise in a hug that lifted her from the ground and around in a tight circle. He set her back down and held her a little longer, "You be careful out there, Turtle Avenger."

"Same to you, Turtle Titan," she touched the end of his beak, "Be safe out there, hero. Want you back, safe and sound, by midnight."

"But that's too early to cause any real damage," he rolled his eyes.

"Then one a.m., and I will not go a minute over," she waved her finger in front of him.

"What do I get if I am back by curfew?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" she smiled up at him.

"We're all on pins and needles," Raphael said sarcastically as he passed by them toward the exit tunnel.

"So much for the mood of the moment," Analise shrugged and hugged Michelangelo one more time before he left.

"I've learned to ignore him," Michelangelo shrugged with her and then held her face in both his hands. He leaned toward her and gave her a swift, yet sweet kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened a little at the action. He leaned away from her and smiled childishly at her still dumbfounded expression, "See you at one."

"Yeah…" she nodded her head with red cheeks.

"Alright, Casanova," Leonardo chuckled and led Michelangelo out toward the door, "You girls be careful."

"Always," Deidra nodded and steered Analise toward the Battleshell and their first adventure out of the lair.

"Hey, can I drive, Donnie?" Analise asked as they climbed in through the side door, "I always wanted to drive one of these so called battle vehicles."

"Give it some time, Ana," Donatello answered and started the engine. He backed out of the lair and onto the streets of New York, "I don't think you'll be able to handle the supercharged engine and battle capabilities of this vehicle. They can be a bit overpowering at times, even to the most experienced driver."

Analise and Deidra looked at one another and gave each other a smirk. They looked forward and waited for their moment. Donatello started to push on the break for a red light when both girls, simultaneously shot their arms out in front of them and began to scream as if they were going to crash. This in turn made Donatello yell out, slam the breaks and jerk the wheel to the left and right. As the Battleshell came to the abrupt halt both girl's screams died down and they sighed. Analise licked her lips calmly and then looked at Donatello in a confused fashion.

Deidra leaned over one of the seats calmly and looked at the hyperventilating Donatello, "Whoa, Donnie. Take a chill pill."

"Seriously," Analise joined in and chuckled a little to herself, "You know, I don't know if you are able to handle the supercharged engine and battle capabilities of such a _manly_ vehicle. You sure you're qualified?"

Once his heart was beating at a normal pace he nodded and rolled his eyes, "All right, I get your point. Let's see how the day goes, then we will talk."

Analise pumped her fist in the air with an excited smile, "That means maybe."

"It's scary how similar you and Mikey are," Donatello took another breath before he hit the gas again. He turned on the radio to drown out their laughter. Deidra leaned over and changed the stations a few times before they hit a rock station. 'Bohemian Rhapsody' played and had already gone through half of the song. The girls laughed with one another once they figured out where in the song they cut in on.

"_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_," Analise began to sing.

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_," Deidra joined in and threw an arm around Analise's shoulders as they both sang the next line.

"_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_."

Donatello smirked and could see Michelangelo singing along clearly in his mind. He knew he was going to regret it, but he began to sing along, "_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_"

Analise squealed in glee and positioned herself on one side behind the driver's seat. Deidra laughed quickly and positioned herself on the other side as she started it again.

"_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go_."

"_Let him go_," Analise sung as if she was actually pleading for Donatello.

Deidra shook her head, "_Bismillah! We will not let you go_."

"_Let him go_!"

"_Bismillah! We will not let you go_."

"_Let me go_!" Donatello joined in as Analise joined Deidra.

"_Will not let you go_."

"_Let me go_."

"_Will not let you go_."

"_Let me go-o-o-o-o_," he finished off.

They all laughed together for a while and as the crescendo hit Deidra and Analise head banged as Donatello smiled to himself. He had to hand it to them; they had a way of getting under your skin in a good way. No wonder his brothers were wrapped around their fingers so tightly.

"All right, girls, we're here," he announced as they pulled up into one of the campus parking lots. He pulled into a dark section of the lot surrounded by two buildings and a dark over hang, "Where should the questioning start?"

Deidra pulled out a sheet of paper with a few names and random information on it. Analise looked over her shoulder and looked at the paper, "What's that for?"

"It's a list of witnesses of Stephanie's last locations before she went missing," Deidra sighed and ripped the paper in half, "You take the students, I'll take the professors?"

"No double teaming?" Analise asked as she took the bottom half, "You know I'm not all that good at interrogation."

"Which is good because that isn't what we're doing," Deidra turned to Donatello, "You going to put some microphones on us, or what?"

"Already did," he tapped where there collars on their shirts sat. They both checked the neck of the shirt and found a tiny microphone under the hem.

"Damn ninjas," Deidra smiled.

"So remind me, what exactly am I doing if not interrogation?" Analise asked as she opened the side of the Battleshell.

"Act like a student. Start up some information. I'm pretty sure that Algut and his boys missed something out here. We will keep you posted, Don," Deidra shrugged and saluted Donatello as she shut the door. She turned to her best friend, "Don't let on that you're fishing for information. I don't need Algut all over my case for stepping on his toes. The less the students know the better."

"So how are you going to ask the professors without tipping them off?"

"I have my ways," she popped her knuckles as they entered the central part of the campus.

* * *

><p>"I hope that dusk comes soon," Raphael sighed and looked over the slowly darkening streets below him, "Then we could get down there."<p>

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Raph on this one, Leo," Michelangelo tilted his head toward his red clad brother, "We aren't doing all that much up on this rooftop."

"We are getting a lay out of the neighborhood," Leonardo explained and took another sweep of his eyes over the area below, "According to Deidra's files, Stephanie was heading in this direction to find her Chemistry tutor."

"Not the place you would look for homework help," Raphael looked over Leonardo's shoulder, "I haven't seen a single soul out and about today. You think that they're scared to walk the streets?"

"Or maybe they just aren't here," Michelangelo shrugged, "Perfect place to hide is among shadows."

Both of his brothers looked back at him a little surprised at his insight.

"Think about it, dudes," Michelangelo tapped on the side of his head, "No one knows the shadows and what they can offer like a ninja."

"He's got a point," Raphael shrugged.

"Just keep your eyes open," Leonardo sighed and then pulled on the headset that was resting around his neck, "Hey Donnie?"

"What's going on, Leo?" Donatello's voice cut through the static.

"Nothing. The girls find anything interesting on campus yet?"

"No," Donatello paused, "Unless you want to know what happened lately to the newest heart throb."

"These kids think they're in high school, or somethin'?" Raphael asked.

"Keep us informed."

"Will do, Leo."

"So, now what?" Michelangelo shrugged.

"We wait for dusk."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for the talk, Professor Grayson," Deidra said as she walked out of office of Stephanie's Chemistry professor, "I feel a lot better. I didn't think that my cousin would be that bad off in your class."<p>

"Well, if she looked to you earlier for a tutor, she wouldn't have had such a problem," he smiled and locked his office door, "I hope they find her."

"Me too," she nodded and watched the man walk off. That didn't really bring in any more information than what she already had.

"So, whatcha' got?" Analise asked from beside her and she let out a breath of frustration.

"Nothing new."

"I thought I would get you, I didn't even make a noise," Analise frowned.

"I can sense you a mile away," she chuckled, "You find anything out?"

"Nothing new about Stephanie," she shook her head and grew silent.

Deidra turned to her and noticed her pulling on her jacket sleeve, "What's wrong, Ana?"

Analise looked at the sleeve and then at Deidra, "Something isn't settling right with me. I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

"About the last interviewee?" she asked and pointed over her shoulder where the professor just walked off.

"No, about today," she looked up at the sky from under the stairwell they were by. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Maybe I'm paranoid."

"I've learned to trust your judgment and feelings. What are you getting about today?"

"Tonight, specifically," Analise opened her eyes slowly, "Something is really off."

"Then we'll be careful," Deidra put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go see if we can hear any gossip in the Student Union."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Three shadows passed from one building to the next in hopes to find some kind of life in the ghost town of a neighborhood. Every other town house they were met with darkened windows and empty garages. It was as if the life was sucked from every corner.<p>

"Someone did actually live here at one point, right Donnie?" Michelangelo asked over the communication link up on his shell cell.

"According to the census of 1983 that was a thriving community," Donatello reported, "Although, it seems that most of the residences were filled with older tenants. They may have died and didn't leave the homes to anyone. The area became unused."

"Strange for how many people are looking for homes in New York," Leonardo said and looked into another empty home.

"You would think," Donatello typed on the keyboard in the Battleshell and kept an ear focused on the girls and their conversations. He pulled up a few realty statements of the townhomes and hummed in interest.

"I know that hum," Michelangelo smirked, "What did you find, Donnie?"

"When they were trying to put the homes up for sale, many of the renters had heard moans and screams in the night. Some believed that the units were haunted and moved out."

"Superstitious bunch, weren't they?" Raphael huffed.

"And even more interesting," Donatello paused, "One of the elderly tenants had a young grandson living with her. When everyone else either moved or died, she is still listed as having residence in the townhome."

"And her grandson?"

"He isn't mentioned after the 2000 census."

"He left her on her own in a neighborhood like this?" Michelangelo asked confused, "I see no inheritance for him when she kicks the bucket."

"I think she already has," Donatello pulled up her file, "She wasn't in great health according to all these medical calls out to her home, but she's still getting checks to that address to this day. I smell a bit of possible fraud in the wind."

"Maybe the grandson is back in town," Raphael punched his fist into his hand, "Trying to make a buck by not reporting her death."

"Then we should drop by and make a house call," Leonardo nodded his head, "Thanks for the info, Don."

Michelangelo turned his head slightly and saw movement on the street, "Well, there's an old lady. You think that's our girl?"

Both of his brothers were too busy going over specifics and didn't pay attention. Michelangelo watched the lady from the shadows for a little while to make sure she was going to be okay on her own. Then from behind her a large thug began to creep toward her.

"Not on my watch, dude," Michelangelo ran toward the thug with nunchakus whirling. He took the creeper down to the ground with a swift kick, "Not cool to go after ladies."

"Thank you, young man," the older lady said from behind him.

"No probelmo," he said as he turned and saw that the old lady wasn't a lady at all, but a Purple Dragon.

"Surprise freak," the dragon hit him and made him stumble back from surprise.

Michelangelo hit a solid force and looked up to see Hun above him, "Hun, surprise meeting you here. I didn't know that your guys are taking up cross dressing."

Hun only growled and reached down for him. He grabbed him by the head and swung him in a tight circle over his head. He hurled the turtle into the side of the building next to them and smiled as Michelangelo slide to the floor.

"Welcome to the nightmare."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**:

"Mikey!" Raphael yelled as he saw his brother fall into a dumpster from Hun's throw. He ran toward the fight as the lid shut tight over his younger brother. Three purple dragons surrounded him and stopped him before he could get to the dumpster. He smirked at their attempt to stop him and spun his sais, "Ready for a little payback, boys?"

Leonardo quickly followed once he saw the fight unfolding. He unsheathed his weapons and noticed that more purple dragons were beginning to file around Hun. It didn't look like they were actually looking for them. Maybe they ran into them while they were running yet another errand for their new boss.

"Out trying to get rid of more evidence, Hun?" Leonardo asked and jumped toward his head only to get knocked back by his large arm armor.

"Not the only thing we got planned for tonight, reptile," he smirked.

"What-?" Leonardo was caught off as the large wolf mutant jumped over Hun's head and straight into Leonardo's chest. He flew back and hit the opposite building. The monster stood over him and sniffed at his face.

It started to growl in a way that resembled smug laughter, "What do you think you could do against me?"

"More than you think," Leonardo said through gritted teeth.

Michelangelo pushed the top of the dumpster up and rubbed the back of his head that had hit the inside of the dumpster, "Does Hun have a license plate? 'Cause it felt like I got hit by the city bus."

He shook his head and flipped out of the dumpster. He saw Raphael finishing up with a few of the purple thugs while Hun overlooked a pinned down Leonardo and the wolfman going at it.

"That doesn't look fair," Michelangelo frowned and looked back at the dumpster he just got out of. He ran behind it and pushed it toward Hun, "Hey Hun! Special delivery just for you!"

"What?" Hun turned his head just in time to see a large dumpster hit him behind the legs and fell into the trash.

"Payback… it can be a bit trashy," Michelangelo smiled and then turned to the monster still holding down Leonardo. He jumped before he reached them and delivered a hit to the monster's face as it turned to him. It rolled off of Leonardo who rolled away quickly and got a better grip on his katanas. The monster turned quickly and surprised Michelangelo quick enough to bring him to the ground. It bit around his shell and began to shake his head which made Michelangelo swing back and forth like a rag doll. He tried to hit at its nose, but it had too good of a grip at the top of his shell.

Meanwhile, Raphael finished up with the last of the purple dragons that tried to stop him. He wiped his hands and turned to the dumpster that Michelangelo had hit Hun with. Hun suddenly burst from the dumpster with a loud yell. He looked at Raphael fueled with rage and began to charge. Raphael flipped over his head easily and landed on the other side of him as Hun hit a brick wall.

"Losing your touch, Hun," Raphael chuckled and walked toward him.

Hun's hand shot out and grabbed Raphael by his throat. He stood up and held Raphael over his head, "I should have ended your life when I had a chance. I guess tonight will have to do. We have something to finish."

Raphael stuck one of his sais into his arm which made him drop him back to the ground. He popped his neck and narrowed his eyes at Hun, "Boy, don't we."

Leonardo ran at the monster that held Michelangelo by his shell by the nape of the neck and sliced the monster's arm that held his brother. The mutant howled in pain and Leonardo helped Michelangelo gain his balance and coordination.

"Thanks for the help," Michelangelo clutched at his head and then gripped at his nunchakus, "I was starting to feel like a chew toy."

"You pretty much were," Leonardo looked at the mutant who began to recover from the cut to his arm, "You ready to go at him again?"

"Let's do it," Michelangelo nodded and they both rushed at it.

They both hit and sliced at the mutant until they had him up against the wall. It growled, snarled and howled at them as it tried to find a way to squeeze past them and into an open area. Being in a closed off area as he was, he didn't have the room to fight back. He was outmaneuvered and he hated the feeling. He was the predator, not these stupid, weak reptiles.

"We're more than what you think," Leonardo said to it as he barely grazed the creature's back leg.

"So am I and my associates," the monster growled and looked over their heads.

Michelangelo looked back just in time to see Raphael sail through the air and directly at him and Leonardo. Before he could move, Raphael hit them both, took them to the ground and then into the side of the building. They all fell into one pile on the ground in a mess of limbs and dead weight. On the other side of the fight Hun stood with an arm swung forward from him tossing Raphael. He stood up straight and began to wrap his arm where Raphael had stabbed him.

"Down again," Hun said as he walked over and looked at the three on the ground.

"Let's get this finished," the mutant growled, "Get them packed up. We have one more that we need to take care of."

* * *

><p>Analise gasped loudly and gripped at her side where she felt a dull pain. She hissed and put pressure where the pain began to fade.<p>

Deidra looked over at her friend as they crossed the middle of the campus back toward the Battleshell, "What's wrong?"

"Something…" she let go of her side and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to pinpoint what was wrong, why she was feeling such pain. She knew the feeling well enough to know it wasn't her own pain she was feeling. But the pain of someone she cared deeply for and made a connection to. She saw an alleyway. A very old alleyway with what looked like new blood. She saw weapons being thrown from the shadows and some very familiar nunchakus, "Something with the guys."

"They can handle themselves," Deidra said with a hand on her shoulder. Analise took a breath to continue, but the shell cell on Deidra's belt began to vibrate. She opened it up and looked down at a stressed looking Donatello, "What's up, Don?"

"Get back to the van, girls. Now," Donatello finished and then the screen went dark.

"That didn't leave room for any discussion," Deidra looked at her friend who had a determined look on her face.

"I told you something was wrong," she said before she began to run back toward the right parking lot. She knew there was something wrong with Michelangelo and she will do everything in her power to make it right.

"Donnie, what's wrong?" Analise asked as she opened the side of the Battleshell and jumped in with Deidra not too far behind. Deidra shut the door just in case anybody passing by may hear them.

Donatello held up a hand to tell the girls to be quiet for a moment, "Guys! Do you copy? What happened?"

Analise began to wring her own hands in worry and Deidra didn't like the picture in front of her. Donatello yelled a few more times into the head set until he sighed loudly and then looked at the girls to his side.

"What's going on, Don?" Deidra asked in a slow, but serious tone.

"Hun and the mutant caught the others in a trap," he took the headset off and placed it on the counter in front of him. He stood up and began to adjust his bo staff against his shell, "They need help and I'm going to do just that."

"Let's go then," Analise turned to the front of the Battleshell ready to drive wherever they may need to go.

"_I'm_ going," he emphasized and then looked pointedly at both of the girls, "You take the Battleshell back to the lair. Tell Splinter what's going on and get a hold of April and Casey."

"But we can fight!" Deidra took a step toward him and put a hand to her chest. She frowned when he didn't respond and poked him in the shoulder, "When will you guys stop acting like we can't?"

Donatello sighed in a bit of aggravation, "Like Leo said, you two are a distraction. Pure and simple. The others aren't going to focus on getting home safe if you two are in danger out there."

Both girls looked at one another with a furrow to their brows and then looked back at Donatello.

"Get back to the lair," he added and put a smaller headset on, "I will be in touch with you through the whole thing. We will find them and bring them back home."

"You better," Analise said, "Because if we have to go out there and drag your sorry shells back home, I will not be as gentle of a nurse maid as Deidra was with Raph."

"And Hell knows I am not patching him back up if he is stupid enough to injure himself like that again," Deidra smirked and looked toward Donatello, "Tell him that, would ya?"

"I'd be happy to," he nodded and opened the side panel of the Battleshell, "I'm on channel three."

Deidra had to stop herself from following him. Her instinct said to go to the fight anyway. They were her friends, recently attained friends, but friends and fellow students as well. She wasn't going to turn her back on them.

As if she knew her way of thinking, Analise put her hand on Deidra's shoulder to stop her from going out the door, "Let's go. We can be more help back at the lair."

"How are we going to help them by sitting in the lair and twiddling our thumbs?" Deidra frowned as she turned to Analise.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. And I also have a huge urge to follow him to the others as well," she paused and got into the driver's seat as Deidra followed. They both put on their seat belts and Analise turned on the engine and began to get a feel for the vehicle.

"So what's stopping you?" Deidra asked when she noticed Analise's tension. She knew enough that it wasn't for driving the Battleshell for the first time.

"Donnie was right," she said simply and pulled out from the parking lot, "We would be more of a distraction than anything else. If they are going up against Hun and that mutant they don't need us out there grabbing their attention."

"How?"

"Because I know that you and Mikey would be first on my mind out there. Not myself. They probably have the same thoughts. Sure you two can take care of yourselves and I know that. But that wouldn't stop me from worrying."

"You girls hear me okay?" Donatello asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear," Deidra spoke into the mouth piece connected to the dashboard, "On our way to the lair now."

Donatello followed the last transmission with his brothers to the part of the neighborhood that they were in. He scanned the immediate area and then saw something in the entranceway of an alley. He ran over and saw one of Raphael's sais on the ground.

"Raph never lets these out of his sight," he said quietly and looked into the alley. He saw signs of a large fight. Blood and hair was scattered around the area, along with some pretty decent sized holes and cracks in the dumpsters and walls, "Where are they?"

Something shifted behind him and he turned to see the mutant had blocked his way out, "Find your brothers yet?"

"Where are they?" he pulled his bo staff off his back and stared down the mutant.

"You'll join them soon enough," he shrugged his shoulders.

Hun jumped down from one of the fire escapes and straight onto Donatello's back. He knocked the air out of him and then hit him in the back of the head. Donatello grunted and then fell face first into the street below him. Hun "humphed" and stood up with disappointment written on his face.

"You would think that it would have been more of a challenge."

"This is what happens when you get too connected to others," the mutant rolled his eyes, "You get soft and stupid. Let's get him with the others. They should all be up soon."

* * *

><p>"That was one major throw," Michelangelo grunted and opened his eyes to find all three of his brothers. They too were waking up and rubbed their heads or necks to work out the kinks. Each one of them were in their own container set side by side so they could still see one another.<p>

"How the hell did Hun get the drop on us?" Raphael growled and pushed himself off the ground and felt the side of the container he was trapped in.

"He teamed up with a mad scientist," Michelangelo felt it was up to him to answer his brother's question.

"Yeah, thanks," Raphael frowned and looked over to Donatello, "When do you join the party?"

"Not too long after you guys broke communication with me."

"Not really our choice," Leonardo explained.

"Not mine either, believe me", Donatello placed his hand against the container's side and then ran his hand across the surface, "The girls are probably going nuts."

"Where are they?" Michelangelo and Raphael both echoed one another.

"They drove the Battleshell back to the lair. And probably mad as all hell that I broke communication with them," he sighed and pulled his hand from the container side.

Leonardo got as close as he could to his brother, "What do you make of it, Donnie?"

"I think it's glass," he paused and looked at the corners.

"Then it can break," Raphael said and launched himself at one side of his unit. He hit the side hard and then bounced right back off and fell into the other side. He grunted at the impact and rubbed his arm that he knew would be having a new bruise to add to his growing collection.

"That went well," Michelangelo said unenthusiastically.

"You won't get out that easy," a small feminine voice said from the side of them. They all turned to see a large bed and a figure sitting on top of it. They knew that it was female and she held a sheet up to her. Light fur covered the pieces of the body that they did see. Her muzzle protruded out a little and quivered a little as she talked.

"Another mutant?" Donatello asked and pointed to her.

"A human…" she answered, "Or what's left of one."

"Miss Velmont?" Leonardo asked and pressed a hand against the glass.

She smiled a little in the fact that someone could still recognize her. Even if they seemed to be giant, walking, talking turtles. Her smiled automatically faltered and she looked down at the sheets she was clutching, "He will kill you, you know."

"Not if we have any say in it," Leonardo said and narrowed his eyes toward her.

"You don't," the mutant they fought earlier entered the room and looked toward the bed, "Sweetheart, don't talk with the experiments. You'll get attached too easily."

She shivered and leaned away from him.

"Experiments?" Leonardo asked and watched as the mutant walked calmly over to a small tray near their containments.

"Exactly," he smiled and picked up a large needle with some kind of purple substance in it, "Let's begin, shall we?"

Before anyone could answer a bed popped up out from below the floor and propelled Michelangelo into the air. Before he knew it he was strapped down to the bed by large leather straps that wound around his wrists, ankles and midsection. He struggled a little against them as his brothers pounded on the side of their containers.

"You are the one killing the girls," Donatello said and watched the mutant put the needle down only to don a lab coat, "You are the killer. The one who killed the real Alfred and took his identity."

"At your service."

"You turned yourself into a mutant?" Raphael asked and pointed to him.

"Only when I need it," it turned back to the tray and picked the needle back up again. He made sure to mutate his hands back into human ones to illustrate his power over his own structure, "It could be such a hard time trying to find prey when I look like this all the time. I need the human touch every once in a while."

"How?"

"With tests… lots and lots of tests," he said and walked toward Michelangelo's container once more, "Tragically I have been the only one strong enough to be in control of my own physical changes. No one else has made it back to human."

The mutant opened the side of his container easily and walked in toward him. He tapped the side of the needle and squeezed the plunger to shoot some of the solution into the air. He looked down at Michelangelo who was eyeing the needle.

"But it makes me wonder. If I can turn humans more animal…" he paused and wiped at a part of Michelangelo's shoulder, "…maybe I can turn you strong mutants into weaker beings."

"What?" Michelangelo's eyes grew as the needle came closer.

"Or have you die trying," the mutant shoved the needle into his arm.

Michelangelo screamed as the solution ran through his arm and burned every vein that it passed. The burning didn't stop until he passed out- his brothers yelling for him in his mind.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**:

"No! Mikey!" Analise sat up quickly and looked around in her immediate area. She was in the lair, covered with a light blanket and was nestled down on the couch before she sat up. The lair was quiet and dark as most of the occupants were missing, Casey and April were up top in search of clues and Splinter was probably meditating. Analise put a hand to her chest to help calm down her rapid beating heart and shallow breathing. She felt a hard jolt to her system. The problem was she didn't know where it was coming from or what it meant other than what she suspected was pain.

Analise heard movement from her side in the next room over. She turned her head to look over the small indoor moat and saw Deidra slumped over the control panel with the lights from the screens highlighting her back. She looked so uncomfortable. Analise got up from the couch and walked over to her friend.

"Deidra?" she asked in a whisper and then pushed at the shoulder closest to her, "Deidra?"

Deidra took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up, "Yeah?"

"Any word from them yet?" Analise asked and wrapped her arms around herself. It was the first time since she had come down that she had actually felt the cold.

Deidra shifted her eyes to the screens and tapped on a few keys. A large blank window popped up in front of them and she shook her head with a grimace, "No one has answered yet. Not since Donatello broke contact. What time is it?"

Analise didn't even need to look at her watch, "Five in the morning."

Deidra looked up at Analise who looked like she was concentrating on the screen as if that would bring up one of the guys' communicators. The map of the area where the communicators were last active was next to the blank screen. Deidra rubbed one of her shoulders and tilted her head to the side to crack her neck.

"I knew that we should have gone with Don," Deidra muttered.

"And be in the same boat? Maybe worse?" Analise asked and gained her friend's attention. She looked determined with her jaw set and mind made up about something, "If the guys had a hard time fending off whatever it was, we would have been fresh meat."

Deidra was about to argue the point until she saw Splinter come into the main room from his own. Both girls turned to him and bowed their heads in respect. He bowed back slightly and looked at the screens in front of them.

"My sons?" he asked simply.

"They haven't answered since Don took off," Deidra reported.

Analise rubbed the sides of her arms as a spot deep in her chest began to get heavy with dread. It was beginning to feel like lead and she didn't like the extra weight. It was bad enough that she was worrying like she was. Even her mother caught on to the tone of her voice when she called Analise the night before to check up on her daughter. When she can't hide it from her mother, it was pretty bad. She gritted her teeth and let out a loud sigh.

"Analise?" Splinter shifted his eyes to her. Both Analise and Deidra turned to look at him, "What do you sense?"

Analise furrowed her eyebrows and then shut her eyes. She was having a hard time placing it, but if her initial gut was right from this morning there was only one conclusion.

"Mikey," she said simply, "I sense Mikey, but not like he is usually. It's something bad. Something totally different."

"I sense the same," he nodded, "For all my sons."

"Then we need to find them," Deidra punched the computer, "I know this is Donnie's pride and joy, but this bunch of wires isn't doing anything for them. We need to get out there."

"I cannot it good conscious just send you girls out there alone," Splinter argues.

"Master Splinter," Analise started, "Mikey is in trouble and, if my feelings are correct, in pain. I can't just sit by and wait until I can't feel anything from him anymore."

Splinter looked into her eyes and saw everything that she felt. Her pain, her worry, confusion and shining brightly in the back her hope and love. She would be heading to the surface to find him if he gave her permission or not. His eyes shifted to Deidra who looked at her hands. He knew that she also cared for his sons. One more than the others, but who he didn't think she even knew yet. She would join her friend to the surface, if not instigate the journey.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. Both girls waited eagerly for his decision.

"We should call Casey Jones."

"I was hoping you would say that," Deidra smiled and took out her phone. As she took it off locked mode to dial his number, an incoming call flashed on her screen. She frowned, "It's work."

"Talk about bad timing," Analise said as she turned to Splinter.

"Jenson," Deidra answered the phone.

"Morning, agent," Seeper said in a tired tone from the other end of the phone, "I've got some bad news."

"Just what I needed this morning," she shook her head and looked up at the ceiling of the lair, "Is it Cherise Velmont?"

"No."

"No?" she asked and looked to Analise and Splinter, "Who?"

"It's Stephanie Witers. We need you to come in."

Seeper's voice was loud enough that both Splinter and Analise heard the unanswered command. Deidra turned to them as they both simultaneously took a deep breath and tried to feel for the piece of dread. It had subsided which made them both feel more assured that the boys were more comfortable than before. They nodded to her.

"I will be there in a half hour."

"See you then, agent."

Analise grabbed her shell cell and put her other hand on Deidra, "Go to work. I will look with Casey and Splinter."

"What can I do at work that I can't do here?" she asked as she swung her jacket on.

"Track him with more than what we have," she answered with a small smile, "I know you're worried and so am I. I will keep you posted. Get what you can from the meeting. So we can find them."

"Use what you got too," Deidra pointed to her head to allude to Analise's sense of feeling. Analise nodded and Deidra put her shell cell in her bag along with her cell phone, "I will give you a call when I am out of that meeting. Come pick me up. We will use whatever I got to track the guys down."

"No problemo," Analise answered and watched Deidra walk out of the lair. She turned to Splinter, "Are you ready for a trip top side, Master Splinter?"

"I believe it is in order," he nodded.

"And I will call in the back up," Analise flipped open her shell cell and punched in Casey's number.

* * *

><p>Deidra walked into the department, with no shower and no clean change of clothes. It was bad enough that she was distracted by the turtles missing; she didn't even give herself enough time for too much hygiene done that morning. She saw that Edmunds came in right after her and signed in at the front desk before continuing toward the briefing room. She looked him over from bottom to top. He seemed to be in bad shape, possible worse than she was.<p>

"What wrong with you?" she asked as she gave him another look over.

"I could ask you the same, Agent," he answered and looked her over as well, "Looking over dead bodies isn't my idea of a successful night's work."

"What is when you're a forensic examiner?" she asked and walked into the briefing room so she didn't have to hear the answer. He was a lot more snippy than usual and didn't even try to make a pass at her. Maybe he finally got the clue that she wasn't interested and was a little bitter about it. She shrugged at her internal monologue. She didn't need the drama of it all.

"The last players have arrived," Seeper announced as Edmunds and Deidra both stepped into the room and sat down in a chair. Darson and Algut were already in the small room and had taken the far chairs to one side. Seeper turned to the screen and flashed a picture of a mutilated mostly human body onto the screen, "This is what is left of Miss Witers."

"She looks more human this time around," Algut said and turned to Seeper, "Didn't have enough time to go all out on the poor girl?"

"I don't think that was it," Darson shook her head, "From what Doctor Edmunds and I discovered was that her genes were merged like Miss Delone's had with a canine. But it seemed like the genes were in the process of reverting back to human."

Deidra's ears perked up and she turned to Darson, "You mean that the sicko is trying to reverse the process that he had subjected her to?"

"Precisely," she nodded, "Why? I am not totally clear on."

"Probably to induce more torture, the bastard."

"Or to see how far he could go," Edmunds put in, "Every scientist wants to discover the range in which he could push the subjects. Maybe he thinks himself as a scientist more than anything else."

"Something along a mad scientist," Algut muttered, "Is there anything else that we have found out?"

"We think that the Purple Dragons are now in total partnership with him," Seeper said with a heavy sigh, "With a high profile gang like that with connections throughout New York, I don't know how we are going to pin point him."

"What about looking in abandoned areas," Deidra said without much forethought, "Maybe he's hiding low in there until he can find a new identity."

"And if he already has one?" Edmunds asked, "What then?"

"Just because you have a new face, doesn't always mean that you have a new place to live yet," she shot back.

"Back down you two," Seeper barked at both of them, "You both seem like you've been through hell the last couple of nights. Focus on the case, will you?"

Deidra nodded and looked back at the body shots taken of Miss Witers.

"Edmunds, I want you and Darson on every bit of the autopsy. Not just blood and hair samples, I want you two in there wrist and elbow deep, you got me?"

"Yes sir," Darson said as Edmunds just nodded.

"I know that this is beginning to get tiring to us all," Seeper sighed, "But he still has Miss Velmont. And we have to bring her home."

"Why do you think he still has her?" Algut asked and then looked over pointedly at Deidra.

"I've been thinking that over on my way here," she nodded and took a long look at the picture in from of her, "I think he's saving her."

"Saving her from what?" Edmunds asked.

"She's different from the other victims," Deidra pointed out, "She was taken from outside of her home instead of outside a bar. She was nearly ten years older than the eldest victim up until then. She was when he decided to change MO as well. Maybe he sees her as his girlfriend."

"His what?" Algut asked.

"Come again?" Seeper joined in.

"In the profile I said that in whatever relationship he may have, he would become attached and very needy. Maybe when he grabbed her it wasn't for the killing or experiments, but because something about her caught his eye and he wanted her."

"Are you telling me he grabbed her because she was his type?" Algut asked.

"It's a long shot, but he may have," Deidra nodded, "He's kept her alive for this long and over another girl because she is something special to him."

"So she's safe?" Edmunds asked.

"Not necessarily," Deidra shook her head, "Once she does that one thing that shatters his trust in her or his perfect version of her, he will kill her. I just don't know what or when that event will occur."

"It's our job to make sure that it doesn't," Seeper stated, "Do you think he will grab another girl?"

"When he is ready, he will grab another one, yes."

"Damn."

"It is pretty interesting that you brought up old homes, Agent," Algut pointed out and took out a folder with some documentation in it, "I have some addresses that Mister Sinclair had put down as a contact for jobs and school records."

"And?"

"You'll never guess where one of them is."

* * *

><p>Low groans echoed through a dark and somewhat empty lab. The four bins that were there earlier was now one large holding area with glass between the occupants and the one female mutant on the outside. She had dragged herself off the bed and sat against one side of the container. She had been there since just after her captor and Hun had left earlier in the day. They were both gone during most of the day unless her captor thought that she had an inkling of trying to escape. He would then have Hun stay to watch her. As it was, they left only two of the Purple Dragons outside the main doors out from the basement.<p>

She turned to look into the container and tried to find the outline of the bodies in what little light was available. Now being part canine did have its advantages, she had much better night vision. She just wished the canine part of her would act up once in a while and she could have a better chance of escaping.

She saw the four bodies toward the middle of the container and she counted as she saw all of them were still breathing. One a little shallower than the others. It reminded her how her niece would sleep when she was having a nightmare. She put a hand up to the container and pressed against it toward the one that was breathing erratically.

"Please, wake up," she said to the container as she remembered that Stephanie could hear her when she was in one. She saw him begin to stir a little and she pressed on, "I know you can hear me. Wake up."

Michelangelo was the first one out of the sleep and opened his eyes slightly. They were foggy to begin with but, soon cleared. He saw the faint outline of the female mutant he saw earlier before he passed out. Everything was so dark except for the slight light coming in through the blocked door behind the woman, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cherise Velmont, remember?" she took a look over her shoulder before she pressed back against the glass, "You have to wake up before Hun comes back. We have to get out of here."

Michelangelo gritted his teeth and felt his whole body was still a little numb. Whatever he had injected him with was one big sedative too. He closed his eyes to concentrate and felt a little difference on what the floor felt like. He didn't stay on the thought too long since he tried to get his arm muscles to work with him. He pushed again and immediately fell back to the floor.

"Please! Try again," she pleaded with him. She thought back to what he told her as he raped her again the night before, "He said something about getting the rest of your group… the girls! He knows about the girls!"

That grabbed Michelangelo's attention. His head shifted back to the outline of her new body shape.

"He does things to girls…" she said in a sad tone and held her knees toward her body.

Michelangelo felt anger burn in his veins hotter than the solution he was injected with. His arms began to work with him and he finally enabled himself to push up into a sitting position. He took a few deep breaths and rubbed his hands against his arms. Something felt strange… really weird. Like there was more than what he was used to.

He struggled to look through the darkness to his hand, but he couldn't see through the darkness. He turned his head toward her, "Are there lights in here, dudette?"

"I don't know which switch," she picked herself from the ground and rushed to the side of the room where she knew he had a panel that controlled the lights. She opened the panel and saw three switches. She flipped one and it focused over the bed. She knew those well and immediately turned them off.

"Try another one," Michelangelo called out and closed his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded by the bright lights.

"Okay," she nodded and tried the next switch. A bright light flooded the containment unit and she watched him flinch behind closed eyelids. She gasped a little at his figure and turned slightly away until he sat in a different position.

Michelangelo opened his eyes a little at a time and then looked down at his hands, "Dude…"

Cherise cleared her throat and came back up to the glass, "If you are strong enough to survive the change. You're strong enough to stop him."

"How?" Michelangelo pulled his hands up to eye level and he bent and wiggled all five digits with tanned, pink skin. He stared wide eyed at the hands and rubbed them over his face and then his head- where there was hair, "How?"

"Calm down, they'll hear you outside," Cherise held her hands up to stop him before the Purple Dragons outside came to investigate.

Michelangelo then turned to his side where he saw three other human men. All naked, and unconscious, human men.

"Holy guacamole! Bros?!"


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:  
><strong>You guys deserve a double update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**:

"This ain't like the guys," Casey said as he drove the Battleshell down another empty street, "I wish that Raph had called me for back up last night."

"I still have mixed feelings on the whole thing," Analise said from the passenger side with one of Donatello's small handheld computers with a large map of the area on it. She looked over into the back where Splinter sat. He was meditating over the turtle's weapons that they had found in a dumpster on the edge of the old neighborhood. Why they would dump them so far away was the real question? Were they trying to throw them off, or was it closer than they thought? They knew the area; now all they had to do was find the specific location and town home.

Analise's shell cell went off and she popped it open to see Deidra's face on the small screen, "What's up?"

"Seeper and Algut kept me after. Darson and Edmunds are doing the autopsy of Stephanie Witers tonight. They are getting ready for it now," she explained, "I may have a lead on where Alfred may be hiding the guys. I've convinced Algut to hold off, but I think that _we_ should do an intense search of the place."

"Sounds like a plan," Analise nodded to the screen, "I've got Casey and Splinter with me. We will be there in a few minutes. Sit tight."

"Which precinct we goin' to?" Casey asked.

"The one off of Bleeker," Analise thought out loud, "The one near Tony's."

"Of course you would give directions by pizza place," Casey smirked, "You've been hangin' with Mikey too much."

"No such thing," Analise smirked back with a sad glint in her eye, "Stay down, Splinter. We're going to go through some populated areas. The Battleshell will get enough attention as is."

They pulled up behind the precinct and Deidra jumped in the back with Splinter. She looked at Analise and Casey, "I thought that you would be driving, Ana."

"I wanted to navigate," she shrugged, "I think I understand the whole computer thing better than the vigilante."

"Hey!" Casey frowned.

"Where's April?"

"Back at the lair with Shadow," Analise answered as they both ignored Casey, "She's seeing if she could get nitty gritty with the system and pinpoint their location with whatever is left of the headgear."

"I got something better," she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it, "You are looking at one of the last known addresses of Alfred Sinclair. Right by where the guys were last seen. Did you find anything while you were out that way?"

"Only their weapons," Analise looked back at Splinter who was still over the weapons in front of him, "We found them in a dumpster on fifth. Didn't know if it was close or far from where they had the boys. But, I think it's time that we find that out."

"I agree," she patted Casey on the shoulder, "Let's get going, Casey."

Fifteen minutes on the road and they made good time back to the neighborhood and to the specific town house. Both girls and Casey looked out the front windshield and up at the modest structure. It definitely fit the description of a thriller home: desolate, dark and a bit on the murky side in an abandoned part of town.

Splinter opened his eyes in the back and looked toward the home as well from his position in the back, "It's the right one."

"Then let's get going," Casey went to grab for his hockey sticks.

"Hold up, Casey," Deidra looked at the covered windows and the heavy looking door, "We don't know what or who is in there. And if I am going to bust in there and knock some skulls around I would like to be somewhat prepared."

"I second that," Analise nodded, "As much as I want to find Mikey. I'm not going to be any good to him if I'm dog meat."

"We must regroup and we will attack at nightfall," Splinter sighed.

"We?" Deidra asked and looked at Splinter.

"Yes, we," he nodded and looked to Casey, "You will join us, I expect?"

"Of course," Casey nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo crawled over to one of the closest men and leaned over the guy who faced up. His hair was an auburn color, cut short and spiked naturally. Michelangelo put his arm close to his face and saw that the skin color was around the same, maybe a shade darker. He rubbed his head in confusion and then poked at the guy's temple.<p>

"Dude… wakey, wakey," he whispered and poked him harder once the guy frowned and began to stir. Michelangelo sighed and then positioned his head right next to his ear, "Rise and shine!"

The guy snapped up and grabbed Michelangelo in one swift motion. He turned and pinned Michelangelo to the ground with fire in his nearly yellow eyes, "What the shell do you think you're doing?!"

"You must be Raph," Michelangelo grinned and waved at his brother, "I can see annoyance in your eyes. No one brings that out like me."

"What th-?" Raphael looked at his hands and then down at the guy under him. The guy had light brown hair- he would say almost orange- in medium length that brushed over the top of his ears and his eyebrows. His brown eyes lit up a little in recognition and a bit of pride at waking him up. Then his voice… he knew that voice, "Mikey?"

"Not to sound awkward, but could you get off me?" Michelangelo pointed to him and then the empty space next to him, "I am naked and shell-less. I don't swing that way, bro."

"Yeah, you're definitely Mikey…" Raphael sighed and got off of him in a bit of a hurry. He didn't want to make it worse. He turned around and saw two other men also stirring, "Leo? Don? What did he do to us?"

"If the pink flesh is right, I would say turned us all human," Michelangelo pointed out by pinching his own skin and showing it to Raphael who only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that," Raphael huffed and looked at the other two bodies, "You wake up that one, I will wake up whoever this is."

"Will do," Michelangelo saluted him and crawled over to the closer body to him. This one had an average style cut of hair in a medium brown. The skin color was really light as if the poor guy didn't travel all that much in the sun. Although, thinking about it neither had he. He poked him in the arm and then began to shake him awake, "Time to wake up, bro."

He began to grown a little from the poking, "Not now, Mikey. I have some more tests to run the morning."

"I got Donnie!" Michelangelo smiled and looked over at Raphael.

"Alright then, Leo," Raphael stared down at the black haired clean cut looking guy lying on his side. He chuckled a little to himself and shook his head, "Should have known."

Leonardo shifted a little in his sleep as Raphael leaned down and began to push him up into a sitting position. He had dark black hair and probably had kept his brown eyes, just like the others had kept their eye color.

"Come on. Time to wake up into the living world, hero," Raphael said to him.

"Raph?"

"Yeah, take it easy, Leo," Raphael tried to steady him as he opened his eyes, "You'll be a bit surprised by what you see. So take it in before you act on anything."

"What's going on?" Leonardo's vision began to clear and saw the human man in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Leo, you were just talking to me," Raphael put his hands out in front of him to calm his brother, "We got bigger problems to worry about."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the guy and then looked down at his own hands and then the rest of his body, "How?"

"Whatever it was, it was very fast," Raphael said and rubbed the back of his head. He pulled his hand from his head quickly after he felt his hair for the first time.

"What the shell?!" they looked over and saw a hyperventilating brunette with a smirking Michelangelo.

Michelangelo pointed to his brother, "Donnie woke up."

"Now that you are all up, we have got to get out of here before Hun shows up," Cherise said in a low hush and looked back at another panel.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Leonardo asked and got up from the ground with a little help from Raphael.

"I do, but I'm not sure of the area around here," she looked at all the switches and finally found the one she was looking for. The side of the containment opened up and they walked out. She took a quick look at the group and then away, "And we need to find you guys something to wear."

"And pronto," Michelangelo agreed, "It's just awkward and way too breezy for my liking."

"We should be able to stick to the side streets, unless you have a better idea," she explained and walked toward the doors. There would be the two dragons that Hun had planted outside, but she was sure that the four of them could help her over power them.

"The sewers are always an option," Donatello said and rolled his shoulder back.

"Be ready, there are usually two men outside this door guarding this place," she nodded to the door and as she reached it they flew open and Hun with a few of his closest associates were on the other side.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Leonardo went directly into an offensive stance as did the rest of them with a little bit of difficulty with balance, "Let us go, Hun. We are going to leave here with Miss Velmont. Don't let this get out of control."

"Out of control?" he laughed, "I am not the one naked and about to be beaten down. Dragons! Attack!"

"Here we go," Michelangelo moaned and ran at the dragons that not only had clothing, but weapons to boot.

The dragons themselves weren't hard to take down as they had all discovered. Even though they had a little bit of an issue with balance without their shells, the guys found that their muscle memory was still intact. They were able to react to the dragons punches and hits just as before. The real problem they faced was Hun. As he saw that the turtles, turned human, were still winning despite their shell-less bodies grabbed Cherise and ran toward the stairs.

"No!" Cherise yelled and reached back toward the ones that she had freed, "Help me!"

"I can't let them take you away from here," Hun said as he closed the door behind them and began to drag her upstairs by her arm, "He will kill me for sure."

"The girl!" Raphael yelled and ran at the door. He hit his shoulder into it and then his back. He felt the pain radiate from his lower back where a shell used to protect it and slid to the ground ungracefully.

"That didn't work like you planned, did it?" Michelangelo asked and helped his brother off the floor.

"Where is he taking her?" Donatello asked.

"Somewhere we can't reach," Leonardo said and ran toward the door that Cherise had shown them earlier. He ran outside the still empty streets of the old neighborhood. He looked up at the townhouse they were just under and then ran at the door, while his brothers tried windows. After a few minutes they found that all the entrances were reinforced and couldn't be taken down with their strength alone. They stood in front of the building and Raphael groaned in frustration.

"We can't just leave her with him," Michelangelo looked up at the home as a large caliber automatic rifle shifted through one of the upper windows. It shot a few rounds off at them as they all tried to find some cover.

"Leave while you can, freaks!" Hun's voice rang out from the townhouse, "And then you can keep your sorry new hides."

"Leo?" Raphael looked to him and then back at the house.

"We don't know just how much our human bodies can take," Leonardo gritted his teeth and shook his head, "From what we know about humans, they cannot take a bullet to the midsection that well. And from what we know about Hun, he knows a few more tricks than we do about playing dirty."

"So we're going to leave her," Raphael stated more than asked.

"I don't like the decision, but we know where they are. We can come back."

"When?" Raphael asked a little angry, "When we grow shells again?"

"Guys! If we are going to get out of here and regroup, I would do so fast," Donatello said with a frown. None of them liked the idea of leaving Cherise behind, but they could only rescue her if they were alive themselves, "He will be back. Probably sooner than later if Hun can get a hold of him."

"Don's right," Leonardo nodded and led the way down the street toward the side of town where a dumpster from the hospital was located. Hopefully they would be able to get something out of it to wear and find a connection to their set of sewers.

Donatello followed Leonardo closely as Michelangelo and Raphael looked at one another, back at the building and then began to follow Leonardo as well.

* * *

><p>"Usually weapons do not come into training until much later," Splinter explained as he led the girls through the dojo. He went toward the back of the dojo and stood in front of a large curtain, "But this is an extremely violent circumstance, and I can't let you ladies go into battle without some kind of weapon at hand. You have skill and my trust in you."<p>

"Thank you, master," Analise bowed and Deidra followed suit in a bit of surprise.

Splinter bowed his head and opened up the curtain to show them the plethora of weapons he had stowed in the back of the dojo. He surveyed the weapon choice he had for them and sighed, "I have always believed that variety serves best, but you will excel in one or two. Trust your instincts in what you choose. I will wait for you here."

The girls step into the room as the curtain fell behind them. Despite the situation around them, Deidra found a smile growing on her face from the weapons around her. Suddenly a picture of a much younger Deidra in a candy store popped into her mind. She would have a great time with Hun and that mutant with this kind of ninja fire power. She swiped at her mouth as she felt a bit of droll at the edge of her lips.

Analise stepped up to one of the shelves and found a pair of nunchakus. She touched them softly and turned to Deidra who stopped her drooling.

Deidra smiled gently at her, "We will get them out of there."

"I hope you're right," Analise nodded and looked to the side of the nunchakus where a short sickle was laying almost innocently. She picked it up and noticed that there was a long chain affixed to the end of it with a small, yet heavy, iron weight at the end of it. She looked it over and thought about it as a gut feeling began to grow inside her. She smiled a bit and ran her finger carefully along the side of the sickle blade, "You would do, wouldn't you?"

Deidra searched through and looked at all the katanas laid out. She knew she would have to sharpen them again, but her katanas have never steered her wrong. She would use them since she knew them the best and how they handled. Didn't mean that she couldn't pick up another form of weaponry though. As she continued along the wall she found some shurikens and grabbed a few of those with a small pouch that she could attach to her hip for them. Next to them she found shorter bladed swords. One caught her eye and she knew that it would fit perfectly along the side of her boot. She grinned and nodded at the additions she decided on.

Analise held on to the weapon tightly and then picked up a long, sturdy rope. Who knew when they may need to tie a mutant or a certain gang leader down? She found a hook to attach to her belt or pants and held it with the rope. She looked at Deidra and was surprised by her will power, "That's all your choosing?"

"I already have my own katanas, you know that," she smirked and then looked at the arresting rope that Analise had picked up. She chuckled and shook her head, "You and your fuckin' rope."

Analise pointed to the shorter sword in one of her hands, "Really now, Rambo?"

After a moment they both laughed and walked out of the room toward Splinter. He looked up at the two once they exited and he looked at their choices. He addressed Analise first.

"The kusarigama," he noted the sickle like weapon, "It is an interesting choice for you. I would think that you would choose something a little less lethal."

"I think we need every advantage," she shrugged and gripped the weapon in her hand, "Besides, it just felt right."

"And the torinawa?" he pointed to the rope, "It is an arresting rope. To tie up enemies."

"Just what I was going to use it for," she nodded.

"Deidra, you seem to be missing something," he noted and looked at the two smaller weapons."

"I already have my own katanas," she explained, "They are in my room and just need to be sharpened."

"Then I suggest you should go retrieve them. We will begin to train immediately on the techniques needed for tonight. How to hold, use and even conceal your choices."

"Yes, Master Splinter," they echoed one another and bowed at him.

* * *

><p>Cherise pushed against Hun for the last time and cried out as she hit the floor, "You bastard! Why couldn't you have let me go?"<p>

"I told you already," Hun growled and walked toward the door where he heard some footsteps, "I will not repeat myself."

She felt herself begin to cry, but then stopped. She was done crying, and once he found out what she had done, she was done living as well. She found a circle of sunlight coming from a far window and laid under it. It was so warm, she thought that she would never feel something like it again. She soaked up the feeling as much as she could, her time was coming to an end. They were her last shot, and they left. She couldn't blame them. With the fire power that Hun was shooting at them with, she would have left as well.

"What is the meaning of the day call, Hun?" he walked in completely human and looked from Hun to Cherise, for once out of the bed, "Where are my four new experiments?"

"They got out."

"Got out!" he snarled and turned toward him. He pinned Hun to the wall and narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Hun struggled only slightly and shifted his eyes to Cherise, "Ask your mate."

The man stopped and backed away from Hun to look at Cherise still trying to stay in the slight ounce of sunlight, "Sweetheart? You let them escape?"

"I couldn't let you kill another person again," she shook her head, "And they were my last shot at freedom. Now hopefully they will stop you."

"I am cleaning humanity and you helped them escape!" he roared and picked her up from the floor and flung her into the wall. She hit it with a yelp and then looked up from where she fell. He began to get closer and turned into the beast once more. She knew that glint in his eyes as he came closer. He was now hunting.

"Someone had to help them," she whispered weakly, "I already made peace with the fact that I would die here. I was hoping they would help me too. But ever since you took me from my life, everything has turned into a nightmare. I am proud to say I never loved you. And I will die happy knowing that your plans are falling apart around you… because of me."

Hun watched as he stalked her and raised his hand turned claw over her.

"I will succeed," he growled down at her, "In wiping every whore like you from the streets."

She smiled, "Your growl doesn't cover the hesitation in your voice. You're scared for once… and I caused that."

She laughed a little and closed her eyes because of the pain from the hit on the wall. He lowered his claw toward her and suddenly there was blood over the walls and over one side of Hun. The mutant shifted back to human form and wiped his face with a grimace. He found a nearby towel and rubbed his hands clean.

"Thanks to this bitch, we have to change strategies," he said in a low tone.

"What do you have in mind?" Hun asked and didn't bother to wipe off the blood yet.

"We need to move," he said and walked out the door past Hun, "Now."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**:

Casey drove the Battleshell around the side of the townhome they had singled out earlier. He looked through the windshield to watch the bright moon shine off the dark bricks of the building. A little more light than he had hoped for night, but he couldn't control the moon. He tilted his head and then looked over the seat to the two girls and the giant rat in the back seat. Both young women were dressed in dark clothes and woven belts around their waists. Deidra had her hair covered as the bright red may tip someone off, while Analise had her dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She twirled a strand or two around her finger in nervousness- it was her first raid after all.

Deidra shifted her shoulder blades to shift the weight of her katanas. She had used them before, but she never had to get used to their weight on her back. The shurikens were placed high against her outer thighs and the shinobigatana, the smaller sword, was against her leg in her tall boots.

Analise had the rope hanging with a strong snap at the side of her left hip. It was a comfortable weight and reminded her of some of the larger radios she wore during her work at a police department when was still in college. The kusarigama was tied around her waist and hung off her other hip in such a way it didn't catch on her clothes. Splinter taught her how to unwrap herself from it and use it in a one quick movement. It took until sunset to perfect, but she knew it by heart if anyone asked her now.

Splinter pushed his cane to the bottom of the van to gain some stability. He stood up and faced Casey, "Is everyone ready?"

"We may have a little bit of a problem, rescue party," Casey said and turned back to the building. The girls both leaned over the back seats to look at what he was motioning to. The windows were all covered with what looked like steel or metal plating, except for the top window. The doors probably had the same kind of protection right behind it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Analise groaned.

"You think that they knew we were comin'?" Casey asked.

Deidra growled and knew that it meant they would be prepared for them.

"Or that someone tried to get out," Analise said and opened the side of the Battleshell.

"Ana!" Deidra yelled after her, "What are you thinking?"

"That everyone was gone," Analise jogged over to the side of the next building and ran her hand over the side of the building which was filled with huge caliber bullet holes. She turned back to Deidra who had run after her, "What if the guys managed to get out?"

"Then the bad guys wouldn't stay around for long. I think that they had the skill to get away from this guy and I see no blood to say that they were hit…" Deidra shook her head and then turned back to the building, "But let's make a house call to make sure."

"How are we going to get in there?" Analise asked as she followed her back to stand next to Splinter and Casey in front of the building.

"We could try to bust the front door," Casey said as he took out his favorite bat and bring down his face mask.

"Direct way, I think is too direct," Deidra shook her head and looked up at the top window, "What about that top window?"

"Problems I see with that," Analise said as she looked up and then around her, "They know it's the only way in and will have it protected. Another is the fact that is more than likely the window they shot from, which means there is a ready weapon in there."

"So where is an opening we can use?" Splinter asked as he also scanned the building.

Analise's eyes were immediately drawn to the small alley between the two townhouses and walked toward it. Deidra noticed her movements and followed her closely.

"What do you got?" she asked as soon as Analise stopped at the top of some cement steps.

"Where do people usually put their secrets?" she asked randomly as she narrowed her eyes down the cement pathway.

Deidra lifted an eyebrow in question and then turned to look in the same direction that Analise was. She suddenly understood and looked at her friend, "The basement."

"Bingo," Analise nodded and began to climb down the stairs.

Deidra turned back to the other two, "Come on. I think Analise found a jackpot."

Splinter and Casey ran to them and followed Deidra in as Analise unwrapped her weapon from around her and held it tightly as she stepped in before them. She saw the small lights that lit the metal walls and floor of what looked like a small laboratory. She kept her ears open and heard Deidra, Casey and Splinter enter the room after her. Her eyes changed in dilation to take in as much light as they could manage and she made out a few shapes. There was a large bed in the corner, a few panels on the walls and what looked like a couple of body outlines on the floor.

Deidra came up next to her and narrowed on the couple of bodies that were on the ground, "You see what I see?"

"Yeah, dragons from the look of their haircuts," Analise answered and then closed her eyes as lights flooded the area. Both girls looked back to see Splinter at one of the light panels on the wall.

"I thought that we would need some light for this situation," he explained.

Casey went over to the closest dragon and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "'Ey! You alive?"

The young man in his grip grumbled despite the sting of a black eye and probably a broken jaw.

"Good," Casey pushed him against the wall, "Then you can tell me where they took my best friend."

"I… I don-" he tried to talk through his malfunctioning jaw.

"Don' tell me you don' know," Casey raged, "You dragons know how I operate, don'cha?"

The guy nodded his head once he recognized the hockey mask.

"Then tell me… what happened?"

"The four guys," he mumbled out and began to talk against the pain in his jaw to save him the pain of more bodily injury, "They fought us. Tried to get the girl out when she helped them out of their cage."

"The girl?" Deidra's head turned toward him as Analise and Splinter tried to wake up the other dragon left behind. She walked next to Casey and stared the dragon in the eye, "Do you mean Cherise Velmont?"

"What's left of her," he chuckled and then began to cough.

Deidra growled and hit her fist into what looked like a really nasty bruise, "Where is she?"

"Ah!" he yelled and gritted his teeth.

"Tell me!" she yelled in his face.

"Hun took her up the stairs!" he yelled back and looked at the door to the side of one large container.

Analise looked at the door and the back to her friend, "Is he still here?"

When the dragon didn't answer it was Casey's turn to do some damage. He put his forearm to the guy's throat and then pushed on his stomach where there more than likely was a long bruise forming.

"The lady asked a question," Casey reminded him.

"I don't know. Those four freaks knocked us out. They tried to get to her, but Hun shut the door. I blacked out. He left us here. Judging from the black outside, it's been a few hours at least."

Splinter put his hand on the container and closed his eyes to concentrate. He felt his sons' presence and then felt it fade. He followed it out the door they came through, but nothing on the upper levels. He opened his eyes to a worried Analise and Deidra standing near Casey.

"My sons escaped here," he nodded, "I do not know of Miss Velmont."

"Thank God, Mikey," Analise whispered and then looked at the door that Hun must have used. She walked quickly to it and then put her hand gently over the bent wood. She concentrated on Miss Velmont as she had done before and what had happened hours before they arrived. She felt her fear as Hun grabbed her and pulled her through the door. She saw her view from the other side of the door. It bent inward as she heard voices call for her and then footfalls toward the basement door. She opened her eyes again, "She was taken upstairs by force. The guys couldn't get through and tried outside."

"How do we get up there?" Deidra asked the still struggling dragon.

He gritted his teeth and let a breath escape. He rolled his eyes as he knew he wasn't going to get out of this. He pounded his hand against the smooth wall and a small panel appeared not to far from him. A small key pad appeared.

"You better not enter the self destruct on that thing," Casey warned and looked at Deidra's skeptical look, "What? I know what these mad scientists can do."

"Just do it," Deidra instructed the dragon.

He punched in a code and the whole group heard the metal panel click out of place and the door swung open, "There."

"Good boy," Deidra nodded and looked at Analise, "Ana let's put that arresting rope to good use."

Analise looked at the two dragons before she gave a smart smirk to Deidra, "And you thought that we wouldn't need it."

"Fine, it was a good choice," Deidra rolled her eyes, "Hand it over."

The group tied their helpful dragon to his unconscious buddy and a large pipe and began to walk up the stairs to the first floor. Deidra kept a close eye on Analise and Splinter to see if they had picked up anything. Analise had always been the more in tuned to spiritual things than she was so she picked up the sensing part of ninja training much faster than Deidra. The first floor looked empty and only a few scuff marks on the floor shown any clue that there was any furniture there to begin with.

"Either he lived with very little, or moved in a big hurry," Deidra said and put her hands on her hips as she looked over the front room and kitchen.

"I'm thinking the latter of the two," Analise said as she crouched down to touch one of the scuff marks, "They are recent. And there isn't enough dust here to depict abandonment."

"You sure you didn't want to become a detective?" Deidra asked as they followed Splinter up the second flight of stairs.

"Once upon a time," Analise smiled, "But I will stick with my day job."

On the second story of the home there were only two bedrooms. One the door was torn completely off and was empty, save for a few scuffmarks like the living room. The second door was closed and Deidra looked at Analise for a nod before she opened it. Casey took the initiative and opened the door to a scene none of them really anticipated.

At their feet was a small pool of blood and a body that looked part human and part animal nearly torn apart. Analise gasped and shook her head at the scene. Deidra took a step toward the body as Casey sat down on a nearby clean box. Splinter stood back and looked over what was left of the poor woman.

Analise let out a deep breath and stood beside Deidra, "No wonder I was only picking up her past feelings. How long, do you think?"

Deidra knelt down next to the body and felt no heat coming from her and the blood around her seemed cooled as well. She sighed and got up and away from where she could step in the blood, "It's been a few hours. Probably around the same time that the guys got out of here."

"What he do to her?" Casey asked from his box seat.

"Mutated her," Analise looked at the canine features on her face. Even with the deep gouges and claw marks over her, she could tell that much, "Then killed her… viciously."

"Because he felt betrayed by her," Deidra explained and looked softer at what was Cherise Velmont, "She helped the guys escape, remember? She had a chance to get away from him. And she took it. He probably took that as a betrayal. She was dispensable at that point and needed to be dealt with immediately."

Splinter suddenly stepped forward and walked around the blood to kneel by Cherise in a spot unsoiled by her blood. He held his hands an inch over her body and closed his eyes. The two girls and vigilante watched his expressions changed as his hands seemed to scan her from head to toe. He ended his scan with a smile on his face and opened his eyes to the others.

"Why the smile, Master?" Analise asked.

"Two reasons," he noted and looked out the window, "Despite Hun trying to hunt my sons through that window, he missed. They survive."

"And?" Casey asked.

"Miss Velmont was happy when she was killed."

"How could she be happy being murdered?" Deidra asked.

"Because she will bring the end of the reign of her murderer," he said and stroked some of Cherise's hair from her face where she was staring off into space, but held a small canine smile, "And she knew that. And she knew that he did too."

"Explains the quick clear out," Analise surmised and looked at Cherise's expression, "She does look happy, though."

"We got to put in an anonymous tip tonight on the hot line," Deidra said and looked at the window, "That way her family can finally rest and we can get Edmunds and Darson on this. Maybe she will hold something of use to us."

"Deidra," Analise went to put and hand on her shoulder, but Deidra moved away before she could. Analise then held her hand against her own chest. It was hard for Deidra. She worked hard to find and bring Cherise home alive. Now she was only bringing her home.

"It's a good thing we didn't come through the window," Deidra noted and plucked carefully at a string attached to the windowsill, "We would have gotten a head full of lead."

"Unpleasant," Analise noted and began to wrap her kusarigama around her waist to secure it, "Let's get that call placed and out of here. The guys are still out there somewhere. Alive, but we don't know if they are injured or anything else."

"Okay," Deidra nodded her head, but didn't turn from the window.

"I'll get the dragons to the first floor where the cops could find 'em," Casey offered and lifted his mask up. He looked from the body to Deidra and then finally to Splinter and Analise. Analise shook her head at him and took a step toward him, knowing that Deidra wouldn't want to talk about it at that moment. She would be there for her when she did, but it wasn't then. Casey and Analise both walked out the door and down to the basement.

"Do not place guilt where it does not belong," Splinter said as he got off the floor with use of his cane.

Deidra didn't turn back toward him. She studied the gun a little more and wondered how a gang like Hun's would be able to find fire power like it. Or if his benefactor was the owner- either way she would be back to look at it closer later. She finally turned back to Splinter who was now only a few inches from her. How he could still do that with no sound astounded her.

"She died in a fight she knew you were going to win."

"In a fight she shouldn't have been in to begin with," Deidra explained, "We should have caught this guy when he became Alfred Sinclair."

"When you didn't even know he existed?" Splinter argued back and put both of his hands over her shoulders, "You take the burdens of your victims and the consequences that should be for the ones you hunt. You place them on your own shoulders; your soul will be crushed under the pressure."

"My soul has been extinguished a few times over before I met you, Master. The last time it did, I met Analise not too long afterward, and she relit it for me with her friendship. She really helps, be it her spirituality or just her being my opposite, yet complement. She kept me going through some hard times, just like I have for her the past few years," she looked down at Cherise's body once more, "Now, I just got to keep it glowing. And it keeps growing brighter every time I find a way to stop them from doing stuff like this. By protecting people like Cherise Velmont."

"Then do so," he focused her attention back to him, "Remember, if you are to avenge those who fall to death. Then do so with pure intent. Be the stronger soul then those that chose to stay extinguished."

She suddenly felt his words in her chest and nodded, "Yes, Master Splinter."

"Come now," he turned to the door, "You will be back in a few hours if your lieutenant has anything to say about it."

"Hope we can find the boys before then," she said as he left the room. She stood at the edge of the blood pool and looked into Cherise's staring eyes, "I'm sorry. And I will catch him. I promise you."

She then turned and walked out the room, ready to take down the bastard.

* * *

><p>"Leo," Michelangelo said in a near whine to grab the lead turtle- or now man's attention, "So we going underground, or what? I don't feel right out in the air like this. I mean, I would feel better someone seeing me back in my shell than out as a human in his birthday suit."<p>

"Just one more street, Mikey," Leonardo said with an agitated sigh. They all came up against a few large dumpsters at the edge of a large hospital. One was marked 'Pickup for charity' and looked like a few sleeves were hanging out the side. Leonardo looked around the corner toward the side of the hospital and didn't see anyone or cameras to catch their pictures, "Clear. Let's see if they have anything in them."

He opened the charity bin and found a few large shirts and even some patient scrubs. Michelangelo caught one as clothing was being tossed back and put it on like a jacket only to be disappointed at the coverage in the front, "No wonder I dislike hospitals."

"Take that off, Mike," Raphael groaned and tossed him a brown t-shirt that was a little snug on him, "Try to focus on getting something on your lower half, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Michelangelo put the shirt on and found a lose pair of jean shorts. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

Donatello found an old grey jacket that he wore over some matching, wrinkled slacks. Leonardo found a purple sleeveless shirt and smaller than he wanted jeans. Raphael grabbed the first black wife beater he saw and shoved that one with some old exercise shorts that seemed a bit baggy.

"Now, let's get home," Leonardo said as he stuffed the clothes they didn't use back into the bin.

Suddenly a patrol car drove by and flashed a light into the alleyway where the dumpsters and bins were. It was empty from the looks of it.

"182 to dispatch, area is clear," the officer spoke into his car radio, "They must have caught just a group of kids going through the alleyway."

"10-4, 182," dispatch answered, "Continue to fifth and sixtieth. We have an anonymous call."

"10-4."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**:

"Well, there's Seeper," Deidra looked down at her cell phone, "That was faster than I thought."

"Don't worry about it," Analise nodded to the phone, "Go ahead, we're not going to find the boys out here tonight. They may already be back at the lair looking for an extra shell cell to get a hold of us."

"Always the optimist," Deidra smiled at her friend and opened her cell, "Jenson."

"You think that's where they are?" Casey asked from the driver's seat.

"You heard her," Analise looked at the secret entrance to the lair garage, "I'm the optimist."

"Damn," Deidra said into her phone and looked over at Splinter, "I'll be there as soon as I can cross town."

Casey stopped the Battleshell in the garage, "You wanna a ride with me and April? We're headin' that way."

Deidra considered it until she got out of the Battleshell and saw Raphael's Ducati, "Naw, I think I'll catch another ride."

"Good luck finding his keys," Casey crossed his arms.

"You mean these?" Deidra pulled a set of keys hidden underneath his work bench. A stunned Casey stood in shock at her apparent magic skills. She walked by him and tapped on the bottom of his jaw, "Close your mouth. I'm going to go change and then head out."

"Good luck," Analise said to her before she went into the lair.

"Thanks," Deidra nodded to her and ran toward her room to change.

The rest of the group made it into the lair and checked with April and Shadow. The guys still hadn't made it home and April sat at the computer going through some files. Analise was the first to break the silence.

"Nothing new, huh?" she asked and sat next to April.

"Nothing new," she shook her head. She gave Analise a helpful smile, "Don't worry too much. They will find their way back. They always manage to."

"Ready to go home?" Casey asked and looked at April and a sleeping Shadow in her car seat.

"More than ready," she nodded and looked at Splinter and Analise, "Call us if anything changes."

"We got you on speed dial," Analise smiled slightly back to her.

The Jones clan walked out the front of the lair and waved to Deidra as she jogged to the garage and hopped on the Ducati. Analise looked to Splinter, "The lair seems so quiet."

"Quite so," Splinter nodded and looked upstairs where his son's rooms were, "Maybe some sleep is needed."

"I don't think I can fall asleep," she shook her head.

"When you don't think it will come is when it catches you completely," he took her arm and began to walk her up the stairs.

"This isn't the way to my room, sensei," she said in a confused tone.

"But I cannot think of anything more heartwarming than to come home to find someone you love waiting for you," he said and pushed her toward Michelangelo's room.

She looked at the door with a small blush and then turned back to Splinter who was already halfway down the stairs. She smiled and shook her head, "Damn ninjas."

Once in the room she took off the kasurigama from around her waist and placed it on a shelf to the other side of the room from the bed. She looked at the impressive comic book collection covering one wall of the room. The stuffed animals to the side of the bed was a nice touch. She also saw a few posters which told her that her old roommate wasn't the only one that was a fan of the Silver Sentry. There was also a smaller poster for Commander Titan and the Furies to the side of a desk that held the figurine of the Justice Force.

"Mikey," she shook her head and smirked at the items she found in his room. She found an old cat bed under some art books he had borrowed from Splinter. She frowned and looked at the name stitched on it, "Klunk. Hm."

She snatched up a plush doll of the Turtle Titan and hugged him to her chest. She took her hair down from her ponytail and laid over the bed. She turned on the small tv across from her for some background noise. Maybe she could find a boring show and it would loll her to sleep.

She hugged the plush doll to her closer and whispered to its head, "I love you… and I always will."

* * *

><p>"Jenson!" Seeper met her outside the building. He looked at her ride as she took off her helmet and took a second to take it in, "When did you get the sweet ride?"<p>

"I didn't," she shook her head, "It's a friend's. What's going on? You said we found Velmont?"

"A little too late," he looked back at the house where the forensic technicians were starting to file into the townhouse. Without another word, Deidra went into the home and began to climb the stairs with Seeper right behind her, "There was an anonymous tip from a pay phone not that far from here. The responding officer found two purple dragons tied up in the front room."

"A gift from the tipster?" Deidra asked and followed some of the technicians.

"Possibly, but we don't know quite yet," he shrugged, "One was saying that the vigilante and some chicks beat him up."

"Sounds like scape goat to me. Probably left behind by his gang," she huffed and walked into the room where she saw Cherise once again. This time she was surrounded by technicians and Algut stood to the side. Once he saw her he walked over with a frown.

"I was right about the house," he said in a low voice.

"I never said you were wrong," she said back.

"We could have stopped this," he pointed to the body.

"With that kind of fire power?" she pointed to the window where the large rifle still sat pointing out the window, "If we interrupted whatever happened here, we would have lost more men and more lives."

"Yeah, because losing hers is so much better," he scoffed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Deidra looked up at the ceiling for some kind of help and heard Splinter's words from earlier that night. She looked over at Seeper who stood next to her.

"It's not your fault. You're right," he said and looked her in the eyes as if trying to convince her of something, "We would have lost more men than necessary."

"It's okay," she smiled a little, "That wasn't the first time that someone blamed me for getting somewhere too late."

She walked over to the body and looked into her eyes again, 'I'm back with some reinforcement.'

"He did the same thing to this one like he had done to the others," Seeper said and stood on the other side.

"Did they find out how long ago she died?" Deidra asked.

"Coroner said about five or six hours ago," Seeper said and hissed at the look at the gashes, "He did more of a job on her than the others."

"As I told you before," she explained, "She did something to upset him, and she was no longer special. Not to him, anyway. Looks happy though, doesn't she?"

Seeper looked closer at her.

"I would say she does," Darson came beside Deidra, "I already took picture of her and her injuries. Edmunds said that he would meet me at the morgue to start on the autopsy as soon as we were done here."

"What could he be doing that's more important than this?" Deidra shook her head, "He think that she was another hooker? Jackass."

"Don't judge before you know, agent," Seeper tried to keep his unit together, "He was saying something about his dying grandmother to me earlier when we first started on the case. I told him to take the time if he needed to. We still had Darson here."

"Let's just get her back to her family. I know they would want some closure," Deidra sighed and went over to examine the rifle.

"Where do you think he got this from?" Seeper asked as they both looked it over.

"Don't know," she shook her head, "But if the dragons are in on this, like I know they are, then they probably have the underground connections to get stuff like this. I wouldn't doubt that."

"That's true."

"If he is working with partners, he has an advantage of numbers," Deidra looked down at a few of the patrol cars, "What did the punks you picked up say?"

"Other than being beat up on they were telling us that they were taking orders from a werewolf."

"A what?" Deidra looked confused at Seeper.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head and then looked back up at her, "He told us that he was working for this guy that did the experiments in the basement. Apparently he did some on himself and can change from a werewolf to human."

"Could it be true?"

"Agent, really?" Seeper almost stopped laughing when he saw her face, "You think it could be?"

"Think about it," she put her hands on her hips, "He can mutate these women into half canine mutants. What could stop him from doing experiments on himself and making him something more than human?"

"I don't buy it," Seeper shook his head.

"I wouldn't rule it out," she looked back as they zipped up Cherise Velmont into a body bag, "Not in a million years."

* * *

><p>Four figures walked through the tunnels beneath the streets of New York. Finally back in familiar territory and safe from prying eyes that may or may not belong to the mutant they had just escaped from.<p>

Michelangelo took a deep intake of air and grinned, "You know, turtle or human, there is no place like the sewer that brings the word home come to mind."

"I know of a few other words that come to mind," Raphael added on and noogied his brother, "But home does sound really good right about now."

Donatello smiled at the exchange and despite the physical changes his brothers interacted just as they had before. Leonardo led them the best he could toward clothing and then back home. Raphael stood strong to be their rock and form of strength when things took a turn for the worse. Michelangelo was the comic relief, even when it was unnecessary. And lastly, he used his knowledge to find the quickest and safest pathway through town and then through sewer. They were still the same minds and soul, just packaged differently.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Michelangelo smiled as they came to the front of the lair entrance. He began to walk forward until Leonardo grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Just hold on a second, Mikey."

"What's up, Leo?" Mikey asked and looked back at his brother.

"We don't want to surprise anyone with our new appearance, do we?" he pointed to him.

"What do you suggest?" Michelangelo asked back, "I can't re-grow a shell at the moment, bro."

"None of us can," Donatello mentioned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Not until I can get into my lab and try to find some reverse process for this."

"If there even is one," Raphael chimed in and leaned on the side of the archway.

"Let's think positive here," Leonardo pleaded with his brothers, "What would we do if Splinter didn't recognize us?"

"How could I not recognize those I raised as my own?" Splinter came into the entry way and looked over the four mismatched and confused looking men. His eyes glanced over them and the changes to their physical form. He closed his eyes briefly and found the same souls of his four sons in front of him. Raphael's sense of strength, Donatello's wisdom, Michelangelo's humor and Leonardo's leadership was all there. He opened his eyes to find all four of the men bowing to him.

"Please find us, father," Leonardo said with his head lowered.

Splinter stepped forward and put a paw on the back of his head, "I already have, my sons."

All four of them stood up a bit surprised.

"Your appearance first had me on alarm, but I felt your presence before I even saw your physical forms," he explained, "Welcome home."

Michelangelo smiled and felt like he was six again. He walked up to Splinter and hugged him tightly. He patted Michelangelo on the back of the head and looked at his other sons who joined their younger brother. After a few moments Splinter stepped back and looked at the group again.

"I suggest you all take a shower or bath and take a greatly deserved sleep."

"Where's Ana?" Michelangelo asked when he didn't see her from the entranceway.

"And Deidra?" Leonardo and Raphael asked in unison. They looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"Analise has gone to bed and Deidra has gone to a townhouse where they have found Miss Velmont," Splinter said and saw his son's faces fall.

"They found her?" Leonardo asked.

"She has been claimed as his sixth victim," Splinter reported to them, "I am sorry. I know you had tried to help her. Be happy in the fact that she died swiftly and happy."

"Happy?" Raphael asked and growled, "How can you be happy being murdered?"

"Deidra asked the same question," Splinter smiled knowingly at Raphael, "I will explain all in the morning or when Deidra gets home. Until then, wash and then get some rest."

"Yes, father," they all echoed and raced one another to the two showers in the lair.

Twenty minutes later Michelangelo came out of the shower in a clean towel and wet hair. He smiled to Raphael who was waiting for him to get out.

"Took long enough," he grumbled.

"You snooze, you lose, bro," Michelangelo explained and began to walk toward his room.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called to him before he got too far. Michelangelo turned to find clothing thrown in his direction. Splinter held a smile on his face, "Some clothing we have accumulated over the years. Be sure to put some on before bed."

"Will do," he saluted Splinter and began to climb back up the stairs. He entered his room and quickly put on the clothing. It was a large t-shirt and pajama pants hand me downs, but it was going to do for bed. He thought about going down to say goodnight to Analise before he walked up, but she would probably freak seeing a stranger at the end of her bed waking her up in a towel. He smirked a little at the picture and then grimaced at the kick that she would probably deliver to his face.

He walked into the main portion of his room and saw the faint glow of his television. He frowned in confusion, he was sure he turned that off before he left. He then turned to his bed where he found a sleeping Analise with his Turtle Titan plush curled comfortably in her arms. Never has he felt so jealous of a plush doll before in his life.

"What's the dudette doing up here? In… my bed?" he whispered to himself and turned off the tv. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. Especially when it was in _his _bed. He paused when he saw her shift a little in her sleep.

"Mikey…" she whispered and hugged the doll tighter.

He smiled a little and walked toward the bed. She missed him; probably as much as he missed her. He knelt next to the bed and looked her straight in the face. He swiped a piece of hair from her eyes and over her ear.

"I'm here, Ana," he said softly.

"Mikey?" she asked in a stronger voice. She frowned and he knew she was waking up. Before he had time to hide again her eyes fluttered open with a smile. That was, until she saw a strange man at the side of the bed face to face with her.

She screamed and pushed him away as he screamed and scooted himself back against the stand with the television on it. He grabbed at the front of his t-shirt and tried to calm his breathing so he could do some serious explaining. She stood on the bed and held the Turtle Titan plush behind her, ready to launch it at the stranger.

"Okay dude," she said in a huffy breath as she and the man on the floor tried to gain a regular breathing pattern, "Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"Ana, calm down," he held out his hands in front of him and looked her in the eyes, "Let me-"

Suddenly he found the plush in his face and it dropped into his outstretched hands. For a plush that thing had a bit of a sting to it if you hit a guy in the nose. He looked at the plush and then at Analise who now had a pillow in her hand ready to use. He held the plush in one hand and pointed to it as he looked at Analise. He tutored her way better.

"Really, dudette?" he asked.

She took a moment and stared at him a little confused as she listened to his voice. Her hand with the pillow lowered a little, "What did you say?"

"I asked," he cleared his throat and pointed to the plush again, "'Really, dudette?'"

She hopped down from the bed and walked over to him to stare at his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, looked him over from his light brown-orange hair, to his freckles to the baggy clothes he wore. She then looked him in the eyes and some recognition shown, "Mikey?"

"Thank God you find that out before-" he reached a hand out toward her before the pillow hit him upside the head. The unexpected momentum threw him to the side and he landed on the floor. He looked up from the floor and frowned, "-you hit me with the pillow."

She stood over him and held the pillow between both ends to give it more of a hit. She frowned down at him and tried to make sense of the situation, "The last time I saw Michelangelo, he was a giant turtle."

"The last time _I_ saw you, I was a giant, _mutated_ turtle," he pointed out with a finger pointed up.

She narrowed her eyes in a bit of annoyance at the flippant attitude of this guy, "Say one thing that proves it."

"Looking in my eyes isn't enough?" he looked up at her.

"Eyes have lied to me before," she whispered and he could see her chin quiver a little. She was battling herself, he realized. Her mind was probably telling her she needed more proof. More reasoning, something she gained from her training in the academy she did back in California. Her heart on the other hand, he hoped believed that it was him.

He took a breath and said the first thing that he could think of. Well, sung was more of the action.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_," he sung quietly and slowly as he saw her grip on the pillow loosen. He saw that and sung more, "_A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes_."

She was frozen above him with the same determined face staring down at him.

"Come on, Ana," he pleaded with her, "_…but I'll be there for you. As the world falls down_."

The pillow then dropped from her hand and with very little effort there was suddenly a body on top of his, hugging him around the neck with a head just beneath his chin. His stunned arms and hands wrapped around the smaller body on him and felt the shaking of small tears.

"Mikey," Analise choked out against his neck.

"Hey Ana," he smiled and kissed the top of her head. He hugged her to him and he smelled in that same citrus scent from her shampoo that he smelled on their first date. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. With everything that changed, nothing could ever compare to that feeling, "I was afraid that I lost you there for a minute."

"I was about to say the same thing about you," she said into his neck and then leaned up to look him in the eyes, "How?"

"The mutant we keep battling is Alfred," he said simply and sat up careful to keep her in his arms.

"He's… what?"

"Alfred- or the guy that took his identity- has done the same experiments to himself and found a way to turn from human back to mutant."

"Did you see his human form?" she asked.

"Only his hands," he shook his head.

"What did he do to you? Are your brothers okay?" she asked in quick sequence.

"We're all human, but okay," he smiled, "I don't know exactly what he did. I blacked out after he started."

She frowned, "It was that painful?"

"It's over," he answered to try to escape her worried expression. He picked her up as he got up from the floor with little to no difficulty.

She smirked a little, "Glad to see you are still able to do the ninja stuff."

"I think it's stored somewhere in my muscle memory," he shrugged and sat on the bed with her now back on his lap, "Donnie said something like that when we were walking back toward home."

"Ah," she looked at his arms around her and then at the bed, "So now what's the plan?"

"Sleep," he said simply and wiped some tears from under her eyes. He quickly laid down and took her with him. He cuddled her close much like she had done with his Turtle Titan plush. He put his nose in her hair and breathed in deep.

She smiled and giggled at his actions. She turned around in his arms to face him, "You know, you didn't come home like you said you would."

"I know, now I don't get that surprise," he sighed and looked at her with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "Do I get punished instead?"

"I think it is only fair," she nodded and tapped him at the end of his nose, "You are not leaving my sight, mister."

"I think I can live with that," he shrugged and put his forehead to hers. She smiled at the familiar pressure as he had done so before. He silently closed the gap between them and kissed her. One of his hands went up and tangled in her hair as one of hers returned the action. She pulled away just slightly and he frowned.

"What?"

"Your hair is softer than mine," she commented and smirked, "So not fair."

He only smirked and kissed her again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**:

Around three in the morning, Deidra finally trudged through the door heading out to the garage. She made sure to put the keys back under their hiding place and had to make sure to tell Raphael to hide them again if he wanted them safe from Casey. Whenever Raphael got his tail back to the lair. Her feet paused a little at the thought. She looked back to the Ducati and thought back to the time that she had helped him. They laughed and talked about bikes and hockey. She really did miss him. A growl escaped from between her lips and she walked quickly into the lair.

Her hand ran through her helmet hair and her ears perked up when she heard the shower running. As she turned the corner, she saw that someone was still up at the kitchen counter. Splinter sipped at his tea and looked up at her as she walked toward him. She tried to decide on whether he just woke up or just never went to bed for the night.

"Morning, sensei," she greeted and he poured her a cup without her even asking.

"Good morning, Deidra," he nodded his head to her, "How did it go with your unit tonight?"

"Not as well as I would have hoped, but we won't know all the facts until after the autopsy," she conceded and heard a couple of sounds from upstairs, one she recognized as Analise's laughter. She furrowed her brows and stood up to look up at the railing of the second floor.

"Something wrong, Deidra?" Splinter smiled as if he held a secret.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little too weary to let the hope that they guys were home build up, "Who's upstairs with Analise? What is she doing upstairs anyway?"

"She felt that she needed to be close to Michelangelo," he said and looked up in time to see Analise come out from the bedroom with a tall, but strong built guy run after her. He caught up to her half way down the stairs and swept her up in a hug against him.

"Gotcha, babe!" he smiled and she laughed.

"What the hell?" Deidra blinked a couple of times at the two of them.

"So much for sleep, my son?" Splinter asked with a smile from beside Deidra.

"She kept me up," he pointed accusingly at Analise as he took a step away. He looked down at Deidra and then leaned against the railing they had put up around the stairs, "Hey Deidra. Looks like you had a majorly long night, dudette- er, make that morning."

"Wait… son?" Deidra pointed from Splinter to Michelangelo, "Mikey?!"

"Here we go again," Michelangelo rolled his eyes.

Analise climbed down the rest of the stairs to stand next to her best friend, "So sorry, I forgot to text you, but I _was_ a bit distracted."

"What the fuck?!" Deidra threw her hands up in the air as Donatello poked his head over the railing with a yawn. His mousey brown hair swept over his eyes and he pushed it back in a little annoyance before he looked down at the small group below.

"Would the volume control be turned down an octave or two?" he asked and then walked back into his room, "Just fell asleep five minutes ago…"

Another form jumped from the top floor to a side wall before they settled on the ground. His longer black hair was tied back at the base of his neck and his dark eyes looked into hers as if that would calm her down. His muscles were covered by a loose tank top that looked like second hand and a pair of old gym shorts. He smiled a little at her and pushed her hands down.

"It's us, Deidra," Leonardo tried to calm her down, "I guess some explaining needs to be done."

"Just a little," she said a little distracted by the very cute man with Leonardo's voice. She looked back at Analise who was being hugged from behind by who she assumed _was_ Michelangelo. From the way she was smiling, she was right.

From behind the two smiling dorks she saw a tall, muscular man walk from the direction of the shower with a towel draped around his waist and a hand running through his naturally spiky auburn hair. He held on to a couple pieces of clothing in his other hand with a frown on his face as he looked down at them.

Deidra didn't feel it, but her feet began to walk toward him without her permission. As she passed by Analise and Michelangelo she thought she heard Analise mutter and 'uhoh', but didn't know for sure. Or really didn't care. She made it to face the guy who looked down at her confused. Suddenly her hand and her eyes were scanning him from head to toe.

Her mouth started to utter, "Hot man, hot man, _HOT_ man, Mmm!"

When she made it up to his face he had a very large smirk on his face.

"My bad," she took her hand away and placed them in her back pockets of her jeans, "Did I say that out loud?"

"At least loud enough for this egomaniac to hear," Raphael shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms over his chest with one hand still holding his clothes, "How is it going, Deidra?"

"Raph?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Surprising, I know," he turned her back to the group, "How do you think I felt when I found a naked human Mikey over me?"

"Hey!" Mikey pouted and felt a slight patting reassurance from Analise over his arms.

"Wait…" Deidra put up a hand and turned back to him, "When were you naked?"

He smiled and turned her toward the living room area where they could all sit and talk. As he passed he gave Leonardo smuggest smirk he could make with his new human face. Leonardo rolled his eyes and helped Splinter bring the tea over to the living room where they could all talk. Raphael tossed the clothes to hang over his shoulder as he pushed at Deidra gently behind her in a shooing motion.

"Wait a minute," she said right before they arrived by their seats. She turned around and pointed at Raphael in the face, "Are you _shooing_ me?"

He paused for a minute and then pushed at her again toward an empty seat, "Yes, now go."

"Do we need to get Donnie?" Mikey asked excitedly and tried to ignore his half naked brother, "I can go get him if we do."

"Let him sleep, Mike," Raphael stopped him, "He wants his sleep so he could start on that anti-anti mutagen."

"But-"

"And you want to keep your woman comfortable, right?" he pointed to Analise.

Michelangelo then wrapped her in another hug and put her on his lap.

"When exactly did I become your woman?" she laughed a little at his antics, but soaked up the feeling of being held in his arms.

"Could have fooled me," Deidra chuckled as Analise's cheek took on a deep blush.

"We will have a talk later," he answered, but kept her on his lap.

"Raphael?" Splinter looked to him, "Would you mind putting on the clothing I found?"

"He doesn't have to," Deidra shook her head, "It doesn't bother me."

"I think he should," Leonardo narrowed his eyes at his brother who still had a gloating smile.

"Do I really have to wear this shirt, though?" he asked and unwadded the shirt that said 'chick magnet' on it, "Really?"

"It's only until the morning, Raphael," Splinter said and nodded his head toward the bathroom for him to change. Raphael went willingly and Deidra finally looked around at the other players in the discussion. Both Michelangelo and Analise looked at her with a knowing, silly smile on their faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Analise said as Michelangelo chuckled.

"So what happened?" Deidra asked with her distraction out of the picture and putting actual clothes on, "We went to kick some ass and get you guys out, but you already made your escape."

"Doesn't feel all that great when you go in for the rescue and realize you aren't really needed, does it?" Michelangelo raised an eyebrow and looked at Deidra.

"I think we could have used the back up earlier," Raphael said as he came back into the room and lounged in a bean bag, "Could have done more."

"Like get the girls in danger," Leonardo offered.

"Ah, we were coming either way, Leo," Analise said with a shrug and grinned proudly, "With weapons even."

"You gave them weapons?" Leonardo asked and looked at Splinter.

"I was not going to let them go unprepared for everything," Splinter said calmly and sipped on his tea.

"They weren't ready for weapons!" Leonardo said a little surprised at Splinter's attitude.

"Way to show trust and backing," Deidra grumbled.

"Seriously. Ouch," Analise added, "You want your knife back?"

"You girls can handle yourself against thugs," Leonardo explained and looked at the glares that he was receiving from Deidra, Analise and even Raphael, "But we got caught by this guy. I could only imagine what he would want to do with you girls."

"We were going either way," Analise said and looked at Splinter, "Splinter knew that and wanted us prepared the best we could be. He knew he couldn't stop us and couldn't keep us here. Might as well help where he could. He even went with us with Casey."

"Casey?" Raphael chuckled a little despite the conversation, "No wonder you gave them weapons."

Deidra and Analise chuckled a little.

"So which one did you choose?" Michelangelo asked Analise.

"The kasurigama," she suddenly turned to Splinter, "Is that right?"

"Correct," he nodded.

"So you like chains?" Michelangelo asked in a low voice.

Analise looked up at him as he looked like he was planning something. She frowned and bopped him on the head, "Don't even go there, Turtle Titan."

He rubbed his head with the arm not holding on to her, "Ow… I was just wondering how you like the feel of it. I like chain weapons as you could tell with my nunchakus."

"Right, other implications of chain was not where your guy mind was going at all," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if your mind goes there first…"

"Mikey, do ya mind?" Raphael asked from the beanbag, "I got to sleep tonight. And it's going to be hard enough without your fetishes running through my mind."

"That is something that none of us need going through our minds," Deidra agreed.

"I think what we all need is some sleep," Leonardo stood up and began to walk toward the stairs, "We've all be through a lot."

"You could say that again," Raphael groaned as he stood up. He popped his neck and began to follow his brother.

"Sleep…" Michelangelo stretched the word out and got up with an arm still around Analise. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her out from his arm, "Wha-?"

Deidra stood with her friend at her side and looked Michelangelo up and down as if sizing him up, "You think that I'm going to let you take my best friend up to your room with all that talk you were going on about chains?"

"That's not what I was talking about," he pouted and looked at Analise.

"I will see you in the morning," Analise answered his pout, "We will go out and get some clothes for you guys. It looks like you need them."

"It's a date," he smiled and began to jog up the stairs to his room.

As the two girls walked back toward their rooms Deidra turned to her friend with a smile, "So… how exactly how were you too distracted to give me a text?"

"You shouldn't be talking about being distracted," Analise said back and walked into her bedroom, "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Another whore, another day," the mutant growled in a bored tone. He laid out on the top ledge in the Purple Dragon headquarters. Hun looked up at him with his arms crossed while most of the other dragons eyed him wearily.<p>

"Now that she's out of the picture, do you need another subject?" Hun asked.

"Of course," he shrugged awkwardly and sighed, "A scientist must continue his work."

"Where?"

"That is a question I hope to answer on my next hunt later tonight," he stretched and then shook as if trying to dry himself off.

"You can't do it in your home?"

"My home has no floor space," he growled, "You should know that. That's why grandmother's was so vital. And so much more comfortable."

"Uh, boss?" one of the lower ranked dragons approached Hun. Both Hun and the mutant looked at him, "Um, we got a place that can work. We got to do some cleanin', but it's gotta fit all the equipment we got from the house."

"How far from here?" the monster growled over the young man.

"A couple of miles," he shrugged, "About a mile from your old joint."

"Hm," he growled and began to pace. He suddenly stopped and looked at Hun and the man, "I like the sound of it. Get started on it. I need it up and running by tomorrow night. I think a new subject is in order before I am ready to get my prize."

"It's done," Hun said as the mutant jogged out of the building and toward the college district.

"How much longer we gotta listen to this thing, boss?" the dragon asked.

"Until he's done," Hun said back and began to walk to the van that held most of the equipment they were able to get from the townhouse, "Hopefully this prize will come much sooner than later."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so checklist," Analise said as she walked down the mall with a small notebook in her hand. She held the pen over the piece of paper and began to mark the different items as she went, "Jeans, two pair each-check. T-shirts, three each- check. Jackets, one each- check. Shoes, two pairs each- check. We are doing great, just have to pick up some formal clothes for you guys and we're done."<p>

She looked behind her to see a struggling Michelangelo with six different bags on his arms and in his hands. She grinned at him and shook her head, "You still stubborn enough not to let me carry anything?"

"Fine," Michelangelo stopped by a bench and handed over two of the lighter bags filled with shirts. She picked them up before he had time to change his mind and looked over at him with a smile.

"Better?"

"Better," he nodded and picked up the other bags. He spotted the list under her arm, "Why do we need formal clothes for?"

"Now that you guys have, um…" Analise paused and looked around at the other people in the mall. She tried to find a way to say turned human without sounding like a loony, "…a new image, you might want to find work. You need some nice clothes to go to interviews in."

"Oh, good call, dudette," he smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mikey," she smiled and walked toward a mall map to find the closest department store.

Michelangelo looked at their surroundings and the people around him. They were perfectly unaware of him and Analise. They were average, normal people walking in the mall and shopping. He wasn't a spectacle hidden in a large trench coat and large brimmed hat. He looked at his hand and flexed the four fingers around the handle of the bag he carried. Still was trying to get used to seeing them as his own.

He sighed and looked up to see a couple of girls coming out of a jewelry shop and stop when they saw him. They both smiled at him and began to play with their hair. Michelangelo smirked, but shook his head as he turned away from them. It's a boost to the ego, but he wasn't in the market for a girl. He had a great one right next to him. He then saw a guy giving Analise the eye and subtlety stood closer to her and covering her from the other guy's view. He had dark hair and pretty decent arm muscles and only seemed to change position to get another view of Analise. Michelangelo looked for another store to shop and noticed a banner for the Halloween shop just a store over.

"Ana?" he asked.

"Yeah, hun?" she said back in a distracted tone. Her finger snaked along the paths on the map to try and find her way.

"It's Halloween in a few weeks," he said matter-of-factly and looked from the shop back to her, "None of us have a costume and this is the first year that I can kind of show myself in public. Can we at least look at what they got?"

She smirked and finally looked away from the map, "Sounds good. I haven't dressed up the last couple of years. I think it's time to have some fun with it."

"Yes!" he punched the air in celebration and they both walked into the shop.

The two of them walked around the displays and the different costumes that ranged from the most gruesome to the scandalous. They found a few for the others back home, and Analise already knew that Deidra had a few costumes at home she still hadn't worn. At one point Michelangelo held out a sexy maid outfit and Analise only rolled her eyes. In return she pulled out a male stripper costume and lifted her eyebrows in question. He put the maid outfit back and walked over to her to put the stripper costume back as well. They turned into another aisle for superhero costumes and Analise smiled when she got an idea for her own costume.

"So when do you go back to work at the museum?" Michelangelo asked and picked up a costume for Albert Einstein. He pointed to it real quick, "Donnie?"

"Donnie," she nodded and then went back to his original question, "I will be starting at the museum again in a couple of days. Henry said that the renovations look great. I can't wait to see them with the new exhibits."

"Can I come with?" he asked with an excited sparkle in his eyes.

"If you aren't too big of a distraction," she smiled with a nod.

"I will try to contain myself," he put up his hand as if he was swearing to it, "Do you think Donnie and Leo will like our costume choices for them?"

"Doesn't really matter," she shook her head, "They will probably be worn in the lair in our own costume party. What should we get Raph?"

"He will figure his own thing out," he rolled his eyes, "I think he would probably just burn whatever we got him."

"Party pooper," Analise pouted.

"You have no idea," he chuckled and looked into another aisle where he saw a great costume piece, "I think I may have found mine. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she nodded and was looking over some fabric paint and a long, yellow cape. She thought to herself and tried to figure out how she would pull it off. She felt someone stand next to her and knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't Michelangelo, "I'm sorry, could you back up a little bit. You are closing in on my personal space."

"Never really bothered you before," the male voice rang behind her.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She turned around slowly and backed against the aisle as the guy moved in closer, nearly pushing her into the costumes behind her.

"Hello, Analise."

"Hi…" she took a deep breath, "Joshua."

"You never return my texts anymore," he frowned with a flip of his short hair, "I was thinking you were ignoring me."

"I kind of was," she nodded and looked between him and her, "I repeat: Do you mind backing up?"

"But I thought that-"

He was roughly pulled from her and into the other side of the aisle. Analise took a breath of relief as she saw Michelangelo let go of the collar of Joshua's shirt once he had pulled him from her. Michelangelo then took his place near her and looked her over a little.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," she nodded and gave him a smile as a thank you.

"Dude, you really are forward trying to hit on another guy's girl," Michelangelo said as he turned back to Joshua who was straightening out his jacket and shirt.

"Another guy's girl?" he asked and looked at Analise who put her hand on Michelangelo's arm. He chuckled a little to himself, "I guess love isn't really what I thought it was."

"Don't even go there, Joshua," Analise frowned.

"So _you're_ Joshua," Michelangelo pointed to him and then looked back at Analise, "You want me to beat him up now or later?"

"Just don't," Analise shook her head, "Not worth the energy."

"Not worth it?" Joshua said in a surprised tone, "This describing the guy you once told you were in love with?"

"I _was_ in love with you," she qualified with a nod, "But when you get another girlfriend and tell me multiple times that you will never love me the way I want or need… Did you think that I would just keep waiting for the impossible to happen?"

"I just thought that love was forever," he shrugged.

"It is," she sighed and took a tighter grip on Michelangelo's arm, "I still love you. I just can't and won't be _in_ love with you anymore."

"So you get another boyfriend?" he looked coldly at Michelangelo.

"Another nothing, he's my only boyfriend at the moment," Analise said confidently as Michelangelo only smiled.

"How many girlfriends you got, dude?" Michelangelo asked and looped his arm around Analise, "I don't see how you can do something like what you did to any girl. And especially to Ana. She's one of a kind."

"Yeah, definitely one of a kind," Joshua scoffed, "Tells you that she loves you, but won't put out. That's the ultimate way of showing your love to someone."

"Sex does not equal love," Analise frowned, "I wanted and needed you to understand that."

"You just wanted it from another source," Joshua looked at Michelangelo again.

"You should be one to talk," Michelangelo took a step toward him, but Analise put a hand against his chest.

"Let's just get these costumes and go," she whispered, "I'm done and over it. Can we just go home?"

"And you live together?" Joshua asked in a loud voice. He began to laugh coldly, "Now who's the hypocrite?"

"She has her own room apart from mine," Michelangelo qualified.

"Has she given you a bj?" he asked in a serious tone, "Because I think that is only something that she would do with an actual boyfriend. Isn't that what you told me, Analise?"

"One, none of your business," she said and flipped him off, "And two, I told you the truth about that. Friends don't ask one another for stuff like that when they are already in another relationship."

"Be careful of this one, she says one thing and does another," he smirked and shook his head at her. He turned from them and began to walk away, "No wonder you tried to hold on to the impossible. You can't face the truth."

Michelangelo looked down to see the crushed and confused look on Analise's face and couldn't believe that she was thinking it over.

"Mikey!" Analise yelled as Michelangelo lunged forward and turned Joshua around to face him.

"Listen up, because I am only going to say this once," he growled, "Analise is one of the most amazing women I have ever known. She's passionate, talented and very loving. To take her heart and bash it the way you did was not only uncalled for, but dishonorable. I have no idea how she has forgiven you, but rest assured I never will."

"You going to bash my face in now or something?" Joshua asked with a little fear behind his eyes.

"Nah," he shook his head and pushed Joshua away from him, "She's right. You aren't worth it. Stop calling her and stop texting her. It's not going to do any good and she's no booty call which seems to be all you're interested in."

"I loved you too," Joshua said quickly to Analise, "Just not the way you wanted."

"I agree," she nodded and watched him walk away.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

"Perfectly okay," she smiled up at him and gave him a huge kiss, "Coming to the rescue at just the right time."

"Let's get these and go home," he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I know Halloween has already come and gone, but I couldn't get the chapters out in time. They are going to be uploaded anyway because there is no way that I am waiting until next year to upload them. So enjoy some late Halloween Shenanigans! Happy reading all!


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**:

Deidra stumbled into the lair and shifted her jacket and bag from her shoulder. She took a deep breath and then looked around for Analise. She found her and the new Michelangelo in front of the television with Wii controllers in their hands. Their shoulders knocked into one another's as they battled for the Mario Party lair championship.

"How's it going?" Deidra asked Analise as she barely beat Michelangelo on the soda spraying mini-game.

"Great," she smiled, but didn't take her eyes off the screen, "We're tied for first as far as points."

"I meant overall, not just the game."

"Normal as it could be. Got the guys clothes and I will be starting back at the museum. All the commissions are done- Yes! Six spaces. How was work for you?"

"The same- no new leads," she groaned, "But I got _some_ good news."

"What's that?" she asked and then turned her attention from the game during Michelangelo's turn.

"Our apartment is fixed and reinforced thanks to the guys at work," she smiled with a bit of pride in her guys' handy work, "We can move back in. Give the guys their storage room back."

"I don't like it," Michelangelo said and looked at the two women, "I don't like the idea of you two alone with that guy still out there and knowing where you live."

"I have to say, sometimes Mikey's got some good ideas," Raphael said as he came into the living area with a beer in his hand. He sat on the arm rest of Michelangelo's side of the couch, "I think this may be one of them."

"You don't think we can handle the big puppy?" Deidra asked with her hands on her hips.

"_We_ couldn't handle that mutant," Raphael took another swig of his beer, "Look what happened to us."

"Well, don't have to worry about that with us, we're already human," Deidra shrugged.

"See," Analise shot out her arm toward the two guys, "No fur… or feathers."

"This is not a joke, hon," Michelangelo took hold of Analise's arm and pushed it down.

"Wait- _Hon_?" Raphael looked at the two of them, "You two an item now or something?"

"You had doubts?" Deidra asked.

"We had a talk before we went out shopping," Analise explained and looked at Michelangelo, "A certain question was finally asked and answered."

"To get back on subject," Michelangelo interjected and held Analise's hand in his, "This guy is dangerous. Especially to women from what we saw."

"I could figure that out from my growing file on him, thanks," Deidra rolled her eyes.

"You didn't see it like we did," Raphael frowned, "Up and personal. We talked to her."

"And I was too late to save her," Deidra crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not what I meant," he felt a growl escape his throat.

"You are inferring that I can't take care of myself or Analise can't take care of herself either. We have each other to cover our asses. We were just fine before you guys showed up."

"Yeah, and I bet you would have kicked his ass with the same leg he torn off your sorry hide right after he destroyed the apartment the first time."

"I can kick _your _ass no problem," she walked up to him and pushed her face up to his, "Don't push it."

Raphael shook his head and then took a deep breath, "Prove it, wannabe ninja."

She clenched her jaw and stared him in the eyes as he returned the action.

Analise and Michelangelo were forgotten as they watched the intensity between the two of them. Michelangelo brought out a bag of popcorn from seemingly nowhere and handed the bag toward Analise, silently asking her if she wanted some. She wondered where it came from, but took a handful of it anyway.

"Why do you always have to try and prove you're right?" she pushed at him. He took a step back a little in surprise that she pushed him and dropped his beer, "Even when you are wrong?"

"I am not wrong about this," he pointed at her, "You go back to that place unprotected, you will get attacked."

"You argue about us coming here, now you're arguing about us leaving," she threw her hands up in the air and began to walk away, "Make up your fucking mind!"

"Where are you going?" he asked after her.

"To pack!" she yelled over her shoulder.

After she slammed her door silence seemed to settle over the whole lair. Raphael was really grateful that both Leonardo and Donatello were out topside, trying to do some observation on the streets. The last thing he needed was Leonardo down his throat too. He rubbed a hand quickly through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Crazy woman," he muttered.

"You have no idea."

Raphael looked at the two of the spectators still on the couch. He had forgotten that they were still there. Analise was the one who talked and popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"That's why she's my best friend and I love her," Analise finished with a smile. She relaxed a little back into the couch, "Give her some time to cool. And then you can apologize."

"Apologize?" he chuckled a little sarcastically, "Like hell."

"I was just thinking-" Michelangelo interrupted.

"That's never a good sign," Raphael groaned and picked up his now empty beer can.

"Why don't we just come with you?" he asked Analise more than Raphael.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you going back without some kind of protection, and what better protection for you than me?" he asked with a large smile.

"And just where are you going to sleep?" she smiled back.

"Don't answer that while I am still in the room," Raphael put out his hand and began to walk in the same direction Deidra walked in.

"Where are you going?" Analise asked.

"To cool off."

"It better not be in the same direction as her."

"Why?"

Analise smiled and shook her head, "You started the argument. Like she would even listen to you right now. Much less want to see your face."

"I will show her," Raphael made a bee line to Deidra's room.

"Huh," Analise said and watched him walk to his doom.

"What?" Michelangelo asked.

"Reverse psychology," Analise smiled and popped a piece of popcorn in Michelangelo's mouth, "It actually works."

Michelangelo began to laugh and turned back to the game with her.

* * *

><p>Raphael heard a few things being thrown about the room on the other side of the door. He didn't know if she was throwing it to let out some steam or if she was throwing stuff into boxes or suitcases. She had made up her mind to go back to her home; that much was clear. He took a deep breath to hold in his own temper and then raised his hand to knock on the door. The door suddenly flew open and she looked up at him through silted eyes.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked and then grabbed a small sweat towel to toss over her shoulder. He noticed that she had changed clothes into the set that she trained in. She rolled her eyes when he didn't answer and pushed past him.

"Where you goin'?" he asked and began to follow her.

"I need to train a little more," she said over her shoulder, "I need more practice on shinobigatana. I feel good on katana, but I am not used to the shorter blade."

"I think we still need to talk about you movin' out of here," he still walked after her, but picked up his speed since she did the same.

"I am going back home," she sighed and entered the dojo. She went directly to the weapon wall and pulled off the blade.

Raphael looked at the blade and frowned, "Look, I never said that you couldn't protect yourself. I am just saying that this thing is beyond what we've ever faced. The last thing we need is you dissappearin'."

"I always find a way back," she growled and closed her eyes to try and concentrate.

"Not with this guy without a little help," Raphael groaned.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can handle myself against him?" she asked with gritted teeth, "I've handled worse."

"Doubtful," he muttered.

She growled at the back of her throat and swung the blade out toward him which he immediately blocked with one of his sais. Metal clashed with metal and the two of them looked one another in the eyes. Deidra pushed forward with the shinobigatana in her hands. She strained against his sai and pushed him further into the wall.

"Don't push it anymore. It's done," she growled at him.

He narrowed his eyes at the effort and began to push back. She wouldn't let him move too much and began to smile just slightly at the small win of will power. He saw the smirk and groaned against a few thoughts in his mind on how to turn the fight around.

"Time for another tactic," he said which made Deidra's eyebrow quirk up in confusion.

He swept one of his feet against her front ankle and pushed back. She lost her balance just enough for him to knock her back and her weapon slip from her hands. He threw his sai into the wall to the right of them and grabbed her left wrist. In one fluid movement he had both of her arms in one of his hands and her body sandwiched between the same wall he was against before and his body. His other hand had landed on her hip to keep her from moving or struggling too much.

"Are you going to listen to what I am actually saying now, or you going to be hardheaded and fight?" he asked and stared her in the eyes.

Her mind immediately went back to the night in the kitchen when he was still a turtle. Caught between the wall and him she should feel trapped and cornered, yet even though she felt annoyed, she still felt comfortable enough not to struggle.

"I hear what you're saying," she said slowly in deep breaths, "You're worried about us. More pointedly about me."

"When did I say that?" he furrowed his brows.

"Didn't say it right out," she looked down and could only see his chest. She smelled his scent that she was used to with a hint of something new. Maybe his human skin's new scent mixing with something that would always be Raphael. Her eyes closed and she tried to keep her mind focused on the argument.

"You thinking it over again?" he asked and the vibrations from his chest ran through her body. He felt her shift from his voice and felt a corner of his mouth lift a little in smugness. He leaned against her a little more, but was careful not to crush her. He had to admit that he loved the feel of her against him and unconsciously sniffed her neck.

"I need to stop hiding from this," she said a little out of breath, "I don't hide."

His eyes snapped open and he suddenly understood. He wasn't one to hide either. He'd rather decimate the enemy immediately if at all possible. Understanding washed over him and he watched her face for a few seconds before her eyes opened slowly. His hands loosened on her wrists and his hand rested against the wall while her arms fell against his chest.

"You haven't said anything," she whispered as if to pry a new rebuttal from him.

Once their eyes connected again he felt a familiar pull he wasn't going to ignore this time. He pulled on her hip with his other hand and leaned forward to capture her lips. Her eyes bulged a little from surprise, but quickly found her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Both of his hands went to either hip and he ground himself against her with a growl from his throat. She felt the growl more than heard it and pushed herself from the wall and toward him as much as she could with her own growl in response.

In their own way they were still fighting and finally pulled away from the wall. She spun him to try and gain control. He replied back by grabbing firmly to her hip and picking her up from the floor and carried her to the wall where he wedged her between the wall and his body. She gasped a bit and tilted her head back.

With the contact lost they both took a few breaths and a look at the predicament they were now in. Her hands found a comfortable resting spot on his shoulders where her fingers glided over his skin. His hands supported her as his eyes drifted between her own eyes and her lips.

Deidra let out a small breath of air after the kiss with an, "Eh."

Raphael smiled a little at it.

"Why do you have to argue with me?" she asked.

"If it always ends like this… the real question is why haven't we done it more?" he began to kiss her on the neck. Her eyes rolled back and one of her hands went to his hair. She laughed a little to herself.

He stopped kissing her and frowned, "What?"

"You're fluffy," she pointed out and ran her hand through his hair again.

He frowned deeper, "How do I like you so much and don't give a flying fuck about the other humans up there that we've run across through the years? You have any idea how many we've met, but only keep in touch with Casey and April?"

"There's an evolutionary imperative why we give a crap about our family and friends. And there's an evolutionary imperative why we don't give a crap about anybody else," she explained and leaned toward him again, "If we loved all people indiscriminately, we couldn't function."

"Who said anything about love?" he asked with a bit of fear laced in his voice.

She knew that tone. She had used it herself when she felt herself getting too close to someone. Getting too close where pain will get into the equation later down the line if something were to happen to blast whatever this is out of the water. And yet, she didn't think it would.

She just smiled, "You'll figure it out."

She kissed him again slowly and he could only think to respond in kind. After a few more minutes the kiss ended and Deidra looked down to find her legs still wrapped around his waist and his arms holding her up. He kissed her neck again and decided that he liked the taste of her skin. He didn't know if it was just her neck or if she had this taste all over. He decided then that he would find out.

"Aren't you getting tired?" she asked.

"No, I have great stamina thanks to training," he said nonchalantly, "Did you want down?"

She sighed as he began to lower her to the ground, "I still have to pack."

"You're still going," he said more than asked.

"I told you, I won't hide from this guy," she kept her hands on his arms as he set her down, yet kept his hands on her waist.

"Then I'll go with you," he said simply.

"Where did that come from?" she asked with a small shake of her head.

"Like I said, sometimes Mikey has some good ideas," he smirked.

"And you're staying where in my apartment?" she asked.

"And here I thought this was pretty straight forward," he moved his hands up and down either side of her body.

"I still haven't heard a certain question," she said and took a step away from him. A very hesitant step.

"Alright," Raphael shrugged and turned her toward him and kissed her hard as if to assert some kind of ownership. After the kiss he looked down in her eyes, "Can I have the honor of courting you as a possible romantic interest?"

She smiled with a bit of a chuckle, "That was worded more, uh… _elegantly_ than I was expecting from you."

"Splinter went over this with us when we were younger," he shrugged, "And that's not an answer."

She suddenly kissed him just as hard and with a great amount of passion. He hugged her to him and she smiled against his lips.

After the kiss Deidra nodded her head, "What the hell? I could give this a try."

Raphael smirked and went in to kiss her again, but she suddenly dodged his lips and furrowed her brows.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Mikey brought this up with you two moving in with us?"

"More like he would be moving in to protect Ana, but yeah," he nodded and tried to follow her train of thought.

"Where is he going to be sleeping?" she asked and saw the simple look Raphael was giving her. She shook her head, "I'm just saying that Ana still has her v-card and I am not letting that girl lose it that quickly."

"Like Mikey would even know what to do with a girl," Raphael chuckled.

"He's your little brother, but they grow up," she reminded him.

"If she hasn't lost it now, I doubt she's going to give it up just to give it."

"No, but she will give it to someone she truly loves," Deidra sighed, "I just hope she knows what she's doing. I mean, she usually does."

"So, you going to help me pack?" he asked to break the silence that had settled.

"Pack your own shit, I got to get mine together," she pushed from him and walked out the door of the dojo.

He watched her leave and took a deep breath. He suddenly felt a lot luckier than he was this morning. As he walked out of the dojo he took a step back right before Deidra jumped at him, missing him completely.

"Nice try," he said to her.

She frowned from the ground, "I swear I will catch you off guard one day."

"Challenge accepted," he nodded and walked toward the stairs to see what he is taking.

Deidra passed the couch where Michelangelo held a wii controller over his head and Analise was over him with one hand laying on his arm as if reaching for it. Something must have happened during the struggle since they were now lip locked with one another.

"Hey, you two!" Deidra yelled from the hallway.

They both fell from the couch and to the ground. Deidra laughed a little and then looked over the back of the couch to the two on the floor, "Get your stuff together, Mike. You're coming with Analise. I won't take no for an answer."

Both of them looked at one another and then where Deidra was. Analise rubbed her head in confusion.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know," Michelangelo shook his head, "But I like where it's heading. I'll get the essentials."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**:

Analise looked at the large bag and box of things that she had collected during her short stay in the lair. She was surprised by the small amount, since it wasn't as much as she was used to living with. The last things she had were a few photos and posters that she had rolled up in the corner. She had heard Deidra next door in a much better mood, but Analise had an inkling that had to do with Raphael. That inkling turned into acknowledgment when she heard him outside her friend's door just a few minutes ago and Deidra turned her music up.

Analise smirked a little to herself, "Well, I'm ready. Maybe I should check on how Mikey's doing."

She quickly made her way out of the hallway she shared with Deidra and across the lair toward the stairs. She noticed Splinter walking back toward his room with a content smile on his face. Analise stopped before him with a small bow of her head.

"Good evening, sensei."

"Good evening, Analise," he bowed back and looked up the stairs, "Heading to see Michelangelo?"

"I'm pretty obvious that way," she shrugged, "Need me to deliver any messages while I'm up there?"

"Tell him I would like to talk to him and the others when they get home."

"Sure thing," she nodded and walked quickly toward the stairs.

Splinter was a bit amazed by the young artist and profiler that landed in their laps. They added something to the lair that hadn't been in a long time. A bit of hope toward acceptance.

"Mikey?" Analise knocked on the door as she heard his boom box was on in the corner of his room. When she didn't get an answer she opened the door and peeked into the room where Michelangelo was dancing slightly to the music and throwing a piece from his room into a box or suitcase as he went. Analise smiled and leaned against his doorway to watch since he hadn't noticed her yet.

"'_I'm a tour guide on the jungle cruise ride, Skipper Dan is the name,_'" Michelangelo nodded his head with the beat as another comic book was added to his suitcase. As he turned to sing out the next verse, he finally noticed he wasn't alone. He stopped and smiled, not embarrassed in the least, "Hey honey. Done already?"

"Didn't have much," she shook her head and walked into the room to look at what he had so far, "How much are you planning on taking?"

"Not too much," he sat on one of the suitcases to close it. He huffed as the clip finally locked into place and he could get off, "Why?"

"Are there even clothes in that suitcase?" she asked and pointed to it.

"Clothes!" he slapped his forehead, "Totally forgot about clothes. I am so used to being totally naked."

Analise blushed and pounded on her chest to make sure she didn't choke on her own saliva.

"You okay?" he asked and patted her back.

"Let me help you out here," she undid the lock on the suitcase and began to set some of the things he had aside.

He frowned in some of her choices, but became more understanding as she explained it wasn't forever and he still had the lair to come back to when he was feeling homesick. As the suitcases became lighter and he picked through his things, Analise's eyes began to wander around the room again. It landed on the old looking cat bed under a stack of older looking comic books.

"Who's Klunk?" she asked and nodded to the pet bed as his head popped up.

"That was my cat's bed," he smiled fondly and she saw a little light in his eyes dim, "He was hit by a car a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry, Mikey," she walked over to him and hugged him around the shoulders, "I know it's hard losing a companion, even years later."

"Did you have any pets?"

"I had a lot of pets through the years," she nodded, "I still have an orange tabby that lives with my dad back in California. He's too old to move here with me. And Coral, well I'm planning on-"

She suddenly stopped and Michelangelo looked at her where she caught herself in mid thought. She shut her mouth and swallowed back something difficult. She frowned a little and then walked back to the first suitcase, "Let's get this one with my stuff."

"Hey," he put a hand on her arm before she got too far. She took a deep breath and looked back at him, "Who's Coral?"

Analise closed her eyes again, "My baby girl."

"What?!" Michelangelo's eyes widened.

"My puppy," Analise said with a sad smile and he immediately calmed down. As he regained his breath she sat back down next to him on the floor, "I had to put her down a few months before we met. I went all the way back to California when I got the call that she was sick. I spent the last three days of her life with her. Before that, I had planned on bringing her out here with me with in the month. I missed her too much to leave her there."

Michelangelo wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye.

She smiled and laughed a little through her sadness, "She would have loved you. She was a people dog."

"If she was anything like her mother, I would have loved her too," he hugged her to him, "How old was she? What breed?"

"She was a border collie. Orange and white fur, absolutely beautiful. She was only four and a half."

"She was young."

"I'm sorry I got so emotional."

"You got every right to be," he rubbed her back a little, "I miss my little dude too."

"I still miss coming home to a dog. She was always happy to see me."

"Now you got me for that," he smiled and saw some of her tears dry, "Come on. I think I'm good. Let's start moving some stuff."

They both got off the floor as they heard more voices down stairs. Analise rubbed her eyes, "Oh wait! Splinter wanted to talk with you and your brothers when they got home. I talked with him before I came up."

He nodded and grabbed the heavier suitcase and nodded to the other one, "Walk me down?"

"Alright," she nodded and followed him to the main portion of the lair where Leonardo and Donatello had returned from a walk around Time Square with April, Casey and Shadow, "Hey guys. How's the first day topside in the new bodies go?"

"Decent," Leonardo shrugged, "April and Casey showed us around the hot spots."

"Decent?" Donatello smiled and pointed to a large bag that he must have brought in with him, "Do you know how many computer and software stores I got to visit without having to hide in a trench coat? It was amazing."

Michelangelo and Analise smiled at his excitement.

"What's with the suitcases, Mikey?" Leonardo pointed to them.

"Oh, well," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm kind of… movinginwithAnalise."

"What?" Leonardo asked with a raised brow.

"Just to make sure that thing doesn't come after her when she's in her apartment."

"You're moving back?"

"Just got the news today," she shrugged.

"What about Deidra?"

"She's moving back too, much to Raphael's concern," she rolled her eyes and toward the hallway, "I should probably go get him. Splinter wanted to talk with you guys."

"But what about this whole moving situation?" Leonardo asked and turned his eyes to a very nervous looking Michelangelo.

"So Splinter, yeah?" Michelangelo pointed to their sensei's room and began to speed walk toward the relative safety of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and two shirts were thrown on the floor after Raphael came into Deidra's room to help her pack; a loud knock at the door pulled them both out from their focus on one another. He huffed a little at the intrusion and how Deidra now was searching for her shirt. She smoothed out her hair and he just crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"Get your shirt back on," she whispered to him.

"Like they don't know what we were doing anyway," he smirked and leaned against the back wall of the room.

Deidra smiled and faced the door, "Coming."

She opened the door to an Analise with a knowing smile over her features, "Raph here?"

"Like you don't know," she waved her in.

"Hey Raph," Analise waved at him and sat herself down on Deidra's bed. She wasn't as surprised as he thought she'd be without his shirt on. She crossed her legs Indian style and looked up at him, "Splinter wanted to talk with you and your brothers. Leo and Don just got back from topside."

"Sounds interesting," he picked up his shirt and shoved it on. He made a quick look to Deidra, "I will come by to help finish up later."

"Looking forward to it," she nodded and watched him leave.

"Soooo…." Analise said and laid on her bed on her stomach, "I was thinking about something."

"What's wrong?"

"How are we going to train with Splinter in the mornings if we are in our apartment?"

* * *

><p>"My sons," Splinter acknowledged them as they entered his room and sat on pillows in front of him, "I feel a slight shift in the energy around the lair."<p>

"Different bodies do have a different rhythm, father," Leonardo said and looked down at his arms and hands.

"This is more than a physical change," Splinter shook his head, "You all have grown into honorable men that I am proud to call my sons. With the addition of our two female students I have seen other changes in attitude and motivation. Michelangelo, for example, has taken a huge interest in his studies to become a better tutor."

Michelangelo beamed from Splinter noticing his hard work.

"While others had become more distracted, it seems."

Both Leonardo and Raphael looked at one another and then looked away.

"Your brother is still your brother, no matter what disagreement there may be," Splinter reminded them.

"There isn't too much of a disagreement anymore," Leonardo sighed, "Deidra and I had talked before the change and decided that friendship is the best course of action."

"I see," Splinter turned his attention to Raphael, "And have you talked to her Raphael?"

"I have," Raphael said which gained Leonardo's attention. Raphael took a deep breath, "I have asked Deidra if I could court her."

"And?" Leonardo asked with a bit of a strained voice.

"She said yes," Raphael answered with a bit of a frown, "Why? Was that wrong, Leo?"

"N-no," Leonardo shook his head and thought to himself. He took his own cleansing breath, put a hand on Raphael's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, "You better take good care of her."

"Thanks, Leo," Raphael nodded and knocked his hand off his shoulder with a smirk, "Enough of the loving brother stuff, huh?"

Leonardo smiled and knew that it was the way that he and Raphael always were. They were brothers; they cared for one another, but still could be at one another's throats.

"Something still feels as if there is more news to share," Splinter urged his sons.

"Well… now that you mention it," Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head with a large grin on his face. Splinter turned his full attention to him, "Analise and Deidra are moving back to their apartment. I was going to join Analise to make sure that mutant doesn't start anything."

"And I will be goin' with Deidra," Raphael said quickly after which surprised even Michelangelo.

"I think it best we discuss this with the girls," Splinter said and shifted his weight as if he was going to get up.

"I'll get them," Donatello held out a hand to stop Splinter from going too far. He walked out the doors and toward the girls' rooms.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Leonardo asked Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Bro, I understand that you are worried," Michelangelo answered first, "But I am not going to let my girl stay unprotected in a place that I know this guy has all ready found her once before. It's reinforced, yeah, but I would feel a lot better if I could be there to help her if she needs it. That's why we train, right? To protect?"

"I can't let her fight this on her own," Raphael added and looked at Leonardo, "And you know her stubborn streak. She will leave like it or not, and she won't be a match for this guy. Especially if he brings back up."

Leonardo stayed silent and thought over their points.

"Found them," Donatello said as he entered the room again and had both girls follow him in.

Analise sat next to Michelangelo at the end while Deidra sat between Leonardo and Raphael. They both bowed their heads in respect to Splinter.

"My sons say that they have decided to join you in your move back topside," Splinter mentioned and both girls raised their heads.

"They didn't give us much choice in the matter," Deidra said with a small smile.

"Are they welcomed?" Splinter asked suddenly.

"Of course they are," Analise chimed in, "As are all of you. You are all like family to me and to Deidra."

"And you will treat them with respect," he narrowed his eyes at Raphael and Michelangelo.

Michelangelo took hold of one of Analise's hands and squeezed it in his. Raphael seemed to sit straighter as they both answered Splinter at the same time.

"Always."

"Then I believe that the only thing to discuss is your continuing training," he looked at both girls, "If you are not here, I cannot physically train you."

"We aren't leaving forever, Splinter," Analise tried to reassure him.

"We also talked about that," Deidra said, "We do not take our training lightly. We will come down when you set the time, Splinter. Neither one of us are willing to just drop it."

"Very good," he nodded, "Then I will train you in the evenings, and then on the weekends. Any other time, I assume that you could be tutored by those living near you. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, Master Splinter."

"Then I think that a celebration is in order," Splinter stood up as the others followed suit, "Time to eat."

* * *

><p>"Jenson!" Seeper yelled as he hit her across her shoulder blades and made her wince, "What's wrong? Your workouts getting to you again?"<p>

"No, more like a new boyfriend," she twisted her back a little as a loud pop sounded from her vertebrae, "Much better."

"Boyfriend? Like monogamous, only one?" he asked as she frowned. He held up his hands in front of his face just in case she felt the urge to hit something, "I was just asking!"

"Yes monogamous," she rolled her eyes.

"Anyone I know?"

"No," Deidra decided to try a different direction of discussion, "What's going on in the case?"

"Nothing."

"Seeper, don't pull that," she shook her head, "You know with serial killers like this they never stop unless they are dead or in prison. So, what is he waiting for?"

"Maybe the right victim?" Seeper asked as they both came up to the victim flow board, "He seems to be all over the board the last few victims."

"Yeah," she rubbed her neck, "I don't like the idea of waiting. Where is everybody else?"

"At home or researching," he shrugged, "Serena has been pouring over her notes to see a correlation or something between the victims. She even is conferring with her niece who is a geneticist."

"We can use all the help we can get," she sighed.

"Look, we have patrols in his usual pickup places," Seeper tried to calm her down.

"Something tells me that patrols won't deter this guy," Deidra shook her head, "No, he's waiting. I just don't know for what. And that's what bugs me the most about it."

"It's been a few days," Seeper put a hand on either one of her shoulders, "How about you head back to your place, settle back in? Invite your boyfriend over and relax, for heaven's sake. I will call you if any more details come up."

She didn't like the idea of waiting, but some more time to spend with Raphael did sound like a great idea in her mind, "You swear? I will be the first person on your phone?"

"I swear," he nodded and his eyes widened, "I almost forgot. We're having a Halloween party in the department here in a tomorrow night. Bring some family and that roommate of yours. Costumes and all."

Deidra sighed, but remembered that Analise and Michelangelo did pick up a few costumes the other day. She shrugged, "What time?"

"Around six pm," he smiled, "The whole team will be here along with their families. It will be a great time."

"We'll see about that," Deidra rolled her eyes, "See you then or sooner."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

"Home sweet home!" Analise smiled brightly and stretched her arms over her head after she placed the small box from the lair on the side counter in the entry way. She took a deep breath and was happy to see all the new pieces of furniture in the exact spots that she had left them in before Alfred had his way with them. She shrugged at the portfolio bag that was over her shoulder and looked back at Deidra who had her gym bag and katanas in one hand, "I'm glad that Seeper let you have the rest of the night off so we can unpack."

"It's so good to be back," Deidra smiled slightly and quickly scanned the apartment for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. She turned to Analise, "Do you think it will do?"

Analise tilted her head to the side and caught on that her friend was really asking if there was anything they should be wary of. Analise shut her eyes and felt for anything that was off. Her smile began to grow by each passing second and she opened them with a nod.

"It is free and clear," she giggled excitedly, "I even feel a bit safer."

From out in the hallway something fell to the ground and a loud bark echoed down the hall.

"Jeeze Mikey! Try to kill me why dontcha?" Raphael yelled at his brother.

The two girls popped their heads back out in the hallway and saw that Michelangelo had dropped a box on Raphael's foot while he still held two suitcases, "Sorry, Raph. I thought I could handle it."

"I'll handle you…" he grumbled and pushed the box to the side with his foot.

Analise came over and picked up the box. She shot Raphael a look, "That just sounded wrong."

Raphael only grimaced then walked toward the apartment.

"Come on, honey," Analise smiled to Michelangelo and shifted her head toward the apartment, "Let's get you settled in."

A few hours- and a few miracle space saving secrets later- the boy's stuff was put away in the girls' rooms and they all lounged in the front room with the television on and a horror movie playing. Analise was cuddled up to Michelangelo's side with his arms around her comfortably in the large dome chair at the side of the couch. Raphael was lying on the couch with Deidra right in front of him using his arm as a pillow.

"Drink!" Analise said as one of the actors did such a horrible job delivering a line.

Deidra laughed, "Good call."

"What was that?" Michelangelo asked and looked at the girl in his arms.

"We had a type of drinking game where we would watch a b rated movie like this and whenever the actors did a horrible job we would yell 'drink'. I don't think we ever played it with real drinks though."

"Nah," Deidra waved her hand at the idea, "You would have passed out too early."

"Oh, ha ha," Analise smiled.

"But horror does remind me," Deidra shifted a little in Raphael's arms so she could look at everyone, "The department is having a Halloween party; costumes and all tomorrow night. You guys interested in going?"

"Hell yeah!" Analise smiled and punched the air, "We have a reason to wear those costumes we got at the mall."

"Free food?" Michelangelo asked and looked over at Deidra expectantly.

"Yeah, they'll be ordering pizza more than likely," Deidra rolled her eyes, "The department doesn't go all out for a small costume party."

"Score!" Michelangelo punched the air with his girlfriend, "Costume party and free pizza. I am so there."

"I don't really do costumes," Raphael said and looked at the two in the large chair.

"We'll figure out something," Deidra shrugged and ran a hand down his arm which earned her a smirk.

"Hey, are we inviting the whole group?" Analise asked before the two on the couch got too distracted.

"The whole what?" Deidra asked.

"Well, it's a costume party. I was thinking we can invite Splinter, Leo and Donnie," she shrugged, "Splinter can come as himself. We got Leo and Donnie outfits, too when we got ours. It will give them all some fresh air and time to clear their heads away from the lair."

"Oooo- ooo," Michelangelo raised his hand to talk next, "And how about the Jones'? I bet April and Casey would be in for it too. They can bring Shadow. That little dudette would do great. Her cute factor would blow everyone out of the water."

"Okay, they said friends and family, not a whole community," Deidra reminded them.

"They are all friends and family," Analise smiled, "Don't worry. I think it would be great times."

"And I know that Leo's been itching to get closer to some of the evidence from the case," Raphael sighed and looked into Deidra's eyes, "I think it's a good way to _accidentally_ letting him do so."

"Right," Deidra smirked up at him and nodded, "All right. Let's make some calls."

"I got the Jones'!" Michelangelo reached toward the small table to his side to grab his shell cell. During the struggle he almost tipped the chair over, but Analise shifted to the other side of the chair to balance them out. He chuckled and looked down at her once they were both back in the middle of the chair, "Thanks, honey."

"You're welcome."

Michelangelo flipped open the shell and punched in a single key. A few seconds later he nearly yelled into the screen, "Hey ya, Casey!"

"I'm still not used to ya in the human flesh, Mike," Casey said after a moment of recognizing the man on the other side of the screen, "What's going on?"

"Any plans tomorrow night?"

"Nothing yet. Got any skull crashing in mind?" Casey smirked ready to get back at whoever hurt his friends.

"Nah, nothing like that," Michelangelo rolled his eyes, "Deidra's department is having a costume party. You wanna come?"

"Sounds like a good distraction. Count us in," Casey nodded at the screen and then looked behind him as a baby's cry filled the room, "Dad duty calls."

"See you soon," Michelangelo shut the shell cell and answered, "They're in."

Deidra turned to her shell cell and called up Leonardo, "Hey Leo, got a question for you…"

* * *

><p>Around eight o'clock that night Analise walked out of the shower with a towel around her hair and a few things on her mind. Her tank top pajamas were decorated by old comic book characters that seemed to jump across her legs as she moved down the hallway. She took a quick look into the living room where Deidra and Raphael were still watching some horror movies. She didn't pin point Michelangelo's location, but she shrugged it off. She would see him soon enough, knowing him.<p>

She noticed her bedroom light on and smiled knowingly. She should have known that his curiosity would have gotten the best of him. She peeked through the small opening between her door and the frame and found Michelangelo browsing through her shelves with one of her more outrageous hats on his head. She remembered where she got that specific one. It was a twist on the Santa hat with green camouflage instead of red and an orange trim instead of the traditional white. Although the real reason she got it was the pair of light up antlers on either side of the hat- of which were on and flashing different colors all over her shelves.

She smiled and leaned on her doorframe to watch him explore. He picked up a few nick-naks here and there and would put them back on her shelves carefully. He took careful observation of her family photos and who were in each and what pictures really had a good story to them, or just poses. He ended at the end of the room and picked up a framed photo of her and a dog that must have been Coral. The dog had a Mickey Mouse head collar on and Analise hugged her around the neck as Coral in turn licked at her face. Michelangelo smirked and put the photo back down.

"So, how long you been watching?" he asked with his back still facing her.

"Since you passed the collection of blown glass figurines," she chuckled a little and pulled off the towel around her hair to let it begin to air dry, "When did you first sense me?"

"When you got out of the shower," he turned around toward her, "Nice pad you got here. I never really got to see it before big bad got his claws into it."

"That's true," she shrugged and threw the towel into a clothes hamper and then jumped onto her bed, "I never thought that I would miss my room so much. I am so looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again."

She watched him as he jumped onto the bed next to her and made her bounce at little from the impact. She laughed a little at the sensation and then looked at Michelangelo who was pushing his face into the cushion of the pillows at the head of her bed while the hat was pushed off his head. He then hugged her around the waist and held her close like a stuffed animal.

"So, you are resolute to share a bed with me, huh?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and an attempt to look up at him.

"It's not like we're doing anything inappropriate," he pointed out, "I just want to hold my girlfriend and know that she is safe in my arms."

Analise was quiet after that and laid her arms over his around her. The last time that she had felt someone's arms around her was with Joshua and he had no qualms over pushing it even further. More pressure and nonstop asking about 'going to the next level'. This time, with Michelangelo, there was no pressure and no compromises. He was willing to just let everything be what it needed to be. He wasn't going to push her and he wasn't going to threaten to leave if she didn't do something in particular. He was going to fight for her.

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest and took in a deep breath, "You're an angel, you know that?"

He chuckled and hugged her around the shoulders, "Ditto, dudette."

"I was just wondering…" she hesitated on next part and could feel her heart jump at the thought racing through her head. It didn't stay racing while the thought remained and that's what decided it for her, "Hypothetically speaking… if I were to say that I would like to pursue this relationship further- one day in the future- where the bed would be used for other activities-"

Suddenly Michelangelo began to chuckle and hugged her tighter before pulling her away slightly to look at her in the eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips and then a quick peck on the nose, "Then one day in the future, I would be the luckiest guy in the world. And then I would be sorry for you."

"Why?" she titled her head.

"Because you will never, ever get rid of me," he paused and looked in her eyes, "Whether or not we make love physically, I will be here. I don't want you to feel pressured. We will choose a time and day that it feels right and not a day sooner. I love you too much to force something so pure from your grasp. I have waited until now, I can wait until we _both_ decide it's right."

"How…" she started and suddenly kissed him with a high passion she had never felt before. She pulled back after a moment or two to see a flustered, but quite happy looking Michelangelo, "How was I able to find you? I've been waiting."

"Sorry for the wait," he shrugged and they both laughed lightly with one another. He then turned a little more serious which made Analise tilt her head in wonder. He wagged his eyebrows and made a sly smirk, "Although, if there comes a time that we want to share some intimate time with one another not including sex, I wouldn't be against it either."

"We will reach that when we get there, honey," she answered with a smirk of her own. She cuddled down in his arms and he happily got comfortable with her. As if they were made for one another, they found the most comfortable position either one had been in for quite a while.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you, too," she said into the crook of his neck and they both started to drift off despite the light stuck in an on position.

Deidra snuck a glance through the crack between the wall and Analise's bedroom door at the couple lightly snoozing on the bed inside. The light was still on she noticed, but both of them were out completely. Thankfully, completely clothed. She really didn't want to have to kill Michelangelo. He was one of the very few good guys out there. Not to mention the only object of her best friend's affection. Deidra smiled, reached her hand in and turned off the light before she closed the door.

"How they doin'?" Raphael asked as she closed the door.

"They're all comfy, but out like lights. The move must have taken it out of them," she smiled and patted against his chest, "I'm going to take a shower in the morning. The bathroom is open if you want to use it."

"No double showers?" he quirked a brow.

She had to admit, the idea sounded amazing, but… "Not at this point. Just give a little more time before-"

"Deidra," he put two fingers over her lips and chuckled a bit, "As much as I would love to make love to you in any and all ways…"

Her eyebrows lifted in interest.

"…I won't pressure you. I refuse to. Plain and simple."

She smiled against his fingers. She pulled his hand away and kissed him soundly. As she pulled away she chuckled at his expression, "You won't have to wait long with sentiments like that."

"I should open my trap more then," he shrugged.

"I don't know about that," she laughed a little and walked to her bedroom. She heard him mutter something about her trap, but decided not to get into it with him at the moment.

Once she made it into her room she stood in the doorway and looked over all the familiar items. Since she and Analise had moved in with the guys the items she had lived without seemed to overload the room around her. Given, she didn't actually have all that much in her room if you discounted the books that lined her shelves and corners of her room. Without the sounds of scrimmages or Donnie tinkering on one of his projects; everything seemed so quiet. She grabbed her iPod and put it in the stand to put at least some kind of noise in the room.

She pushed back the blinds just enough to peer out into the night cityscape. He was out there and waiting. The big thing that bothered her more than anything was that he had no victim that they knew of. She didn't know how to take that. If he did have a victim they were going to find the mutated body before they even knew her name. If he didn't have a victim, who was he waiting for?

'The last time that he was silent for this long…' Deidra shivered, 'A girl was mutilated and they guys were taken.'

Her eyes focused on any moving shadows by autopilot and her ears twitched as if she could hear him hunting. Many of the people on the streets don't even know what they are being watched by. Devils, demons and monsters in the guise of humans who walk next to them on the street, sit in the next cubicle over at work, or even live next door. At least the beast inside her was tame enough for her to control it. But even with the beast at full rage, she could never think to change the guys in the painful way that he had.

'They could have died,' a shock exploded through her body and deep into her chest. She knew this fact for a while, but it just seemed to hit her harder now, 'Raph…'

Arms suddenly went around her waist and lips kissed the base of her neck. She jumped only a little until she realized it was Raphael. She recognized his smell more than anything else. He nipped at the base where he had kissed before and then placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You were tense," he stated as his wet hair mixed with her dry.

"How long was I standing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, but my shower was only fifteen minutes."

"I zoned out," she reached back and ran a hand through his hair.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked and nuzzled her shoulder.

"The bastard," she growled, "He's waiting too long."

"You'll get 'em," he turned her toward him and noticed her eyes were unfocused, "What's really goin' on? 'Cause this guy ain't worth the tears."

"Don't ever leave me again," she said softly and looked him deep in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

"The last time he waited," she started and closed her eyes, "You almost didn't come back."

"But we did."

"Cherise didn't," she said and her eyes popped open, "And I know from what you told me how much she wanted to survive."

"Hun took her because he knew she couldn't fight against his strength," Raphael explained, "Even in a human body, he couldn't dream of taking me down."

"He is also a bad guy," she reminded him and put a hand on his chest, "And they use tactics that are considered unfair. Just… promise me that you won't leave again and make me wonder if you are going to come back."

He paused and then slowly took her lips with his and slowly tried to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. His hands on her hips to steady her against him, he pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I promise that no matter wha' this freak does, I will come back to you," he whispered and kissed her once again. They soon closed the blinds and climbed into bed to settle into one another's arms. For once, Deidra felt herself completely at ease falling asleep next to a man. A man that she trusted and she even believed she may be in love with.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Deidra rearranged her skirt as she stepped out of the battle shell. The whole group had piled into the vehicle to go to the party, but parked far enough away to throw off suspicions from other cops and detectives from the department. She shifted the hooded cape that was around her neck and smiled back at the group that followed her out.

"Don't you think you could have picked something a little less prodding at the villain at hand?" Analise asked and pointed to Deidra's Little Red Riding Hood costume. It was a little adult, but she wore enough covering that it was just on the right side of appropriate. Raphael had to be persuaded to let her out of her bedroom with it on.

"I had it, I thought that it was perfect," she shrugged and pointed to Analise's costume, "You on the other hand… Really?"

"What? I made it from scratch," Analise looked down at the cape and the details that she had sewn into the material. She had taken bits and pieces from everywhere and made a complete costume that represented the Turtle Titan. She even painted her face green and put the hooded mask over her face, "You don't like it?"

"_I _ love it," Michelangelo wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle. He was wearing a pizza delivery costume with the baseball cap shifted backwards on his head.

"You would," Raphael rolled his eyes. He shifted the golf bag slung over his back full of various sports equipment. A hockey mask hung off of the end of the bat from the bag and Raphael used a dark red wife beater tank top and some blue sweat pants.

"I am still honored that you would dress up like me, man," Casey patted his hand on Raphael's back.

"Like wise, Case," Raphael looked at Casey who dressed up at a mutant turtle with a red bandana.

"Ah, the male bonding is just so touching," April laughed as she held Shadow on her hip. She was dressed as a news reporter in a yellow jumpsuit and they had chosen a kitten costume for Shadow who had meowed incessantly since she was told what animal she was.

Splinter carefully followed the rag tag group from the battle shell and looked around the immediate area, "Are you certain that my presence will not cause any problems?"

"I think that this is the one day out of the year that your appearance will not be a disturbance, Splinter," Deidra nodded, "If anything else, you will win the best costume tonight."

He smiled at her as Leonardo and Donatello climbed out from the front seats of the Battle shell and locked her up. Michelangelo and Analise had chosen a ninja outfit for Leonardo originally. When he found out what it was he made it more detailed by adding the foot clan symbol and decided to go as an elite foot ninja. Donatello, since he wasn't too interested in costumes to begin with, stuck with the Einstein costume the way it was. He was too preoccupied in finding a way to turn them back to work on it anyway.

"Okay, we are all here," Analise counted heads, "This is going to be one great party."

"Just take it easy tonight, guys," Deidra said to the group, "Most of these people are still trying to get used to _me_. Last thing we need is someone to say something off and one of those detectives asking too many questions about you guys. Tone it down."

"Come on, Deidra," Michelangelo patted her on the back, "It's a party. Enjoy it."

Deidra took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "Who am I kidding? We're nothing normal. Let's just do this."

"Let's do it," Analise smiled and they all walked to the department.

Inside there were groups of vampires, Frankenstein monsters, ballerinas and even Lady Gaga's. Some zombies had settled by the water cooler where Deidra remembered the guys from the archives hung out. Deidra wove through the groups as men began to follow her with their eyes. She noticed them and she wasn't the only one. Raphael quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her glued to his side as he stared down the other men in the department that had just figured out just how nice the legs were on the special agent.

"Jenson! You made it!" Seeper called out and jogged over to her. He was wearing an old cowboy outfit with a large mustache glued to his top lip. The dusty cowboy hat settled on the back side of his head where some of his natural hair poked out.

"Do you always have to greet me by yelling out my name?" she asked, "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Wyatt Urp," he held his hands out to his side and said it as if it was obvious. He looked at the group that had followed her in, "Did you bring your whole apartment building with you?"

She sighed and gave Analise a look as if it said 'told you so.' Analise only shrugged with a smile.

"You remember Analise, right?" Deidra asked.

"Right, the manager at the Art museum," Seeper nodded his head and shook Analise's hand.

"That's me," she nodded.

"Nice Turtle Titan outfit. You make it yourself?"

"Thank you, and yes I did," she narrowed her eyes at Deidra and patted Michelangelo on his chest lightly, "This is my boyfriend Mikey."

"Pleasure to meet you," Michelangelo leaned forward to shake his hand as well.

"You too," Seeper shook his hand and looked to the new man who had attached himself to Deidra's side, "You must be Jenson's new boyfriend."

"Good guess," Raphael nodded, "I'm Raph."

"Nice to meet you," the two men shook hands.

"Mike and Raph are brothers," Deidra explained and pointed to Leonardo and Donatello, "Along with Leo and Don here."

"Hello," Seeper nodded his head to them. He looked over all of them and noticed the differences between all four men, "Different dads?"

"Same dad, dude," Michelangelo waved over to Splinter, "This is our father."

"Just call me Hamato," Splinter offered his surname and shook Seeper's hand, "I adopted my four sons when they were just born. I almost remember it as if they had fallen into my lap."

"Nice costume," Seeper commented to Splinter after he digested the information.

"Thank you."

"And did you pick up an extra family on the way in?" Seeper looked at April, Casey and Shadow.

"April has been like a big sister to us for years," Michelangelo explained and pointed to her, "Casey's like another brother and that's their little girl, Shadow."

"All right, when I say bring family, you pull out all the stops, don't you, Jenson?" Seeper held up his hat and rubbed his head.

"You offered," Deidra shrugged.

"Well, enjoy the night all," he smiled and gestured to the small group of people.

Deidra had noticed Algut toward the other side of the room in what looked like a snug fitting Dick Tracy outfit. Darson was hard to find, but was finally sighted in an old fashioned cat woman outfit talking to an older man in a Batman costume. A younger, shy looking woman was next to her in an old looking outfit from years long past and a strange looking beaker in her hands. She hadn't seen Edmunds, but she was sure he was lurking somewhere in the building not too far away. It was weird; it was almost as she could feel him.

"What's wrong?" Analise asked when she saw Deidra's unsure look.

"Just an off feeling, I guess," she shrugged and felt Raphael's arm tighten around her in a small hug. She shifted her eyes to him and gave a small reassuring smile, "It's okay, just something that is bugging me."

"I'm not really getting any of my bad feelings," Analise thought to herself, shrugged her shoulders and looked at Michelangelo, "At least not yet."

"Then we should all relax and grab some slices," Michelangelo turned Analise toward the table with all the food.

"Come find me if you need to," Analise said over her shoulder as Michelangelo pushed her further into the room.

Deidra saw Leonardo shifting from one foot to another as if he was anxious. She knew he didn't feel off, he just wanted to get going to find what he could from other files that Deidra maybe wasn't able to get to. Deidra rolled her eyes and whispered to Leonardo, "For God's sake, Leo, you're a ninja. Put your skills to work. You know where to go."

"Thanks," Leonardo smiled and drifted off to the side of the room until he eventually disappeared from view.

Donatello looked over the entire group around them and his eyebrow rose a little in interest. Before Deidra could ask what he saw, he walked over to the side of the room where Darson was still talking with the Batman. At first she thought that he was going to talk with the cat woman, somehow finding the medical examiner under the costume. Instead he stepped past her and came up to the younger woman to her side.

Donatello held out a hand to the young woman for a handshake, "Madame Curie?"

"You are the first one to figure out who I was," she smiled to him and took a firm grip of his hand with the one that wasn't busy with beaker, "Although, what else would I expect from Einstein?"

"Who else would carry that around?" he pointed to her other hand, "I'm Donatello. A friend of Agent Jenson."

"Carrie Quinn," she introduced herself and nodded her head to the woman in the cat woman costume, "I'm the niece of Doctor Darson. Very interesting case they have going. The genetics are interesting in themselves."

"You study genetics?"

"I would hope so. I'm a geneticist," she nodded.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows again.

Deidra chuckled to herself and shook her head, "He doesn't waste time, does he?"

"Donnie never really has," Raphael shrugged.

Splinter had fallen into a calm discussion with Algut who actually chuckled softly with the giant rat.

"How does sensei do that?" Deidra asked and nodded her head over to Splinter, "I didn't think that Algut knew how to laugh."

"He has a way of getting under your skin in a good way," Raphael explained and grabbed a closed can of soda. He popped the top and looked over at a small group of woman officers and secretaries who were cooing over the kitten Shadow. Casey kept an eye on her while April began to brag. Just like two parents who were absolutely in love with their little girl.

"Hey Raph?" Deidra asked and took a sip of his just opened can.

"Yeah beautiful?" he asked a little distracted.

She smirked a little, "Where exactly did Ana and Mikey go?"

He shifted his eyes to the table where there were four boxes of pizza to only find three and a liter of soda. He chuckled a little to himself and felt Deidra shift beside him to grab her phone. She punched in one number to dial Analise and after a few rings a breathless Ana answered.

"Yeah?" she asked

Deidra heard some shifting in the background, "Where are you?"

"Um, I-" Analise suddenly chuckled a little as if someone was tickling her, "Mikey! It's Deidra."

Deidra's eyebrow quirked up at the conversation on the other side of the phone.

"Then she'll understand," Michelangelo's voice was heard and the phone was taken from Analise and Michelangelo spoke into it, "Sorry, Deidra. You're best friend dragged me into a closet and I want to end what she began. Nothing too bad, I assure you, so don't begin to lecture me. So, please excuse me when I…"

"Mikey!" Ana shouted.

Suddenly the call was disconnected and Deidra looked at the phone as she brought it away from her ear. She blinked a little in surprise and Raphael noticed the look she was giving her phone.

"What's up? She okay?" he asked.

"I just didn't think that she had it in her," she chuckled a little and put her phone back. She looked up at Raphael who still had a question mark on his face, "My best friend has taken your little brother into a closet somewhere in the station as is now making out with him like a high schooler."

"And you thought you would have to be worried about Mikey goin' too far," Raphael smirked and then shifted his eyes to make sure no one was listening to them, "So, do you think there is another closet."

Deidra's eyes dilated at the thought, but she bit back a groan. Before she could answer she got a text on her phone. She pushed Raphael away from her, just a little and grabbed for her phone. Maybe it was Analise asking for some advice. Instead she got a disturbing text from their number one suspect. She narrowed her eyes and she could almost snarl in anger. The one night that she had set aside to enjoy herself with friends and family he decides to ruin it.

"What?" Raphael asked and looked at her phone.

"Hey little red riding hood, you sure are looking good," Deidra read to him, "He's here. He's watching me."

Immediately both her and Raphael looked around the immediate area and watched for anyone that looked off. Donatello, though enjoying Miss Quinn's attention, caught their searching eyes and politely excused himself from the woman's side. He came up to Raphael who grunted which seemed to be understandable to Donatello.

Donatello brought out his shell cell and dialed Michelangelo, "Mikey, he's here."

Deidra would have found the noise on the other side of the shell cell humorous if the present situation didn't call for her concentration. Within a few moments Analise and Michelangelo reappeared in the main room and next to Deidra. Their clothes were a little wrinkled, and Analise's face paint smudged, but nothing that couldn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

"How do we know?" Analise asked. Before Deidra shifted her phone over to her, Analise's phone buzzed against her hip and she took it out. She read the new text and read it out loud, "Watch out for the big bad wolf."

Leonardo silently swept into the Archives and then went directly to the files and evidence of the case. He took out a small camera that Donatello had made for the occasion of some professional espionage. A few dozen clicks and he put the files back without a single sound.

Next, he found the personnel files. There had been too many instances of evidence tempering for him to feel comfortable with the people working with Deidra on the case. Algut may look like an out of shape and out of time detective, but he was clean and he was trustworthy if Splinter was getting along with him that well. Professor Darson looked like a nice lady and from the look of her file, she was clean as well. Seeper, Leonardo had experience with. The lieutenant had almost caught sight of them quite a few times when they were younger and he was a rookie. He was a good man.

Then there was Edmunds. This guy seemed to have a file a little slimmer than most of the others in the station. Leonardo opened it and looked through every page. The guy had very little information. And he meant little. There was barely any background on the man and the only cases that he took were solved fairly quickly with the help of his forensic knowledge. There were two murder cases, wrapped up to point and convict one man that once resided in Queens. Another mutilation case at the East docks that put another man away for life. And the oldest of them really caused a red light to go off in Leonardo's head.

"Alfred," Leonardo focused his eyes on the file. It was an unknown body that was believed to be the first victim of their number one suspect. He read the particulars of the case and found that Edmund had just come into the case mid way as an assistant. His forensic know how helped to point the police in the correct direction.

"'Without his amazing insight to the crime, we would not know where to start,'" Leonardo read from the paper clippings, "'It's like he was there. He will be a great addition to the field.'"

Leonardo put the paper back down in the file and began to focus. There was something that couldn't be ignored.

"… it's like he was there," he repeated.

He heard someone coming down the hallway and closed the file before putting it back in its proper place. He closed the cabinet and jumped to the rafters above them when the door opened.

Instead of a human face to pop in like he was thinking, there was a long snout and a familiar face that poked in and looked around the room.

"Could have sworn that I heard something," it growled and then went back out of the room.

Leonardo gritted his teeth and pulled out his shell cell while still keeping his balance in the rafters, "Raphael."

"What's going on, Leo?"

"He's here," Leonardo said simply.

"We know," Raphael said with a pause, "He's texted the girls."

"He's heading out to the front room-" Leo started, but the shell cell suddenly lost its signal, "Raph? Raph! Dammit."

"What the hell is he planning at a police sponsored function?" Deidra asked and scanned the room for any wolf costumes.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Ana looked out at the crowd around them as well.

The group began to circle the room nonchalantly. The last thing they needed was to worry the other guests. Especially the young children and spouses of the officers in attendance. Soon Deidra and Ana settled near the large windows toward the front of the station while Raphael got a call from Leonardo.

"Where is he?" Ana asked and felt a shiver up her spine, "I can feel him."

"So can I."

In one flash the lights went out and the girls can hear Raphael calling into his shell cell for Leonardo.

"I really don't like this," Ana groaned.

"What's with the Halloween Theatrics?" Seeper asked in an amused tone.

"I don't think that it's theatrics," Deidra said in a whisper to Ana.

In the corner heading from the Archives there were a pair of eyes that fell directly on the girls. At the same time, both women looked at one another and then at the hallway. The growl started low, but grew in intensity as the creature shifted through the crowd. It came within ten feet of the girls as other guests tried to shift around the creature.

"Figured it out yet, agent?" it growled in a familiar tone.

Deidra's eyes grew in surprise, "…Edmunds?"

The wolf suddenly bolted forward and toward the girls. Both Raphael and Michelangelo shot their arms out and grabbed the girls by the arms and then pulled them to either side of the large windows. The wolf rushed past them and collided through the window and into the cold night outside. It howled in frustration and was about to run back in when it noticed a half a dozen guns pointed at him.

"What the hell is that?" Seeper asked as he had his firearm trained on it.

"One really big problem we've been having for a while," Deidra answered from Raphael's arms.

The giant wolf mutant howled loudly and then turned into the alleyways.

"Damn it," Seeper put the safety back on his gun and looked over at Deidra and Ana, "You two all right?"

"Just peachy," Ana said and looked out to the streets where she could still hear the echo of the beast.

"What was that thing?" Seeper repeated.

"That thing, was your forensic analyst," Leonardo said from the same hallway that the wolf had just come out from. He looked at his brothers and the girls, "Everybody okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Michelangelo nodded and hugged Ana closer.

"How do you know that…_ thing_ was Edmunds?" Seeper pointed out the window as he saw some uniformed cars head in the same direction that the monster did.

"It was him," Deidra nodded, "He looked straight at me, and that was his voice. More of a bite to it, but that was him."

"He's been working on the case with us!"

"You never heard of unsubs injecting themselves into the investigation?" Deidra asked and Seeper stopped short.

"Right under my nose…" he grumbled.

"Under all our noses," Algut muttered as he checked some of the broken glass around the floor. He picked up a piece that had some blood on it and put it in a plastic bag that was nearby, "One way to find out for sure."

"Who'll test it?" Seeper pushed the cowboy hat to the back of his head.

"You seemed to have forgotten that you still have one professor still on your team," Darson stepped forward.

"DNA isn't your specialty, doc," Seeper reminded her.

"But it's mine," Miss Quinn stepped forward. Donatello's eyes widened as he saw the young doctor step up. Carrie put a hand on her aunt's shoulder, "I am a geneticist. Professor Darson is my aunt and can produce the correct paper work."

"It's a bit unorthodox," Seeper looked at the younger lady and then nodded, "Get to work ladies."

"Come with me, my dear," Darson smiled to her niece and picked up the bag from Algut, "We got a sample to test."

"Against what?" Deidra asked, "Do we have anything of Edmunds?"

"Come now, Agent," Darson smiled, "I didn't spend all my time with my eye on a microscope. He left more than enough evidence all over the lab. Especially hair follicles. If that is him, it would explain all that shedding he did around the lab."

Deidra nodded and looked at the professor, "There was a reason I really like you."

"Let's call it a night, folks," Seeper shouted to the crowd, "Everyone that can is on duty. We got to find this son of a bitch. And I mean now! We don't want him picking up another girl. Let's go!"

"I thought that the guy felt funny," Deidra said low so only those around her could hear.

"No wonder he walked away when I first saw him when I came in with your food that day," Ana rationalized, "He thought that I would recognize him."

"Wish you had… wish we all had," Deidra looked out to the streets and could only wonder if he would pick another girl out that night or still plan to grab her or Analise.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**:

"So why the hell did we not see this guy coming?" Seeper asked as he paced at the front of the conference room.

Algut sat to his usual side with a tight grimace on his face. His arms were folded over his chest and over the top of his gut. He wasn't all that happy with the fact that they had missed Edmunds, and more to the fact that he missed him also. He was one of the most decorated detectives of the precinct and he couldn't see the pervert they had been searching for right under his own nose.

Darson and her niece Carrie sat to the other side of the room with a few dozen papers with their findings on their samples. They already made leeway with the samples that they had and made a genetic connection between Edmunds and the thing that had made itself known the night before.

Lastly, Deidra sat toward the middle of the small room and stared intently at the board in front of the team. On one side was some photos from inside the precinct taken by a few dozen cameras watching the main room. They showed various views of the wolf being, even one caught him dead on looking into the camera. He knew that they would use the footage. On the other side of the board was a picture of Edmunds and then a picture of what he looked like as Alfred.

'Bastard,' Deidra thought to herself and leaned forward as if to profile him just from his picture.

"Jenson!" Seeper barked a little harshly, "Why did we not see him?"

"Because he injected himself into the case with years of planning before hand to do so," she stood up and walked to the boards to see what other information they had dug up about the transition that took place from Alfred to Edmunds.

"I thought he would have a remedial job," Seeper pouted, "Isn't that what you said?"

"I also said that he would have a very high intelligence," she said quietly and traced the pathway of leads over the board in front of her, "I think I might have over generalized on a few marks. He does have the medical background though. He knew just enough to throw us off of him and onto his past life. Why didn't we look closer into his file?"

"He came highly recommended from a known and truthful source, I didn't think to argue it," Seeper shrugged in defeat. He didn't mean to place fault on any one of his team, but he did want to blame someone. He just didn't want it to be him either.

"Well that makes sense for some of the officers in this building," Algut sighed.

"So where does this place us?" Carrie asked from her seat, "How are we going to find him? I doubt that he would go back to his home."

"Already checked anyway," Seeper waved his hand in the air as if to wave away the notion, "That place was long emptied of anything of value. No, this guy knows what he is doing."

"Obviously," Deidra cocked her head to the side, "How many uniforms do we have watching the streets?"

"At least a good twenty or so pairs."

"Then we have to wait."

"Until he grabs another girl?" Algut asked.

"He doesn't want just any girl," Deidra frowned and turned from the boards, "He wants me and my roommate."

"How do you know?" Algut asked.

"Because he texted us before he attacked," Deidra opened her phone and showed them the few messages.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seeper asked and looked through the ones that she still had, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I tell you when we were attacked right after we got the messages?" she growled and picked her phone back out of his hand only to shove it back in his face, "And I am telling you now. I was coming to tell you about it when we were hit by this giant wolf. What do you want me to do? Throw my phone at your face every time it vibrates?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," he sighed and pushed her phone back toward her, "We've been on enough cases to know each other well enough. I just worry."

"You shouldn't, I know what I'm doing," she pushed her phone back into her pocket.

Seeper took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He saw the same fire that she always had, but there was something else there. Something that told him that she had a whole different plan than what she was letting on about.

"What are you planning?" he asked and her eyebrow went up, "If you aren't telling me your plan I either suspect that it is really stupid, really dangerous, or REALLY illegal."

"I don't have a real plan, just something that I would love to do to him," she grunted, "Like skin him alive. I bet someone would love his hide as piece in their den."

"All of us want nothing better than a chance at that," Seeper nodded and accepted her answer. He paused for a moment before he looked back at the rest of the team, "I think I want you and your roommate under protection detail."

"What?!"

"Don't argue with me," Seeper put a hand on her shoulder and then turned to the others in the group, "Darson, Quinn, let's see if we can get anymore idea on what exactly this guy is. Algut, you get some more background if you can on this guy. You all have your assignments. Let's see what we can do."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, sit here and look pretty?" Deidra frowned, "I am not going to have a protection detail."

"Yes, you are," he turned from her and began to exit the room.

She followed closely after him, "Seeper!"

"That's an order, agent!"

"Order nothing," she growled and pulled at is collar to push him into one of the filing rooms, "Look, I think a protection detail should be given, but not on me."

"Then who?"

"Analise."

"Your roommate?"

"She's intelligent, but she's a bigger target than I am," Deidra reasoned with him, "And if he gets to her, you know that he will be able to get to me because I won't leave her behind."

"Point taken," he nodded, "And you?"

"I have a different idea."

"I knew you had one."

"I want to be used… as bait."

"No, absolutely not," he shook his head and tried to push past her, but she stopped him.

"Why not, it would be perfect, and you know it," she put her arms out, "If he wants me so bad, he can come and get me."

"And when he catches you?"

"Who says he would?"

Seeper pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes shut in thought, "Humor me."

"Then I have a trusty item called a cell phone that I can use to call in the cavalry," she shrugged, "I will also have a tracking system on me. You guys will know where I'm at the whole time."

Seeper opened his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her. His lips folded into a straight line which didn't seem to want to lighten up. He stared at her and knew that she wasn't going to waver. Especially with that look that she was giving him.

"You go out there to entice him… we know where you are the whole time," he conceded.

"The whole time," she nodded in agreement.

"And you have a tail."

"No tail, he will know," she shook her head.

"Agent…"

"Trust me."

He paused again and grunted in frustration. He flung his arms over his head and nodded, "All right. But don't make me explain your death to your roommate and your new boyfriend. Your roommate could be scary enough, I don't need that guy down my throat."

"Don't worry, I'm good at playing victim," she smiled and only freaked Seeper out a little further.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," Michelangelo called into the lair as he and Analise turned the corner.<p>

Donatello looked over his shoulder at his brother, "Hey Mikey."

"Have you been cooped up here all day?" Michelangelo asked and hopped onto one of the tabletops in Donatello's lab set up opposite from where he was working.

"I've been trying to reverse the whole curse of humanity from us," Donatello paused and looked back at Analise who had collapsed on one of the closer couches, "No offense meant, Ana."

"None taken," she smiled and turned on her stomach to hang over one of the arms of the couch, "Besides, I saw how you looked at Dr. Quinn at the party."

Donatello did not comment back, but she saw the blush even from where she was sitting.

"How's the anti-mutagen coming anyway?" she asked and decided to get up instead of rest like she had planned.

"Thanks to what Leo gathered from the file work, I may be pretty close to getting it solved," Donatello looked into a microscope and then rolled himself over to another computer screen, "It's a pretty complex system. The DNA structure of the subjects, aka us, are controlled by the cellular structure. Said cellular structure is always changing and thus my confusion on how to track down our original structure as the turtles that we were born as."

"Uh, Donnie, I don't want to be put back into a fish bowl, so maybe keep that little extra ooze in the calculations, huh?" Michelangelo patted him on the back.

"And what may I ask have you been doing all day?" Donatello asked his brother.

"I've been trying to be a good citizen and getting a paying occupation," Michelangelo kicked his legs in front of him, "I have an interview lined up tomorrow."

"Really?" Analise asked with a smile, "From where? I haven't heard the phone ring all day."

"Nah, I asked this one face to face," he smiled brightly, "It's going to rock."

"I wish I can be there, but I may be doing some extra duty over the next few days. Henry told me to obtain some extra patience when it comes to this week. Maybe some of the other area managers want to shadow my tour groups. That will be fun."

"You'll be fine," Michelangelo opened his arms and she fell into them and nearly threw him off balance.

She was tired, there were five more groups than what she was use to. A lot of weird guys in dark sunglasses and some in suits. She felt like she was in the Matrix and Morpheus was going to come around the corner and offer her a choice between the red and blue pill.

"Yeah, it may be tough, but you got me to come home to, right?" he asked from above her head.

"Thank God for little mercies, dude," she sighed and wrapped him in a hug.

"Why don't you two give Donnie some mercy and get out of his lab with that mushy stuff?"

Analise looked around Michelangelo's arm and saw Raphael climb down into the lair without Deidra behind him. She looked from him, back up to entry he had just come through and then to him again.

"Where's my roommate?" she asked casually.

"Giving the new uniforms some more information on Edmunds," Raphael growled and punched his fist into his hand, "Would I love to get my hands on that guy."

"Wouldn't we all?" Analise asked. She looked at a piece of paper that Raphael had in his hand, now crumpled, "What's that?"

"Oh," Raphael tried to straighten out the paper, "I got a job."

"No fair! How?" Michelangelo frowned and grabbed the paper from his older brother, "A bartender? You aren't the best people person…"

"I also double as a bouncer," Raphael explained.

"Well, that makes sense," Analise nodded.

"Hello all," Deidra yawned as she entered the lair, "How are we doing?"

"Raph has a job!" Michelangelo pointed to Raphael as if he had done something unforgivable, "As a bartender!"

"Way to go," Deidra smiled and hugged Raphael and gave him a quick kiss, "Working nights?"

"Yeah, it's a down side that I hope to rectify soon," he shrugged.

"Not many bars are opened during the day, hon," she smiled, "But you don't have to worry about it. I will be working nights helping out with the task force from the office. We will get home around the same time."

"How'd you manage that?" he smirked.

"Seeper can't argue against my reasoning."

"None of us really can," Analise smiled and noticed another yawn from Deidra, "Are you okay?"

"It's just taking it out of me," she shrugged, "The stress and the hours aren't all that great."

"I guess so," Ana nodded.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit, maybe a movie before some training?" Deidra offered.

Michelangelo raced up to the group with a smile, "Movie?! My pick!"

As fast as he was at the group, he was even quicker to move to the movie system.

"Hey Mikey, my suggestion, my pick!" Deidra moved after him in a much slower pace.

Analise chuckled at the two of them and watched from a distance.

"Hey Ana," Raphael asked and she turned to see him rubbing the back of his head.

"What's up?"

"With all this happening and all, I was wonderin'…" he paused and looked at Deidra, "I still haven't taken her on our first date. I wanted to do somethin' special."

"Okay," Analise smiled at the flustered Raphael.

"What does she like in a date?"

"Unpredictable," Analise nodded and looked at the two who were fighting back and forth between a zombie horror and a vampire horror. She sighed and pointed at the two of them, "They're going to be going at it for a while. You want some ideas?"

"Desperately."

"Something I never thought that I would hear from you," she smiled.

"Don't push it," he pointed at her.

* * *

><p>A few days later and Analise could barely keep her eyes open. Between her early shift hours, a few commissions and giving Raphael all the help she could she was worn out. The only thing she wanted to do was get the last two hours of her shift done, head home to Michelangelo and just relax. The two of them would have the apartment to themselves since Raphael was taking Deidra out on their date tonight. It looked like they both needed some time to get out.<p>

On top of that there was a security detail at their apartment building. It was one officer in plain clothes outside their door. He was usually sleeping when they are on their way out or back in. What help he was going to be Analise didn't know, but the guy was careful not to fall asleep when Raphael was around. The last time Raphael caught him snoozing he almost threw the guy through the wall. Analise was also pretty sure that the guys that looked like agents were also a tail to keep her safe, but they were doing a horrible job of hiding their identities.

She was on the last leg of the day. The last of her guide group dispersed and went in different directions in the museum. Analise trudged to the back office to find Henry in his office talking some points over to what she could only guess was a newbie to the museum. She didn't think that they were hiring again.

She knocked on the door and heard Henry tell her to come on in.

"So what's this special project you have for me?" she asked as she entered and looked up at the person on the other side of the desk from Henry, "Mikey?"

"Hey honey," he waved and shuffled some uniform clothing in his arms.

"What's going on?" she asked and looked at Henry.

"Mike here is going to be another tour guide. Help you out with the number of people coming through here," Henry smiled and patted Michelangelo on the back.

"You do know that he is my boyfriend, right?" she asked and waved a pointed finger from man to man.

"I know perfectly well, he explained it to me," Henry pushed Michelangelo forward, "I expect you to train him well and show him the ropes, just don't have me finding you two in a broom closet somewhere in a lover's embrace."

"I will make sure you won't," Michelangelo winked and shared a laugh with the older man. He shooed Analise out of the office and closed the door behind them.

"This was the interview you went on?"

"Surprise!" he smiled.

She sighed and shook her head with a smile. She should have known.

"Okay, trainee," she smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Let's see how that uniform fits."

"You going to help me try it on?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't start, you," she pushed him toward the employee restrooms.

* * *

><p>"What in Hell is he waiting for?" Deidra asked and took another lap around Central Park before the sun began to drop.<p>

It was her fifth day using herself as bait and the guy still hadn't shown head nor hide of himself. She made sure she was alone, in alleyways, in parks, behind buildings. She knew he was watching her, she could feel it. But for some reason, he didn't come after her. Her colleagues thought that he had moved from the area.

She knew better.

"Come on you bastard…" she grumbled and slowed to a trot at the front of the park near her car. She let out a frustrated breath and shook her head.

"Give it up for the night, Agent," Seeper talked through her earpiece that she kept hidden in her ear.

"I can do one more lap," she insisted.

"He's not buying it," Seeper chuckled a little smug in the knowledge that her bait ploy wasn't working, "Your man's waiting for you at home, remember? He has something planned. Go get a shower; I can smell you from here at the station."

"So gentlemanly, you are," she sighed and nodded to herself, "Okay, I'm heading in. Have a good night, Seeper."

"You too, Jenson."

Deidra booked it home, kicked the guard at the front door awake again and ran up to the shower. She heard the front door open and grabbed for the knife that she hid in the bathroom.

"It's me," Raphael shouted from the front room and she heard the click of the lock.

She relaxed and kept going on her shower.

The light knock on the bathroom door surprised her a little, but she opened the dark curtain just enough to look out to the door as it closed again. On the back of the door was a beautiful floor length gown. She quickly stopped the shower and climbed out with a large towel draped around her. The dress was a forest green silk with silver accents. A square silver accent held a wrap around piece for the skirt of the dress on what would be her lower hips. A larger rectangle piece brought together the two pieces that wrapped around her chest and up to her neck for a halter top. She checked the size of the dress and saw that it was her size.

"Ana…" she smiled and shook her head, "No wonder you two have been hanging out so much."

She also found a note attached to the right sweep of the halter.

"Put me on," she smirked, "No duh, Raph."

She dried her hair and styled it to match the elaborate dress and came out of the bathroom into the bedroom where the lights were off.

"Raph?" she asked softly.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**:

Raphael flicked the lights on and she saw him in a nice tuxedo and a corsage in one hand, a matching boutonnière in the other. He smiled at her and she saw his eyes swipe over her body in the dress. She had to admit, he had good taste.

"And Ana wanted me to pick the red one," he shook his head and walked toward her.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I wanted our first date to be memorable," he smiled and went to one knee, "And someone told me that you never went to your prom. I think it's time we remedy that."

She put her hands to her mouth in a small laugh, but happiness shone in her eyes. She shook her head and pulled at the lapel of his jacket, "Stand back up, you're not proposing."

He chuckled and stood back up and offered her the boutonnière, "So, whaddaya' say? Be my prom date?"

She smiled, took the boutonnière and pinned it one of his jacket lapels like a professional. He returned the favor and slipped the corsage on her wrist. He held out his arm and she took it comfortably.

"So what songs did you choose for our prom night?" she asked and looked at the music system in the living room.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "We're going out to prom. I promised your roommate the full night to herself and Mikey tonight for all the help she gave me."

"Then where?"

"It's a surprise," he held out a blindfold for her and she cringed slightly at the sight of it. His smile faltered, "What's wrong?"

"I… just don't like blindfolds," she eyed it warily.

"Hey," one of his hands took hers and her eyes shoot up to meet his. He smiled warmly and shook his head, "We don't have to use it. I won't force you, if you don't want to. But you can trust me."

She stayed connected with his eyes and tilted her head a little in wonder. He was different. And if he wanted to hurt her, it would have happened long before now.

She reached for the blindfold and tied it around her own eyes. He looked at the motion and smiled as she reached her arms out to him.

"Lead the way," she smiled.

"As my lady requests," he chuckled and put her arm through his again and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you were going to work at the museum," Analise chuckled as she walked with Michelangelo.<p>

"I thought that you would have actually found me out before hand," he laughed back at her. He had his uniform packed back in the bag on his back and his eyes open on the road around them. Michelangelo kept a firm grip around her waist and stared down any guys who decided that they wanted a once over of Analise even though she was under quite a lot of layers. They rounded the corner to the apartment building and Analise was surprised to see their 'new doorman' awake this time around.

"They just leave?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she was nice enough to give me a kick before he got here," he smiled.

"Why are you always napping anyway?" she asked as Michelangelo opened the doors.

"Watching you guys are a full time job," he shrugged.

"Don't I know that?" Michelangelo smiled at the guy and ushered Analise in the building.

When they entered the apartment Analise plopped all her items down on the counter and threw herself over the couch while Michelangelo sat down on the side of her feet and draped them over his lap to help her out of her boots. Analise watched his face as he helped her out and rubbed her feet down.

"You're thinking over something in that noggin of yours," she said and gained his attention, "What is it?"

"Were you helping to plan that thing tonight for Deidra?" he asked and played with a piece of lint that was left on her sock.

"Yeah, why?" she smiled a little confused.

"You were just spending so much time with Raph the last couple of days…" his voice tapered off and he looked out the window.

"Wait… Mikey, are you jealous?" she asked and sat up toward him.

He didn't answer, but looked back at her a little guiltily.

"Aw, honey," she shifted on the couch and hugged him from the side with a kiss on his cheek, "Why'd you start to think like that?"

"Well, there was a lot of time, and I wasn't involved… and you know, he did manage to take Deidra from Leo."

"Look at me," she put both of her hands on either side of his face and turned him to look straight at her, "No one- and I mean, no one- will be able to take me away from you."

"Not even Neal McDonough from Tin Man?" he asked with a quirked brow and worried expression.

"Not even if Wyatt Cain came to that door right now and asked me to come away with him," she shook her head and kissed the tip of his nose. She stood up and backed up toward the kitchen, "Besides, I have something special for the two of us tonight."

"Really?" Michelangelo turned and leaned over the back of the couch to see his girlfriend dig through the under counter space on the kitchen island, "And what would that be?"

She brought a medium box to the top of the counter and turned it toward him, "Ever heard of Chocolate Fondue?"

* * *

><p>"You know, Raph, if you wanted me to walk this much, you probably could have put me in better shoes," Deidra smiled from behind her blindfold.<p>

"Stop complainin', we're here."

She could tell that he was smiling just by his voice. She heard heavy door open and a slight whoosh of air from an air conditioning system. She heard soft music coming from inside and could smell a lot of plastic and cheap decorations.

"Where are we?" she asked as he took hold of her hands and walked backwards with her into the building.

"You'll see," he brought her in, stopped her in the middle of the room and then shut the doors again. She turned toward where she could hear his footsteps. He took a deep breath and then took the blindfold off of her eyes.

Banners covered the high ceiling and streamers and snowflakes hung from long strings, dancing in the air. The banners' words were perfectly spaced and painted beautifully and Deidra could tell that Analise had her hand in that as well. They all spelled out something along the lines of 'Good Luck, Class of 2005' and 'PROM life Class 2005' and lastly 'Welcome to Crystal Winter Night'. There was a small catering option for food in the corner and in the other a small entertainment stand with DJ included. The woman smiled and nodded at her before she started another song. All the decorations were white, silver or sparkling glitter as if in a winter night, just as the theme suggested. The ceiling of the old gym was decorated as the night sky and she could pick out a few constellations above them.

"Whatcha' think?" Raphael asked and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind.

"You did a great job," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his that caressed her waist, "This is… definitely unexpected."

"That's what I was going for," he chuckled and kissed her neck. He put his chin on her shoulder and tucked his face behind her ear as he breathed over the outer shell of it, "Dance with me?"

"Actually dance at prom?" she quirked her eyebrow as she turned in his arms to face him, "That's redickalus."

"Well I'm just a redickalus kind of guy," he smiled and put his hands on her hips and began to sway.

"I never thought so," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Analise told me that you never got to go to your prom and enjoy all that comes with it," he shrugged, "I thought that you should probably enjoy at least one, right?"

"This coming from a guy I'm pretty sure didn't go to one either," she narrowed her eyes at him, "Unless I missed the national news of giant reptiles invading a high school function."

"Didn't really need one until now," he smiled and looked down into her eyes, "I mean, you're supposed to take your first love to a shin dig like this, right?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he kept them in time with the gentle music behind them. She never really heard that before; at least not with that kind of emotion behind it. He continued to dance with her and she knew that he was a little smug in the fact that he made her so surprised. She tried to regain function to answer him, but she saw that she didn't have to. He wasn't waiting or prying for her to answer him back. He just kept leading her and dipping her at moments in the music.

Her arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders and she buried her face into his neck. His head settled against hers as the music swept over them both. He didn't expect her to answer him back. He probably wouldn't have either, but it needed to be said.

"Hey Raph?" she asked against his neck.

"Yeah?" he kissed the top of her head.

"You aren't going to do a prom queen crowning or anything, are you?" she asked.

"Nah, not your style," he chuckled and turned them to face the DJ.

The DJ picked up a small crown from behind the stand and showed it to him. He gave her a minute shake of his head and she shrugged and put the small crown back. He wasn't sure about it and only got a plastic one anyway. He was kind of glad she didn't want one, because than he would be the king and he wasn't one for wearing crowns either.

They went through a few more dances, both slow and a little quicker, and then had a plate full of the food that he had ordered for the occasion. She looked at the punch bowl and watched as he poured some whiskey into the mix and stirred the bowl.

"Raphael, are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked in a fake innocent expression.

"Like that's going to happen," he chuckled and capped the flask that he had under his jacket.

"You know that too well, already," she took the cup that he handed to her. She sipped at the mix and then downed it quick, "So how did you pay for this exactly?"

"Bartending tips," he smirked, "Mostly girls."

"Girls, huh?" she quirked a questioning eyebrow and then pulled at his lapels to lead him back to the dance floor, "Just what did you do to get such good tips?"

"Gave them drinks, and refills," he shrugged, "Apparently they thought if they dropped a hundred in the tip jar with their phone number on it will persuade me more than just a twenty. Or the five twenties before that."

"Oh wow," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "And here I thought I was going to have to cut a bitch."

He then laughed uproariously, surprising even her. She never heard him laugh so loudly before.

"Yeah, no girls could measure up to you," he hugged her to him and kissed at her neck again. With every declaration he kissed against her throat and then blew on the spot working back up to her ear, "Girls are nothing compared to you. Your passion, your determination, your stubbornness, your beauty…"

"Raph…"

"Your spirit," he stopped and kissed her on the jaw line to brush over her lips.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, "Raph…"

"What?"

"Guess what's going to be down your throat in five seconds."

"What?"

She smirked with half lidded eyes, "My tongue."

"Wh-"

Deidra launched forward and wrapped her arms around his head and crashed her lips against his. He caught her in mid leap and wrapped his strong arms around her and held her steady at her back. His hands roamed over hot skin as her fingers tangled in his hair. Time froze for them both as the music faded into the back ground of the high school winter night. One of her small hands dipped under his jacket and went to his neck to feel his own skin. His hand shot out to grab it before it began to unbutton anything and he tore away to look down at her. Her pupils were nearly completely black except for thin slit of green around them.

"Not here," he shook his head and put his forehead to hers, "You start that up, and I ain't going to stop."

"Home then?" he asked with a small quirk to his smile.

"Home," she nodded and turned toward the doors to the car still waiting outside.

Raphael walked quickly to the DJ and paid her fee and then some. He had some people coming in to clean up in about an hour or so, but he didn't think that the night was going to be over so quickly. He walked out the door to see her get into the car, with the look still planted firmly on her face. There was that passion and determination again.

Maybe the night wasn't over. He was going to owe Analise for the night interrupted though. Somehow, inside, a little bit of him just didn't care.

As they entered the apartment still attached at the lips since the elevator doors closed on the first floor, they quickly shed all jackets and bumped into pieces of furniture as they made their way to the hallway. Before they could even reach it they both jumped away from one another and turned toward Analise's door as a scream blasted from behind it.

"Oh my God!" Analise's muffled yell fell from behind the door, "I am so sorry, honey! Just a second."

Raphael and Deidra looked at one another and then back at the door as it opened with Analise in a thin robe.

Analise rushed to the kitchen opened the freezer and filled a plastic bag with ice cubes before she ran back toward her door. She looked at them both and smiled. She took a moment and looked them over. They were both confused and Raphael seemed a little concerned for his younger brother.

"Please note," Analise said carefully in explanation, "Make sure that if you choose to enjoy Chocolate Fondue that it is cooled to an agreeable temperature before adhering to any part of the human body."

With that she heard another yell from her room, "Uh, babe?"

"I'm coming!" she called as she reached her door and closed it behind her.

Raphael chuckled to himself and looked down at Deidra who was still a bit unsure. He turned her toward her bedroom and began to pat her on the behind to push her further toward it. She looked back at him with a smirk.

"Are you shooing me again?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Absolutely," he said with a growl.

An hour later Deidra was draped over Raphael's chest, bare skin to skin. One of her dark red sheets covered them from hips down and legs still tangled with one another. She felt his fingertips trace along her back and spine in lazy circles and lines. She felt his smooth heartbeat with the one hand that she had placed on his chest. Her eyes focused on her own hand as it rose and fell with his chest as he breathed evenly, a big difference from a few moments before.

He hummed deep in his chest as contentment kicked in and he leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked carefully.

She shifted her body and then leaned on her elbows and looked down at him, "That I am pretty damn lucky."

"Oh? For what?" he smirked.

"You," she gave him a quick kiss and lingered on his lips, "I think I may be falling in love with you."

He then smiled and curled his fingers in her short hair to bring her down to his lips again.

Outside on the third building over from the large apartment building a lone figure watched one window with eyes silted. Even with the blinds he found a small enough peek into the room and seethed at what he found. His perfect match, the perfect woman he knew would survive it all was in the arms of another. He held her close and kissed her hair as he whispered back to her. Her skin was marred by his scent. He would have to rectify that when the time was right. And only when the time was right.

He picked up a long range radio and spoke into it, "Hun."

"Yes, master?"

"It's time to set in motion my last step."

"What about the other experiments?"

"Cancel them," he paused and lowered the radio from his mouth, "I have prepared all I need for her."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**:

Nothing was heard from the streets about Edmunds or Alfred since the Halloween Party at the precinct. No girls were taken, but many were still on their guard. Evil like that doesn't just stop or go away. He was still out there somewhere.

Seeper was tempted to believe that he had been killed off by the Purple Dragons since he had ties with them. Darson thought that one of his alter egos was caught by another officer and he was taken to jail under a different name. Algut and Deidra kept them down to earth and reminded them of how much power the man had and what he could become at the drop of a hat. But after such a long time of inactivity, she was starting to hope that the nightmare was over and that Hun did do him in. It would make her life a whole lot easier.

Deidra still kept going with her lone nights trying to entice him to come out of hiding. Whenever she started to feel hope that he was gone well up inside her, she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck and she knew for certain that he was just biding his time. As a single target, she didn't see how much easier it could be for him, but he was waiting. She just didn't know for what.

The protective detail that was around Analise got caught not too long after they were in place. The one at the door Analise had been alerted to at the beginning, but got a little unnerved when she found she was being tailed most of the time around shops and at work in her tour groups. Even worse was when Michelangelo noticed it and threatened one of the men without knowing who he was. Once he did find out, however, he wanted to buy the guy a round of pizza at the local pizzeria of his choice. Analise finally just shrugged and accepted it, if for nothing else than for Deidra and Michelangelo's peace of mind.

It was close to Christmas again and both girls were getting calls from the small amount of family they had back home. Some well wishes and confirmation that presents were on their way echoed from either side.

"Yes mom, I'm totally sure," Analise held her phone to her ear and fumbled around in her small purse she sat on the counter. Deidra was lounging on her couch reading over some more possible leads and glanced over the top of the paper to look at her best friend. Analise mouthed 'my mom' to her silently and Deidra nodded her head as Analise began to calm her mother, "I'll be fine and I don't need any extra money. I just got the last of the side commissions done and they paid pretty well. I have enough to get you something extra pretty. Look, I am just going to shop for you, dad, Jim, the kids, Deidra and the guys here."

There was a pause as Analise put her bag over one shoulder once she knew she had everything that she needed, "Yes mom, you will meet Mikey soon, I promise- I know you worry, but he is an awesome guy and you shouldn't. Been nothing but a gentleman to me and Deidra."

Analise suddenly laughs, "I will tell her. Yeah, love you, too. Bye."

"Message from mom?" Deidra asked and smirked up at Analise.

"Yeah, she says she wants to meet your man too. She has this crazy idea that you met him on the job and to be careful with all that work that you do," she chuckled again and put her phone in her bag, "You could attract some serious messed up people."

"She has no idea," Deidra shook her head, "How late you going to be tonight?"

"Probably going to be just a few hours," Analise donned her jacket and zipped it up, "I still have no idea what to get Splinter or Leo. You know how they are… 'All I want for the holidays is inner peace.' How are you supposed to shop for that?"

"I think that's the point they're trying to make," Deidra chuckled lightly and closed another file, "Why are you waiting for last minute shopping anyway? I am so glad I got my shopping out of the way already."

"There is still plenty of time, but I still haven't found where you hid them in this place. So kudos there," Analise teased.

Deidra smiled victoriously, "Where's your man? He's not going to help you carry all the bags?"

"He's already out shopping too," she paused for effect, "…with your man."

"Raph went out Christmas shopping…? With Mikey?"

With a shrug of her shoulders Analise turned from her roommate, "Eh, what can I say? You're turning him all mushy. I will see you around sixish and we can get dinner ready for the guys. Laters."

Deidra laughed dryly until Analise walked out the door and smiled to herself, "If you knew what went on behind my door, you would never say that he had turned mushy ever again."

Once the door was locked the apartment fell silent and Deidra frowned at the lack of background noise. She shifted her eyes around the room around her. Something was off about it. The feeling that eyes were on her again superseded everything around her and she turned quickly to shut the curtains to the living room. She took a quick look around her surroundings and saw Analise as she left the building with a close tail after her. Once Analise was out of her view, she closed the curtains firmly. As much as she liked to watch the snowfall, she didn't like the idea of someone watching her coming and goings.

"I just wish we can get this over with," she grumbled and picked up the next file and turned on the light next to the couch, "I'm so done with this bastard."

* * *

><p>"Okay, mark Donnie off the list. He will totally dig the micro board that we got him," Michelangelo smiled happily and swung another bag in his hand as he walked down the street. Raphael walked beside him with two large bags that they had filled throughout their shopping excursion.<p>

"Mikey, how are you enjoying this torture?" he re-situated the bags again in his hands, "Shouldn't you do this with Ana?"

"Then she would know what I got her," Michelangelo laughed it off and then looked back at Raphael with a grin, "And this is primo brother bonding time. Donnie's working on the anti-anti-mutagen and Leo's gone into training overload since he knows that we will find the evil dude at one point or another. You were the only one willing to come along."

"Willing isn't exactly the word that I would use," Raphael growled and shifted his eyes to the store windows, "And you haven't found anything for Analise the whole time we've been out."

"I just haven't found the right thing, you know?" Michelangelo looked over the items in the jewelry store window and shook his head, "Deidra was easy enough with her knowledge of knives and sharp implements, I got her the best knife and sword sharper I could find. But Analise… I mean, she doesn't enjoy flowers, she likes jewelry, but isn't too big on it- she already has every comic known to man between her collection and my own…"

"Yeah, a woman like that- never let her go," Raphael chuckled, "Any other woman would look the other way."

"Yeah, thanks, bro," Michelangelo frowned and turned his head as a sound caught his attention.

Across the street there was a pet shop where little girls were gathered around the window and played with the puppies that were prancing around behind the glass. Along with the three or four children that were already doing so, Michelangelo pressed his face to the glass as he watched the puppies play with one another and spotted a few border collies in the corner. Raphael came up behind him and looked at the purebreds.

"Are you really thinking what I think you are thinking?" Raphael asked and caught a few pit bulls in the other corner. He would like one himself, but they definitely weren't for Deidra.

"Both girls love dogs," Michelangelo smiled with a little bit of a glint to his eyes, "Ana lost hers not too long ago and I think that it will help her out, you know? It won't replace her Coral, but it would be something to pour her love into other than yours truly. Not that I don't mind."

Raphael didn't show any emotion on his face, but the more that Michelangelo talked about it, the more it actually made sense.

"Are you willing to spend eight hundred dollars on a dog, though?" Raphael asked and looked at the price tags that he could see through the window.

"Aw, heck no," he shook his head, "But I want to bring Analise to a shelter so she could pick her out," Michelangelo waved a finger at one of the puppies and began to walk again, "She would rather adopt seeing as pet shop puppies usually find a good home without much help."

"Hm," Raphael hummed and fell into step with Michelangelo, "Mikey… I was wonderin'. Can I piggyback off your idea?"

"Sure, we'll make a day of it. A surprise for the girls," he chuckled and had a lift to his step, "But with that, we are done with everyone else."

"Want to go get some coffee before we head back?" Raphael asked, "I feel like defrosting a little bit before I get back to Deidra. I don't want to hug her and be ice cold. You know her whole temperature thing. And we can figure out on the right shelter to head to and when."

"Might be a good plan," Michelangelo nodded and they headed into the closest coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Analise smiled as she looked into her large bag. She was happy to know that she had gotten something for everyone on the list. As hard as it was for Splinter and Leonardo, she had managed to find a few dozen items that fit them in a small oriental shop around the corner that she and Deidra would frequent often. She had lost her ghost tail not too long into her shopping experience. It wasn't too hard seeing all the crowds in the mall and she could take care of herself.<p>

She dug through the bag as she neared the apartment building and saw that the ever trusty doorman was asleep on the job again.

"And Dedira wonders why I don't think that a tail is all that affective," she mumbled and opened the apartment building's front door with her electronic key.

As she walked up the stairs slowly so not to trip herself as she dug through the bag again. She was excited to start wrapping. Something tingled against the back of her neck and she shivered. Her head popped up and looked around as if she was a deer that heard a twig snap in the forest around them. She scanned the stairwell and the floor below her. There was that feeling of being followed. And not in the 'it's just my police tail' kind of way.

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged when she didn't hear anything. It may be just her nerves. Everybody is one edge since they haven't found Edmunds.

Her hand found a little trinket at the bottom of her bag and she smiled. It was a little something for herself since she had done all her shopping in one day. A shadow blocked out a few of the hallway lights from in front of her and she frowned at the thought of having to call maintenance again on them.

But then again the lights have never growled before. Her eyes trailed up from her trinket and to the tall creature before her looking down.

Her shoulders slumped and she let out a deep sigh, "Well… sheisse. This is going to hurt."

Deidra stretched out her back and put away the last of the leads in her bag for tomorrow. There were a few places that she would look into on her next solo recon. She shifted her head to the clock to the side of the kitchen and sighed.

"Sixish, huh?" she smirked and saw that it was a good half hour after six. The guys would be home around seven if she knew Michelangelo's shopping style. And God help Raphael if they passed by any collectable or comic shop.

A sound outside the front door suddenly brought Deidra on high alert. It wasn't something all too unusual, but any knock or thud really set her on edge lately. She heard herself growl in her throat as if it was instinct and strutted determined toward the door. She wasn't going to let some little noise scare her in her own domain.

She looked through the peep hole to find an empty hallway. No one was out walking the halls or knocking on random doors.

"Hm," she shifted her weight and breathed through her nose. Her body stiffened and she took another sniff of the air. She knew that smell.

As she turned around, she felt the rush of fresh air from the now open window. Before she fully turned around she was knocked to the side by a heavy hand like paw. She flew across the room and into the dark kitchen island. She gritted her teeth and rolled out of the way before the same paw punched into the island where her chest was just a moment before. She flipped backwards and took a defensive stance in the open area of the living room.

The monster himself stood again near the island and licked at his chops as he looked her over. Shreds of what she thought was once clothing hung off of him and she would have described him as a really bad wolf man costume if not in the present situation. He growled appreciatively at her reflexes and chuckled a little under his breath.

"What's the matter, agent?" he smiled and showed off his sharp canines, "Am I a little too much for you to handle?"

"Don't be an idiot, Edmunds. Or do you go by Alfred?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at him, "I can't believe that I fell for the distracting noise at the front door bit."

"Many victims do," he began to pace around her, sizing her up, "Now I would like very much not to have to mar your beautiful skin in this process. Why don't you come quietly?"

"You don't know me very well, do you?" she narrowed her eyes and charged with a yell and kicked him head on in the forehead. She jumped off from the power in her kick and flipped back to land next to the dome chair where she hid one of her short blades. She watched him shake off the kick and growled as he turned to spot her again.

"My dear, you do not want to get me angry with you," he settled on all fours and narrowed his eyes again, "I don't want to hurt you. And I won't if you don't fight back."

"I will always fight back," she frowned, "Why didn't you come after me while I was out on recon? I was alone."

"As you always tell me, love. You always fight back," he stepped back onto his back legs and looked to the side near the window where something laid by the windows. He watched her eyes connect and then smiled when grip on her weapon slacked just slightly, "I needed to get the right kind of leverage… and I had a loose end to tie up."

"Ana?" Deidra asked and saw the prone body of her best friend on the floor. He probably carried her in the same time that he had come through the window, but wouldn't let her see her until now. Deidra hurried close to Analise and checked her pulse to make sure she was alive. It was steady, but she had a few cuts and bruises on her from fighting back.

"You don't have much of a chance on your own, love," Edmunds said from the side of the room he was on, "I know that you would fight to the death if it was just you. But you wouldn't risk the life of your companion. She means too much to you. Come with me and I won't hurt her. Or you."

Deidra shifted her eyes to him quickly and the back at Analise. She sighed heavily and shook her head from side to side, "Fuck me sideways."

"What was that?" Edmunds asked and came closer.

Deidra threw the short blade to the side of the room and threw him a sneer, "You win this round."

"Good," he smirked the best her could in the form he was in and then howled toward the window.

A moment after his howl ended a couple of Purple Dragons climbed in through the window while Hun and a couple of his goons busted through the front door.

"It seems as if we will have some visitors, Hun," Edmunds gestured a paw toward Deidra and the unconscious Analise, "Make sure that they get there in one piece."

"And you master?" Hun asked.

"I need to gather the last of my chemical needs," he nodded and hopped over to the window.

"What about the human reptiles?" Hun asked.

Deidra's head popped up in worry.

"Make sure they get the message," Edmunds snapped and climbed out the window.

Hun smirked and walked closer to Deidra, "You heard him. The next time you open your eyes you may just be a bigger freak than they are."

"Leave th-"

Deidra didn't get to finish her sentence as she was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious over Analise.

"Get them out of here," Hun instructed the small group he brought with him, "We don't have much time before the two freaks get back."

* * *

><p>Michelangelo felt really good on the progress that he and Raphael had made on their plans for the day after Christmas. There was a shelter not that far down the road from the apartment and there were always unwanted litters dropped off there. Michelangelo looked up from his thoughts and saw the new doorman asleep again on duty.<p>

Michelangelo and Raphael looked at one another at the same time.

"Will this dude ever learn?" Michelangelo asked with a flourish of his hand.

"Apparently not," Raphael hummed and walked determined toward the poor, sleeping man. As his boots crunched through the snow, he began to notice something a little different from the man's usual sleeping form. His steps shortened and he slowed to a near stop as he took in the form. Instead of the usual comfortable arm over the back of the chair and head rolled back with it, they found him slumped forward, both hands in his lap and head down, covering his neck.

"Something not right," Raphael said more to himself, but Michelangelo heard him.

Michelangelo took the last steps forward and pushed at the man in the shoulder, "Dude?"

The man's body instantly left the chair and dropped into the snow, the still warm blood falling onto the cement and snow. A large gash ran across his neck and across his stomach where his hands had hidden it.

"Edmunds," Raphael gritted his teeth and snapped his head to the doorway to the building, "Deidra."

"Ana!" Michelangelo shouted and both men were in the building and flying up the stairs as quickly as they were able.

They reached the top of the floor the apartment was on and found the door wide open. They ran through it and found the place a mess. It looked like a small scuffle, but not to the damage that was done to the place the first time around. Michelangelo dropped the bags he didn't know he was still holding and his eyes scanned the area before he ran to the hallway.

"Ana!" he yelled down the hallway and into her room, "Ana, where are you, baby?"

"Mikey," Raphael called to him and brought Michelangelo back into the front room.

The brothers stood together and looked up at the large wall to the side of the windows. In bright purple paint a sloppy 'Come and get them, reptiles' was written on the wall.

Raphael's fists clenched so tightly that he knew his knuckles were white.

"Where did they take them?" Michelangelo said in a dark voice that Raphael didn't know his brother had.

"I don't know, but we will figure it out. NO ONE takes my woman," Raphael seethed and turned from the wall to the door, "Hun has lived long enough. Let's get Leo and Donnie. We will need their help on this."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**:

Leonardo sat in a lotus position across from Splinter in deep mediation. The dojo was empty as Splinter had been a bit lenient on training for the day. Splinter had confided in his oldest son that there was something that was unbalanced about the day and they had better train their minds to be more alert than their bodies. Leonardo had a feeling that it had to do with Edmunds, but didn't want to voice it. Not until he had a better sense of the feeling growing on the inside of his stomach.

Donatello was still hard at work on completing the last of the amino strains in the lab. He was close to the end of the long process. If his sleeping habits were of any indication, the night before would be the last one he would have to sacrifice before he reached the end of the process. Donatello sighed and leaned back from the vile that he held in his left hand. He swished it delicately in his grip and smiled as the concoction turned from a deep violet to a bright green.

"Finally," he breathed out. With a stretch and pop of his neck he moved from his lab and toward the hallway to the dojo. He took a breath to yell out to Leonardo, but someone else beat him to it.

"Leo! Don!" Raphael's voice belted as soon as he and Michelangelo dropped from one of the ceiling entrances. They both looked around the immediate area and saw Donatello.

"Donny, where's Leo?" Michelangelo asked and swiftly jumped the railing to land in the center of the lair.

"He's mediating with Splinter," Donatello explained and used the hand not holding the vile to pat Michelangelo on the shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Just what I would like to know," Leonardo walked briskly into the center lair and eyed the upset Michelangelo and the seething Raphael. He noticed the now large voids next to his brothers where their girlfriends usually were.

"Hun… and Edmunds," Raphael growled and took a deep breath, "They took 'em, Leo. They took them both."

"How do you know?" Leonardo asked as a spike of fear shook his body.

"The bastard left a calling card on our wall," Michelangelo said and turned from Donatello, "I want this over with, Leo. I don't want to look over my shoulder for Hun or Edmunds for the rest of my life. Ana deserves better than that. We go after them, we make sure that Hun and Edmunds don't get back up."

"Oh, I can guarantee that," Raphael nodded sharply and turned to Leonardo, "We need your help, bro."

"Of course, you have it," he nodded and turned to Donatello, "Let's get our bag of tricks together."

"I have one more to add," Donatello held up the almost forgotten vile and showed it to his brothers, "It's our ticket back to our old selves. It will reverse anything that Edmunds has ever done."

"Did you make more than that?" Raphael nodded his head toward the small looking amount.

"Not yet," he shook his head, "And I don't think that I will have enough time to make more from the sound of it. Stating that, it is a single dose. If we are going to use it, we have to make it a good call."

"Let's get ready," Leonardo turned toward the dojo where Splinter had already laid out dark ninja suits with their weapons ready to use.

"I have an idea on where Hun has taken them," Splinter said quietly.

"How did you know, father?" Leonardo asked.

"They are now part of our family. They are my students," Splinter smiled in his mysterious way and looked to each of his sons, "They are in need of our help. Know it or not, they reached out to me. And as family, we will not fail them."

"No, we won't."

The boys followed the directions that their father and master had given them and lead to a larger warehouse with more than enough space and electricity to keep Edmunds experiments going. Leonardo put the black mask over the bottom of his face and signaled to his brothers to do the same. All four slipped in through one of the skylights and kept a good eye on all the Purple Dragons that patrolled the inner sections of the warehouse.

They landed outside a grouping of doorways where they knew one of them led to the new lab that Edmunds and the girls must be in. Leonardo signaled to Donatello and Michelangelo to take the left where he and Raphael would take the right. All four nodded and turned the corner only to be face to face with Hun and more than half of his whole gang.

"I didn't think that you reptiles in human clothing would be able to resist coming to the rescue," Hun smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Didn't want to disappoint you, Hun," Raphael held on to his sais and narrowed his eyes at the large man, "Where are they? The girls? Where is Deidra?"

"Probably half mutt by now," Hun said with a sadistic smile.

"Where is she?" Raphael screamed through his mask.

"Come and find out," Hun held out one of his arms and folded his hand down. The Purple Dragons around him rushed forward and around the brothers.

"Raph! We got to know where to look," Michelangelo shouted through his mask as he knocked out a dragon as soon as they came in striking distance, "Don't kill him until we know."

Raphael didn't answer. He jumped over the few dragons that rushed at him and landed in front of Hun to kick him right in the jaw.

"Not bad," Hun said in an angry tone and took a swing at Raphael.

* * *

><p>"Arg," Analise groaned as her eyes tried to flutter open against the dim lighting. She could tell that her arms were tied to whatever surface she was laying on. Even without the physical restraints she would not have been able to move much anyway. Edmunds must have pumped her with some kind of sedative since her arms and legs felt as heavy as dumbbells.<p>

"Ana?" Deidra asked from a table only a couple of feet away, "You finally woke up. Are you okay?"

"I feel weak and my limbs are heavy," she spoke slowly and took a few dozen deep breaths, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Deidra growled at the answer. She hated being in the dark about these kinds of things. The machines next to them held a soft beeping temp that matched their heartbeats. There were a few bags suspended from stands connected to their beds. Small tubes were already stabbed into their arms, awaiting the mutagen that would make them into only God knows what.

"I have to admit," a voice snaked out from the darkness and both girls saw the now human looking Edmunds step out from the shadows around the lab looking area he had cooked up. He smirked at them both and began to check their straps around their feet and wrists, "You two have to be the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure to change."

"Don't begin to brag before this has all played out, Alfred," Analise murmured, still trying to get over the slowing effects of the sedative.

"Yes dear- oh my mistake," he paused to put a hand in front of his mouth to stop him from making another mistake, "We ended quite a while ago, didn't we? A little too early, though. I was hoping that you would have been my first change over."

"Why aren't you in wolf's clothing?" Deidra asked and slightly nodded her head toward his human appearance.

"It's easier to work without all the fur getting in the way," he smiled and began to connect some tubing to the mutagen in the bags above their heads, "I was wondering what traits to use for you two. With how strong you two are, I had a plethora of ideas to try out. You two should survive. You're much stronger than anyone else I have used."

"Then what?" Deidra asked, "You know we won't follow you."

"Ah, my love, that's why I put something special into this batch," he chuckled and began to connect her tube to that of the concoction above her, "I want you to keep that fierceness that you already have, but still be loyal to me and my male prowess. I put in an alpha female wolf into this batch."

"That won't keep me from killing you," she said with gritted teeth.

"Won't it, though?" he chuckled again and turned to Analise, "And for you… I always love your timid ways and your moments of gracefulness. I put a dose of white tailed deer into your bag. I hope it transfers well with the other dominate traits I have included."

"Figures," Analise whispered and then turned to Alfred after drawing in a deep breath, "I'm not as timid as you remember, Alfred. Loosen the ties and I can show you just how vicious I can become."

"Well, you have grown a back bone," he straightened his back after connecting her bag and looked over his shoulder to Deidra, "I am assuming that it is from your presence in her life."

"Among others," Analise said and watched the serum trail down the tubing to her arm.

"I hate to hear screaming, especially with my sensitive hearing," Edmunds walked away from the tables and toward the only door in the room, "I will be back after your voice boxes begin to shift. It will allow for some silence so that I can work. Until then, ladies."

He flourished a bow and then exited through the door.

Analise again eyed the thick serum running toward her and then to the different colored liquid in Deidra's tubing. Her breathing hitched for a moment and she heard the shift in her heart monitor as well.

"Just keep breathing, Ana," Deidra said to try and calm her friend. She also heard the shift in heart tempo.

"I'm trying, but for the first time I am actually really scared," Analise turned her head to Deidra, "I know that Mikey and Raph will come after us. I know they will. I just don't know if they will be fast enough."

"Have faith in them," Deidra looked her in the eyes, "They owe us, remember? That first time they tried to save us, we saved ourselves. They owe us."

Analise chuckled a bit awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ah!" Deidra tried to move her body away from the liquid mutagen that had finally reached her arm. Her arm was being frozen and set on fire at the same time. It shifted and contoured in her limbs as it blended with her blood stream. She could hear Analise gasp as the same effects hit her through her tubing.

'This can't be it,' Deidra gritted her teeth and shook her head, 'After all this time. This cannot be the way that I go out. Unable to protect my best friend or stop a mad man. I refuse.'

Her eyes clenched shut and she focused her mind's eye as Splinter's teaching came back to her.

"_Once you find your calling, your sign, you can overcome anything and everything."_

"_How will we know our sign or what style we are to master?"_

"_It will find you in the most unthinkable ways…"_

She didn't know if it was the teachings, or if the serum that now pumped in her veins tried to claw through to her subconscious, but a howl echoed through her mind. A deep, longing howl that resonated from her heart and flowed along with her blood.

"I will not allow this to be the end," she growled and felt a surge of strength pound against her muscles. The straps that held her down snapped against her wrists and she chewed on what was still tied to them as her feet ripped off from the table. She tore the tube from her arm and made sure that it didn't tear out her arm.

"Ah!" Analise yelled from her table as her legs kicked violently in the air. The deer DNA in the serum may have given her the power to tear the straps through just the force of her kicks. Deidra pulled the tubing from her friend's arm before it could do any more damage.

"Ana, Ana, calm down," she yelled to her friend.

Analise took deep breaths and opened her eyes up to her friend, "Did it change me?"

"Not physically, at least," Deidra shook her head, "Me?"

"Not that I can see," Analise shook her head.

"Good," Deidra pulled her friend up, "We got to get out of here before they trap the boys."

Analise's eyes shot to the door and she tilted her head a little, "I don't think that's an option anymore."

"What do you mean?"

A body suddenly flew through the door of the room and headed toward the two women. Deidra's reflexes went into overdrive and she took hold of Analise and threw both of them to the floor and to the side of the room. They hit the wall as the body, now recognized as Hun, landed the two tables they were on.

"I've never seen you move that fast," Analise look up at Deidra.

"A new instinct," Deidra shrugged and looked back at Hun. Knowing the Purple Dragon leader, he was usually back up on his feet by now. She sniffed the air and her mind connected a smell she knew very well. The smell was death and it was all over Hun.

Both Deidra and Analise looked at Hun's body on the tables and saw a large slice over his jugular and a long, sharp sai sticking out from his chest.

"Well, Raph's here," Analise said with nonchalance, "I am also guessing that most of the dragons are taken care of or on the run if Hun is down."

"Michelangelo may not be that far behind if Raph is here," Deidra grabbed her friend by the hand and began to walk carefully toward the doorway.

"Ana?" a voice came through the door before the figure came into view. Michelangelo held his nunchakus in his hand while she saw her kusarigama in his belt. Even dressed in complete black, Analise could spot Michelangelo in a heartbeat.

"Mikey!" she said in a loud whisper and ran toward him as soon as he came through the door. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her tightly to him, his hands in her hair and against her back.

"My God, you okay, baby?" he asked and felt her nod against his suit. He pulled her away just slightly to look her over, "What did he do to you? Am I too late?"

"He tried, but Deidra and I were strong enough to hold it off," she showed him the dot on her arm where the tube was inserted.

He hugged her tightly again and closed his eyes as he took in the scent in her hair, "Never again. Never again will someone hurt you."

Deidra smile at the two of them and turned to find Leonardo and Donatello enter to room to quickly check on Hun to make sure he wasn't getting up. Leonardo spared a glance at her and she nodded with a smile in his direction. He nodded back and knew that it wasn't his place to check on her. As both Leonardo and Donatello checked over Hun's vitals, Deidra turned back to the door and saw instead Raphael's eyes boring into hers. For a second neither of them said or did anything. Just as quickly as she could, she leapt into his chest and her head fit immediately into the space right under his jaw. His hand settled on the back of her head and his other arm went around her waist.

"I knew that you wouldn't abandon me," she whispered and quickly kissed his neck.

"Never," he whispered back and shifted her face so he could kiss her passionately. Toward the end of the kiss he jerked back just slightly and put a finger to his mouth.

"What?" she asked in a near panic.

"One of your teeth bit into my lip," he said as he tried to lick the wound.

"Then at least part of the serum took effect."

The group of six turned quickly to the large animal now fully encompassing the doorway to the lab. It looked over all four men and then the two women.

"I see that my fight to make you four human back fired," Edmunds smirked and began to walk on all fours, "You still maintain your training. All the dragons are either knocked out cold or have fled once you killed their leader. I was hoping that Hun would be more of an asset. Seems like I underestimated you."

"The heart of the ninja cannot be changed, even if the body of the ninja has," Leonardo said and drew out his katanas.

"Poetic," Edmunds sneered, "But if I remember correctly, said ninjas couldn't beat me the last time. What makes them think that they could do so, this time?"

At that Edmunds leapt for Leonardo and Donatello to begin the battle. He quickly swiped Donatello to the side, sending Donatello's bag of tricks out of his reach. Leonardo began to swipe at Edmunds with both katanas which the wolf-man dodged with precision. Donatello tried for his bag again, when Edmund's tail swept it out of his reach once again. Leonardo took the chance at the distraction and pulled Raphael's sai from Hun and threw it at Edmunds. It nicked his shoulder, but then bounced off to the side.

"They're going to need our help," Raphael growled and pushed something into Deidra's hands before he ran to pick up his sai and join the fight.

Michelangelo pulled the kusarigama from his belt and put it carefully in Analise's hands. He kissed her on the cheek before he began to ready his nunchakus, "Don't use that unless you have to."

"But, Mikey-" she began before he ran into the fight with his brothers and the monster against them.

"This is bull shit," Deidra growled and looked down at one of her personal katanas that Raphael had brought with him, "We should be able to fight."

"They have the experience," Analise mentioned.

"And it's failed them before."

Michelangelo jumped the side just in time to deflect one of the large paws that came down toward him. All four of the guys ran and jumped onto Edmunds, hopeful to tackle him to submission. Unfortunately, the large monster only pushed against them and sent each of them into a separate corner of the room. Edmunds looked over each of the four men and then looked over at Deidra and Analise.

"Now, where were we?" he asked and straightened up as if trying to play off the small battle.

Both girls readied their weapons and got into a defensive stance, ready to fight. Both of their eyes traveled to the guys at the sides of the room, but didn't see any movement from any of the four. They heard a deep animalistic chuckle from the thing ahead of them which quickly turned into a loud boisterous laugh.

"Really now, ladies?" he stalked around them now on all fours and sized them up, "If your _men_ couldn't take me down, do you think that you could?"

"If nothing else we can defiantly make some marks for you to remember," Analise said and began to swing the sickle side of her kusarigama.

"Nothing could be more pleasurable right now than to cut off that grin of yours right off your face," Deidra smiled at the thought.

"Such fighting spirits," Edmunds seemed to shiver in pleasure, "What days we have ahead of us. We will need you two beautiful girls back on the tables so we can continue. You are nowhere near perfection."

"Speak for yourself, dude," Michelangelo spoke from his side.

Edmunds turned ready to tear a hole in him when he got a face full of Raphael's foot and a slice across the face by a single sai.

"You will regret that greatly," Edmunds barked at the two of them and noticed Leonardo out of the corner of his eye, trying to get a jump on him. He caught the leader by the collar of his ninja suit and swung him into Raphael. He then grabbed Donatello from the other side and swung him into Michelangelo who went into the far wall next to Donatello's bag. Donatello was launched toward the two girls and took Analise down to the ground.

"Sorry Ana," Donatello groaned from her side after they landed on the cold ground.

"Not your bad, Donnie," she rubbed her head and looked back up to Edmunds coming at them.

"Oh no you don't," Deidra shouted and jumped on his back. She plunged the katana into his back, through the thick fur and earned an ear splitting howl from the monster. Deidra chuckled a little to herself in the small victory, "I have enough of a fighting spirit without your 'improvements', you bastard."

"Not enough, love," he growled and grabbed Deidra around the waist in one large paw and threw her into Raphael who was just getting up off the floor again.

Deidra hissed as she hit the floor on top of Raphael. He looked up at her and then noticed the blood around her waist.

"The bastard keeps taking chucks out of me," she groaned.

"I will take more than that at the end of this night," Edmunds towered over the two of them and pulled out her katana as if it was a splinter in his skin. He threw it to the side and growled down at the pair of them, "I hope you enjoyed your time with him, love. After tonight I will make sure that he is nothing but spare meat for our dinners to come."

"Not so sure about that, dude."

Edmunds snarled and turned toward Michelangelo when he felt a large needle jab into his large bicep. Michelangelo smiled triumphantly and pushed the plunger on the syringe to deliver the concoction.

Edmunds growled loudly and waved his arm to throw Michelangelo. Though it did push him back, the force of the arm didn't toss him as easily as it had before. Edmunds noticed the lack of momentum and looked down at his hand paws.

"What did you just do to me?" he asked and looked up at Michelangelo.

"I am giving you back what you took from all your victims," Michelangelo threw the syringe that held the last of the anti-mutagen to the side, "I am giving you back your humanity."

"No!" Edmunds shouted as his structure began to break down and he felt his muscles shrink back into his human form. He ran to the lab and tried to find the right vial to save his mutated self. Arms pushed and slid over the counter space in a futile attempt to bring back what he was quickly losing.

"Nice thinking, Mikey," Raphael nodded with a smile.

"Eh, I have my moments."

"Mikey!" Analise screamed.

Everyone turned to Edmunds who had a hand gun in his hand pointed straight at Michelangelo, Raphael and Deidra.

"You took away everything I have ever worked for," Edmunds pulled the hammer back on the firearm and shook with the exhaustion and rage that had finally caught up with him, "It's only fair that I take something of equal importance…"

The gun shifted positions toward Analise next to Donatello.

"No, don't!" Michelangelo took a running start toward Analise with Deidra right behind him.

Analise looked up at the gun muzzle as if it was stopped in space and time. She barely registered Donatello as he tried to push her out of the way of the possible bullet. All she heard was Edmunds voice telling her that she would never achieve her full potential.

Then there was the sound of metal flying through the air- metal piercing and slicing through skin- blood dripping to the ground. Analise felt the impact against the side of her body and let out a breath of astonishment.

The gun clattered to the ground, the bullet still in the chamber and a hand still wrapped securely around the handle. A clean cut at the wrist made by a sharp and swift katana finally began to bleed from the disconnected appendage. A sai protruded from the neck on the once self mutated man. His voice unable to talk over the loud gurgling of blood filling his throat. The body fell to its knees and then crumpled to the floor, eyes unfocused and staring blankly in the direction of the girl now securely in the arms of her love.

Michelangelo held Analise closely and began to run his hands over her hair and shoulder to make sure that the gun didn't go off. Leonardo stood next to the now dead man's corpse, blood still fresh on his katana. He looked over at Raphael whose body still leaned forward in the momentum from his sai throw.

"Good call," Leonardo said softly and walked to his brother to help him up off the floor.

"No one hurts our family," Raphael shrugged and gripped his brother's forearm.

After Michelangelo squeezed most of the life out of Analise, he looked at Donatello and quickly hugged him almost as fiercely, "Thanks for pushing her out of the way."

"What else could I have done?" Donatello chuckled good naturedly and patted Michelangelo on the back.

Deidra knelt in front of Analise and looked at her in the eyes, "I thought that your flight reflex would have kicked in at a moment like that."

"Yeah, you and me both," she chuckled a little in spite of the adrenaline still running through her system, "Damn overload of deer DNA made me go deer in the headlights."

Deidra lunged forward and the two women hugged each other tightly. Within a few seconds there was every chance that they could have lost one another to the ultimate monster. Deidra chuckled with her despite the situation, just happy to know that her friend was still alive. Analise was alive, Raphael was alive… her new family in one piece.

Leonardo and Raphael looked back when they heard a sound behind them. They still saw Edmunds body, but at the far end of the room the tables that had held Hun's body were empty.

"No one could have survived that," Raphael shook his head and looked down at his other sai that had been in the man's chest.

"We can never tell with Hun," Leonardo said through gritted teeth. Leonardo looked over at Deidra and Analise with Michelangelo and Donatello getting up from the floor. He patted Raphael on the shoulder and nodded to their family, "Let's get home. We got to get the police in to clean this up."

"Yeah, that in itself is going to be an interesting explanation to Seeper," Deidra smiled as she helped Analise up until Michelangelo swept her into his arms in one quick move.

"We'll figure it out," Raphael smiled and opened his arms. Deidra stepped into them without hesitation and looked over his shoulder at the dead man on the ground. She took a deep breath through her nose and knew that he was gone. He wasn't coming back. It was over.

She put her forehead against Raphael's chest, "Don't forget your sai."

Raphael chuckled a little and nodded above her head, "Yes, dear."


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: **Just thought that since it may be the end of the world (lol) and Christmas is only a few days away that I should let you guys have an early Christmas gift. Enjoy!

**Epilogue**:

"A Lemon Drop and a Strawberry Daiquiri," Raphael smirked and handed over the two drinks to the couple on the other side of the bar.

"Thanks, Raph," Analise smiled and licked at the sugar on the rim of her glass before she took a sip of the Lemon Drop, "Perfect."

"And how's your drink, miss?" Raphael asked with a quirked eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Very funny, Raph," Michelangelo frowned and took a gulp of the proclaimed 'girly drink' that he was fond of.

"It's okay, I don't care what you drink as long as you keep up what you're doing behind closed doors," Analise smirked and sat herself in Michelangelo's lap.

"That and more," Michelangelo smirked back at her and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Please don't give me any more details," Raphael put out his hand to stop them from going any further.

"This is nothing compared to some of the sweet nothings that you and your woman say," Michelangelo pointed at Raphael from around his glass.

"We can't help what slips into the hallway."

Raphael's face lit up with a smile as he caught sight of the woman who spoke. Deidra chuckled a little and pushed herself up to sit on the bar just to the side of Analise and Michelangelo.

"How was the debriefing?" Raphael asked and poured her a couple of shots of Jameson.

"Thankfully shorter than I was expecting," she stretched her arms over her head, which gave Raphael the perfect view of specific curves of her body.

"You keep that up, and I will take you on this counter, no matter who is watching," Raphael growled. Deidra's eyes suddenly dilated as she stopped in her stretch and eyed Raphael slowly.

"See what I mean?" Michelangelo pointed between the two of them.

"We will continue this later," Deidra smirked at Michelangelo's discomfort and heard Analise's giggle.

"I guess that means that you and I get a night out on the town," Analise said to Michelangelo as she took another sip of her Lemon Drop.

"That sounds fantastic."

"So, I am eager to know what this great gift that you and Mikey have for us," Deidra said and took one of the shots of whiskey.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow, I already told you that," Raphael towel dried a couple of glasses.

"But it's almost new years!" Analise came pretty close to taking on a whiney voice, but stopped herself short.

"It will be worth it, dudette," Michelangelo finished his drank and wrapped both arms around Analise, "I promise."

"Speaking of surprises," Analise said suddenly and dug into her bag for her shell cell, "I got a call from Donnie earlier to pass the word. He has his own surprise for us later tonight. Whenever we can make it down to the lair; he said he would be working on it probably until we got there."

"Mikey, you heard anything?" Raphael asked.

"Nah, nothing," Michelangelo shrugged his arms.

"What time you off, bar tender?" Deidra asked Raphael.

Raphael turned to another bartender behind him, "Ey, Ben?"

"What?"

"Watch for the rest of the night?" Raphael put his towel up on one of the counters near the sink. He pointed to Deidra and the others with a lift of one eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, get outta' 'ere," the other guy waved at him and gave him the finger.

"Yeah, I don't swing that way, Ben," Raphael said back, jumped the counter and picked Deidra up in one move.

Analise and Michelangelo finished their drinks and followed the couple out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Donnie!" Michelangelo yelled into the lair when they arrived.<p>

"In the lab," came the reply.

The two couples walked into the lab space where Leonardo was sitting on the edge of one of the counters. He smiled when he saw his brothers and the two girls that had become like sisters to him.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Analise asked and leaned back against Michelangelo.

"It took me a week to do so, but I did it again," Donatello leaned back in his chair and turned toward the others. He held a small tray of anti-mutagen in his hands and looked up at his brothers, "Michelangelo's quick thinking saved us from Edmunds-"

"Bastard," Deidra intersected.

"- it also took the last of the anti-mutagen that could get us back to normal. So, I now present the full line of anti-mutagen," Donatello smiled slightly and nodded to the tray.

After a few seconds, no one moved to reach for the tray, including the one who developed the vials.

Analise smile faded and looked up at Michelangelo and then over to Raphael and Donatello, "What's with the long faces, guys? You get to undo what that monster did to you."

"Do you want me to go back to the way I was?" Michelangelo asked suddenly.

"What?" Analise turned in his arms and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"If I take that stuff and turn back into a turtle…" he eyed the vials with hesitancy and then shifted his eyes back to her, "… I won't be able to walk out on the streets with you without a trench coat. Or enjoy a movie in the front row. Or meet your parental units. I am starting to wonder if it's worth it."

"You loved being a turtle. You were so accepting of it," she put a hand to his face, "I will love you as much as ever if you are like you are now, or green skinned with a shell on your back. I want you to make this decision for you. Not for what you think I want. I love you, Michelangelo, not the human skin you just happen to be wearing. Understand?"

Michelangelo looked deep into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands before he kissed her long and sweet. He broke from her and looked her in the eyes again.

"I loved being a turtle," he nodded and looked at the vials and then back to her. There was no fear in her expression that he was expecting. He would have thought that she would fear him going back to turtledom, but she was telling the truth. She would love him whatever he chose. He smiled warmly and hugged her closely, "But I love you more."

"Mikey…" she whispered into his neck.

Michelangelo turned to Donatello, "I appreciate the work, Donnie, but I'm going to have to decline. I think I'm good being a plain human ninja."

Donatello nodded and looked at Raphael and Deidra.

"Don't even think about asking me, Don," Raphael said without hesitation.

Deidra looked up at him from where he had his arm draped over one of her hips, "Raph-"

"No, already made up my mind," he shook his head, "You're worth it. The struggles that I am going to have with a job and everything else that's coming down the road. I mean, from what I hear meeting your parents are going to be a challenge in itself, I can only imagine how it would go if I had a shell on my back."

"I don't want you to chose this for me," Deidra frowned.

"I love you," he said in a strong tone and stared down at her while he moved to hold both her hands, "And I always will. Turtle or not. But… you know how long I've wanted to be somewhat normal? To be able to walk around in the sunlight without any problem? Be able to have a possible future with someone that I love. I am doing this for you, yeah. But I'm also doing it for me. I am tired of hiding. It's not who I am."

Deidra's face split into a grin and she nodded before standing on her tip toes to kiss him. After the kiss Raphael turned back to Donatello.

"Sorry about all that work, Don."

"It's no problem," Donatello shrugged and put the vials on the counter and pushed them away from him, "You guys aren't the only ones changing your mind."

"Donnie?" Michelangelo asked.

"The whole time that we've been like this… so many experiences that we've never had, always missed," Donatello explained and shook his head, "I am ready to explore all of them. I've become spoiled, I think. I can go study and go anywhere I need to for research. I don't have to bother April for it."

"Why do I think you're keeping something else from us?" Deidra asked.

Donatello blushed a little, "… and I started dating Quinn."

"Ah, little Donnie is growing up," Michelangelo smiled and gave Donatello a noogie.

As the others laughed at the antics of the two brothers, Deidra looked over to Leonardo who was quiet. She noticed that he hadn't said anything during the whole exchange, but held a sad smile on his face. His eyes shifted and connected to her own. He looked back down at the tray and Deidra saw that one of the vials was already empty.

"Leo?" she asked.

Leonardo stood and searched the faces of his brothers and the girls. He took a deep breath and nodded, "I already took it."

"Leo… why?" Raphael took a step toward him, "You could have gone and trained anywhere in the world. Became one of the best fighters in history."

"If you cannot accept yourself, you cannot accept your fate or destiny," Leonardo put a hand on Raphael's shoulder and everyone noticed the green sheen that had already come to his skin, "You have done what is right by you and the one that you love. I am doing what is right by me. I can never accept myself as a human. I have seen too much and experienced more than I choose to as a human. This isn't who I am."

"Is it who I am?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo looked from Raphael to Deidra who stood with Analise and Michelangelo. He smirked and nodded as he looked back at Raphael, "Only you can answer that. I don't have the right of that judgment, even if I wanted to. But I will say this…"

Raphael gritted his jaw to wait for Leonardo's lecture about true self.

"…I am proud of you and the decision you have made."

Raphael gasped a little at the statement. He paused a moment and watched as Leonardo's face shifted in front of his eyes back to the brother he had grown up with. The hand that was on his shoulder dropped to Leonardo's side with only two fingers instead of the four.

"Thank you," Raphael said softly.

"Thank you," Leonardo nodded, "You gave her something that I could have never given without giving up myself. And you know that wouldn't have happened."

Raphael felt a bit of anger well in his chest, but he knew it was true. And he accepted that about his oldest brother.

"We are still going to be a team, right?" Michelangelo asked and looked between his brothers, "Still bros?"

"We will always be brothers," Leonardo smiled at Michelangelo, "And I expect you all to be ready for recons as usual."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Michelangelo beamed and saluted Leonardo. Analise hugged Michelangelo's arm and giggled.

"And what about us?" Deidra asked and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk, "You don't expect us to stay behind and be good house wives, do you?"

"God forbid," Raphael whispered.

"I did say all," Leonardo smiled back at her. The baggy clothing that he had chosen to wear for the anti-mutagen to take affect was just a bit on the snug side after his shell began to take shape again.

"Can't wait," Deidra smiled.

"Neither can I," Analise joined it, "My kicks need more control now that I have that new power behind it."

"I see that you all have decided on your paths," Splinter said as he came into the lab area. He looked over the three that had chosen to stay as they were and then to Leonardo who was able to shift out of the slowly growing smaller shirt.

"We have," Michelangelo nodded proudly and pulled Analise back to him.

"Since we are all together, maybe some practice can unify us once again," Splinter waved his hand toward the dojo.

"Not that I am turning down meditation and practice- because I am not," Analise clarified, "But when were we ever not unified?"

"Well said," Splinter grinned and turned toward the dojo as his students followed.

* * *

><p>"You will know where we are as soon as we enter the building by the sounds, so we are going to take the blindfolds off out here," Michelangelo stated with his hands still around Analise's eyes despite the aforementioned blindfold.<p>

"You guys are enjoying this a little too much," Deidra said from behind her blindfold.

"You didn't complain the last time we used blindfolds," Raphael whispered to her low enough that the other two didn't hear.

"Shh," she smirked.

"Okay," Michelangelo paused and turned to Raphael and gave him a nod, "Open."

Both blindfolds dropped and the girls gasped as they stood in front of a shelter. Both faces lit up with joy.

Analise turned right around and flung herself into Michelangelo, "Really? A puppy?"

"Whichever one you want, dudette," he chuckled.

She squealed in excitement and grabbed his arm to drag him into the shelter.

Dedira turned to Raphael and held his hand, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You gave me some idea," he shrugged.

As the girls moved through the aisles of puppies, Analise looked over each one. She was moved by each of them, but knew that there was only one with her name on it. Maybe someday she would open a no kill shelter like this one and give a home to other dogs that may need it. She knelt next to a cage that held a brother and sister golden retrievers. They barked and wagged their tails at her from the other side of the gate.

"Hello," she smiled at them and let them lick at the tip of her fingers, "Aren't you adorable?"

"Do you want to hold one?" Michelangelo asked her.

"I don't think…" Analise paused and looked in the cage next to the one with the retrievers. There sat a darker orange and white colored border collie. Her breath caught as tears almost came to her eyes. She looked at the little one and then up at Michelangelo, "That one."

"Okay," he shrugged and caught the eye of one of the shelter workers. They opened the cage and handed the small puppy to Analise.

Analise looked at the little girl in her arms as the puppy looked up at her. The little tail swung from side to side and her little tongue popped from her mouth and licked Analise's nose. She squeaked a little in the cute overload and looked at Michelangelo.

"That's it," Michelangelo told the shelter worker, "We'll take her."

"I'll get the paper work started," they said with a smile and walked away.

"So what's her name?" Michelangelo rubbed the puppy's head and she wagged her tail even faster and licked at his hand.

"How about Klunk?" she asked and chuckled at his expression.

"How about Kameko?" he asked instead.

"Tortoise child?" she laughed back and looked at the puppy, "Kameko?"

The puppy just tilted her head and licked at her face again.

"Kameko it is," she nodded and cuddled the puppy closer.

Raphael stood next to Deidra as they saw Analise walk around with her new addition tight in her arms.

"That pup is going to be so spoiled," Raphael shook his head, "Between the two of them, it will want for nothing."

"She's good about raising them," Deidra smiled and turned back to the cages when something caught her eye. In one of the last stalls was a dark colored husky mix. The eyes were a light yellow that reminded her a bit of Raphael's and the dark, red tint of the fur drew her to it.

"Would you like to see him, ma'am?" one of the other shelter workers asked, "Not a lot of people want to see him. They think his mother was a husky breed with a wolf."

"Don't need to see him," she shook her head and knelt down in front of the cage where the young pup walked straight to her and licked at her fingers, "I will take him."

"Are you sure?" the shelter worker asked.

"You heard her," Raphael answered for her and the worker took in his tone and ran for the papers after unlocking the cage.

Deidra picked up the pup and put her nose to the puppy's, "We got something in common, don't we, little man? Both have got a little wolf in them."

"As long as he doesn't get any ideas," Raphael put his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. The puppy looked up at both of them and seemed to smile. He put his paws up on Deidra's chest and licked at Raphael's face. Raphael smiled slightly and then looked at the puppy's paws.

"Hey, I said don't get ideas," he frowned playfully at the pup who yapped at him slightly.

"Come on, the guy you scared has the papers and it looks like Analise is ready to head home," Deidra chuckled and patted the puppy on the head as she walked to the office to fill out the paper work, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Leonardo stood at the top of the building near down town Manhattan. His brothers had already finished their sweeps and went home to their girls. Deidra and Analise had finished with their sweep of the metropolitan area and met up with Raphael and Michelangelo on the way back to the lair. Leonardo shifted his back under his shell and smiled at the familiar weight of it again.<p>

He felt someone behind his right shoulder, but he didn't reach for his katanas.

"Foot coming back anytime soon?" he asked.

Karai stepped from the shadows and walked up calmly to step next to him, "Maybe, turtle."

"Why are you up here?" he asked and turned to her.

"Hun, he was gravely injured by you and your brothers, but managed to survive," Karai explained, "He wishes to take back the clan with Purple Dragons. I will not allow that."

"Are you asking for a truce?" Leonardo asked with a tilt of his head.

"For the time being," Karai nodded, "I feel that our skills and leadership may be more useful if used together instead of against one another."

"Skills and leadership usually is," Leonardo nodded and watched her closely.

"But be warned, Leonardo," she shifted her gaze to his face, "I am still my father's daughter. And it may be that we are always destined to cross paths. And at times, cross swords."

"Only if you choose it," Leonardo offered.

Karai paused for a moment and then turned back to the cityscape in front of them. No more words were spoken between the two warriors as they watched over the city.


End file.
